Where Did You Go?
by Skittles1
Summary: When Kagome woke up on her side of the well, there was no more Inuyasha or time traveling. No one believes there WAS an Inuyasha. A few years later, Kagome's in a asylum and Inuyashas a psychiatrist :COMPLETE:
1. Prologue

Where Did You Go?  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
Prolog  
  
For once I thought I was happy  
  
For once I believed it would work out  
  
For once I was in love  
  
For once I was loved too  
  
You took my hand gently  
  
As we neared the edge of the well  
  
The golden band on my finger sparkled  
  
We knew the future we held  
  
I took a deep breath,  
  
I stared into your eyes  
  
I saw reassurance  
  
And I believed in us  
  
We took a hesitant step forward  
  
We glanced at our dear friends behind us  
  
And they urged us on too  
  
So we plunged into the familiar darkness  
  
When I woke up,  
  
I was on the other side  
  
But when I glanced over  
  
You were not there  
  
I waited day and night  
  
I refused to leave the wells insides  
  
You never came  
  
And I never went  
  
Broken spirit  
  
Shattered heart  
  
Unable to move on  
  
I ran and cried to my mother  
  
I went to the support of my family  
  
They did not believe me at all  
  
They did not know of you  
  
They denied all knowledge of my doings  
  
Where did you go,  
  
My love Inu Yasha?  
  
Where did my happiness go??  
  
Where's the light that was once in my eyes?  
  
Why did you leave me?  
  
Why can't I go and see you?  
  
Why do they all say...  
  
...I'm crazy...? 


	2. Visitations

Author's Note: Hmm...trying this story out. I've got most of it all worked out but we'll see where it goes. It all depends on the feedback I get. PLEASE review and tell me what you think of it. Tell me if you want me to keep writing it. I don't own Inu-Yasha or the song "Deep Forest" from Inu- Yasha. Now how to explain this...the setting...it's Kagome's time. A few years after she went on her journey with Inu-Yasha. It's after the series takes place and since I don't know how it ends, I'm going on my own spin, which you'll have to wait to find out. It's sort of a rebirth fic for Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, etc but not Kagome. Is that too confusing? Oh well, I think after you read it you'll understand soon. How it happened is my little secret until later! Enjoy and please review!  
  
~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
"Visitations"  
  
Inuyasha scratched his chin before he leaned forward, staring intently at the tiny boy that sat in front of him. He smiled, sitting back in his black leather plush chair. "Shippo, do me a favor, stop lying to me. You don't need to come back here every day. No one will hurt you in your new home. You've been placed under the witness protection program. The men who murdered your parents are being tracked down at this very moment. They won't get you." The young doctor gave his patient a reassuring look.  
  
The small boy before him fidgeted uncomfortably. He ran a trembling hand through his wild red hair. "It's not that." He murmured.  
  
"Then what is it?" Inuyasha tried to hold back his impatience. A few strands of his black hair fell in front of his eyes but he ignored it. He wasn't sure how he had ended up becoming a psychiatrist but something had drawn him to the run-down clinic that he now worked for. Maybe it had been the lonesome black haired girl he had seen staring out the window that drew him there because he had a sudden urge to help her. But by the time he ended as their employee, she was gone. He had then decided to stay at the clinic and for some weird reason he was very good at his job.  
  
Shippo growled angrily. "I want to get them." He was now wringing his hands together. "I want to kill Hiten and Manten for what they've done!" Tears dripped from the child's eyes.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. The poor boy was stuck on revenge. He had expected something like this, for all his signs had been pointing in that direction. Inuyasha may have been one of the youngest psychiatrists but he definitely knew his work. Some would say he was one of the greatest although he would deny any of it. Shippo's two rugged neighbors, Hiten and Manten, had brutally murdered his parents right in front of his very eyes. The kid never stood a chance against them but luckily Shippo had ran, receiving only a single blow to his head. Inuyasha scribbled down a few notes on Shippo's files before turning back to the boy. It was strange, for a moment he swore the kid had looked like a fox. He shook the thought out of his head and blamed it on a lack of sleep. Inuyasha finally spoke. "I've assigned a new medication for you. It's a tranquilizer type to help calm your nerves. You need to relax and let go. Remember Shippo, if you kill those two you'll become just like them. In the end, they'll both pay. They're not worth your time. That's all for today's session. If you have any problems, call me. If not, register your next appointment with Miroku at the front desk."  
  
Shippo nodded that he understood before a confused look fell upon his face. "He's there? I didn't see him when I came in...are you sure he's there?" Shippo perked up for once. "Oh, and do you have any good names for me to change mine to before they relocate me in the city? You'll have to lock up my files also incase they come to you for my information. After I begged the police a lot they said I could keep coming to you." He informed the doctor, who showed that he understood by smiling.  
  
"Great. More of you." Inuyasha joked before opening the door to let the boy out. "Darn it! I forgot Miroku's getting surgery on his hand! And they haven't even sent in a replacement until he gets back!" Inuyasha growled with frustration. He was having enough problems already, for Sango had not shown up for her session until late so Inuyasha had to scoot back all of his other appointments. She needed to talk to him about the death of her parents and her brother who had gone missing. She probably decided not to come since Miroku was gone that day but in the end, she had shown up. Down the hallway, two nurses were chattering happily.  
  
"And then he asked me to dinner!!" The first nurse was giggling and blushing a crimson red.  
  
"He didn't grope you, did he?" The second nurse asked with an inquiring look.  
  
"Well...maybe. That's why I turned him down." With another fit of giggles, they both disappeared around the corner.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. That was the normal Miroku. Turning the corner, he saw the new temporary replacement for Miroku. He sighed. His day had just went from bad to worse.  
  
"Hello...Kikyo..." Inuyasha nodded to the black haired girl who was busy shuffling through papers.  
  
She glanced up with a look of surprise, which quickly turned into a look of disgust. "So they did give the flea bag a job."  
  
"Yeah. In fact, for the next few days...I'll be your boss!!" Inuyasha replied cheerfully, just to annoying the woman. Kikyo and Inuyasha had both known each other in their high school years. They had dated for a year before it turned nasty and they broke up. Since then, the two didn't get along very well.  
  
"Someone save me." Kikyo rolled her eyes as she turned her back to him. "Oh and Shippo will be coming back in a few days. He already made his appointment."  
  
Inuyasha yawned, rubbing his eyes. He was tired. "Anything else?"  
  
"Oh. They're sending in a new patient in tomorrow. Some girl by the name of Kagome Higurashi I think..." Kikyo called after his retreating figure.  
  
"Wonderful. Just what I need. More people to worry about. I love my job." He said sarcastically as he grabbed his car keys from his pocket. "Feh, Lock up when you leave, I'm done for the night." And with that, he was gone from the tiny office complex.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a tiny room. There was a wash of darkness spread throughout it and a few rays of sunlight entering through a bullet proof glass window in the door. There were four plush walls and a metal frame bed that was chained to the floor. It contained only a single thin mattress, one frail sheet and a lumpy pillow. Her bare feet pushed down into the lightly padded floor while her pasty blue colored drawstring pants covered her feet, being stepped on under her heel. A large, loose blue shirt hung from her shoulders limply while she quietly hummed to herself. The only other thing she wore besides that was a single, golden ring that seemed to have a sparkle of pinkish white to it. She was pushed up against one of the corners of the room, huddled in a ball as her ebony hair fell into her face, shadowing her features. If one were to see her in the light though, they would find dark ringlets under her eyes and an almost lifeless expression on her face. She was chewing on her cracked lip angrily, tasting her own coppery blood in her mouth while she kept twisting the ring in circles around her finger. The girl's eyes didn't sparkle any more. The only thing they held in them was vast nothingness. Her ragged bangs curled this way and that as she bit into her lips again. She dung her nails into her palms, creating little half-moons that matched the ones that were once healed along with the old scars. She had done that every day since the moment she was put into this angst filled place, out casting her from existence. The song slipped from her lips, barely audible but still there. It was the only thing the girl would ever say.  
  
"I'm sure that the heart I left behind,  
  
Still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.  
  
Exhausted, without the strength to search  
  
People vanish into the infinite darkness.  
  
If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?  
  
As we live on,  
  
We lose a little bit more.  
  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
  
We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out..."  
  
The girl stopped there, unable to finish her song. She was never able to go beyond that last line. Outside her heavy metal door a shadow moved. It was the door that separated her from the rest of the world. From freedom. Instead, she was trapped inside this huge, horrible asylum, which was gods knows where. After a few years Kagome had just let herself be pushed around from doctor to doctor, place to place. After a few clicks, the door slid open and a nurse walked boldly into the room. She was wearing a white uniform and had a square brown nametag. "Ready to go Kagome? You need to get up first, please."  
  
Kagome did nothing but sit there, staring emotionlessly at her feet. She cringed at the perkiness in the nurse's voice.  
  
The nurse rolled her eyes, shaking her head while she talked to herself. "Why should I keep trying to talk to you? You never respond to anything I say. You never respond to anyone." After she finished her speech to herself, she leaned down and pulled Kagome gently to her feet. Kagome flinched at the contact but allowed herself to be moved. It was as if the girl was in a trance. She would only move when pushed along or directed to forcefully. She never spoke to anyone, not even the occasional visitors she got.  
  
The nurse walked Kagome through the door while she helped her put on a pair of fuzzy blue slippers that each patient was forced to wear when being moved through the hallways. After they had walked a bit, the nurse decided to speak again. "You have a visitor today."  
  
But Kagome didn't need to hear the woman's word. She knew that had to be the reason that she was being taken from her safe haven. They walked silently through the cold, dimmed halls.  
  
The woman smiled. "Be nice this time. It's been a while since you've had a visitor other than your brother."  
  
Kagome entered a room that had a few other people in it. Most were doctors standing guard but there were a few girls and boys sitting, talking with their parents, family or friends. She wandered past them until she was placed on a cold, metal chair. There, she stared out through the glass window that blocked her from touching or reaching her visitor. She looked through the glass at her visitor. It was a woman with curly chocolate brown hair that had been cut short. She looked to be about mid-forty's and some gray was streaked through her brown hair. It was most likely from Kagome. The illuminating smile on her mother's face only made Kagome cringe more.  
  
Why couldn't she have believed her? If she had believed Kagome, then she wouldn't be in this horrible place under so much emotional abuse. If they only would have listened to her- listened to her words- maybe it would have been different. But they didn't remember. They refused to believe the 'fantasies' that she 'made up'. I mean, who ever heard of time travel? It was insane, merely the ranting of children and science fiction writers. But they wouldn't listen to her. Not even her little brother. Only her grandfather had held an ounce of belief in what she told them. He had refused to allow her mother to put Kagome into therapy and later the asylums. But after he had died, nothing was holding her mother back. She claimed her daughter needed help, that she needed to see somebody about these dreams she kept making up and believing that they really happened. But Kagome shook the thoughts away as her mother spoke.  
  
"Sweetie..." Her mother began.  
  
Hearing her say this only brought forth a wave of anger in Kagome. She bit her lip, drawing more blood.  
  
"Dear..." She continued talking. "I'm been thinking a lot lately and I've noticed this place isn't doing you much good. You need to get out a bit more." This caught Kagome's attention, causing her to draw her face up to stare blankly at the woman. Her facial expressions didn't show any signs that she cared, for Kagome had long ago given up happy thoughts. The only way her mother must have known Kagome refused to speak was from Souta. Her brother was the only person who came to visit her every months or so. Even if she never responded to him, he would still sit there and tell her about his life and anything in general.  
  
Her mother took a deep breath and then said, "You've been in this...place for long enough. This isn't helping you. There's this wonderful new young psychiatrist. Now at first I doubted this would do you any good but it's said he can cure and help people of all ages from all kinds of sufferings. Even the clinic he works at provides nice rooming and a courtyard with flowers. I think he might actually be able to help you honey..." She paused.  
  
Kagome knew she was waiting for her to say something but she refused to. She knew her mother wanted her to agree but she didn't say a word. Her mother had probably already signed her up for this 'new doctor'.  
  
And right on cue, she said, "Tomorrow you'll be taken there."  
  
After a few moments of silence, her mother muttered. "You've changed so much Kagome. Your looks- your personality too. W...what happened?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. Of course she had changed. Who wouldn't after what she'd gone through?  
  
"When you were a little girl...you had bright eyes...and a big smile so full of happiness. You were happy...your hair was lighter and your skin had more color to it. You never had bags under your eyes." She stopped. "But now look at you. Your hair is raven black...you're so pale it's sickening to look at. Your eyes....they're dead. What happened to you? What happened?" She waited for an answer.  
  
None came.  
  
Kagome's mother slammed her fists onto the counter, yelling. "You're ugly to look at now!! How can you possibly be my daughter?! GROW UP KAGOME!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!"  
  
With those insults, even a mute girl would be sent into a rage. Knocking over her stool, Kagome leapt into the air and kicked the glass hard. Her ankle cracked with the hit as she crashed back into the hard floor. "SHUT UP!!!!!" Her voice screamed out. Her mother jumped back while the doctors scrambled forward to sedate Kagome.  
  
Kagome sat on the gray floor were a few drops of blood had also fallen. Her right leg was bleeding, her heart beating wildly and her mind was blank. She tried to break free of the men who grabbed her arms but they were too strong and she was too weak as they injected her with a strong sedative.  
  
Angrily, she screamed out. "IT'S TRUE! YOU NEVER BELIEVED ME! YOU KILLED GRANDFATHER BECAUSE HE BELIEVED!!! WHY DON'T YOU-" But she was unable to finish her sentence as Kagome collapsed, unconscious from the drugs. 


	3. Her Reality

****

Where Did You Go?

~By: Lauren~

-Chapter 2-

"Her Reality"

__

"What's that Inu-Yasha?" Kagome gave him an inquiring look mixed with confusion. Why was the half demon acting so nervous? Kagome had never seen him like this before. He kept fidgeting, bouncing from foot to foot while he was fiddling with something in his hand. 

Finally, after what seemed like extremely long minutes, he shoved a velvet black box into Kagome's hands. 

Kagome stared at the tiny gift in shock. Was this what she thought it was...? She gave Inuyasha a look, as if to ask if it were true.

"Will you marry me or not?" Inuyasha scratched his arm before running a hand through his hair. He played with the material of his red shirt. His eyes kept darting to Kagome's face, waiting for some kind of answer or reaction before they'd look back to the ground. He began to dig a hole in the dirt with his foot. 

Kagome's jaw dropped at his words. "M-M-Marry...?" Her voice trailed off in disbelief as she opened the square box. Inside was a radiant, smooth golden ring. It was different though; it wasn't a normal gold. It had something else in it and that special something gave it a pinkish glimmer. It was magnificent. "H-how did you? Where did you?" She stuttered.

Inuyasha kicked a chunk of grass from the earth. "I asked Souta what people in your time did with the ones they loved. He told me they get a pretty ring and it binds them together forever. That they get 'married'...then they...." The hanyou turned bright red.

Kagome chuckled, blushing also. She couldn't believe it. Inuyasha was proposing to her!! To her, Kagome!!!

"Well, what's your answer?!" Inuyasha demanded, finally done with waiting. "Feh, just say you'll marry me. I want you to be my woman!"

Kagome chuckled with joy. Inuyasha was so strange sometimes but she loved him just the way he was. "YES!! YES!!! MY ANSWER IS YES!" She lunged forward, flying into his welcoming strong, warm arms. She was safe with her Inuyasha. She was happy with her Inuyasha. She was in love with her Inuyasha. She would forever be with her Inuyasha. 

He leaned forward, his silver hair mixing with her black hair. Their lips pressed together tenderly in a joyful kiss.

~*~

Kagome jerked awake with a start. Her rapid breathing began to slow as she attempted to calm herself. She didn't need to inspect her surroundings; she already knew where she was and what her punishment would be. Because she had kicked the glass and was attempting to attack her mother, they had put her in what many patients called the "Solitary Black Box". It was a tiny room with no windows, no beds, and no pillows- nothing except plush walls and a metal door that was bolted shut. Kagome was lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. It was nighttime, she assumed. Most of the time she didn't even know if it was light or dark out. Often the misbehaving patient would sit in this room for days on end, only receiving food or medication. Many of them would start going crazy after a week. Kagome snorted at this. Crazy. If they weren't crazy already, that is. She was already crazy so she didn't mind this punishment and either way, she was getting out the next day to go see this new doctor her mother had lined up for her. She lifted her hand up into the air and stared at the ring on her finger. The darkness of the room dimmed its sparkle and it looked as if it had been tarnished but after all these years, Kagome knew it was not true. She thought the ring was the most beautiful at night when it appeared tarnished. She thought this because after staring at the tarnished ring for so long in the black night, she swore it would just burst out with sparkling pink rays of light. The ring was the only thing that kept her sane- or at least, kept her believing. After being called insane for years, after being declared mentally unstable, one would start to believe that the people were right. That they had really lost their mind. But that single ring helped Kagome hang on. It showed to her that it really HAD happened- that she didn't just come up with the stories or imagined them.

He had given her that ring because they were to marry.

But where had he gone?

Why wasn't the well working?

And why did everybody forget except her?

Kagome just didn't understand. They had all seen and met Inuyasha before- her mother, her grandfather and Souta. So why did they pretend that he didn't exist? Why did he leave her? Did he not love her? 

For a moment, some of Kagome's suppressed pain began to rise in her throat, threatening to become tears but she refused to cry. Instead, she let out a crazed laugh. No one had believed her. They tried to tear her away from the well, from the makeshift home she had created around it. They tried to force her to return to school and to her friends. They tried to throw away the mysterious ring that Kagome never let them touch. Her mother tried to talk to her and she pretended that what Kagome was saying was true. They all did at first until her mother forced her to go to see a therapist. She knew her mother meant well and that she was only worried. When her grandfather found out, he refused to allow Kagome to be taken there again. The two of them used to sit by the well while she told him all the things that had happened to her in the feudal era. Souta would never admit to it, but she knew he used to sit by the doorway and listen. She took comfort in it and it helped to ease some of the pain she felt in her heart. Her grandfather would listen patiently and hold her hand when she needed him to. But...then he began to grow sick. He got sicker and sicker...until...he was gone and Kagome was left all alone.

It had destroyed her.

Her mother took her back to the therapist but she refused to speak to them. Eventually, since they were making no progress, she was moved to a psychiatrist and then another and another. Kagome grew so angry of this and so weary. Her mother kept forcing her to go, saying it was for her own good, until one day Kagome finally snapped. She flung glass bottles, ancient fragile items, cooking utensils, plates, cups, books, vases- anything she could get her hands on. She trashed her room, tearing it apart as tears streamed down her cheeks and blood stained her hands.

That was when her mother took her to the asylums and she wasn't allowed to return home or go into the outside world. She was consisted 'unsafe'. From there on, she had traveled from place to place yet again and now...here she was. Ready to be taken to another useless clinic. So many times she was ready to give up hope- so many times she convinced herself she was truly crazy but then...where'd she get her ring? Maybe she had just found it and made up the proposal. So many times had she thought about giving up, about ending it all, about admitting that it could have all been a dream...but then there was that one time...

~Flash Back~

__

Kagome stared out of the window, pushing the blinds up so she could watch the busy world below her. Behind her, the droned out voice of her therapist ran on and on. She pushed the nagging noise into the back of her mind as a few gentle snowflakes floated carelessly to the earth. Each person bustled about with a place to go- a destination. Kagome didn't know where she was going. 

They all lived in their own realities. She sometimes wondered what reality really was. A while ago, this question would have been impossible for her to answer. But now? Now, it was so very easy for her to answer it. Reality is what one sees around themselves- it's what they taste, touch, smell and interpret. Reality is a personal experience. Kagome's reality?

Her reality was hell.

Her eyes aimlessly scanned the people, searching for a face that she knew she would never, ever find. How could you find a person when they didn't exist? A few of the pearly white flakes landed on the window, melting instantly when they touched the warm glass.

That was when she saw him.

He was standing their, his hair now a shiny black color, as it had been when he was in his human form. At first Kagome thought she was imagining things, for he did look different as he stood wearing a pair of jeans and a heavy down jacket and tennis shoes. He did not have his dog-ears. Kagome would have never believed it was him if she hadn't had seen his eyes.

He was staring directly at her, his attention somehow caught by her. His eyes had an intense gaze, as they burned into her own.

Suddenly, the blinds dropped and closed, separating him from her.

Kagome's therapist stood angrily glaring at her. "Why aren't you listening?! Why won't you respond to me?" He was so tired of this dumb, mute girl.

Kagome growled as she reached for the string that lifted the blinds. She had to see him. She had to get to him. She had found Inuyasha! She wasn't crazy after all! They could be together forever!

The man refused to give the string back to her so Kagome reached forward, gripping the metal blinds tightly before she ripped them back, pulling them out of the ceiling. They crashed to the floor loudly as her eyes searched for Inuyasha, her hands pressed against the window.

But he was gone. 

Had he truly been there in the first place? Kagome wasn't sure but either way her hopes had been restored.

~End of Flash Back~

Kagome sighed. The tall walls around her rose above. She couldn't even see the ceiling while the other walls closed in around her, trapping her. She had no way out. There were no entrances, no exits...soon she would suffocate and die.

She would die alone. No one knew where she was. After all, why should they? No one could possible believe where this...this place was. A lot of her so-called friends had finally stopped calling and visiting her house after she had turned them all away for so long. But they wouldn't have believed that their responsible, smart friend had lost her mind. Even Kagome had a hard time believing she was still sane. She began to panic, digging her fingers into the soft floor. "Oh...no..!! Please someone, please hear me! Please get me out of here! Please!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she tightened her grip on the material. It was useless and she knew it. But she still needed, had to, wanted to... "Please, someone get me out of here!!" Once again, she knew that no one would hear her. The walls were soundproof. And if someone possibly did hear her, why would they come? She was a girl who had no sense left in her. Her words were only insane musings. 

She wanted to get out. She needed to get out. The walls seemed to press closer and closer against her. It was getting harder and harder for her to breathe and all she wanted to do was GET OUT.

"Please...someone..." She sobbed as she fell to the floor. Her fists beat against the metal door but there was no point in doing so. She was stuck. For how long? Kagome didn't know. All she knew was that she had to get out.

"Wouldn't it be easy to let it all go...?" A sinister voice whispered from somewhere. Where? Kagome didn't know. It sounded like it was in her mind yet it was all around her also. Her eyes widened at the voice. She knew this voice. It had haunted her dreams since she had left Inuyasha's world. All of her life. All day and all night. No reprieve. No sanity. No breaks, no mercy. Just darkness.

"No..." She managed to whisper. Her eyes slowly closed and she huddled into a ball. "Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no!!" The words repeated themselves over and over again. Never ending. Circling. Coming closer and closer until it finally decided to swallow her whole. Suddenly, hands where grabbing her. They where pulling her up roughly, pushing her, carrying her out of the room, down the hallways, into another room. She sat there in a tiny metal chair, her eyes shut tightly while she tuned out their voices. There was more carrying and she felt herself being buckled up inside a vehicle. She heard the sounds of life outside of the thick metal car. She tried to block them out as she shook. Finally, after what seemed like hours of agony, darkness grabbed hold of her.

~*~

****

Lauren: Wow! I've gotten such positive responses for this story! Thank you so much! Yeah...this chapter was mostly what has happened to Kagome up into this point and how she's feeling. Next chapter- ("His Reality") will be some Inuyasha stuff and then...they may possibly meet! Thank you so much and I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! =) 


	4. His Reality

****

~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~

~By: Lauren~

-Chapter 3-

"His Reality"

__

"Mommy, what's this mommy?" A five-year old Inuyasha crawled next to his mother. She was laying on a large futon, cuddled under white sheets and a single pale pink blanket. She lifted up the covers, allowing Inuyasha to snuggle in next to her.

"It's something very important. You must never lose it." She smoothed back his wild black hair by licking her finger and then wiping it. 

Inuyasha squirmed, giggling. "Don't do that mommy!!" He laughed as she tickled his sides. "MOMMY DON'T! I-I'm a big boy so you can't fix my hair any more, ok? I can do it all on my own, ok?" 

His mother smiled warmly, bringing a warm pink color to her pale cheeks. "Remember Inuyasha, your destiny is a great one. You must keep this with you always." She lifted up a thin, silver chain that had a golden ring dangling from it. She leaned forward, taking in quick breaths as she clasped it around his neck.

"But it's a GIRL'S necklace!" Inuyasha struggled to get free but she held him down, smirking at her son.

"It is not a girls necklace." She scolded him. "And you won't ever take it off, ok? Promise your mother that?" She leaned back into the cushion, letting her body relax.

"Ok mommy, ok." Inuyasha promptly replied. "Don't get too worked up mommy. Daddy said you can't stress yourself, remember? Right mommy? Right?" 

His mother smiled. "Yes my little Inuyasha." She closed her eyes, taking in quicker breaths.

"Are you ok mommy? Mommy?" Inuyasha shook her trembling figure with his tiny hands. "Mommy?!" Tears filled his eyes.

"Don't worry, my sweet child." With her thumb, she stroked away his tears. "Mommy is going up to heaven. She'll watch you from there because she loves you so much." Slowly, she dozed off into a peaceful sleep. One she would never awake from.

"MOMMY! No! MOMMY!" Inuyasha sobbed into her now still chest.

~*~

Inuyasha awoke soaked with a thin layer of sweat. His breath was coming in quick tiny gasps as he sat up in his bed, holding a hand over his heart. Through his shirt, he could feel the ring his mother had given him during her last moments. "Why did I dream of that...?" Inuyasha asked himself out loud, finally calming down from the dream. He glanced over at his alarm clock and noticed that he was supposed to be getting up right about then for work. Yawning and stretching, he stood up and slowly pulled himself into the bathroom where he proceeded to splash cold water on his face. Why had he remembered his mother's death so suddenly and out of the blue like that? He didn't understand but he didn't think about it much more as the dream began to fuzz and fade in his mind. Inuyasha wandered into his tiny kitchen where he turned on his instant coffee maker. 

The young doctor lived alone in a fairly small apartment. He had moved out of his home when he was eighteen years old for he couldn't stand to live with his older brother, Sesshoumaru, and his father. The three were a rough pair to live together. After his mother's death, Inuyasha's father had become extremely upset. He would go out for days at a time and often he would return home drunk. It was like the poor man was nothing without his love. It hurt Inuyasha to see his father like this, but the boy would never admit to it. His father still had two sons, so why didn't he care for them? Inuyasha didn't know the answer to that question. It was funny, the young doctor could help solve millions of people's problems but he couldn't work out his own. Then there was his older brother Sesshoumaru. For some reason Inuyasha just COULDN'T get along with him. Maybe it was the fact that they were half brothers or just brothers in general. Inuyasha's father had been married before his mother and his first marriage produced Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru mother had left after his birth and his father met Inuyasha's mother and the two were married. Inuyasha was the result of their marriage and he thought his brother was probably jealous that his mother had stayed with him. After Inuyasha's birth his mother had grown ill and she never really recovered fully from it. She had lived until Inuyasha was five years old before she passed away, the illness finally claiming her life for good. 

Inuyasha had moved out when he was eighteen and he attended college although he wasn't really sure about what he wanted to do or become. For some odd reason, he felt he never really belonged in society. For a year, he wandered around the world, looking for a place where he felt he belonged, looking for a place to start a new life. He was looking for his place in the world. What he found he hadn't really expected but it was enough for the time being. He had discovered the tiny clinic with the melancholy girl staring out the window. At that instant, he knew what he wanted to do. He knew where he wanted to be. 

And so, he settled down in the bustling yet tiny town. He quickly earned his psychological degree and gained his job at the clinic but by then, the girl was gone. He had no idea who she was so he stayed there, working with people each day.

By now, Inuyasha was climbing the stairs that led to the main level in the clinic where he worked. "Stupid stairs...they need to get a elevator." He grumbled to himself as he nodded a hello to a few live-in patients who were being led to the outside garden. He spotted a large spider crawling in a shadowed corner of the stairs. Inuyasha HATED spiders. He absolutely **_HATED_** them. He didn't know why, he just did. With a satisfying smirk, he promptly stomped on the bug until it was no more. When he finished this, he flung open a cream colored door and wandered up to the receptions desk.

"Try not to look too happy." Kikyo commented sarcastically with a chuckle.

"Bite me." Inuyasha snapped back at her while he filed through some papers. "Anyone here to see me yet?"

"Hmm...let me see. People who _want _to see you, nope. People who are _forced_ to see you, nope." Kikyo smirked. "The files for your new patient arrived." She handed him a sealed brown folder. "And Sango should be arriving for her appointment later. So you have some free time to look over the papers." 

"Yeah, thanks." Inuyasha picked up the folder and stared at it with amazement. It was HEAVY. Letting out a grunt of annoyance, he wandered up another flight of stairs until he came to the large cafeteria for patients and doctors. He quickly bought a coke and settled down at one of the empty tables. After fumbling with the metal clasp, he finally got it opened and he pulled out as many papers as he could grip with his fingers. They spilled out on the table and he began to flip through them. 

He widened his eyes. "Jeez. She's got everything it seems from hallucinations, eating disorders, depression, anxiety, to delusions. What else have they got written down here?" He opened up the pages randomly and read over a few. Most of them were blank or scribbled and photocopied so quickly that they were barely readable. He filled through some more. "Half of these are crap!" He threw them on the table angrily. Growling, he picked them up again and tried to read it. "Ok...so she claims to be having some kind of hallucinations or delusions about something. The only other really tragic things she's had in her life was the death of her father and later her grandfather. But she wasn't put into therapy for her father. Humph, this is strange." He tried to make out some more words but they were just too blurred from him to figure it out.

"Who are you talking too?" Kikyo smacked him outside his head with a rolled up stack of papers.

"Myself. Got a problem with that?" Inuyasha shuffled the papers together, shoving them into the folder quickly. He'd look at them a bit more later on but...something was weird about them. They didn't seem accurate or right. Every psychiatrist the girl had been to had diagnosed her with something different it seemed.

"No but I came here to inform you that your new patient has arrived. If you want to her see, she's being taken down to room C-11 but she's unconscious right now. They said she was a bit of a wild one." Kikyo turned, leaving Inuyasha to sit alone.

Inuyasha frowned. She was staying in C-11? The C-section of the clinic was for dangerous patients. He got up and proceeded to wander around the stairways and hallways until he reached a large metal door with the letter "C" and the number eleven imprinted on it in bold black letters. He shivered. Inuyasha had never been down to this part of the clinic before and it was a bit morbid and frightening compared to the normally bright and perky area of the clinic that he worked in. In fact, this was only his second patient that actually lived at the clinic and the patient before her only lived there because they had no where else to go for the time being. Plus, they hadn't been a 'wild' or dangerous patient either. He bit his lip. Why was he so nervous? 

Hesitantly, he leaned up towards the door and peered through a tiny glass window that was made above the "C-11" sign.

There, in the middle of the room, sat a girl. She was laying spread out on the floor in a pair of pale blue pajama like clothing. Her left ankle was wrapped up in bandages while she slept soundly. At first Inuyasha thought the girl was Kikyo but when he did a double take, he noticed the differences between them. He felt...drawn to her somehow. It was weird to explain and it almost scared Inuyasha. 

The girl involuntarily shivered, curling her frail body up a bit to make more warmth. Inuyasha felt his heart wretch. He stepped back then looked through the window once more as the girl began to stir.

~*~

The weakness that had greeted Kagome the night before was still with her and the pain in her ankle was making it worse. Slowly, she somehow managed to get to her feet, forcefully ignoring the unbearable pain. She stumbled as she almost fell but quickly caught herself by grabbing onto the iron bedpost of a warm bed that sat in the room. She yawned, letting her guard down briefly. Finally, she took in her new surroundings. Soft walls. There was a small window at the back of the room and when she glanced out of it, she could see an in-closed garden below her. For once, the bed in her room looked warm and welcoming and the atmosphere was _almost_ sunny. Even if the room had some differences, it was still much like the one she had left behind. It was much like allthe rooms she had stayed in before. Fear and anger gripped at her as she sighed, collapsing on her bed. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be back with her friends, running through the forests, fighting demons, visiting hot springs, telling off Miroku for hitting on Sango and arguing with Inuyasha. She clenched her fists as she bit her lip. Slowly, she began singing the song that soothed her soul.

__
    
    "As we live on,
    We lose a little bit more.
    Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,
    We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out
    The days pass by and change,
    Without us even realizing how blue the sky really is."

~*~

Inuyasha stared at her silently, his stormy eyes almost hidden behind the strands of his hair. His smile was still there, but now it seemed frozen, as if he had just smiled at someone and forgotten to take it off. There was something about it, something in her eyes. It was as if he could see straight into her heart and what he saw...Inuyasha saw unimaginable pain. Pain that led to self-destruction. Pain that left one awake at night, crying silently. But with the blink of an eye, it appeared as if that window had disappeared- as if it weren't true what he saw. Inuyasha thought that he was imagining things, that he was inventing this pain when there was none. But no. He had seen it. He was sure now, more than ever. He just didn't understand why she felt such pain. How she could hide it behind her graceful movements. And her song...it sounded...so...sad.

Right then Inuyasha decided he would do everything in his power to help this girl.

~*~

Kagome froze midway through her song. She felt someone watching her. But that was impossible, right? She glanced about the room again but this time, she looked closer at the metal door. A little above the middle of the door, there was a square window. Peering through the window was a pair of golden speckled eyes staring right at her.

She knew those eyes.

She would recognize them anywhere.

Kagome swore her heart stopped at that very moment.

~*~

****

Lauren: Wee, four day weekend!! Which do you know what that means? More time to write!! YEAH!! Wow, it has been raining all day yesterday, all night and it is still raining!! I LOVE IT! Oh and in the last chapter, the voice wasn't Naraku. It was mostly just Kagome going crazy...or...something like that *evil smirk* It could be important, it might not be. You'll just have to wait and see!! D Thanks for all the great reviews and I hope you enjoyed it!

Next chapter- "Close The Door, Put Out The Light"


	5. Close the Door, Put Out the Light

****

~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~

~By: Lauren~

-Chapter 4-

"Close the Door, Put Out the Light"

Kagome screamed. Loud. Before she could think out what to do, she was up on her feet and running to the door.

"INUYASHA!!!!!" She cried out. "INUYASHA!! I FOUND YOU INUYASHA!! FINALLY!! I FOUND YOU!!!" Tears streaked down her face as her sore hands pounded hard against the metal door. With every bang, it seemed to echo in her room. At the sound of his name, the flame of hope that had once threatened to extinguish itself burst forth once again in Kagome's heart. 

__

For almost five long years I have waited...at last, someone has answered my prayers.

By now, Inuyasha had no clue what was going on. The girl had madly ran at the door and was now pounding it while screaming out his name. How did she know his name any way? Inuyasha had jumped back and was now standing in the hallway, staring at the wailing Kagome skeptically with his eyebrows risen. The girl...he swore he had seen her somewhere before. She kept giving him a weird sense of déjà vu. 

Kagome leaned up on her tiptoes, even though it was painful to do so. She looked out the window to see him staring at her with wide eyes. "Inuyasha!! IT'S ME! KAGOME!! I really found you!! I'M NOT CRAZY! You really do exist!! AND NOW I FOUND YOU!!!" Her heart was racing; pounded so fast she thought it would burst out of her body. She had found him!! She had _FINALLY_ found Inuyasha!

Inuyasha turned, walking down the hallway, away from the ranting girl. Half of her words he couldn't even hear through the metal door. He got to the end of the hallway where he found a few doctors on guard. They were sitting in a tiny room filled with medical supplies, TVs that showed a view of each room and such things as that. And most of the guards were asleep with donuts in their hands. He had seen them wandering the clinic before but didn't truly know where they worked or what they did. Now he understood. "Excuse me?!" He nudged the sleeping man.

"W-what?!" The doctor jerked away, giving Inuyasha an angry yet startled look. "Are you allowed to be here?"

"Yes, I am." Inuyasha jerked his ID card forward before putting it back away. "Now, the new patient that arrived, the girl. I need to talk with her, I've been assigned to her." 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Let me go in there and give her some relaxants so she won't jump at you or nothin'. Then you can go in there and chat, ok?" The doctor walked over to a cabinet where he proceeded to retrieve a needle. He pushed it into a clear little bottle of some kind of medication before filling it halfway. "It won't knock her out or anything, it'll just get her to calm down." 

"Ok." Inuyasha wasn't sure what was best to do, since he had never had a patient like this girl, so he allowed the man to do his work. 

"Now she's in C-11, right?" 

Inuyasha nodded yes.

"Well, let's go." The doctor grumbled, opening the door and sauntering down the hallway. "Now when we get down there, let me go in first."

~*~

Her eyes followed his retreating figure. "INUYASHA!!" Kagome's cracked voice called out his name once more, but Inuyasha wasn't there. He had left. The girl didn't understand. How was he down at her room in the first place? Why was he looking into her cell? Why didn't he respond when he saw her? And why did he leave!?

She leaned against the nearest wall and let her body sink down to the ground. Kagome pulled her legs up against her chest and held them there tightly. She tried not to cry as she bit her lip, bringing forth crimson blood. She tried not to cry as her fingernails dung into her hands painfully. She tried not to cry as Inuyasha's image formed in her mind. But Kagome couldn't hold the walls up when she saw this, and so the hot tears poured forth slowly. 

Had she just lost him again?

For the third time? 

Except that meant he was really out there!

But why didn't he recognize her? Why did he leave her willingly? 

Her heart wrenched with questions until she heard a click. Her heard jerked upward only to see one of the guards/doctors walking into the room. The first thing Kagome saw was the needle in his hand. She growled, the noise coming deep from her throat while she scrambled towards the side of the room. The door was ajar. Maybe if she ran quickly, she could avert the doctor and sprint out the door and find Inuyasha!! Sure, it was risky, but had she not just seen him leave a few minutes ago? He couldn't have gotten very far. A smug smile passed on her lips as she stood up but kept her upper half crouched down. The doctor was stepping towards her now with one hand held out.

Kagome lunged past him and turned towards the open door. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She was right at the door now. 

Freedom was in her grasp.

With another push of energy, she sprinted through the door only to collide with a large body. She flew back from the force, landing on her backside. She snarled as she glared up at the person who had gotten in her way.

It was Inuyasha. Kagome's jaw dropped as she searched for words to say but they all seemed to fail her and none came. She winced suddenly as she felt the needle enter the skin on her arm. 

"Inu..ya..s..h...a..." She whispered his name as she felt her world go dark, but not completely black. She felt so tired suddenly but she didn't want to sleep. Kagome felt the other doctor pull her up and sit her down on her bed. 

A chair was dragged into the room and Inuyasha placed it about halfway across the bed from Kagome. There, he sat down and pulled out some papers and a pen.

"If she causes any more trouble, scream." The doctor joked to Inuyasha before he turned, shutting and locking the door with a click.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Stupid doctor." He muttered before turning to Kagome. This was really weird. How had she known his name? He swore he had heard her say it before she had fallen into this weird sleep-like trance from the medication. "Now, my name's Inuyasha and I'll be your new psychiatrist for a while." He spoke slowly as he watched the girl sway a bit.

Kagome stared forward, tilting her head to the side as a strange smiled formed on her face. Her body felt so heavy and her mind felt fuzzy. It was like a big blanket had been thrown over her or something. She tried to understand his words.

Inuyasha? Her doctor? 

A laugh escaped her throat as a wicked smile formed on her lips. "Don't you remember Inuyasha? I told you I wouldn't leave you but that damn well locked me out!!!" 

Inuyasha gave the girl a strange look. What in the world was she muttering about? A well? Locking her out? He shrugged. Must have been the hallucinations. Quickly he scribbled down a few notes.

How did she know his name before though? And why did she feel familiar? Maybe her family or a nurse had told her his name when they told her she'd be getting a new doctor. Maybe she only felt familiar because of her resemblance to Kikyo.

"Don't you believe me Inuyasha?" Kagome tried to stop her words and think logically but it wouldn't work. The stupid medication was screwing with her mind! "Inuyasha... they all said I was crazy. I knew you were out there somewhere. Did...the well work? Is that how you got here? Because it wouldn't work for me. But where are your ears? And your claws? Why is your hair black? Is it a new moon? I don't know, I've been locked in here for so long. You believe me right? You remember me? Don't you? Don't you... Inuyasha?" Her head tilted to the other side.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. What in the world was this girl ranting on about? Ears? Claws? New moon? Finally, he found the words to speak. But he was confused about what he said. Why would he answer the girl? Maybe he wanted to play along with her game? Maybe it would give him some answers? "It's not a new moon." And how did he even _know _that it wasn't a new moon?

"Then how are your ears gone?" Kagome pointed to the top of his head.

"My ears are right here." Inuyasha pushed back his hair to show off his pair of very human ears.

"But those are human ears. Where are your dog ears?" Kagome was confused. Not to mention she felt so tired...

"I never had dog ears." Inuyasha replied, leaning forward to peer closer at the girl. Her eyes almost seemed glazed over.

"Yes you do!!" Kagome screamed. The sudden outburst caused Inuyasha to jump back in his seat. "YOU HAVE DOG EARS BECAUSE YOU'RE A HALF DEMON!! A HANYOU! WHY DON'T YOU HAVE THEM?!"

"I...I don't know." Inuyasha scooted back, away from the girl. "Delusions for sure." He wrote down on his paper.

"YOU HAVE TO HAVE THEM!!" Kagome sighed, looking down at the ground. When she looked back up at him, tears filled her eyes. "Don't you remember me Inuyasha? Do you still have our ring...?" 

"I'm sorry but I've never met you before in my life and I don't know what ring you're talking about." Inuyasha replied. The truth was better than lying to this girl. Why did she think she knew him? And why did she think he was a half demon? There were no such things as demons any ways. Inuyasha didn't understand what she was talking about but he wanted to help her, somehow.

"Oh. Ok." Kagome muttered, a single tear spilling down her cheek. "You don't have the ring. That would make sense. Because you never met me before. You don't know who I am. You don't remember. You don't remember...at all." Another tear wandered down her cheek. Leaning sideways, Kagome let her body fall onto the bed. She rolled over so that her back faced Inuyasha. She stared at the wall blankly, letting his words sink into her while tears soaked into her pillow.

Inuyasha sighed as guilt flooded into him. He didn't know how long he sat in the room, listening to her silent sobs and watching her trembling body.

For once in his life, Inuyasha felt helpless.

After a bit, Inuyasha slowly stood up and picked up his chair. Opening the door, he sat it down against the wall before turning and watching the girl. She had fallen asleep crying. Quietly walking over, he lifted the blanket that was set at the foot of the bed. He opened it up and tucked it in around Kagome before he turned and left the room.

~*~

****

Lauren: Wow, thanks for all the great reviews!! *hugs* I love you guys! Jeez, I've been so productive in the last two days. Mostly because you all have inspired me so much! Gah, I brought tears to my eyes when I wrote this last part. I almost made myself cry! What do you think of the story so far? Not too confusing? What do you like the most, etc.? Thanks again and I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter!


	6. Something Not Right

****

~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~

~By: Lauren~

-Chapter 5-

"Something Not Right"

"I don't know where to look anymore Inuyasha." Sango sighed, running a hand through her thick hair. "It's like he just disappeared off of the face of the earth!! What if he's dead? I couldn't stand it but I want some kind of closure, even if he is, which I hope he isn't." Sango frowned, looking at the floor then back at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha...? Hey, Inuyasha? Are you listening to me?!" She demanded, stomping her foot impatiently. 

"Huh? Wah? Yeah!!" Inuyasha jumped up in his seat, looking at Sango as he faked interest.

"Hey, I'm paying you by the hour so you better be listening to me!!" She growled at Inuyasha angrily. 

"Hey- you're not paying me, remember?! You made a deal with me that you'd spray my apartment each month for free!!" Inuyasha accused her, trying to switch the subject. For some reason his mind kept wandering to that girl...to Kagome...

Sango rolled her eyes. "Then you'll have to live with the rats, bugs and...**_spiders_** until you listen to me." She put a lot of emphasize on the word 'spiders' for she knew the man's hatred for the insect. Sango's family had run a big pest exterminating company that made them a sufficient amount of money. They basically went around getting rid of bugs, like cockroaches, mice and such things like that. Her parents had died in some kind of freak car accident and it was said her little brother was in the car with them. But a body was never found for him and Sango _knew _he had to be out there somewhere. So she had taken over the company and she searched for her brother often.

"Too bad...time's up any ways." Inuyasha smirked with triumph.

"Whatever." Sango grumbled. "And whatever's on your mind, figure it out because it's really annoying to know you're not listening to me."

"I will! Feh, you're just cranky because Miroku's still recovering from his surgery so he's not here!!" He yelled down at her retreating figure. "Book your next appointment with the _lovely _Kikyo." He added extra sarcasm to the word lovely and made sure he said it loudly down the hallway.

"Screw you." Kikyo retorted. "And the boss wants to see you Inuyasha!!!" 

Inuyasha groaned. He had only met his boss a few times and when he did...let's just say the guy was beyond freaky. Maybe someone that would look good with Kikyo. Inuyasha snorted at his own joke as he wandered up the stairway until he reached the top floor. There he passed a few closed doors until he came to one with bold writing in the center.

On a gold name plate it plainly said, "Naraku" 

Inuyasha opened the door, feeling his heart already pounding faster in his chest. "You called sir?" He nearly choked saying the word 'sir'. The room was dim except for a large computer that was sitting on a large desk. There was a big chair behind the desk in which a man was sitting in, typing wildly on the computer keyboard.

"Oh, Inuyasha." The man looked upward, revealing his pale face. Dark black hair hung down his back in tangles and it almost looked like he was wearing eyeliner. Definitely a creepy guy. "Yes, I called you. It's in regard to your new patient, that Higurashi girl."

"Yes?" Inuyasha replied quickly. He wanted to get out of that room and fast. "What about her?" 

"There's...something strange about her. I heard from...someone...that she was acting as if she knew you?" Naraku smirked, adding to his demonic look. "Is this true?"

"Well, yes. She somehow knew my name, although how, I don't know." Inuyasha took a tiny step back, away from the man.

"Hmm...I suppose I'll allow you to stay on her case. She's unlike any patient you've had. Most of them you've attended to aren't as...what's the word? Crazy as her?" Naraku cracked his knuckles loudly, sending shivers down Inuyasha's spine. "If you don't think you can handle her, tell me now and I'll assign a new doctor to her. She's dangerous and she's on limited time, her mother has grown impatient with failing doctors. If you can't help her soon, she may be taken somewhere else...for good...I fear...so don't screw this one up Inuyasha." Naraku turned in his chair so that he faced his computer and he quickly went back to typing. 

Inuyasha spun around on his heel to leave.

"You're a damn good psychiatrist Inuyasha, I'll admit that, but we all have our patients that we can't help." Naraku called after his retreating figure.

Before he closed the door, Inuyasha replied, "And she won't be one of them!!"

~*~

Kagome groggily woke up from her dreams. She shook the memories of feudal Japan out of her head. It only hurt to think about them. She yawned, stretching out on her bed. She peered at the blanket that had been tucked around her with care. When did she put the blanket on herself? Kagome tried to figure it out but it was a blank in her mind. She could barely remember what had happened before. It was all fuzzy in her mind.

Getting up, she noticed a tiny door on the right side of her room. She wandered over to it, taking hold of the cold knob before she swung it open. Inside was a toilet and a tiny metal sink. She walked in, turning on the facet. Kagome splashed the cold water on her face and she let it run down her neck, soaking into her shirt. 

Ah, now she remembered.

Inuyasha was her new psychiatrist. 

And he didn't remember a thing about her.

He wasn't even himself anymore.

Kagome sank to the cold floor. "He let go of me..." It was too late to go back it. She was cracking, all because of one boy. The same boy that she had always loved so dearly...was destroying her.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha peered into the open bathroom door. "Kagome?"

The girl turned towards him in obvious shock. He was standing there innocently watching her with caring eyes. 

"What?" She stood up, hiding her eyes behind her bangs as she pushed past him. She stomped over to the bed where she plopped herself down. 

Inuyasha sat down in the same chair he had brought in before. "I'd just like to talk with you. Feel free to tell me anything on your mind." 

"Anything on my mind, eh?" Kagome snorted. "Let's see...I was separated from the boy I loved and was to marry. I was separated from my true friends for reasons I don't understand. When I got home, no one remembered them or the feudal time that I went to!! My own mom said I was crazy and sent me to these hellholes!!!" 

Inuyasha looked up at her after scribbling more things on his notepad. "Are you saying you traveled to the past?"

"Yes I traveled to the past." She hissed. "And you were there!!!"

"I was there?" Inuyasha rose a skeptical eyebrow.

"YES YOU WERE THERE!!" Kagome almost yelled. "I know...I'm crazy aren't I?! No such thing as time travel!!! No such thing as Inuyasha in the past!!! You know what?! I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help! Not you, not Sango, not Miroku, not Shippo's...heck....NOT EVEN KIKYO'S!!!"

Never mind...

Never mind that Inuyasha had forgotten about her...

That she was alone in the world...

That she needed Inuyasha the most, even though he didn't know it.

She was truly alone.

And that had been the last straw that had broke her.

Broke her into a thousand pieces...which no one would ever put back together...

"You need more help than you realize." Inuyasha calmly said to her. His eyes widened. Had she just said what he thought she said...? Sango? Miroku? Shippo? KIKYO?! "Are those people...you just named...did they exist in the past with you also...?"

Kagome nodded, sneering at him. "But what do you know?" She replied, controlling the tears that she felt were coming. She never used to cry in the other asylums but now...just seeing him made a lump form in her throat and twisted at her heart. "You have everything you've ever wanted!! A loving father and mother, a brother named Sesshoumaru and probably some girlfriend!!"

"Had....had she just said my brother's name? What the heck?" Inuyasha thought to himself as he stared wide eyed at Kagome. "How did you...?" He said to her.

But Kagome was determined to get the final word. "Wait a minute, but your mother is probably dead right? I remember back then your mother was gone. Does your brother know a girl named Rin or a weird looking kid named Jaken? Does he have silver hair? Or black like yours? Do you hate anyone by the name of Kikyo? Or do you love her? Did she betray you? Do you know a girl named Sango who likes a pervert named Miroku? Huh? ANSWER ME!!" Kagome slammed her fists into the bed angrily. Hey, if Inuyasha had somehow been reborn, maybe the others had. It was a wild guess, but she had taken it. It wasn't like Inuyasha could say she was crazy...

Inuyasha only stared at her in shock, his mouth opened wide. How had she? H-How? How did she know about the little girl Rin that his brother had strangely adopted? Or his brother's weird little fan boy Jaken that had been born with a distorted face? How did she know about Kikyo? Sango? Miroku? 

He shook his head. Kagome was crazy! But how did she know so many of these things if they had never met before in their life...?

Something was up- something was out of place. First of all her files were obviously jumbles of crap thrown together. The pieces of the puzzle just weren't falling into place or clicking together. That meeting with Naraku was strange also- why did it seem as if everyone was acting as if this girl was a lost cause?

Of course, Naraku's computer would have every little bit of information on every patient on it since _did_ run the clinic.

Inuyasha then knew what he had to do.

~*~

****

Lauren: Hi! Wow...thanks for all the WONDERFUL support!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!! Thank you! So what did you think of the new chapter? Like it? Gah, I am so evil. XD Naraku is Inuyasha's boss!!! And Sango kills bugs for a living!! Oh and if you didn't figure out WHY Inuyasha hates spiders so much...think of what the scar is shaped like on Naraku's back and what the name Onigumo means.

Ha-ha, before I realized I never added a bathroom to Kagome's room. So pretend it was there the whole time. It's so horrible, I was telling my friend about forgetting that detail and here was our conversation:

****

Me: And I forgot to add a bathroom to Kagome's room ^_^; I was like "Where's does she go potty? It's not like the doctors come take her out every time she has to go!"

****

My Friend: That's what the corners are for!!

****

Me: -_-;; Ew.

Riight....any ways...hoped you enjoyed it and please review!

Next chapter- Risky Midnight Mission


	7. Risky Midnight Mission

****

Author's Note: Hey!! Gahhh *ducks flying sporks then watches them march down the street* Hehehe ^_^ Thanks you so much everybody for the beautiful reviews!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! I actually had this one written out last night but me being tired didn't read over it to post yet. Also I wanted to be really evil and make you all wait. XD Yup, I'm here to drive you all insane. My cat's jumping at my doorknob and wining because he wants to get out of my room! Now...I'll try to answer a few reviews with questions in them (don't get mad if I don't answer yours, I might not have saw it! I love every one of you!)

Akiko- Ahh thank you! ^_^;; I'm really not _that _good. When I review I tend to get really repetitive, like I keep saying, "That was so good! That was so great!" so don't worry about it.

Alandrem- Yeah, you were right on the spider thing! Congratulations! I didn't know if anyone would notice! You get a golden star! Glad no one noticed the mysterious missing bathroom!

DemonBlade- Hm...it's a possibility that Naraku remembers but I'm not going to have him remember. He's just the creepy boss that has a tiny evil streak but nothing like killing everybody like the old Naraku. Or...not right now. *cough* (j/k)

Minako25- Mystery of Kagome's insanity! Yeah, poor girl. We'll be hearing about some of it in the next chapter hopefully D In her real files, that is, if Inuyasha can get them...

Nea- Hehe, thanks for the encouragement!!

Nekomon- SPORKS!!! Sporks rock! I have an evil spork of doom. D Is this update enough to keep the army away for now?

Butterflysky- Inuyasha can be your shrink! Maybe you and Kagome can share a cell together! ^_^;; Ahh but I updated so are you still going to go insane? Ek!! 

I'm trying to write as much as I can this weekend because I know when school gets back in...I'll die of work. -_-; *hiss* I won't be able to update nearly as fast but I'll try! I'll try as much as my little heart can! Cursed school and after-school programs! I want to just write all the time! Any ways though, thanks everybody and please enjoy. 

****

~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~

~By: Lauren~

-Chapter 6-

"Risky Midnight Mission"

__

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said his name, resting her head against his warm, soft shoulder. 

"What is it?" Inuyasha shifted nervously as a blush crept across his cheeks.

"What'll happen...after we destroy Naraku...?" Kagome muttered. "What'll happen after we get the whole Shikon no Tama together...?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha shrugged, causing Kagome's head to jerk back upward. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Me?" Kagome pointed to herself. "Nope. Take a long vacation maybe."

Inuyasha snorted at this. "So you're going to leave us all?"

"NO!" Kagome spun around to face him angrily. "I would NEVER leave my friends." Afterwards, she thought to herself, "Nor the one I love..."

Silence filled the air but it was a comfortable silence as Kagome rested against Inuyasha once more.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha groaned and rolled his eyes. "WHAT NOW?!"

"Sorry." Kagome winced. "But...are you still going to use the Shikon no Tama to become a full demon? What'll we do with it afterwards? Can it really be used for good?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Feh, don't worry about that."

"Don't become a full demon Inuyasha..." Kagome pleaded with him. "I don't want you to...what if you'll forget me? What if you turn into a different person? I don't want to lose you..." She was now on the verge of tears.

Inuyasha brought his arm around her, pulling her close. He couldn't stand it when she cried. "Don't worry, you'll never lose me." 

"Promise?" Kagome looked up at him hopefully.

"Yeah, promise." Inuyasha smiled faintly but Kagome didn't see this for she was too busy hugging him.

~*~

Kagome jolted out of her memories as she heard the guard down the hallway shuffling about, making a lot of noise. She growled, angry that he should wake her when she was having one of her nicer memories. She chuckled to herself. "What happened to that promise Inuyasha?" Kagome stood up, wandering over to the tiny window that over looked the garden. Up in the sky she could see the huge silver moon looking down on her and the thousands of stars that lit up the sky.

Once her grandfather had told her that the stars were pins, holding a black velvet blanket up. 

She giggled at this thought before she paused. She could have just sworn she had seen something moving in the garden. Kagome shook her head. She was probably just losing her mind a little bit more.

Turning around, she sank back into her bed, laying her head on her pillow while thoughts of Inuyasha filled her mind. Some were old, happy memories while some were recent, painful memories. Slowly, she opened her mouth and continued with the song she had always sung.

~*~

Inuyasha slid on his black jean pants. They were a bit snug since he had last worn them...OK...maybe a LOT snug since he last worn them, which was years ago, but he had to put on dark clothes. He pulled a black sweat over his bare chest before he tied his long hair up in a tight bun. Over his hands he slipped on a pair of black leather gloves and he finished his outfit all off with black shoes. He would have worn sunglasses also but then he wouldn't have been able to see.

"Ready to do this?" He asked himself. "You sure you want to do this? Remember she's just a patient, but is she worth risking your entire job as a psychiatrist? Yes, because it's my job. It's my job to help her and if I just ignored the real facts, then I wouldn't be doing my job. I have to help her." Inuyasha clenched then unclenched his hands determinedly. He didn't know why he would risk everything for this single girl but he knew he just had to. He had to get some answers, whether it was dangerous or not.

He did one more check in the mirror to make sure no one could really tell who he was before Inuyasha was ready to go. He grabbed a tiny flashlight and shoved it into his pocket along with a picklock tool, his ID card, a metal cutter and a floppy disk.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his nerves before he opened his apartment door and made his way towards the clinic.

When he got to only a block away, he slipped into the shadows and avoided any contact with people. He wandered into one of the back alleyways, stealth as a fox as he came face to face with a huge fence.

"Great." He muttered to himself as he grabbed hold of the thin wire. He pulled out of pair of wire cutters from his pocket and quickly began to clip the wires down one side. When he got to the bottom, he put the cutters away and grabbed the fence. He bent back the part he had cut and then scrambled through the hole. 

When he looked at his surroundings, he recognized the area. 

It was the clinic's garden. He smirked. He had made it safely so far. Cracking his knuckles he ducked down quickly, narrowly missing being seen by a security guard. He bit his lip as he tried to keep quiet until he was sure the guard was gone. Inuyasha jumped up and sprinted towards the building were he flattened against the wall then slid towards where he believed the door was.

After following the wall, he finally came in contact with a door. Smirking with glory, he pulled out his ID card, bent down and slid it into the security device. He focused on listening for a tiny click of entrance from the door when he heard something else that caught his attention.

It was a voice. Someone was singing. His heart was captured by this voice- this angelic like innocent singing. It was beautiful and somehow the words felt familiar, as if he had heard them before.

****
    
    "Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,
    And our rusted hearts begin to beat again!
    If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again
    We live our lives
    Wandering to the ends of the earth.
    Believing in you, now I begin my journey with you,
    

In search of the light."

The singing ceased directly after the door clicked open.

Bingo- Inuyasha was in. 

He pulled open the door and cautiously entered the hallway, shutting the door behind him. Inuyasha looked down both ends of the hallway before he dove for the stairwell. He just missed being spotted by his rival psychiatrist and, though he wouldn't admit it, friend Kouga. He reached over, pulled open the door to the stairwell and began to run up the stairs.

Inuyasha never realized that Naraku's office was so high up. He was definitely getting his exercise. After finally what seemed like an eternity, he found himself face to face with the same golden nameplate he had just recently seen. He mentally praised himself as he pick-locked the door open then sauntered into the empty room.

There, on the desk, as it had been left, was the main clinic computer. Inuyasha glanced around the room to be sure it was empty before he ran to the desk and sat down in the comfy leather chair. He smiled. The idiot had left the computer running. Placing his hand on the mouse, Inuyasha viewed the desktop and began to search the many icons for what he was looking for. He held back a snort when he noticed a folder called, "Sailor Moon Movies" So the guy was a fan. Inuyasha found this extremely entertaining, especially for blackmail.

Finally, he found a folder marked, "Patients" Double clicking it, the screen opened up to reveal a huge list of tons and tons of names. His eyes scanned down. At this rate, it would take forever to find Kagome's files. Inuyasha turned to the keyboard and typed in an "H". He smirked as he looked through the people with the last name beginning with H. Finally he found Kagome's name. 

Inuyasha's heart began to pound as he double clicked her name, impatiently waiting for the screen to load. While he waited, he slipped his floppy disk into the computer.

Kagome's folder opened up, revealing to him a long list of files. Some were from doctors, some from the police. Inuyasha didn't have time to read them as he highlighted everything and pressed the 'copy' button. He then opened his floppy disk and hit paste. As he waited for the files to finish, he read over some of the reports.

"Oh...my...god..." The three words barely escaped his lips as he read over it when he heard footsteps and a murmuring pair of voices coming towards the room. He didn't know how he heard, but he did. "Shit!!" He cursed as he closed the file windows. The floppy was almost done copying.

The door handle was beginning to turn.

The little bar that showed the copying progress was...DONE!! In a matter of seconds, Inuyasha pulled out the floppy, closed the remaining files and dove under the desk.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kikyo. Let me just shut off my computer and then we can be leaving." A voice- Naraku's- stated. Inuyasha heard a faint yes as footsteps walked towards him.

He held his breath as he prayed he wouldn't be seen. He saw Naraku's shoes as the man stood next to Inuyasha behind the desk. Inuyasha heard the noises of a computer shutting down then he froze. The knees were bending as if the person was going to lean down....

"COME ON NARAKU!! We're going to be late for dinner!!" Kikyo complained, causing Naraku to stand back up quickly. 

Naraku nodded, fleeing over to where Kikyo stood in the doorway. He took one more brief look around before he turned and left the room, locking the door on the way out.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha finally let out his breath and stood up. Now THAT was a close one. He owed Kikyo. His eyes looked at his disk as he slid it into his pocket. He couldn't believe what he had read only moments ago...

Turning, he picked the door open again before he flew down the stairs, through the hallway, through the gardens, under the fence and down the street to his apartment.

~*~

****

Lauren: I wonder what's on those files....heh! Nobody knows except me! Thanks for all the support and I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter! (My hand hurts from typing now -_-; ) So what's your favorite part so far? Least favorite? Any constructive criticism or such? Comments? Questions? ^_^ Ah, now I sound like a pamphlet or something. Oh yeah and that was some nice fan service back there for all you girls. Sexy Inuyasha in all black...bare chest then a sweater...and tight pants *drools* Whoops, sorry about that. I'm off to take the cat to the vet...bye!


	8. Frightening Revelations

Heya! More answers to reviews!

B-chan- Ah, so many questions! But I fear I can't answer them all, you'll just have to wait! Don't worry though, there is a logical explanation for why this all happened the way it did. It'll be explained and discovered in due time. As for Inuyasha being your doctor...maybe I can arrange that!

Lemon-Queen-69- Please don't kill me! The song you asked about is called "Deep Forest" and is one of the openings to the Inuyasha series. No, sadly I don't own it. And thanks for your concern about my kitty, Skittles! He's all okay, it was only a check up.

Gryphnwng- What's A/U? ^_^;; Sorry, I'm the clueless one, I know. And I love making cliffhangers because I'm evil but of course I hate reading cliffhangers!

Aila the Healer- Don't worry, it'll _probably_ have a happy ending, as long as everything works out. Most of my stories are sad but I usually have happy endings. I hope your minions don't haunt me!

Inez- Wow! I never even thought about Naraku being a creepy janitor! That would be funny! He'd have a mop and everything...*funny mental image* Yeah, Kagome is beginning to unwind a bit because she's been like called crazy forever and she was starting to believe she really WAS crazy when suddenly she found Inuyasha. Even if he doesn't remember, at least it proves she wasn't entirely crazy. Now she just has to figure out why he doesn't remember and how to get him to! 

liz3386- Thank you for reminding me about Yura!! I don't know why but I always forget at least someone! You'll have to read to see what part she plays! 

Thanks so much everybody!! Enjoy!

****

~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~

~By: Lauren~

-Chapter 7-

"Frightening Revelations"

Inuyasha shook his head as he climbed up his apartment stairs. He couldn't believe what his eyes as seen on her files. Even if it was only was a glimpse, it was still shocking. He knew it. He knew there had to be more to her story than everyone was letting on. And now he had found the answer. Inuyasha pulled out his bun, letting his hair flow freely. He brushed his hand through it before he slammed into something, knocking it over.

"Watch it!!" An old man cried up at the doctor. 

Inuyasha bent down, helping the man up to his feet. "I'm sorry Myouga, I didn't see you there." He quickly apologized, wanting to be on his way. Myouga was an old apartment neighbor of his. The man was friendly and liked to give Inuyasha advice, but sometimes he seemed like a real bloodsucker. He was always trying to borrow things from Inuyasha and he always ran when things started to get a bit intense. The man was very short, making him hard to notice for someone of Inuyasha's height. His skirt was wrinkly and he had a snowy white moustache complete with a matching circle of hair. The top was bald and when it hit the right light at the right angle, it shined. 

"Yeah well, nobody ever seems to see me there. Eh, what's that in your hands?" He peered at the disk that Inuyasha was holding in a death grip.

"It's nothing." Inuyasha tried to inch away. He wanted to look at what else the files said. "Listen gramps, I'd love to chat but I've got some work to do. See you around, ok?" Inuyasha turned, sauntering down the hallway towards his room.

Before he got out of view, Myouga called down after him. "Yura was looking for you again! She still wants to give you that free hair cut!!"

Inuyasha sighed. Yura was a slightly freakish girl who lived on the lower level of the apartment complex. Ever since she had seen Inuyasha, she had gained some kind of weird obsession with his hair. Whenever he saw her, she'd try to touch it and offer him free haircuts at her salon. Once she even went as far as to beg Inuyasha to leave his hair to her when he died.

Just his luck he had been cursed with such strange neighbors.

Finally he reached his apartment. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door. As he walked in he flickered on his lights and shut the door behind him. Dropping the floppy disk onto his kitchen table, he pulled his shirt off while he hopped into his room. After a few seconds, he emerged wearing drawstring blue pants and a white tank top undershirt. He was holding his laptop under his arm, which he started up, setting it down on the table. He flicked his coffee maker on before he sat down in an oak chair. 

"Crap!! Kirara, come here!" Inuyasha called out to the fox-like cat that came strutting into the kitchen. Stretching back and tilting his chair, he grabbed a bag of cat food and poured it into the bowl next to him. "There's your dinner." He tossed the bag to the side before he made sure she had enough water. Sango had left her cat, Kirara, in his care until she was able to find the time to pay enough attention to her. With all of her exterminating jobs and searches for her bother, she found it hard to look after the cat also.

Kirara meowed with joy before indulging herself in her food.

Turning back to his now-ready laptop, he slid in the disk. He double clicked to open it up and waited, holding his breath, hoping what he had seen might not have been true. But to his dismay, it opened with the same words. Frowning, he began to scroll through, scanning the words over. There were police reports, interviews with her mother and brother, interviews with Kagome and much more. Why was everyone hiding this? Shaking his head, Inuyasha began to recite the reports out loud, hoping they would make more sense.

"Hm...that's really weird. Right here, on the interview with her mother..." He paused, pulling out a rectangular black box. He opened it up and produced a pair of black, thin wire frame glasses. He would die before he let anyone know he wore them. Slipping them onto his nose, he proceeded to think out loud. "Her mother claimed that for over a course of a year Kagome would disappear. She would leave the house for months at a time before showing up for a few days then leaving again." He shook his head. Where did she go? He wondered. And why didn't her mother stop her? He kept speaking as if he was talking to Kirara. "It says here that she stopped running off after a year or so. She then refused to leave the side of an ancient well they had on their shrine. Humph....didn't know that she lived in a shrine. No wonder she has so many weird stories..." He read through the rest of the interview. "When she returned the hallucinations and stories began. Also her depression." Scanning through, he clicked open another report.

It was a police report.

He had known that her grandfather had died but he was pretty sure it had said from a disease. What he read shocked him.

"On October the 9th, Kagome's grandfather was attacked in his shrine and was brutally murdered."

His eyes widened as he kept speaking.

"When they arrived at the scene, the family was in hysterics and refused to enter the room he was in for it was too sickening to see twice. Kagome had been by the 'well' and the rest of the family had been out. The police entered to find the old man sprawled on the floor, losing blood by the gallons. There was a large slash through his side and a perfect hole in his shoulder along with many other cuts. He was bleeding profoundly and his cuts seemed to bubble almost. The man was barely alive but whatever held him on was briefly cut off. The police found a bunch of protection spells printed on paper around the man. It was obvious that he had struggled. They never caught whatever killed him. When they examined him they discovered that the wounds couldn't be created from a knife or gun or any weapons. And they were too clean cut to be made by an animal. So what had murdered him...?" 

Kirara yawned, licking her paw before she jumped onto the chair next to Inuyasha. She curled up and closed her eyes.

But Inuyasha didn't notice this. "Kagome was put into therapy then by her mother. They asked her if she knew of anything that could have killed him like this and she told them a demon. She said it was the demon."

He scrolled down, reading another police report. "Kagome was still living at home while she attended her appointments but on January 20th, three months after her grandfather's death, when she was left home alone she was attacked. Her brother was returning from school when he heard her scream. By the time he got to her, he found her bleeding from a large wound on her side. It was a solid slash but a knife did not make it. Nobody knew what made it. It was very similar to the wounds her grandfather had received but a lot lighter. Almost identical. She was rushed to the hospital where she was released a week or so later. She said it was after her, the demon that killed her grandfather."

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows.

This had to be some kind of joke! Kagome just disappearing for months? Some claw-like creature or murderer killing her grandfather then attacking her?! This case was getting just a little bit over the top for him. 

Inuyasha decided tomorrow he and Kagome would have a nice long chat but before now, he needed to rest and to think about what he was going to do.

~*~

Shippo hoped into the room, plopping himself down on the familiar couch. "Hi Mr. Inuyasha!!" He chirped.

"Hello Shippo." Inuyasha replied grouchily. He was tired for he had stayed up a lot during the night in deep thought and such.

"Don't call me that anymore!" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha but he kept his voice low. "From now on, my name is Yasushi!! Got it? So don't call me by my real name, ok?!" 

"Fine...Yasushi." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Nice choice, how'd you come up with it?" 

"I pulled out a book of names, flipped open to a random page and put my finger down. That was the result." Shippo bounced in his seat. "Very scientific, huh?"

"Yeah, right." Inuyasha smirked at the child. "So how goes the new family? Are you getting along? Have they caught Hiten or his brother yet?"

Shippo sighed. "No, they haven't caught them yet but last I heard Manten had gotten shot through his nose so it'll be easier for the police to spot him." 

"That's good. How have you been feeling lately?" Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, trying to pay attention as the young boy kept speaking but it was so hard to do. All he could think about was getting to talk to Kagome later on and what he would ask her. How would she react? Would she tell him the truth? What would happen?

"INUYASHA!!" Shippo screeched, causing Inuyasha to jump into the air. "Good, now pay attention to me!!"

"Sorry." Inuyasha mumbled an apology. At this rate he was going to end up getting himself fired. "I'm just thinking about a new patient named Kagome. You ever met her before?"

"Kagome?" Shippo rubbed his head. Somehow the name sounded familiar but he couldn't match it up with anyone he had met before. When he spoke her name out loud though, it sent an almost calming peace over his soul. "No, I never met anyone by that name." 

"Oh...ok. Thanks though." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "How has your new medication been working for you?"

"Perfect. It helps a lot when I get freaked out at night. Thankfully in my foster home, they let me sleep in the same room as them." He informed Inuyasha before he went off speaking about his parents. 

After another hour, the session ended and Shippo was ready to leave.

"See you soon, book your next appointment..." But Inuyasha was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah...I know. Book it with Kikyo." Shippo smirked as he wandered down the hallway.

"Actually, I was going to say with Miroku. He thankfully returned today- finally." Inuyasha gave Shippo a smug grin before turning to go eat his lunch.

A loud smack echoed down the hallway.

It was good to have Miroku back.

~*~

****

Lauren: Hehe...Myouga is a bloodsucker.... wow....bad joke there! Shippo's current name, Yasushi, means "Quietly Faithful". Ah, I'm so happy! I ordered the first Inuyasha movie and it was finally shipped!! I can't wait to get it! *bounces with excitement* So what did you think of the chapter? More mysteries!! Well I'd love to stay and write more but I'm tired and the bed is calling me. Thanks again, all of you!


	9. Story Telling Time

Cacat-angel- Hey! Thanks for the advice and comments and such! See, the point is it isn't _just_ a coincidence that they all are together and have similar traits/situations. Something is causing them to come together, etc etc. What? Who knows...except me D

Nekomon- Yay! I'm free of the army for now!! Thanks for your concern about my kitty! He feels very special and says meow! Yeah...Inuyasha is big eye candy! I'll try my best to update as much as I can but during the week I'm usually way filled up. I'll try hard though!! I'm writing as much as I can today so I can post it later.

Jupiter's Light- *snicker* Inuyasha....and Relena Peacecraft.....BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Wow...that's a major freaky mental picture. Eww...get it out! Get it out!! ^_^;; Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll try my best!

yui-girl- So far Kaede's not in the story _just_ yet. Can't forget about Kikyo's little sister!

Sakura-san- AHH!! I want to see the movie SO bad! Did you know they're coming out with another Inu-Yasha movie? It looks REALLY good! It won't be out in Japan though until like December 20th. 

Inez- Oh my god. When I read your review I cracked up laughing!! No, sorry to say but I don't eat, sleep and pee next to my computer, although it is in my room. I had a four day weekend and absolutely NOTHING to do except a few little things like go out to lunch and such. I know I'm going to have a busy week so I'm trying to write the chapters in my time that I have now. Believe me, it won't be this fast when I get back in school. I know it said that her grandfather had died from a sickness but that is what everyone said. Only a few people knew the truth, which wasn't revealed until recently. (It was to throw you off). And the movie I ordered is the original Japanese version with subtitles.

B-chan- As I said in the last note, it has English subtitles. I ordered it here: www.discountanimedvd.com for only $13.95! (Not including shipping/handling). The have a bunch of really good movies and for cheap too! I also ordered the whole Karo Kano (Her & Her Circumstances) series, 26 episodes, for only $38! Good deals there!

****

~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~

~By: Lauren~

-Chapter 8-

"Story Telling Time"

"Miroku...leave the poor nurses alone for once!!" Inuyasha lectured the lecherous man. "Jeez...I'd laugh my ass off if you became a priest!!" 

"Which is why I'll never become one." Miroku crossed his arms behind the large white desk he was sitting behind. "So what have I missed while I was gone?" His hand was wrapped up in white bandages.

"Nothing. I've got a new patient who has the weirdest story. I'm so happy to be rid of Kikyo but I still can't believe Naraku accidentally put a hole in your hand though! Your hand just **happened**to be there when he slammed his pen down and he didn't notice it there. Feh, that guy is a freak." Inuyasha shook his head. 

"I know. Then it ends up he injured some of my veins and I had to get surgery. He's going to pay for it or else I'll sue him!" Miroku frowned. "Eh...but it attracts the ladies! I tell them it was a battle wound I received while protecting my 'little sister' from an attacking dog!! I valiantly dove in front of her, taking the blow and protecting her!" 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and snorted. "You don't even have a little sister so don't feed me that crap. Nah, but do they seriously fall for it?"

"Like a charm" Miroku held his hand against his chest while he stared out at a passing nurse, grinning like a fool.

The nurse turned, giving him a sweet smile. "That was so brave, what you did for your sister." She blushed, obviously eyeing him over. 

"I would do it for any lady in trouble." He smirked, edging closer to her over the desk.

"EXCUSE ME!!" Sango screeched, stomping into the room. She sneered at Miroku. "Glad to have you back." She dropped a tiny box of chocolates in front of Miroku. "For you to get better." She then glared at the nurse who ran off at the woman's scold. 

"Feh, What are you doing here? You don't have an appointment. I can only take seeing you so much." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, getting ready to go see Kagome.

"I forget my purse last time I came here." Sango stood up, setting up an air of dignity about her.

"Then why didn't you come for it yesterday?" Inuyasha gave her a triumphant look.

"B-Because...because...." Sango searched for an excuse. "BECAUSE I WAS BOOKED ALL YESTERDAY!! MICE ARE RUNNING RAMPANT!" And with that said, she turned on her heels and entered Inuyasha's office. She came back out with her black purse but before she left she paused at Miroku's desk and began to chat with the man.

"See you both later, I've got some business I need to attend to now." Inuyasha smirked. Sango only had come to see Miroku. He yawned, wandering up the stairwell and through the many hallways until he came face to face with Kagome's cell.

"Be careful." Kouga warned Inuyasha. Kouga's shifted had changed and so he was currently helping the doctors with the area Kagome was in.

"Like you need to tell me that." Inuyasha snorted while Kouga unlocked the door with a huge set of keys. That stupid Kouga doctor was such a nuisance. Last Inuyasha had heard he was going out with some girl named Kagura who was somehow related to Naraku. Like his cousin or something. 

Inuyasha peered into the cell. Kagome was curled up in the corner of the room, her blanket wrapped around her. When she heard the door, she jumped up to her feet as if she was on alert the whole time. When she noticed it was Inuyasha though, she relaxed and moved to her bed, sitting down on it. 

"Great. More fun." She remarked, sending him a glare. 

"Very funny. It's nice to see you too." Inuyasha pulled open his chair and placed it next to the bed. "Now I want to talk with you." 

"What else it new?" Kagome snapped, crossing her arms. 

Inuyasha frowned. "I read some interesting things in your REAL files. What I'd first like to ask is...where did you disappear to for months? Think hard, you know what I'm talking about." 

Kagome began to chew her lip.

Inuyasha sighed. It was like talking to a dead telephone. She had tuned him out. Nothing he could say was going to change anything.

Except she surprised him when she spoke. "I went to feudal Japan. I already told you that." 

"But that's-"

"Impossible? I know." Kagome crossed her arms. "But sometimes you have to believe in the impossible, even when you don't see it for yourself." She paused, as if in deep thought. "...D-Do you want to know the story?" 

"Sure." Inuyasha leaned back in his seat. It wouldn't hurt to listen to her- in fact it might help him figure out what really had happened to her when she was missing.

Kagome smiled, making herself comfortable on her bed. Her eyes glazed over as she filed through her memories until she reached the beginning. The moment she had fallen through the well and the centipede creature attacked her. She went on, speaking of her arrow shattering the Shikon no Tama that had been inside of her. She told of everyone and went on about their adventures. Kikyo, the priest who had died protecting the jewel, Kaede, the priestess's younger sister who put a rosary around Inuyasha's neck so he wouldn't cause any damage to Kagome. With one word she could control him. Shippo who became an orphan along with Sango. Miroku, the monk with a hole in his hand. And all the troubles they ran into. But she left out all mention of Kikyo and Inuyasha's love. She left out the fact that she had also fallen in love with Inuyasha. Soon, the sky outside began to turn dark. But that didn't stop them. Kagome went on telling the story while Inuyasha listened with his full attention. His pad of paper and pen had dropped to the floor as he scooted closer to her in his chair. Absently, he gripped her hand when she began to quiver lightly.

They sat like that for hours into the night as she spoke. Finally, Kagome paused in her story, unable to go on anymore for her throat was stark dry and she was tired. She had left off at the part where Inuyasha had defeated a giant dragon-like demon that his father had sealed away many years ago. It was to make his sword stronger.

Together- for hours into the night- they had cried at certain parts, trembled at the dangerous moments, they had laughed at the funny parts, they had growled at the angry parts and smiled at the sweet moments. They had relaxed when the characters in the story were safe but went rigid when an enemy attacked. And Inuyasha had held her hand whenever she needed his support in telling the story.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes but his attention was still on the girl. This Kagome was truly full of surprises. He was in awe, stuck in her story. Could it be true? He shook his head. It couldn't! It had to be impossible! But everyone's situations were so a like... the puzzle pieces fit together perfectly.

Suddenly, Kagome looked up at him, tears brimming her eyes as her body began to shake.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned her as worry filled his voice.

"I miss...that time...it's been so hard since then..." She murmured. Inuyasha reached forward tentatively, resting his hand on her shoulder. He saw huge tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes were closed tightly and she was chewing on her lip. He shook her a bit and this time, her eyes flickered open. A pair of sorrowful cinnamon colored eyes stared at him. Her eyes shone with so much pain that Inuyasha felt his heart stop at the sight of it. She was lost to what she had seen, what she had felt and he could now see that. 

And he wanted nothing more than to make her smile.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a warm hand cup her cheek. She looked up as he brushed her tears away tenderly with his thumb. She collapsed into Inuyasha who only held his arms open in shock. Kagome wrapped her arms around him, gripping his shirt tightly while she buried her face in his shoulder. He could feel her tears already soaking through his shirt while her body shook with sobs. Inuyasha didn't know what to do so he wrapped his warm, strong arms around her. With his hand, he absently rubbed her back. He rested his chin on the top of her head while he breathed in her sweet scent. Quietly, he whispered into her ear, "It'll be ok Kagome, it'll be ok..." over and over again. Kagome held onto him as if for dear life, which in truth, he was like a lifeline to her. She clung onto him as tears poured out. They wouldn't stop coming- it was like an endless flow. It was as if all of Kagome's sorrow and pain were put into those tears and they were now being taken away by Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled her onto his lap while he leaned into the chair for support. No one had held Kagome like that since she was a child, long before her father's death. She remembered waking up from terrible nightmares and having her mother or father rush to her side, holding her like this until she went back to sleep. She always seemed to feel so safe there- sheltered in the strength of her parent's arms. She was protected from the world and all of its cruel pain. It had seemed like maybe...somehow... everything WOULD be all right. It was as if she didn't have to hold everything on her own shoulders. Like maybe there was someone else there along with her, looking out for her and making sure she would be all right. But Kagome couldn't pretend to me strong anymore. The tears swept down her cheeks in streams of grief, agony and release. They stained Inuyasha's shirt dark while shaking the strong, warm arms that held her.  
  
Kagome didn't know how long she lay there, crying into Inuyasha's chest, feeling the protective arms around her but...eventually the tears began to subside. The sobs began to slow and gradually the pain began to lift from her heart. It didn't leave but then Kagome didn't expect it to disappear and she didn't expect it to for a long time. But for now, with the tender arms around her and the tears still warm against her cheeks, the hurt had sunk to the lowest areas of her consciousness. It would hide there for a bit, waiting and recovering, gaining strength and then, the next time Kagome showed the slightest bit of weakness or break in defenses, the pain would return, shuddering through her with the wrath of sorrow and anguish on its side. But for now...at least...it was gone.  
  
A long silence passed as Kagome snuggled against Inuyasha, letting her breathing slow down to its normal pace. He stopped whispering to her but he kept rubbing her back as his head lay on top of hers. Finally breathing softly, Kagome lay still and quiet in Inuyasha's arms, listening to the comforting thud of the man's heartbeat in her ears. Despite the fact that the tears had currently passed, Inuyasha didn't lift his arms and neither did he open his mouth to question her, instead, he only sat there, strong and solid and real, and let Kagome be held.  
  
Finally, Kagome lifted her head, brushing the streaks of tear-stained hair from her face as she sank back a bit from him but still held on tightly. She let out a tired chuckle at his wet shirt but Inuyasha merely sat there, holding her in his lap giving her a lopsided smile. Her eyes began to close as Inuyasha stood up, laying her out on the bed before tucking the covers around her once more.

Quietly, he left the room, locking the door behind him.

~*~

****

Lauren: Hehe...^_^ so what did you think? 

I – WANT – BERNARD – 

-THE HEAD ELF FROM THE MOVIE THE SANTA CLAUS!-

AND INUYASHA!

Ok...glad I got that out of my system. ^_^; Sorry if I scared you there! Thanks for all the great reviews!  



	10. Song of Truth

****

Lauren: I don't own the song "Shinjitsu no Uta" (Song of Truth). I'm not sure who's it by though. I'd just like to take the time to seriously thank you all, I don't know what I'd do without you! I got home from a majorly bad time and read your reviews and you had me laughing and smiling in an instant!

Cold Fire Phoenix- When I read your review, I was laughing my head off and thinking "Oh my gosh." Pokemon Inuyasha-chu? That is just frightening to think about!! My insanity has been...erm...insane lately! And yes, it would be disturbing it Naraku said he wanted Inuyasha (shudders). Inuyasha sweats black? Did I make a typo or something? I'm getting the movie on dvd and it should be here soon!!! Bernard is hot! So is Link and Legolas! I think I have a thing for elves. For Halloween I was an elf D!

the hAPpiLyINsanE angeredfairy- Bernard is the head elf from the movie "The Santa Claus" and "The Santa Claus 2". He's hot, well, I think so. Link is hot too! Good luck on your test tomorrow and please don't eat my cat! Skittles isn't purple so hopefully you won't eat him. I think he'd give you a hairball. 

Cacat-angel- Yeah, it was intended that he has to listen because of their connection. I know, I felt bad about making Kagome's mom so evil but I had to do it so that is some of the reason behind Kagome's pain. She doesn't mean to be so...cruel but she feels as if she's lost her daughter to this story that she 'made up'. She wants Kagome to stop believing in the story so that she can move on with her life and when Kagome refuses to, she gets frustrated and angry sometimes.

Nekomon- YAY!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! *pulls Bernard out of the bag and huggles him* I was so happy when I saw your review!! *bounces around showing off her Bernard*

Tori- Hey, there's nothing wrong with Bernard! Ok, so he isn't the kind of guy who has abs of steel, a super sexy strong body, a bad boy attitude, and a tight...woah stopping there before I drool on my keyboard. He's the kind that I want to just pick up and hug and cuddle with because he's so cuuutteeee! ^_^ But I do believe he has a hot side too under all that baggy elf clothing.

Cherrymecha- Yeah, that's really Inuyasha. But it's not completely the same guy that Kagome knew in the past. It's sort of like a reincarnation. And since when is scaring your parents a bad thing? D I've done that on many accounts!

Jupiter's Light- Ah! Inuyasha was ran over by reindeer when walking from the well? Ouch, that would be painful. Kagome switch with Relena? No!! I'm sorry and no offense to any Relena lovers but that girl is just freaky! She ain't good enough for Inuyasha! Only Kagome is. And maybe me. And maybe other people out there like you. Hmm, she can't 'sit' Inuyasha anymore because he doesn't have the rosary. =( Although it would be funny if she could.

Gryphnwng- Ohhh....so that's what A/U means....haha...I knew that! Not really but...I can pretend! This fic is SORT OF like an A/U but not. It's like an after the series one but since I don't know how the series ends I put my own twists on it. I don't know how to explain it. Ah, isn't Escaflowne a good series? I'm also working on an Escaflowne fanfic called "Wishing to Forget, Wanting to Remember" which you can read on my ff.net account. Yes...self-promotion. I have no shame. I'm dying waiting for my Inuyasha movie. It should be here soon!! Yeah!!! 

Majik- See! Someone else DOES think he's hot!!

Ryu- I know how you feel about being sad as a chapter ends. I get the same thing! I made this chapter longer than the usual, so enjoy! ^_^

Simon- Wow...your review really touched me. Thank you so much!! *hugs* Ah...anime characters and fanfic characters are real!!! Don't tell me other wise!! They're alive I tell you! At least...it seems like they are a lot!

warriorGL- Don't call your writing crap!! I LOVE your stories!! Of course I like them because they're so good!!!

****

~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~

~By: Lauren~

-Chapter 9-

"Song of Truth"

What had happened last night? Inuyasha shook his head tiredly. How had he ended up holding that girl? Much less listening to her story? He took a sip of his coffee as he wandered down the empty hallways. So many hallways and stairways one could get lost in the whole building. Always empty. Cold and alone. He had been so wrapped up in their conversation that he had forgotten to ask about what had attacked her grandfather and her. This whole case was so weird. Everything fit into the perfect place except there was one problem. The only person who remembered it all happening was Kagome. So how could it be true? It was impossible, was it not? But how could one girl. One _single_ girl come up with a story that elaborate and well fitted? It couldn't be a lie unless she somehow researched all the information about all of them and made some story up and he doubted that would happen. Why would she even bother to lie? It just made her seem crazy and ended up putting her in an asylum. 

Was she the girl he had seen so long ago, staring out the clinic window with such a lonesome expression?

~*~

__

The sun spreads crimson over everything   
Illuminating the present as well as the days of old  
_In this twilight   
Will our active imaginations achieve   
What we didn't finish?_

~*~

Inuyasha then realized what he had come here to do. He stood in front of Kagome's door, looking in the window to see the girl. She was standing on her tiptoes, her back to the door while she looked out her window at the garden below.

He smiled while he unlocked the door. The guards now trusted him enough to handle her and it seemed as if recently, she had calmed down. 

"Would you like to go out there?" He said loud enough to get her attention. 

Kagome spun around at the noise, blushing when she saw him. "To the garden?" 

He nodded.

"S-sure..." Kagome was so nervous. What would he think of her after what she had told him last night? Apparently he seemed to act as if it wasn't a big deal but it had been for her. She had not recited the story to anyone except her grandfather.

"Here, put these on." Inuyasha produced a pair of rubber soled slippers and threw them at her. She caught them and quickly slipped them onto her feet. 

Running towards him, her face was beaming like that of a child's. So innocent and full of joy.

~*~

__

Now more than ever   
Become exposed   
And teach me the way to go out and live   
It's only a little   
Please spoil me

~*~

Inuyasha then realized something. She probably hadn't been outside for at least almost two years. Shaking his head sadly, he let her latch onto his arm as he led her through the open doorway. 

Kagome seemed to tremble with anticipation as she nervously stumbled down the hallways. She was going outside!! Into the gardens! With Inuyasha! She hadn't smelled a flowers sweet fragrance in what seemed like forever! Blushing, she leaned in towards him for support as he unlocked a door with his ID card. Slowly, he opened it up.

The light blinded Kagome for a minute before her eyes adjusted, revealing to her a tiny but beautiful garden. There were all kinds of wild flowers ranging from colors such as yellow to pink to blue and purple. They were all shapes and sizes. In the far corner, she spotted a cherry tree with pale pink blossoms that were floating down to the earth. In the center of the garden, there was a circular simple rock water fountain in which water was pouring down. It sparkled in the sunlight as Kagome let go of Inuyasha's arm and went running towards it. 

~*~

__

So I'll do it alone   
Even if I'm hurt   
Even if I have lost my way   
The song of truth is the current that runs through my breast

~*~

Inuyasha watched her as she ran, proud of the large smile that was on her face. He liked that a lot better than the tears of last night. It was truly sad through, how her pale skin looked so white in the sun and the bags under her eyes were even clearer now. He shook his head. Some asylums could be so cruel. He watched her as she cupped her hands in the water then brought it up, splashing the cold liquid on her face. It dripped down her cheeks which had now taken on a rosy color while the wind picked up, causing cherry petals to fly all around her, lifting her raven hair into the breeze. 

She was beautiful.

Wait a minute....had he just thought she was beautiful?! Inuyasha opened his eyes a bit wider, frozen in his spot. Since when did he...? He grunted. It was impossible. Inuyasha didn't fall for girls, much less crazy ones that were his patients. Even if her story made so much sense...But it went against everything he had ever believed in! It was crazy to believe her! And yet, deep down, a part of him subconsciously _did _believe her.

Kagome turned her head, smiling at him as she cupped more water in her hands. Before Inuyasha thought to run, she had flung the water at him and it was now running onto his shirt. A giggle erupted from Kagome as she turned, running away from him.

Inuyasha smirked; growling as he dove to his left, grabbed the garden hose and turned the nozzle on. He grinned evilly as he stared at Kagome.

"No...no!! INUYASHA DON'T!!" Kagome cried but that didn't stop Inuyasha as he sprayed her, soaking her through and through. "Oh yeah!!" She screamed, running towards him. She blocked the water with her hands as she grabbed the hose and tore it from his grip. Kagome laughed as she then proceeded to soak Inuyasha with his own weapon. 

Afterwards, the two fell to the ground, laughing as the warm sun began to dry them. They sat there in a peaceful quiet while more cherry petals cascaded towards the ground.

An itching thought nagged at Inuyasha in the back of his head. He needed to ask her what he had come to do in the first place but somehow he had gotten off of track. Getting up, he held down his hand, which she took. He pulled her to her feet.

"What's going on? Do we have to go in already?" Kagome tugged playfully at his hand.

"Can I see something?" He leaned forward and pulled Kagome's shirt up a tiny bit on the side. He ignored her cries of protest. Right there, as the file had said, was a large scar that ran from her navel to almost her mid-back. "How'd you get that?" He let her shirt drop back down.

Kagome gave him a stunned look before she backed a step away, her face hardening from the carefree look she just worn only moments ago. "I don't want to talk here." She spun on her heel and marched towards the door back to her cell.

~*~

__

The arguments   
Still continue   
Which road   
Is the most important right now? 

~*~

The trip back was silent until they entered her room. 

Kagome looked at him sternly. "A demon attacked me. The same one that killed grandpa. It wanted the part of Shikon no Tama that I have." She blushed, tucking her shirt into her pants now, just incase he tried to look at her scar again. She fought the tears at the thought of her grandfather. If only she had gotten their sooner. If only she had her bow and arrow with her at the time. If only she had thought about the demons in her time.

"Shikon no Tama?" Inuyasha rose a questionable eyebrow.

"Yes. That's what I was searching for when I went into the past, remember? It was inside of me but it shattered when I hit it with an arrow." Kagome sighed. Had all of this been just a lure to get her to talk?

And that was when Inuyasha noticed it- the ring on her finger.

~*~

__

I became reckless   
And overlooked some things   
For example, someone's kind and smiling face

~*~

"Where'd you get that?!" He jumped up in his seat, pointing at her ring. It was identical to his own. Why hadn't he noticed it before? "You stole mine!!" His hands instantly flew up to his chest where his own ring was dangling just as he had left it.

"Someone...gave it to me." Her eyes grew distant as she spoke but then she snapped back to reality. "What do you mean 'yours'?! Do you have a ring like this?" The urgency in her voice alarmed him.

Inuyasha pulled his chain up, revealing the circular ring his mother had given him. It still shined lightly pink. "My mother gave me it when I was little." 

Kagome's eyes widened. He still had it. She breathed out a sigh of relief. So it wasn't lost after all. Then she frowned. But if he still had it....then was it fate that they found each other again? It didn't make sense. Was it their love that pulled back them to each other? Or merely the rings wanting to be a whole again? 

~*~

__

If I know my fate   
No matter what kind of darkness   
Or pain that has disappeared with time   
So let's do it right now   
Please spoil me

~*~

She fought the flood of tears that were about to erupt as she cursed herself. The stupid thing just wanted to be a whole. That was the only reason that they had found each other. Inuyasha still didn't love her deep down. He didn't even know her. "STUPID RING!!" Kagome growled, biting into her lip so hard it drew blood. She tried to pull it off her finger but it wouldn't budge. He didn't love her. Her pitied her. He was only trying to help her because it was his _job._ Not because he wanted to. She was what brought the money home for him. She was nothing more than that.

"Kagome? What's wrong? Why does my ring match yours?" He tried to ignore the way his ring seemed to pull towards her. His voice suddenly went from worried to stern. He had never seen the little girl act like this before. She was trembling with tears in her eyes. She was always loud-mouthed and stubborn...but this didn't sound like her. Something wasn't right.

~*~

__

I saw the past of long ago   
In a castle in the sky   
The "someday" continues to struggle along   
I'll make it to the road sign that is the song of truth

~*~

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP OR YOUR PITY, INUYASHA!! I-I HATE YOU! GO AWAY!!" Kagome leapt up to her feet and tried to run towards the doorway but stumbled as she crashed into the closed metal door.

Inuyasha, however, didn't notice. If Kagome hadn't turned right then, she would have seen it. If she had decided to turn just a couple of seconds later, yes, she would have seen it. The moment the smile slipped off of Inuyasha's face completely. And there wasn't emptiness in that expression, as most people would have suspected. And there wasn't calm stillness in those stormy golden eyes. There was pain. Heartbreaking pain. The pain you wish to never have, and what you can barely stand to see on others. It was the expression of a puppy abandoned on the side of the road, or a person who had just lost their greatest treasure.

~*~

__

If I know my fate   
No matter what kind of darkness   
Or pain that has disappeared with time   
The song of truth is the current running through my breast

~*~

Inuyasha's lips moved inaudibly. "She...hate me..." He whispered, the spark leaving his eyes. Hate. His Kagome...hated him. What? HIS?! Stupid brain was making thoughts on its own!

And that's when he slowly looked over and noticed that Kagome had fallen onto the floor, curled up on her side. And she wasn't getting up.

"Kagome?" He whispered softly. Inuyasha stepped closer, his eyes widening a bit with panic. She still wasn't moving. "Kagome?!" He stumbled to her side, spots dancing in front of his eyes with worry. What had happened? Why wasn't she moving?!

~*~

__

Now more than ever   
Please spoil me   
It's only a little   
Please spoil me

~*~

Inuyasha shook her softly, placing one hand to her forehead. His heart almost stopped for a moment. Her head was on fire, and she was lying on the floor in a thin layer of sweat. He knew he shouldn't have taken her outside, let alone sprayed her with freezing water. Then they had sat in the cold breeze for hours on end. And with her being inside for so long, it was obvious that her immune system would be very low and weak. Little did Inuyasha know, she had also fainted from the pain.

"Kagome..." He said sadly, his once happy voice lost in the room. "Why didn't you tell me?" The words bounced off the walls, leaving him with no answer until...

__

"Because she hates you." A voice mocked him in his head, giving him an answer.

"It'll be all right Kagome. It's okay if you hate me." Inuyasha leaned forward, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. "I'll always love you." He whispered, slightly in shock of his own words but somewhere, deep down in his heart, he knew that they too were true. But did he truly love? Since when had he? 

Inuyasha picked up the small girl in his arms, only now seeing how truly fragile she was. He looked at her for just a moment. And then a tear slid down the side of his face, mixing with his still-damp shirt. He looked up; letting the sun hit him through the window. He was crying, just like he had done so long age, when he was a child and his mother had died. He had never cried since that day. He had always put on a false smile and went along with his life, no matter how lonely and empty it was.

But this time, he wasn't smiling.

~*~

  
_I'll make it to the road sign that is the song of truth_

~*~

****

Lauren: Wow...this one is long. Like it? Please review and thanks for all the reviews already!! I would have had this up sooner but I was kind of caught up because I got my movies today!! *Yayayaya* Wow...the Inuyasha movie was just...great! The animation was beautiful and so well done!! I loved the fight scenes, they were so good! It was adorable!! IT ROCKED!! Good music....good animation...good story line...cool bad guys/girls (ha, should I just say demons?)....cute moments....it was just *tears* awesome! I must recommend this movie to everyone! Even the subtitles were good with only a few mistakes ^_^;; ! I don't want to spoil anything by talking too much so I'll shut up about it. If you have a question about it though, feel free to ask and I'll try my best to answer it. Gahh, it was good! Kagome looked a tad bit different but it wasn't anything major or bad. (I can't get over how much I loved it!)


	11. Close Dream, Far Person

****

Lauren: Hey! Wow!! I hit 213 reviews!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! That's the most I've EVER had! I feel so special! I screamed when I saw how many I had ^_^; it scared my mom. Thank you, I love you all so much!

T'laren- Thanks for the fudge and the seal pin!!! *glomp* Jeez, with all these pounds of fudge I'm going to get fat! But that's ok because it's still so good! *hands pocky to everyone* This is for being such nice, wonderful people and reviewers!

Zel no miko- Yes his *ahem* buns were very nice and tight. -_-;; What possessed me to reply to that? I have no clue!

Em- Yeah, I thought he was cute when I....I suppose I was around nine or ten years old. Wow...that's kind of freaky. Ha, but he's still cute!

Inuyasha-loves-Kagome- No! Ah! That scene wasn't in the movie! When she confronts him (not going to spoil anything for people who haven't seen the movie) she is in the miko outfit. Later she stands out in the snow but not in the scarf thing. What's even weirder though is on the back of the DVD, it shows that picture of her in the snow with the pink scarf and blue jacket. Sometimes I think they create certain scene/images just for trailers.

Sakura-son- YES! AGHH!! It's SO annoying waiting for movies to come out! I watched like five different trailers for the second movie and they only made me want to see it more!

Tori- Yeah, it's kind of freaky but not all are female. I know a few male authors. About the immortal thing though. Inuyasha doesn't die as easily as a humans do but he can still die, right? He can take a lot more wounds and he can live a lot longer but can't he eventually die? I thought he could but if I'm wrong, please correct me so I can fix some things for upcoming ideas!

ArtemisMoon- Hi! I love 'Do As Infinity'. I didn't know they were the band though, I thought they were a song title!! How sad, huh? I also love the Inuyasha song "I Will" and "Dearest". Oh and don't worry, my family is crazy too. I'm still looking for the mind that I lost. 

warriorGL- AHHH!! I WANT TO SEE SPIRITED AWAY SO BADLY! I never got around to driving down to the theater to see it even though I want to so much! It was like a twenty minute drive and I was just too lazy and too busy to get down there and then I looked it up a few weeks later and it was only showing at some sort of sleazy theater. So I decided to wait until it might come out so I can rent it. Good luck on your fancomic! Please show me it if you make it! I'm sure it'll be good! I have a drawing for this story...but I need to scan it sometime. It's not the greatest but oh well. 

B-chan- Oohhh I'm so jealous of you too! I want to get an Inuyasha plushie! My friend has a 13" Inuyasha plushie and a Kagome + Inuyasha festival plushies. I want to get a wall scroll too! CURSES! So little money, so many things I long to buy (and so many things I'm not _allowed_ to buy!)

Sakura/Sagwa- Yeah, you can order the Inuyasha movie on DVD from certain places. I have the web site URL posted a few chapters back.

Emily- Hehe, don't worry, all confusion and questions shall be sorted out eventually. If you didn't notice by now, I like being evil and torturing people with cliffhangers and many unanswered things but all shall be done in due time.

Thank you so much for the wonderful comments and input! I seriously want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart!

****

~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~

~By: Lauren~

-Chapter 10-

"Close Dream, Far Person"

__

He could fill the air shift, moving from cold to freezing, from light breeze to wind, from soft to hard. Rain pelted his body, causing his red clothing to annoyingly stick to his skin.

He grumbled a curse as he cracked his knuckles then held his hand over the hilt of his sword. He flexed his fingers, ready to pull the weapon out of its sheath. 

In front of him stood a simple man. He had silky, flowing black hair. Hair so black one could get lost in it. It was like midnight. It was as if it was blocking out all other colors and all other feelings. 

The tension was so thick in the air one could cut through it with a knife. His keen hearing told him the man was crouching slightly, getting ready to make some kind of attack. The dog-like ears on top of his head swiveled as it listened for any noise. The forest was eerily quiet and he could hear his companions breathing nervously behind him. His instincts told him one mistake meant his death. He knew the priest and exterminator could take care of themselves. What, no, WHO he was truly worried about was HER.

The girl that never left his mind. That never gave his heart a moment's rest. 

His silver-white hair fell in his face as he pulled out his sword, holding it proudly before him.

Suddenly, the man's black hair shot forward but it wasn't aimed for him. It was aimed for something else.

Someone else. 

-The girl he loved. -

He tried to move, he tried to get to her to save her but he was somehow held back, frozen in his spot. The girl was screaming; calling out his name as she drowned in a sea of blackness.

Inuyasha tried to reach her. He tried to but he just couldn't. The sea of hair was now consuming him too.

He let out a choked scream as Inuyasha flew up in his bed, clutching his heart as he swallowed huge gulps of air.

Where had that come from? That dream?

It was strange. It had all felt so...real somehow. 

Kagome had been there. So had Miroku and Sango. But why where they there? What in the world were they all wearing? And since when did he have dog-ears and claws?!

~*~

****

Kagome stood still, completely frozen in place. Something was grabbing onto her. Hair. Black hair.

It was latching onto her ankles, her wrists, her stomach, and her neck- everything. It burned when it touched her yet she was paralyzed. It pulled her into a thousand different directions as it cut into her skin, razor sharp to the touch. It was consuming her. She was drowning in his endless sea of black hair.

In the distance, she could see Inuyasha staring at her. She tried to cry out to him but her voice never left her throat, only her lips moved.

But Inuyasha turned away from her, his back to her as he walked away calmly. He was abandoning her. Leaving her to be devoured by the sinister hair. She was all alone. Fire erupted from nowhere, burning the hair off of her yet it scolded her skin.

Then Kagome was falling. Falling through an abyss of blackness until she thudded onto the dark ground.

****

"Where am I?" Kagome spun around, taking in her surroundings. She was floating in a vast emptiness- in darkness. All around her it was black. It was dark. It was as if there was a floor that she was standing on yet when she looked down it was only black. Everywhere was the darkness. 

Shivers went up and down her spine as she tried to call out. "Where am I? Is anyone there? Hellooooo?" Kagome stepped forward, searching through the darkness, straining her eyes to see anything.

"You can't see me." A voice suddenly spoke, causing Kagome to jump.

"Who are you? Where am I?!" She tried to find the source of the voice but it almost seemed to be speaking in her head.

"You are inside yourself. You are dreaming. This is the only way I can contact you and our time is limited." The soothing and commanding voice said.

"Dreaming? Limited time? I don't understand." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she sought out any kind of answer.

"I need to speak to you Kagome. It's about your memories and why everyone else doesn't remember." The voice continued. "You see...long ago we sensed a great evil coming upon the earth. If we didn't stop it, great doom would befall on the world."

"Who is 'we'?" Kagome interrupted. This was not making sense but then again did anything make sense lately?

"Who are we?" The voice pondered the question. "We are nothing. We do not have definition. We are without body or soul. Some call us greater beings, or deities or Gods but we like to be known as the Fates. We merely watch over earth, making sure good and evil are at an equal balance. For without good, there cannot be evil and without evil there cannot be good. We do not manipulation how things work out or control what you do. We only create certain large decisions you must face that could seriously alter your future. Traveling to the past was one of them" It tried to explain itself to Kagome. "You see...those that do remember the great long ago know that the world has not always existed in chaos and hatred...that there was once a time of balance. Not of war...but not of peace...and the scales are easily tipped."

"So you were the ones that allowed me to go through the well?" Kagome gave 'it' a questionable look.

"Yes. In order to stop this horrible evil we needed someone capable of purifying and protecting the Shikon no Tama. You were the only one except the problem was you lived in the future. If we didn't stop the evil now, it would be too late. Do you understand?" The voice said.

"Yeah, I think. So basically I was the only one who could stop this evil thing so you sent me into the past." Kagome replied, sitting down or rather, floating cross-legged. She didn't know whether to trust this freaky voice but she didn't have much of a choice.

The voice kept talking. "Yes. Except there was a catch. We couldn't just let you travel to the past free of charge. If the world discovered a time traveling well, who knows what would have happened. If demons could find a way through the well, it would be horrible. So the deal was if we allowed you to travel to the past until the evil was destroyed..."

Kagome stared up at a white ceiling while black spots seemed to dance in front of her eyes.

"Where am I now?" She whispered, blinking.

"You're in the clinic's hospital dearie." A familiar yet vague voice spoke.

Kagome leaned forward in the bed she was laying in. She ignored the dizziness that instantly took over her body. There, sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, was the source of the voice. 

The old woman smiled, her wrinkles almost lighting up. "You've had quite a fever the last few days."

Kagome smiled back before she cursed under her breath. That woman had woken her up!! Right when she was going to learn the truth!!! "**_AGGHHHH!!_**"****Kagome mentally screamed.

"I'm your doctor and nurse-" She began before Kagome cut her off.

"Kaede. I know." Kagome surveyed the old woman, taking note of the black eye patch that covered one of her eyes. She was short and had brownish white hair pulled back in a tight bun. Kaede was clad in a greenish pair of medical type pants and shirt along with a white jacket and a square brown nametag pinned on. It was nice to see another familiar face but Kagome was too dizzy to do much and she didn't want to scare her off either. Too many thoughts were flying through her mind.

"How did you know my name?" Kaede got up slowly and walked to Kagome's bedside, resting a warm hand on her forehead.

"I don't know. Intuition I suppose." Kagome chuckled to herself before she thought, _"And you wear a nametag. But it's not like I'm going to tell you I knew you in the past."_

Kaede smiled down at her. "Your fever is almost completely gone. I'll go tell the others you're awake." 

Kagome squinted her eyes against the bright light in the room. "What others?"

"That black haired boy. Quite the looker, ain't he?" Kaede winked at her with her good eye.

Kagome finally took in her surroundings while she let the doctor's words sink in. She was in a starch white room complete with a large window, which had blinds that were shut yet somehow; light managed to still get through. Kagome was cuddled in a soft bed that had beige creamy colored sheets pulled up around her. There was a chair that Kaede had recently been occupying and a night stand were a bouquet of daises sat in a vase. They were in full bloom, sending off a fragrant sweet smell. She already knew who it was from; she didn't need to look at the tiny card that was tucked away between the flower stems. "Don't get him!!!" Kagome went to raise her left hand up to stop Kaede when she was pulled back abruptly. She then noticed the bindings that strapped her hand to the bedpost by her wrist. It was a single thick silvery material that was tied around Kagome's wrist and then was tied to the metal bedpost. "Where am I?" She hissed, pulling on her hand.

"You're in the clinic's infirmary. I'm the head nurse and I run who goes in and out and how they're treated. Why don't you want me to fetch your boyfriend or is he your therapist or something?" Kaede looked at Kagome's bindings. "You can pull all you want but it won't snap. We need to make sure you don't try anything stupid. Get some rest now." Kaede turned, walking out of the door before shutting and locking it behind her. Kagome frowned; groaning when she noticed her bathroom was only a bedpan.

She sighed, fighting tears. "Stupid Inuyasha. It was idiotic for me to believe he was still out there. Stupid to believe he would still love me! That...that doctor isn't him! The only reason we found each other is because of our rings!" She brushed back some of her raven hair, tucking it behind her ear while she madly chewed at her lip. "I was the one who believed in something so...so....unbelievable. I hate the Shikon no Tama!! I...I h-hate...him!! That stupid jewel caused all of this trouble to begin with! All of this pain...!! Why didn't I destroy it back then? Why didn't I make it disappear?!" Kagome turned to her bindings, scratching at the strong material with her fingernails while tears stained her bed sheets. "I was a fool...I thought one day I would find my happily ever after with Inuyasha. But now I've learned happily ever after's never happen. They only happen in fairy tales and only children believe in fairy tales..."


	12. The Soundless Voice

****

Lauren: Gah...I'm tired but I don't want to sleep. Weird, huh? Ah, a few people have said how the story is coming along slightly fast and I'd just like to reply to that. Yeah, I know it's a bit fast on how Kagome is opening up and Inuyasha is falling in love with her but just consider this. Kagome was all quiet and depressed because she was waiting for Inuyasha, hoping they'd find each other one day and everyone would believe her. So when he showed up, she was happy, except he didn't remember. Very sad. But gradually, he tried to understand her story and he took her outside, as if he was "bringing" her "out" of her shell that she had built around herself. Kagome knows now that she's not all _that_ crazy and that what happened to her really DID happen. But I'll admit, Inuyasha falling for her is coming along a tad fast but it's mostly also because he cared for her so much in the past that those feelings are almost just resurfacing. And he just realized a tiny bit ago that he felt those things and who they were for. Lauren has bad grammar. =( That never was my strongest point. Hope that cleared some things up though, so now on with the review notes!

Eike- They already have up to episode 74 dubbed? Are you serious? That is so cool! I've only seen up to like episode 57 or so with subtitles. You've got to tell me if it's good or not. I personally didn't think Shippo's voice was TOO bad in the few dubbed episodes I've seen. I hate Kagome's voice though...it just...BUGS the heck out of me. I love the Japanese voices though! NO!! AND I JUST REALIZED I MISSED INUYASHA ON CARTOON NETWORK! T_T Well, that sucks. 

Inulover- I don't know if it's coming straight out on DVD (the second Inuyasha movie) but if they showed a DVD I'm guessing it probably is.

Lemon-Queen-69- I'm so sorry to hear about your cat! Aw...=( My kitty is fat, he's 14 pounds but he is a big cat with big bones so he has just the right amount. He can't get any more fatter though or it'll be unhealthy. He has long hair too so it only makes him look bigger! He's been called a whale before!

Cloudie- I think Miroku can get help once he ADMITS he has a problem with groping woman! 

Zel no miko- DUDE!! Don't do that to Inuyasha or anyone else! ^_^;; I hope this update is enough to hold you off!! D

B-chan- Yeah, this story will probably be pretty long. Not _too _long because I don't want it dragged out but, well, I'll just have to see how much it takes to write all I have planned out. And you are special! Everyone is!

Lyn/Lin- Aw...I'm sorry. *hugs* I'll try not to make anyone cry again.

Gryphnwng- Congratulations to your fishy! Was it a lot of babies? Don't let them get eaten!! Save them! I bet they're tiny and cute! ^_^ I'm trying to crank out another chapter for my Escaflowne fic but it's so hard when all I want to do is write for this one! No! I promised my friend I wouldn't ignore the other, that I'd write both of them! I must fight! I must finish them both and not ignore any!

****

~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~

~By: Lauren~

-Chapter 11-

"The Soundless Voice"

__

"Inuyasha, can we stay here forever? Please Inuyasha, can we stay here always? In this moment, in this spot, with this same feeling always?" Her face pleaded with him, her brown eyes watering up, overflowing with hope. Her milky skin lit up in the golden sunlight while her raven hair seemed to sway with every movement. The wind rustled through the bushes, causing their hair to wave slightly, mixing together. He could smell the strange perfume she wore mixed in with her own scent. A beautiful scent. A scent he loved.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha frowned, watching the girl's face dim slightly. He lifted up his hand, caressing her rosy cheek tenderly. "But we can still be together forever- in my world or in yours. That's what these rings symbolize. They'll always bond us. They'll always bring us together, even if we're on opposite ends of the earth. They're special, just like you." 

The girl smiled, snuggling into his welcoming arms. "So no matter where we are, we'll always be together." Her angelic voice murmured.

Who was this girl? Why couldn't Inuyasha see her face? Why couldn't he hear her name?! He knew he was having one of his strange dreams or...or memories. Whatever one would call them, they were still the same thing. He was either fighting to protect his friends and the mysterious girl or holding her in his arms. It was as if he was in this Inuyasha's place but not at the same time. As if he was watching this past memory through a window, through the eyes of his past self but he could never clearly see the girl's face. 

__

"I can't believe it's finally over. We actually beat Naraku!!! Miroku's hand is fixed and Sango has her little brother back. I can't wait until Miroku and Sango get married. They said they were gong to wait but knowing Miroku, that isn't going to happen." The girl laughed, her voice floating through the air and into his sensitive ears. "But what'll happen to us? I know we're going to get married but...what should we do with the Shikon no Tama? Is it really right to leave it split in two parts, never to be whole and to always exist?"

Inuyasha played with her black hair in his hands. "You know I can't allow you to purify it. The energy is just too much for your body to handle- you already heard Kaede tell you not to try it again. The first time you gave me enough of a scare when your heart stopped. We were lucky we were able to get it pumping again. I can't risk losing you. We'll just have to protect both halves and maybe one day they can be a whole, when you are strong enough to purify it." He replied. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and held it out next to his. Both of their rings sparkled, pulling slightly towards each other. "As long as we keep both of these with us, we'll never be apart. I love you...Kagome..."

Inuyasha fell off of his couch, landing with a thud on the cold, hard floor. He pulled his face up before he shifted so that his back was leaning against the couch bottom. "It was her. I **knew** that girl was Kagome!" He shook his head in disbelief. "It really is true...all of it...I can't believe it but...the evidence is right in front of my face. H-how though? Was that me in a past life? But how did I die then? What about the others? Was this little ring really what brought us together in Kagome's time?" He stared at the ring as it glimmered faintly pink. "I don't understand. There is so much I don't understand!!" He slammed his fists into the floor before he smirked. Maybe if he fell asleep again, he could gather more answers. So he closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

__

"Inuyasha...are you sure?" Kagome turned, staring into his eyes. The half-demon swore that girl must have been able to see through them and into his soul- into his heart. He wasn't quite sure why he loved her, he knew he just did. It was a combination of things- he just loved every little bit of her, even if they did argue sometimes. 

"Are **you** sure?" He winked at her, squeezing her hand gently as they both turned, staring at the wooden well before them. He tried to see into it a bit but it was only darkness inside. It was strange. Both of them had been through that very same well thousands of times but at this moment...it was felt different. They both quivered with fear and anticipation at the same time. Both afraid of the future, gripping each other's hands for support while their rings brushed against each other. 

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Kagome chuckled to hide her fear as they both lifted up one foot and placed it on the edge of the well. Why did she feel so fearful? Why did she suddenly want to run away from the well, pulling Inuyasha all the way with her? She shook the thoughts out of her head knowing Inuyasha would probably make fun of her if she chickened out. She blamed it on pre-wedding jitters. She was probably just nervous of how her family would react to their engagement. Little did she know that Inuyasha was having the same feelings and thoughts as she.

"I love you..." The hanyou whispered as they both stood up on the well's edge, surprised the wood didn't collapse under their weight. "I'll never let anything ever happen to you."

"I love you too." Kagome murmured as they both jumped into the well, plunging into the darkness. Inuyasha thudded onto the dank, cold dirt. He opened one eye and then the other. He looked upward to see the same feudal sky he had seen all of his life. Something was wrong. Kagome wasn't by his side. Her hand wasn't gripping his anymore. 

Kagome flew through the familiar purple-darkness except when she turned to her left, Inuyasha wasn't by her side. "Inuyasha?! INUYASHA?!!" She cried out frantically when she suddenly collided with the floor. She looked up to see the inside of the building that the well was in. Why wasn't Inuyasha with her? 

From that day one, the well never worked again. 

A voice spoke. Inuyasha wasn't sure who or what it was but he knew he had heard it.

It had said, "The kinder you treat her, the more she'll hate herself for hurting others. She becomes more alone."

~*~

Inuyasha tried to shake the eerie memory from his mind. He could still feel the pain of losing her to the well fresh within his heart. He scratched his head as he walked towards Kagome's room, hoping the girl would be awake by now. Maybe he could then get the chance to ask her some more questions about his past. She would be so happy to find out his memories were returning! But he would have to be sure no one else found out or else he'd end up in a nut house also. Gripping the metal doorknob, he took in a deep breath. He had the sudden urge to run in there and bring her into a great big hug. Turning it slowly, he pulled it open wide and stepped inside. 

The bed was empty and the binding on the bedpost hung limply, torn into pieces. 

"Oh no..." He grumbled, his eyes widening. Running out of the room, he dashed down the hallways. "KAGOME'S ESCAPED!!" He yelled to the security guards until he reached Miroku's desk. "My patients escaped! We've got to find her- there's no telling what'll happen if she gets outside or sees...sees yo-" Inuyasha paused mid-sentence.

"What?" Miroku raised a confused eyebrow. "It's a wonder she didn't run sooner, with you being her doctor. Shippo's here for his appointment and don't worry, she can't get outside, there are guards posted at each door, remember?" 

"I'm going to go search for her! Tell Shippo to wait!" Inuyasha dashed down the hallway. He would check in the lunch area first then the garden before he headed to the roof. 

~*~

Kagome dashed down one of the hallways. This place was a lot bigger than it looked! She bit her lip as she turned a corner, hoping to find an escape or someway out. She sighed, letting her mind briefly wander to the thought of Inuyasha. "You're this close but you seem so far away..." She thought to herself. Kagome abruptly remembered what she had said to Inuyasha before she had collapsed from her fever.

__

I hate you.

The words she had never even thought of saying to Inuyasha. She stared at the floor, shivering. Inuyasha. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to hug him- to hold him. She didn't hate him. No, it was the exact opposite of hate. She _loved _him. She would always love him, no matter how frustrating or annoying he was. Even if they were brought together by two rings wanting to be whole again. They were _still_ brought together...it just hurt a bit to think it might not have been their love. Kagome stubbornly pushed back tears. Even if she ran out of his hellhole- out of this clinic- she would find him again and tell him. She had to say sorry. But her thoughts ended there as she saw someone walking around in front of her.

**__**

Shippo was wandering down the hallways.

"Shippo?" Kagome squinted her eyes, sure that she was seeing an illusion or something of the sort. But her suspicions were confirmed when the boy turned towards her, looking directly into her eyes. He appeared to be pretty much the same except he didn't have a foxtail or feet- in fact, he looked like any normal human boy. He had scruffy red hair, was short, and had the same innocent eyes as in the past.

Shippo blinked at the strange girl before he turned, looking for the bathroom. His stupid doctor was off with some girl even though he had an appointment. Figures. 

"Shippo!! It's me, Kagome!" Kagome ran towards the boy, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him towards her. Great, she cursed at herself. Scratch not scaring him off.

"That's not my name!!" Shippo pulled his hand back roughly, trembling a bit. What if she was an assassin hired to finish Hiten and Manten's job? And how did she know his real name? Either way, he couldn't let her yell out his name like this. She could be trying to get information for them also. 

"Yes it is!! You're Shippo! I know you are! You have the same eyes!" Kagome bounced up happily, bringing the surprised boy into a tight hug before letting go to look at him once again. It was Shippo!!! It really was him!

"MY NAME IS NOT SHIPPO! IT'S YASUSHI!" Shippo growled. This stupid girl was going to give away his cover!!

"But you're Shippo! That's your name!" Kagome snapped back, tears springing to her eyes with joy over finding Shippo.

"No! It's Yasushi! Not Shippo! Get it right!"

"SHIPPO!!"

"YASUSHI!"

"SHIPPO!"

"YASUSHI!"

"SHIPPO!"

"YASUSHI!"

But it was very strange- part of him almost wanted to tell her his name _was _truly Shippo. No matter how much he told himself not to answer this girl he wanted too. He thought to himself. "I don't know why but...everything in me is screaming at me to trust her..."

Suddenly, he noticed she had stopped screaming out his name. She was now trembling, her face stark white as she stared at something behind him. Her eyes were opened wide with fear while her jaw dropped. He glanced behind him to see who was there and came face to face with the clinic's boss. He had met the guy once before and it had freaked him out. Something wasn't right about that guy.

Kagome let out an ear-piercing scream. Hadn't they killed Naraku in the past? So how could he be here, staring at her?! Then again, if the others had been reborn, it was possible he had too. But even now, just seeing his face caused her heart to thump wildly.

"GET AWAY!!!! NO!!" Kagome screeched, turning on her heel and dashing down the hallway. Just his face brought back too many memories, most of them bad. She glanced back to see Miroku and Inuyasha run up next to Naraku.

MIROKU WAS THERE!!

Kagome's heart almost stopped but she knew she had to keep running. It was too late to stop now. If she did, the clinic was probably going to punish her and she didn't want to see Naraku again either. It hurt her to run when she had just seen Shippo and Miroku but she knew she had to.

"That girl's hot." Miroku almost drooled but was pushed aside as Inuyasha went sprinting past Shippo and Naraku. 

Tears dripped down Kagome's face as she ran, turning a sharp corner. She glanced back to see Inuyasha running only a few feet behind her. Her eyes widened with annoyance as she picked up her pace. She spotted an open window. Taking in a deep breath, she stepped into it and jumped out, flying through the air.

Inuyasha's eyes jerked wide as he watched her sail through the air then land perfectly. He stepped over the open window, dropping down two feet to the grass. They were inside the garden now. He took in a sharp breath as he ignored the stitch in his side. He was almost behind her now.

****

3- His feet picked up as he ran faster, reaching his hand out towards her.

2- His hand slowly got closer as he panted for breath, pushing himself further. How could she run so fast?!

His fingers brushed the back of her shirt before they latched onto her collar. Kagome was roughly grabbed as she went flying backwards; landing on top of Inuyasha while gasping for breath for her collar was choking her. 

"I can't let you go again!!! I won't lose you a second time!!" Inuyasha cried, pulling her frail body tightly against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her back up against his strong chest that was heaving in air.

"W-What d-do you mean...second time?!" Kagome blinked in shock, blushing as she felt his warmth through her clothing. She knew she wanted to be mad at him but she just couldn't. Part of her didn't want to talk to him or see him. She didn't want to be reminded of what she had lost so long ago.

"I don't know." Inuyasha shook his head. "Ever since you came into my life, you've turned everything upside down. I don't even know common sense anymore. All I know is that I can't lose you again. I know I lost you once, in the past, but I refuse to lose you again. I just...I just can't get you out of my mind!!" He ignored the tears that stained his cheeks as he felt her breath slowing and her body relaxing against him. He rested his cheek against the top of her head while he murmured, "I can't let you go...I can't lose you again...because I love you Kagome. I always did, from the moment I saw you I felt something stir in me. Something that had been asleep for a long time. It's not because of the Shikon no Tama that we found each other- not because of these dumb rings- but because of fate. It's destiny, don't you understand? Don't you see? We're bound to one another, whether it's the past, present or future. No matter when or where...we're always together...Kagome..."

She gasped. "You really...l-love me?" Kagome asked, her face showing her doubt and uncertainty in his words. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. All of the painful, silent years she spent in the asylum and now, suddenly, everything was going her way? Suddenly, everything was working itself out? Somehow they all mysteriously ended up in the same place in her time with a like situations? How was it possible? Kagome didn't even remember _talking_ this much in the last few years. How could it all be changed by one person in such a short time?

Inuyasha searched his mind briefly, thinking if he would really want her around. If he really did want to be with her for the rest of his life. If he _really _did love her.

He didn't say anything for a while and every minute that passed, Kagome's heart began to sink. She knew it. The doctor was only going along with her to make her feel better or something of the sort.

She sighed and thought bitterly, "He's only trying to make me feel a bit better." She felt his embrace around her loosen and Kagome felt the tears begin again but then a warm hand grabbed her waist, turning her around to face him. She was suddenly pulled into a passionate kiss. That's when Kagome realized, that's when she knew for sure, that someone in the world had the heart to love her. She thanked him by responding the kiss as she put her arms around Inuyasha's neck. A strange thrill swept over her body. But the more he kissed her the stronger a thrill she felt until...it was almost painful. She had to wonder whether it was heartache or excitement? Kagome wasn't sure of what it was- maybe both? And she felt a strange longing. Longing to be with Inuyasha? Longing to get out of his embrace? Longing to be with him always or longing to get away forever?

Kagome gradually began to understand what that thrill she felt in her body was. It was like a subconscious feeling of knowing the truth, of understanding it. Knowing that the person she was kissing right now was the person she wanted to give all her future kisses and hugs to. Kagome shrugged. She could do nothing but accept what she felt and what she wanted to accept.

~*~

****

Lauren: Wow...I made this chapter really long. I'm making up for the last one! I hope you enjoyed it!


	13. A Bit of Happiness

****

Lauren: Hi! Wow...new chapter in the middle of the week! I am so proud of myself! I've been so busy lately...ick. Wednesday is my ONLY free day, besides homework. All other days I'm swamped with after school activities and homework. Latin dancing twice a week, driver's ed twice a week, anime club once a week, German club fundraisers, baby sitting once a week, spirit group on Sunday, confirmation class on Sunday, AND homework. TOO MUCH! It could make one go insane! So today when I got home I did my homework fast and was like "I want to write. I'm going to write!" And I did it! I wrote this chapter! And I had to TIME to write it with more to spare! JOY! RAPTURE! Now I'll just try to forget about my projects at school. I failed my written permit test. =_= I'm retaking it on Monday so wish me luck! On another note, Karo Kano was **REALLY** good but the ending sort of sucked. It would have been good to end it on episode 24 but no, they didn't. It like just ENDED. There, boom, end, all done! And the last episode didn't even focus on the main characters that much. They leave cliffhangers, more possibilities for more episodes and situations. They raise new problems and developments but they don't complete them! ARGH! I heard that the company that makes the series ran out of money to make the rest because the manga does finish the series off. *sigh* I suppose I shall never know. But the rest of the series is really good; it has many aspects of many different situations in real life. I recommend it. Ok, on to the reviews! I'll stop rambling on!

Wizardess Gal- Don't worry, Kagome will eventually meet Kouga! So please don't smite me! If you do then this story will never be finished because I'll be dead!

Demon Blade- Wahahaha...and now, my friend, your question about the nuthouse will be answers in the upcoming chapters! 

Holly- Read on and your question will be answered! XD! Ha-ha! Answers are popping up everywhere! It's like they're breeding!

narcoleptic shishkabob- I love your pen name! Very cool! And yeah, I'm a poet. I don't know if I'm any good but I am! If you want to read any of my poems, just go to my main fan fiction.net page under my pen name (Skittles) and I have a bunch of them there.

B-chan- No problem! You rock! I'm not totally sure how much the shipping for my Inuyasha movie was because I also ordered the KaroKano series WITH it. But if you order it from discountanimedvd.com and you live in the USA, the shipping is $5.00. If you don't live in the USA then it's $8.00- that is, if you only order the Inuyasha movie. Hope that helped!

Eike- Hey, it's okay! My mistake. To be truthful, I really like the Japanese version of Inuyasha WAY better than the dubbed. I hate some of the dubbed voices. The episodes you ordered are REALLY good. ^_~ I got to watch it all because I snagged it off of a friend, who has my Inuyasha movie right now! I feel so incomplete without it by my side! They show the American version though on Cartoon Network, Saturday starting at 11:00 PM.

Asilin- Of course we can share Bernard!! It can be like, joint ownership! =D

Tori- Wow, that's the first death threat I've ever had. I promise not to stop this fic so that I can keep on living! I'm glad you're an Inuyasha junkie now. You've come to the dark side! Oh and the whole Kagome's grandfather thing, it's called irony. Hehe!

Emily- I hope this chapter makes you happy! ^_~

TheFool- STRAWBERRY MOCHI SOUNDS GOOD! Gah...I love it and I haven't had it in forever! Curses! You've made me hungry! I know! I'll have a.....*dun dun DUN* KLONDIK BAR!!!! *sings* _What would you do for a Klondik bar?_ Ok, all done scaring off my reviewers.

Nytshad- I'd have to agree with you on what you said. Thank you! ^_^

the hAPpiLyINsanE angeredfairy- Don't worry, there is still plenty more that must happen! I wouldn't just end it there! Jeez, this fic is getting longer than I anticipated, not that that's a bad thing.

Ryu- Aww...thank you! And it's not your duty but I appreciate it a lot! Yeah, Suncoast wouldn't have the Inuyasha movie. You have to buy it imported. I love Suncoast but they're really expensive! All the anime is coming out on DVD's and their DVD's are like $29.99 and I can't spend THAT much! Especially since that's the price for only FOUR episodes. V_V;; But I still love the store! I want to work there one day! Discounts! 

liz3386- HA! Naraku SHOULD be a patient, not the boss!! That would be hilarious...! Here's the latest chapter that I spit up! (Ew...now it's all slimy...!!) 

Ruby- Aww...thank you so much! *hugs* If I ever do need any help with writer's block or something of the sort, I'll be sure to email you. If anyone ever wants to chat, my AIM screen name is: StarSkittles87 Just make sure to tell me who you are! =P!

Thank you again and enjoy! (I swear...even the review notes keep breeding and getting longer!)

~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~

~By: Lauren~

-Chapter 12-

"A Bit of Happiness"

Kagome turned, staring into Inuyasha's eyes as a single tear dribbled down her cheek slowly. Her entire boy trembled- it felt as if she were on fire. Every part of her tingled as her hands clung onto Inuyasha's shirt. Was this what she had been reduced to? A shaking, scared lonely girl who latched onto a man's shirt for support? She had always told herself when no one believed her that she was independent and always on her own. She had convinced herself that she needed nobody, especially a man. She had lost her hope in humanity and her world had turned into a living hell. She hated this place- this earth. Often she would wonder what was out there for her. Her answer was nothing. Nothing but pain. A darkened path because she was not like them. 

"I am not like them. I'm different from everyone. I'm just a shadow of the world. A lost soul. They don't even know I exist. But I can't blame them. I'm only an illusion. An illusion of a lost girl. I know no one...and no one knows me. Who am I? I don't even know myself. I've lost myself over all these years. All I know is my name- Kagome. But what is in a name? What does it mean?" She thought to herself before realization dawned on her. "How did I allow him to know me? How did he help me find who I was- who I am? How could a man love an illusion?" These thoughts of hers were stopped abruptly as she felt something warm press against her cheek.

Inuyasha smiled tenderly at her as he brushed her tear away with his thumb. 

Kagome looked into his eyes and she swore she became lost in them. They held so much emotion- so many feelings- all directed at her. For her. 

Hope.

Innocence.

Courage.

Fear.

Anticipation.

Joy.

Somewhere, Kagome could sense a ting of pain and sorrow.

Then, that's when she saw it.

Love. 

For her. All of this was for her. Kagome. She was crazy and yet...someone still believed her. Believed _in_ her. He was there for her. He would support her when she needed support. He would be there when she needed to be straightened out. He would hold her while she cried for all she was worth. He would whisper words of encouragement to her. He would always believe what she says. He was everything that Kagome had not had for years. Everything she needed. He had helped her when no one else would even look at her. He showed her kindness. With his big smile and his even bigger heart, he had given her hope. And she knew- even if this man were to leave her one day- she wouldn't mind all that much because he had given her so much of him. She would always cherish the short time they had spent together. Then, little by little, Kagome began to feel human again. She even smiled and it felt so strange, so foreign. She didn't even recognize herself but gradually, she didn't really mind. 

"What are you doing?" A voice spoke up, causing Inuyasha to push Kagome away roughly. Naraku stood with his eyebrow raised, scolding at the pair. Shippo and Miroku stood behind him, occasionally peering over his shoulders.

"I was subduing the patient." Inuyasha replied quickly after he found a suitable excuse for his actions. If his boss or coworkers ever saw him hugging his patient like that he would surely be taken off her case or face a far worse punishment. 

"Take her to her cell. Afterwards I need to have a word with you Inuyasha." Naraku said before turning and stomping out of the garden.

Kagome looked down at the ground. She knew Inuyasha had to push her away but...it still had hurt a tiny bit. She smiled as she caught a glimpse of Miroku and Shippo.

Miroku shook his head. He swore he had just had the weirdest sense of deja vu. Ignoring the feeling, he smirked at Inuyasha who was now helping Kagome to her feet. "Ah, so now the doctor can't keep his hands off of the patients. I see my training is finally working on you." 

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah right, you only wish. Oh and...don't you have a date with Sango that was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago?" 

"CRAP!" Miroku cursed under his breath.

Kagome chuckled. Same old Miroku. It was good to see them all- no, it was wonderful. And Miroku was dating Sango! That made it all the better. "It's nice to see you again." She muttered to Shippo and Miroku. "Tell Sango I said hello and that I look forward to meeting you again Miroku." 

Miroku blinked. Hadn't he just met her only a moment ago? And how did she know his name? Shrugging it off, he asked, "Whom should I tell Sango the message is from?"

"An old friend." Kagome smiled warmly at Shippo who cowered behind Miroku. It took him every ounce of strength to keep from running and hugging this strange woman. For some odd reason the words 'mother' and 'friend' kept popping into his mind when he looked at her. 

Miroku nodded politely and turned, dragging Shippo with him out of the gardens. He would have hell to pay when he faced Sango.

~*~

Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome as he unlocked her cell door, opening it up to let her in. Hopefully soon he would be able to talk to her. He could help her so that she could be passed as sane and then be released from the clinic.

"Until I get you out of here, we need to keep this our little secret. Since I'm your doctor, I'll be pretty easy for me to dub you cured. Remember that we're only a doctor and a patient. Nothing more." He lectured Kagome. If word of this got out...he could lose his job and his head. But he was willing to risk that. He was willing to risk everything for this one, single girl that, for some reason, his heart swelled up with love for.

Kagome nodded as sleep and weariness finally set in. She had barely recovered from her fever and after running around all over the place she was _tired._ "Patient and doctor...got it. Lemme...sleep now. Night..." Kagome fell right to sleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. The long day had worn her out and Inuyasha didn't know how she had stayed energetic at all. For a moment, fear crept up his spine. He knew she would be punished for trying to escape.

Pushing the eerie feeling out of his mind he sat down on the chair next to her bed. He reached forward, brushing a strand of raven hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. Kagome moved, snuggling into her sheets and murmuring Inuyasha's name. He smiled, blushing. He was there in her dreams and she knew he was there too in reality, for she reached out and latching onto his hand that was resting next to hers. He wished that things could forever stay like they were at that very moment, but he knew reality has no mercy.

"I owe her my life." Inuyasha thought to himself. "As weird at that sounds...I do. She helped me to realize there's more to life than work. And...I love her. She's so very precious to me." He sighed. "But that doesn't change the fact that one day I might break her heart. God, I don't want to but it's not that easy to instantly redeem a patient safe and sane. When we were in the garden...it felt like it was only us there. That nothing else mattered. Why can't things just stay like that forever? Sometimes I almost believe they can. Her almost cheerful energy is infectious to me. Her smile is becoming so bright that it lights up even her own dim room. It even reaches my heart and I can feel it- soft and warm- like something tangible, chasing away the pain. It makes me realize how much I need her. And I consider the future, almost hoping that she'll still want me when this is all over. I want to think that we can be happy together. And then I remember that it can never be like that. I'm her psychiatrist, I can't be her love.

But a person needs their dreams. She needs something to hold onto or else she may never get out of the clinic.

Aren't I entitled to a few things to hold onto as well? Aren't I entitled to dream as well?

My mother used to tell me to never have sad eyes. To always seek happiness for the ones I care about and me. After she died...I always had sad eyes. Eventually, I grew used to them and consumed myself with work to hide my sorrow and forget about it all. Then, years later, I was assigned to her. Kagome. Gradually, my sad eyes disappeared. But sometimes...those sad eyes come back. Of course, I can't let Kagome see them. I could never do that to her. She needs to believe that things will work out. That wishes are granted. That fairy tales come true. People live happily ever after.

If she can believe, then, maybe I can, too.

For a little while, at least.

Kagome's drooling now. She didn't believe it when I told her, but it's true. She drools in her sleep sometimes. I try not to laugh because I don't want to wake her but I allow myself a small smile. It's the little moments like these when I think that maybe my life isn't so bad after all. In fact, life is pretty damn good. I have a home, a job, and now...a girl who loves me.

I've got it all, right?" Inuyasha suddenly remembered Naraku wanted to see him. He sighed. "Tomorrow will be another busy day. I need to get some sleep also. I haven't been sleeping well lately...every night it's more and more memories, not that I don't mind." He looked down at Kagome's sleeping figure. "She's changing more and more each day. She knew the pains of the world so much but once she was put into these asylums and clinics...they began to fade because she had a lack of human contact and those feelings were replaced with hatred. The harsh realities of life are starting to make themselves known to her once again.

You can't solve everyone's problems. Fairy tales are just stories. Lovers leave.

Wouldn't it be easier if she could just stay like this forever? Safe, happy and loved?"

The door of Kagome's cell swung open as Kouga stepped inside. "Stop playin' around with the patients and get up to boss's room. He wants to see you pronto." He smirked at Inuyasha's pained expression.

"Shut up." Inuyasha growled as he left Kagome's side. That was why he had the pained expression to begin with. He didn't want to leave her sleeping side. Her hand slowly slipped from his and fell limply onto the bed. 

"Make me." Kouga sneered as he locked Kagome's cell up and led Inuyasha down the hallway. "After what that girl pulled I'd be surprised if she **ever** was released from this place." 

"Go to hell Kouga." And with those last words, Inuyasha wandered up to Naraku's office. He would do whatever he could to help Kagome.

"Ah...my dear Inuyasha." Naraku cracked his knuckles before he quickly shut off an old Sailor Moon midi file that he had playing.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha snapped, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Don't be so cocky. I want to discuss with you your patient- Kagome H-" But Naraku was quickly cut off.

"Just spit it out." Inuyasha bit his lip, waiting to hear Kagome's punishment but what he heard surprised him.

"You have had no progress with her. In fact, in my eyes, it appears as if she is actually getting worse. I believe that this is **your **fault. I heard from a...source...that you were actually falling for her tall tales." Naraku leaned back in his chair, watching Inuyasha like a hawk.

"That's bullshit!!" Inuyasha growled, clenching his fists angrily.

"Do NOT interrupt me." Naraku hissed before calming down. "You are incompetent to be her doctor. I warned you before that she was a dangerous case. She's manipulative and she wrapped you around her finger. I believed that you, of all men, would be able to handle her but I suppose I was wrong." 

"That's not true!!" Inuyasha threw his arms into the air, wanting to punch his boss in the face but resisting for the sake of his job and any chance of helping Kagome. "I know for a fact that you hid her real files away on that crappy computer of yours! If ANYONE in this building is manipulative, it is **YOU**!!!"

"Are you saying you broke into my office and read her files?" Naraku crossed his arms.

"N-no." Inuyasha lied. "But something isn't right. This isn't fair!"

"No one ever said the world was fair, Inuyasha. I thought you of all people would understand that too. That girl is in this clinic for her own safety and you are harming that. You are messing with this whole operation!! And that is why...I'm taking you off of her case. In fact, in a few days I believe she is being transported to a new...location." Naraku smirked.

Inuyasha roared. "Y-YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!" He picked up some papers that were sitting on Naraku's desk and flung them angrily across the room.

Naraku merely sat there, smirking with his arms crossed while the papers fluttered down to settle on the floor. "I believe I just did."

~*~

Kagome was floating in darkness. The same familiar black void as before.

"Hello?" She muttered, listening to her own voice echo through the emptiness. 

__

"I'm sorry young one. Our conversation was cut short last time because of...outside reasons." The enchanting voice from before spoke to her, causing her eyes to wander to find the source of the noise.

"Are you the same 'higher up' as before?" Kagome questioned.

__

"Yes..." It answered. _"I need to speak with you on an urgent matter. I need to finish what was not complete before..." _


	14. Twisted Realization

****

Lauren: Hey! New chapter! Please enjoy and thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! Jeez, I saw 300+ reviews and I swear I almost went comatose! Thank you all SO SO SO much! I love you all so much and I'd never be able to make it this far without you. Hehe...poor Naraku. He's not getting ANY love except maybe some from Kikyo.

Zel no miko- Please don't do that! Ah! Icky! No!

Jupiter's Light- Hey! I looked at the thing on ebay and I'm totally clueless too. I really don't know about it. It IS the movie. I'm assuming they chopped it up and made it into episodes, as they say, and maybe the bonus was just part of the ending they made into a bonus instead of another episode? 

Ryu- Waldenbooks sells anime? Wow...I didn't know that! Cool! If I didn't work at Suncoast then I'd want to work at either Comic's N' Stuff, Borders or a Pet store. I'm so jealous of your plushie. I want to get a plushie SO bad but my mom won't let me because she thinks they're sort of a waste of money. T_T Maybe I can convince one of my friends to get me one for Christmas or my birthday. XD

Asilin- Oh, what's the plan for capturing him? Please tell me and then we can put it into action! It'll be great!

ArtemisMoon- Hmm...maybe! Only if everybody begs nicely. (joking!)

Tori: Ok, now I'm scared. D! No, I haven't seen Moulin Rouge although I want to. If you want to read more Inuyasha though they are online translations of the manga's and episodes all over the web.

the hAPpiLyINsanE angeredfairy- Thank you! Yeah, most of it is homework too. It's so evil though because I finally get home and then I have to work on stupid school homework! Agh!

TheFool- I don't think we'll meet or see Hiten and Manten anymore but we'll probably hear about them later.

Nytshad- Ha! You're good at predictions! 

Cold Fire Phoenix- Oh my gosh! You're review was so funny! They always make me laugh, I love them. I don't think I'm Super Woman or an Amazon but I'd like to be! And you did many things for a Klondik bar...I wrestled a polar bear for mine. And thank you for your kind wishes! I'm hoping I'll pass but I need to study this weekend and I've got all this other evil homework I must do too. It never seems to end. I can't wait until Thanksgiving break. It means a lot of free time to be lazy and write!! 

Forgotten Sailor- I don't have anything against Sailor Moon, in fact, it was the first anime I ever liked and one of the first fanfics I ever wrote. I just made Naraku like it to be funny because it's something that is so totally opposite from his personality. They're on different ends of the spectrum.

****

~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~

~By: Lauren~

-Chapter 13-

"Twisted Realization"

The voice spoke softly, attempting to put into words what it had to say. _"In order to allow you to cross through the well...we had to make a deal....a compromise. The deal was that if we let you travel across time until the great evil was destroyed...we had to seal the well off once it was over. We could not allow a time traveling well to exist forever- we HAD to remove it. To prevent great pain for the loss of contact with past lovers and friend-, in the people who used it, namely you and Inuyasha- we had to do something else. We knew if we sealed the well somebody or another would rant on about it and we knew many would not believe tales of a well that allowed one to travel through time."_

Kagome snorted at this. "Who would have thought that would have happen..." She mimicked the voice annoyingly.

The voice sighed, ignoring Kagome's rude comments. _"We had to erase your memories. We had to get rid of ANY memories that would trace back to the well. Inuyasha does not belong in your time and you don't belong in his. You were only granted travel to rid the world of the evil. You destroyed that evil and so we had to complete our deal. You were a young girl at that time- one who did not deserve to see such bloodshed. In taking you to the past and showing you such evil we caused the loss of your true innocence."_

"That's stupid! It made me mature! It helped me grow up! It taught me things!" Kagome replied. She was beginning to hate this voice more and more. "Just keep talking...dig your own grave." She crossed her arms angrily.

The voice growled as it kept speaking, _"It made you grow up too soon. We had to seal the well once you returned home. To stop you from feeling heartache over this loss and to stop any word of the well spreading, we erased your memories and that of everyone who knew of the well in your time. We did not realize you still possessed your memories until now though. We thought we had gotten rid of them but there was a glitch- something went wrong and we did not see this error until recently. It's because of that ring!! That ring prevented us from removing your memories! If you take it off we can finish our job. We can erase them and you can return to a normal life at home once again."_

"I'd never want to lose the memories of my friends! Never in a thousand years!" Kagome snarled, scrunching herself up into a tight ball. Why wouldn't the voice leave her alone? These words- the truth- it wasn't making her feel any better. In fact, it was making her feel worse. All these years of hell she went through...all of them were because of a 'glitch'. Not only that but the voice had tried to erase her beautiful memories!! She could never forget about Inuyasha and the rest of her friends! How could they have sealed the well also? It was just too much for Kagome. If the voice had a shape, she would have punched it right then and there.

It grew softer as the voice sensed her anger. _"Kagome- in the past we did not remove the memories of you from the people in the feudal era. Back then...a time traveling well wasn't so far-fetched, especially since so many saw and met you and experienced your kindness. After you left, Miroku and Sango produced children and Shippo grew up into a fine young demon. He too married and had children. I'm sorry to say Inuyasha...he did not get over his loss. I believe he never did. The stupid hanyou rarely left the wells side. He only left if it was unavoidable. He spent years in heartache, removed from society and his friends. Gradually...they grew old and passed on. Inuyasha stayed alive, much like the trees that are always around. Nobody is truly sure how...but somehow...he died eventually. He was a hanyou and it was hard for him to die...but he was not immortal. Because of the great deeds you and all of them did...they were all granted reincarnation. Even the evil ones were given a second chance. They all were born in your time and have been living much-less painful lives although...strangely, they have many similar situations as in the past. We are not sure how this is but we want you to try to find out. We don't know how you all ended up in the same place at the same time and we know it was not a coincidence. Because you still possess all of your memories we want you to find out." _The voice finished, letting out a deep breath.

"You really don't know much for being considered 'gods' or whatever." Kagome crossed her arms. "And why should I help you out? You're the ones who screwed up my life."

It seemed to be pleading with her now. _"Yes, we are higher than mortals but we are not 'all-powerful' beings. We cannot control or know every situation in the entire world. We are only there for emergencies and helping out if needed. We are here to keep balance. If you help us out and succeed...we can help you." _

"Explain." Kagome rose her eyebrows with a bit of interest.

__

"If you find whoever is altering all of your fates and stop them, we will grant your friends all of their memories back. Inuyasha is slowly remembering things of the past at this very moment because of his ring. He can help you. If you destroy whatever it is...we'll help him remember everything along with Sango, Miroku and Shippo. If you want anyone else to remember...I can grant that also."

"If he has his ring, why is he remembering only now? And how did he get the ring in the first place?" Kagome questioned.

__

"That ring stayed inside of him just like the Shikon no Tama stayed inside of you. He was born with it. One day, as an infant, he began to choke and he coughed up the ring. His mother felt some strange power emitting from it and protected it until her death, in which she gave it back to him. She knew it was of great importance. I was ready to strike you down with lightening when you didn't destroy or purify the Shikon no Tama so long ago. I was even more angered when you split it into two pieces and smelted it with gold into those damned rings but now...my anger is lessened. The Shikon no Tama- those two rings- may help you defeat this...person. This...thing. The rings may be the reason you found Inuyasha to begin with but it does not explain why the others are all in the same spot, together with the same situations. Also...the rings could be WHY this person is messing with fate." 

"Do you know anything about this 'person'?" Kagome sat back. The deal was looking pretty promising so far...but there had to be some kind of catch, right? She tried to sort out the information in her mind. It was true that after she was unable to purity the Shikon no Tama, Inuyasha had sliced it in half and placed part of it in his engagement ring and part of it in hers. So the Shikon no Tama had protected her from the voices, preventing her memories from being erased because she had no desire to lose them and even now, it was protecting her. Since the Shikon no Tama half that Inuyasha possessed stayed with him when he was reborn, it must have also been protecting his memories. Since he was reincarnated then the memories had always been within him, just subconsciously there. He didn't remember anything of his past life for he was reborn with the same soul but his mind was like a clean slate. His soul and heart was still carrying around his past memories but he never realized that they were there. The Shikon no Tama protected them, allowing them to never be erased and until he met Kagome, they had been undisturbed. Meanwhile, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and everybody else was reborn with none of their memories for there was no Shikon no Tama to protect them. So Inuyasha went through his life until he met Kagome and with her tales of his past, she trigged his memories and now they were slowly returning. Because of her, he had gained a yearning to rediscover his memories and that was why the Shikon no Tama was allowing him to see them once again.

The voice interrupted Kagome's thought process. _"All we know about the enemy is that it is not human. We also know that it is the same...thing, same demon, that killed your grandfather and attacked you. Most likely after your half of the ring." _

When Kagome heard those words, she already decided what her answer would be in her heart. Catch or no catch, she was going to get revenge on the monster that had murdered her grandfather. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'll do it." 

Her eyes opened slowly as her hazy world slowly came into view. Kagome's eyelids felt heavy, as if she hadn't slept at all. Her cell was dimmer than usual so she shrugged, guessing it was dusk or nighttime. Her heart began to beat wildly as she leapt out of her bed, the words of the voice repeating in her mind. She had to get to Inuyasha. She had to talk to Inuyasha right NOW! She ran to the metal door and promptly began to pound on it, her entire body trembling.

"INUYASHA!! INUYASHA, ARE YOU THERE?!" Kagome yelled while she tried to peer through the tiny glass window in the door. "Inu...yasha...?" She murmured as her eyes scanned the empty, deserted hallway. She sighed, falling back down to the flats of her feet. A look of determination appeared on her face. "INUYASHA!!! INUYASHA!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the door swung open but it was not Inuyasha who stood in the vacant space. It was Kouga.

"Would you just SHUT UP ALREADY!!" He angrily snapped at her, shutting the door behind him as he stepped into the room. "You're making a real racket!" 

"Where's Inuyasha?! I need to talk to Inuyasha!" Kagome begged the man, stepped up defiantly in front of him. "Please!"

Kouga smirked. "Sorry cutie but I can't allow Inuyasha in here anymore. Direct orders from the boss." 

Kagome glared at him. "Don't call me cutie. And why isn't he allowed down here?" Worry caused her heart to beat faster.

"He was taken off your case." Kouga grinned, reaching forward to touch Kagome's cheek. "I never realized you were so good-looking. You're feisty. I like that in a woman, even if you're insane."

Kagome slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me." She hissed. "Either get me Inuyasha or leave."

"Shut up." Kouga grabbed her wrist roughly, pulling her towards him. He smirked as he stared into her eyes, his lips merely centimeters from hers. "I don't know why you like that stupid doctor. You should just give up on it any ways. He's never going to see you again. Even if he wants to, he won't risk the boss's wrath, not for a single stupid girl like you." 

Kagome trembled as Kouga pushed her backwards, causing her to fall on her backside. He laughed smugly as he sauntered out of the room and locked the door behind him. Her raven hair fell in her face as Kagome backed up into one of the walls and pulled her legs up against her chest. "He'll come...he has too..." She muttered, trying to reassure herself yet deep down, fear gripped her heart tightly.

__

Never give up hope my child. When the darkness comes and despair seizes your heart...never stray. Hope's light will see you through.

Kagome fought to control her rapid breathing as her mother's words echoed throughout her mind. Never give up hope. In the end, hope was what you had left- it was the light- it was the way to keep on going. But as Kagome began to shake she felt all of her hope slipping away.

As she rocked back and forth as she began to sing her familiar song.

__
    
    As we live on,
    We lose a little bit more.
    Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,
    We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out
    The days pass by and change,
    We live our lives
    Wandering to the ends of the earth.
    Closing off the way back,

We walk on for eternity.

~*~

Inuyasha stomped down the hallway as he dug his fingernails into his hands for he had them clenched in a tight fist. "Naraku...you're going to pay for this!!" He whispered to himself as he turned, punching his fist into the wall. Plaster crumbled and fell to the ground. Blinking in surprise, Inuyasha turned and hurried away from the dent as he attempted to appear innocent. He had to keep his cool. He had to calm down and figure out a way to help Kagome.

He sighed as his mind raced, trying to figure out some possible way to get Kagome out. To get him back on her case. Something. _Anything._

"What's up with you, Mr. Grumpy?" Kikyo teased as she walked towards Inuyasha, stopping in front of him.

"Go to hell Kikyo." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Hey, what are you doing here any ways? Miroku didn't impale his hand on anything again, did he?" 

"I've already been there and it's quite lovely, although it's a bit hot. And no, he wasn't impaled on anything." Kikyo replied, chuckling softly. "I'm here because I thought I'd surprise Naraku and bring him dinner." She held up a wicker basket.

Inuyasha shook his head. How this woman put up with Naraku amazed him. Suddenly, the wheels inside his head began to turn. "Hey...Kikyo...my dear...old friend..." He grinned.

"What do you want?" Kikyo crossed her arms and chewed on her lip annoyingly. 

"Well you see...I've got this patient..." Inuyasha began, putting his arm around her while he led her away from Naraku's office.


	15. Sweet Insanity

****

Lauren: I don't own the song "The World" by Yuki Kajiura, from the anime series "hack//SIGN". Wow...everything seems to be getting shorter, such as review replies. It might be because there are fewer questions or I'm just too lazy and tired! Ah, very sad!

IsleofSolitude- I'm scared. Everybody is threatening me! Hopefully this will hold you all off for now!

Broken Dreams- Aw...thank you! *glomp*

Tori & cherrymecha- You both will just have to wait to find out! Or read on! ^_^;

Chavi West-Wind- Don't worry, you're not the only one who found the hell joke funny! And don't worry, nothing anyone really says is annoying (except for the threats I've been receiving to castrate Inuyasha! No!!!!!)

Cataluna- No, this doesn't happen in the real series. The entire series isn't even completed yet in Japan!!

Aberuncate- Yeah, there is just something hot about elves! And please don't hurt me! XD! It's so evil, I'm in this RPG my friend started but I swear, EVERYBODY in it is an ELF! I mean, elf's rock and I was one for Halloween, but _everyone _can't be one. So to make it different I decided to be a cat/human hybrid. ^_^;;

Zel no miko- *cowers* Um...help? Dude! I can't believe it took me this long to discover your wonderful fanfics! You're such a good author, I can't believe you're wasting your time reading my story!

T'laren- I'm not sure if I'm going to have Kouga and Inuyasha go at it- at least not yet. Sorry to disappoint you though!

B-chan- I don't know if there's a difference between ja ne and ja na. Sorry! Inuyasha was able to punch into the wall because he was blinded by rage and has many sexy large muscles even for a human. =)

Fate- Be afraid. Be very afraid. D

Tonia Barone- Hi! Ah, yes, it might be a bit confusing if you haven't seen much. You can read up on a lot of spoilers from web sites though, if you want because there's a lot more to Inuyasha that what Cartoon Network has shown so far. And to answer your question, Kagome was mostly just too panicked, depressed and afraid to try to pretend she was sane. She was questioning her own sanity often and she also wanted some of the protection in her cell because she knew the demon that attacked her & killed her grandfather couldn't find her there or get in there. I hope that explains it for you!

****

~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~

~By: Lauren~

-Chapter 14-

"Sweet Insanity"

A quandary look passed on Kagome's face. She _had _to speak with Inuyasha. Somehow...she had to get to him. She just had to! Lifting up her hand, she brushed a strand of midnight black hair behind her ear. But how? How was she going to speak with him? He wasn't allowed to see her! To even enter her cell! Rapid thoughts raced through her mind as she searched for a way- any way- to contact him. An impassive look graced her face as a single idea formulated slowly.

Kaede. The kind old nurse would surely allow Kagome to see Inuyasha; after all, he was her boyfriend, was he not? Or so Kaede thought but she wasn't very wrong actually. It made perfect sense. If Kagome could somehow get herself down to the infirmary then, without Kouga's or anyone else's knowledge, she could beg Kaede to bring Inuyasha down to see her. She would surely comply with Kagome's wishes. 

But how could she get down to the clinic's infirmary?

It wasn't like Kagome could fake being sick. She had no lamp to hold a thermometer against or a hot water bottle to press against her head to give her a high temperature. She had no pepper to smell to make her sneeze or a spray bottle to soak herself with water occasionally. In fact, she had nothing that was of any use to her.

~*~

__

You are here alone again

In your sweet insanity

All too calm, you hide yourself from reality

Do you call it solitude? Do you call it liberty?

~*~

She sighed, letting her helpless feelings eat away at her. She was all alone in a room, something she was so sick of. Kagome muttered insanely to herself as she chewed madly on her lip in thought about her life. It was so immutable and half of it she went through being callous- after the well was sealed, that is. Kagome was nothing but a pariah and she would sequester from others. She was destined to be alone. Even if the voice told her she had to stop this demon, how could she do so locked up in some asylum? She tried to make herself appear placid but her own confusion kept creeping into her expressions. 

Then a thought came to her but it was very absurd. Except...it might just work. Kagome shivered as she tried to find a way to injure herself. If she could do that, then they'd have no choice but to bring her down to the infirmary. But what to do...? Something that wasn't _too _painful. Kagome's eyes scanned the room but she found nothing sharp. Her eyes fell upon the bathroom door but she shook the idea out of her head. Through the opened doorway, she noticed the metal, round sink. She stood up, her body trembling as she gulped and took in a deep breath. From the distance, she could see herself in the bathroom mirror. Why hadn't she noticed that before? She looked at her reflection. She was squalid and ugly. 

She had bags under her eyes and her skin was a ghastly pale from so many days being kept indoors. Her baggy clothing did nothing for her figure and her raven hair hung limply around her head. Her eyes became sullen as the idea of giving up appeared in her mind. She shook it out, refusing to give up when she had come this far. She would not let her grandfather's death be for nothing. Her hands fingered the pinkish-white scar on her side. Walking up to the mirror, a grim expression settled on her face, giving her a vindictive appearance. Growling, she pulled back her arm and clenched her hands into a fist. Biting down on her lip, she slammed her fist as hard as she could into the mirror. Crimson blood and pieces of the mirror shattered and dropped into the sink and on the floor. Pain shot from her bleeding knuckles but she ignored it, putting it out of her mind as a faint feeling overtook her but she ignored it too. Staring into the shattered mirror, there were now a million images of her, all distorted, and her eyes seemed unfocused. Quietly, she murmured to herself, "Please forgive me Inuyasha...but I have to do this..." Her heart was distraught as she backed up to the furthest end of her room. Running forward as fast as she could, she jumped up right before she hit the sink. Her body flew above the sink and smashed into the remaining pieces of the mirror. Her own shrill scream erupted from her throat as she fell to the floor, shards of the mirror now sticking out of her arm and side. Blood stained her ripped clothing as Kouga dashed into her cell, staring at her in shock and alarm.

~*~

__

When all the world turns away to leave you lonely

The fields are filled with desires

All voices crying for freedom

But all in vain they will fade away

~*~

"NO! I refuse to do that!" Kikyo crossed her arms, planting her feet down firmly. "That goes against every rule of this clinic! If anyone found out, we'd be in deep trouble or arrested or something!"

Inuyasha trembled as a strange shiver ran down his spine. Something was wrong. Trying to shake it off, he continued to follow Kikyo down the hallway. "Please Kikyo, you've got to agree! You have to help me! Please! I've never asked anything of you before..."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Oh yes you have! Plenty of times you've bummed money off of me, borrowed my car, what else...?" 

"Ok, so maybe I have in the past but...please! I'm begging you!" Inuyasha pleaded, putting on large, watery eyes.

"Why is it so important any ways?" Kikyo questioned, eyeing Inuyasha down. "Is she really that important to you?"

Inuyasha nodded yes. "She's the one, I know it." He sighed. "But please Kikyo! You've got to do this one thing for me! I'll never bug you again- ever. I'll be nice to you every single day! I'll be your psychiatrist for free even!"

"Don't say something like that." She snorted. "And no, I'm not going to do it. It'll be lying to Naraku- it's illegal too!"

Inuyasha fought another urge to punch Kikyo or the wall.

Suddenly, a few nurses ran past him, plainly worried about something. Inuyasha reached out, grabbing one by her arm. "What happened? Why the rush? Miroku after you girls again?" He questioned.

The nurse shook her head. "No. It's that Kagome girl again. This time she ran into the mirror- she's got some bad wounds up and down her side and also on her hand." The nurse turned, running down the hallway towards the clinic's infirmary. 

"Dammit Kagome!" Inuyasha cursed louder as he followed after the nurses, Kikyo close behind him. 

~*~

__

There's only you to answer you, forever

In blinded mind you are singing

A glorious hallelujah
    
    The distant flutter of angels

~*~

Inuyasha paced in a tiny waiting room, snarling to himself as he thought up various things to yell at Kagome for her idiotic actions. He smiled briefly. At least he would be able to see her once more...he only wished it wasn't under these circumstances.

Kaede emerged from behind a thick metal door. "She's asking for you." The woman nodded politely to Inuyasha, who was instantly by the door. Behind him, he dragged Kikyo into the room. "But be careful. We were unable to strap her down because of the places her wounds are at, so lock the door behind you." Inuyasha ignored the woman's warning.

"Why do I have to come?" Kikyo hissed.

"Because I want you to." Inuyasha retorted before he entered the room, shutting the door behind him. 

Kagome was sprawled out on a stark white bed. Her arm was bandaged along with her entire hand and Inuyasha realized she had more bandages on under her shirt. Worry filled his eyes as he ran forward, bringing Kagome into a tight hug.

Tears dripped down Kagome's face as she hugged him back, for once feeling safe and protected. "It hurts..." She gasped as Inuyasha squeezed her wounds while holding her.

"Sorry." He muttered, letting her lay back down in the bed. Kagome didn't notice the other person who was standing in a dark corner of the room.

Kikyo stared at Kagome in shock, taking note of their eerie resemblance as Inuyasha had mentioned. Strangely, for some odd reason, Kikyo had the sudden feeling that she owed this woman something. She felt as if she **_had_** to redeem herself somehow to Kagome.

Kagome stared up into Inuyasha's eyes as he began to speak but she quickly silenced him. "I know, you've been taken off of my case, but that's unimportant. Listen- someone talked to me in my dreams. I know it sounds crazy but they told me why the well was sealed and why you're receiving your memories only now. It told me why I still remember when everyone else forgot and it gave me a mission. Something is after the Shikon no Tama- our rings- and it's been messing with everybody's lives slowly. Yours, mine, Sango's, Miroku's, Shippo's- everyone's. We have to stop it."

Inuyasha had a look of disbelief on his face at her words.

Kagome's attention snapped away from him as a figure stepped forward into the room's lighting. She hadn't even seen the person there. Her heart jumped into her throat as she saw whom it was.

Kikyo. 

Why was she here? Had Inuyasha left her for Kikyo? No- he wouldn't do that. Kikyo must have been reborn also somehow, even if Kagome was her reincarnation. Maybe she was the reincarnation of the mud and bones Kikyo in the past.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo tapped him on his shoulder. 

"Yeah?" Inuyasha gave her a confused look.

"I'll do it." She whispered.

~*~

__

They're all too far, too far to reach for you

I am here alone again

In my sweet serenity

Hoping you will ever find me in any place

~*~

Inuyasha embraced Kikyo happily, causing Kagome's heart to fill with jealous and pain. "This is great!!" He exclaimed. "Wonderful! Thank you so much!!!" Again, he hugged her.

"What's going on?" Kagome snapped, wanting an answer.

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome, his face beaming with joy. "Kikyo's going to switch places with you and prove you sane. You're going to be free Kagome, I'm going to get you out of here." 

All ominous feelings left Kagome as her eyes opened wide with shock.

"I'll face the corner- you two switch clothing quickly so we can get this done with. Kagome, put your extra bandages on Kikyo." Inuyasha ordered.

Both women nodded their heads and proceeded to do as he ordered.

~*~

__

I will call it solitude when all my songs fade in vain

In my voice, far away to eternity


	16. Into The Sunlight

****

Lauren: Hey! Ah, it's so sad, I didn't pass my written permit test for the second time. I'm beginning to think I should take a break and try again when I really feel ready. But for some good news- it's Thanksgiving Break! W00t! Do you know what that means? It means I have five free days to write!!!!! YEAH! *cheers* And I'd also like to wish everybody a Happy Thanksgiving! Now on to the reviews comments...

Suzuko- Am I so cruel as to trick you all? Wait...don't answer that! ^_^;;

Soju- Kagome _might _make it out safe. It all depends on if anyone catches on to them.

Ryu- Dude!! I didn't know they sold mangas and DVD's there! Awesome, thanks! I must check it out sometime now! ^_^ hehe, calm down before you have a heart attack!

Cherrymecha- Ah, you're obviously thinking well! I **might **decide to do something with Naraku and Kagome ("Kikyo") but that'll be a surprise!

WarriorGL- Sure, I'd absolutely love to chat sometime again!

aurora earth- Aw, wow, thank you! I feel so special! Three cheers for all of my wonderful reviewers! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip horray!

Aberuncate- AH!! I'm hurrying!!! Don't get taller Bernard! Then that'll make me look even shorter than I already am! And I hail the spork and chicken gods. D

Syren- Hey, I confuse myself all the time! What I do for most of my stories is I write down the main gist of what I want to happen and then try to figure out some of the details. If I'm having trouble figuring it all out to fit together, I either A) Call my friend Lena on the phone, B) Hunt her down at school or C) Make her come over to my house or me to hers and tell her my detailed plans. She then usually gives me her input, ideas and helps me figure out how it'll all work out together. It helps a lot actually.

Mandy- *stares at the bent fork and uses her mind to make it straight* Don't ask. ^_^;;

Nytshad- That is awesome! I'd love to switch places with my siblings but sadly...I have two brothers so I don't think it would work out and plus, I'm the only one in my family with red hair. I'm the oddball of the group! I think though that I've seen up to about episode 60 of Inuyasha. I've seen the 1st, 2nd and 3rd box set and I've read up to manga 12. I want to see the 4th box set!!!

Tori- Yeah, Lauren is my real name! And I LOVE the story "Death, Greed and Hate". It's so good!

B-chan- Aww...you get a special shout-out always! You rock! I think what really makes the difference between Kikyo and Kagome IS that Kikyo is cold and Kagome is giddy. Expressions can surprisingly really change the look of a person. I hope you got your package and that you like it! You ordered the Inuyasha movie, right? What did you think of it? =) 

T'laren- Gah, you're doing nothing for my figure!! Ha, but I love the fudge still! Thanks so much! I don't think there will be a Kouga and Inuyasha fight but there could _possibly_ be one with 'someone else'....D Now is it more subtle? LoL!

Asilin- I LOVE THE IDEA!! I say we kidnap Santa and then Bernard will come to save him and we'll capture him! Or else we could sneak into Santa's sleigh and hide until he takes us to the North Pole, then jump out and grab Bernard and run! XD

Tenoko- Oh my gosh. Thanks to you I'll never be able to think of Naraku the same again. Michael Jackson?! Well...he is sort of like him, look wise. I can understand where you'd see the resemblance. And the voice that is talking to her can be trusted...mostly.

Thank you again- ALL of you! I love you all so much! And now...ENJOY!

****

~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~

~By: Lauren~

-Chapter 15-

"Into The Sunlight"

Kagome fidgeted in Kikyo's suit. It consisted of a black shirt, black stockings, penny loafers, a silk white blouse and a black suit jacket. The raven-haired girl, Kagome, was extremely uncomfortable in the tight, heavy clothing after spending many years wearing cool, loose drawstring pants, a shirt and slippers. Not only did it feel very strange but also the clothing kept scratching and rubbing her bandages, which caused her wounds to hurt. It was a big change and something she would have to get used to. For a moment, Kagome had to wonder why in the world _Kikyo_ of all people was helping her out. She just didn't understand it- the two of them had never gotten a long. She decided to let her unsettling thoughts rest for a second as she came upon the conclusion that no one would ever truly understand anyone else.

"So should I take any notes on how you act?" Kagome questioned Kikyo who had just wiped off her makeup and was now moving towards Kagome to put it on her.

"Hm." Kikyo mumbled as she proceeded to put dark eyeliner on Kagome. For some odd reason Kagome felt as if she were getting dressed for a funeral for all of the black she was wearing. "Be cold to any male or female except for Naraku." Kikyo instructed. "Be sarcastic, especially towards Inuyasha. I'm going to leave my purse in your care but if you dare touch any thing in it...you'll pay." She threatened as second thoughts began to flood her mind. What if she got stuck in the asylum? What if Kagome and Inuyasha left her there? Kikyo shook her head. She had already agreed to help and the strange feeling of helping this girl kept pushing at her madly. It kept telling her she **_HAD _**to redeem herself to this girl. Why? Kikyo wasn't sure but she wanted to get the pushing feeling out of her- it made her feel weak that she would submit to her own emotions but she knew if she didn't do this, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. "My office number is in my cell phone address book- call in sick for me, ok?" 

Kagome nodded, taking in all of the instructions.

"Any tips for me?" Kikyo asked as she smeared dark red lipstick on Kagome.

"Uh...act insane." Kagome chuckled. "But when you get transferred to the new clinic or wherever, act like a normal woman. Talk casually to the guards and your new doctor. Try to convince them you're sane." 

Inuyasha suddenly broke into their conversation. "Don't let anyone take off your bandages until you're at the new clinic- the nurses are often too dense to check for the age of wounds. The files they'll give her new doctor will be the fake, messed up ones they gave me. They're in such a horrible and obviously fake condition that it'll probably help you convince them you're sane." They all suddenly froze as the door handle began to turn. It clicked as the person trying to open it realized it was locked. Inuyasha thanked himself quietly for taking Kaede's advice and locking it.

They all let out a sigh of relief before they realized that the person was most likely leaving briefly to retrieve a key.

Kagome finished tying her extra bandages around Kikyo in the exact spots she had hers on. A tiny noise was heard as someone turned a key, unlocking the door. 

Kikyo dove onto the bed gracefully, snuggling under the covers as the doorknob began to turn. She shut her eyes, pretending that she was asleep.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized he wasn't supposed to be visiting Kagome, so he dropped to the floor and pulled himself under the bed, hoping the overhang of sheets were enough to cover him up from all angles. 

Kagome's body locked up as she came to understand that she was now on her own. "She" was supposedly asleep on the bed and "Kikyo" was the only one in the room. Why would Kikyo be in there any ways? Every possible excuse seemed to flee from her mind as Miroku opened the door. Kagome relaxed slightly as she stared in surprise at her old companion.

She began to lecture herself in her head as Miroku gave her a quizzical look. _"Wait. Must be Kikyo like. Kikyo does not gawk in surprise at people. Kikyo is..." _Memories of the past Kikyo flew back at her. If this Kikyo was any like the past one, she would...

"What are you staring at, leech?" Kagome hissed at Miroku, hoping she didn't sound _too_ cruel.

Miroku sneered at her. "Nothing interesting. You scared me there for a second Kikyo, you almost had the look of something other than that of a bit-"

Kagome quickly cut him off, knowing Kikyo would not waste her time listening although it hurt her a bit to be so mean to one of her dear friends. "Shut up and get out of here unless you want to find yourself flying through that window." She motioned towards the tiny glass window on the opposite door. Kagome made sure to keep her voice stern and emotionless, which wasn't very hard to do considering all she had to do was think of the last few years of her life and she was instantly overwhelmed with anger and pain.

"Sorry to bug you, O' great one." Miroku rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. What he came here to do abruptly came back to him. "Hey- have you seen Inuyasha around? He's supposed to be meeting with Shippo right now and Sango later."

Kagome shrugged. "No, I haven't and even if I did, I wouldn't care." She chuckled to herself as she shifted the weight of her purse from one shoulder to the other.

"Ok." Miroku made to leave before he paused. "Wait a second...what are you doing in here any ways?" 

Kagome lost her face for a second as she searched for an excuse. "I...uh...I...THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" She snapped loudly.

"Fine, I was just curious. You could get in trouble for being in here unauthorized." Miroku began to leave.

"If you tell anyone- ANYONE-" Kagome began.

"I know, I know..." Miroku snorted. "You'll get me 'fixed'." And with that said, he disappeared from the room.

Kagome let out her breath before she blinked. "Fixed?" She stated, staring down at Kikyo in the bed.

Kikyo opened her eyes before she let a small smile form on her face. "Yeah, that's my usual threat for him. Comes in handy a lot." 

Inuyasha snuffled out from under the bed and stretched. "I forgot about Shippo's appointment. Listen- Kagome- do you think you could hang around in the doctor's lunch area until I'm finished? Afterwards I can take you to stay at my apartment."

Fear filled Kagome's heart. She wanted nothing more than to just **get out **of the damn clinic but if she did leave she wanted Inuyasha with her to hold her hand on the way out. Even if she left on her own, where would she go? She _needed _Inuyasha and therefore, she had no choice but to wait and pray not to be caught. "Sure. How long do you think you'll be?" Kagome tried to hide the tremor in her voice.

"Just an hour or so." Inuyasha responded, massaging his cramped muscles. "I'm going to head out of here before someone comes in." Leaning forward, he pulled Kagome into a quick hug and kissed her cheek before he disappeared from the room. He shivered. He knew it was Kagome he had kissed but she looked so frighteningly like Kikyo it still gave him the chills. How he had dated Kikyo in high school, he had no idea.

"Bye..." Kagome murmured before she turned to Kikyo. "Anything I can do for you before I leave? Any advice for me?" Kagome suddenly felt very tense.

"No." Kikyo coolly responded, sinking into the bed and closing her eyes. "This is kind of nice actually..."

Kagome snorted at this. "Don't get too used to it and believe me, it's not all fun and games." She paused for a minute. "Hey Kikyo..."

"What?" Kikyo opened one of her eyes to peer at Kagome. 

"Thanks." Kagome smiled warmly at the other woman before she pulled her into a tight embrace. 

Kikyo winced as the other woman hugged her and disappeared from the room. Strangely...she had felt a lot better when Kagome had thanked her. It felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders and Kikyo felt _lighter _almost. 

A few seconds passed.

Kikyo stared at the white walls blankly, suddenly very bored.

A few minutes passed.

An hour passed.

The wall was still the exact same as it had been two hours ago.

She frowned. What had she gotten herself into?

~*~

Kagome stared at the can of Pepsi in her hand. She swooshed the soda around, watching the brown liquid move. She lifted up the can and took a quick savoring gulp of the soda. It was so delicious and pleasing, this drink she had. Kagome hadn't drank anything other than milk or water for years and to finally have Pepsi now only made her grin like an idiot. Kagome pushed away a tinge of sorrow. She had been missing out on so many things in life. She only now realized she didn't know who were the popular music bands, which were the new actors and movies, what had happened throughout the world, what kind of new developments had been made? There were thousands of things she had been missing. The world had gone flying by while she merely sat in a cell, locked away forever alone. In fact, until she had met Inuyasha, she had barely made any human contact. The realization that Kagome would be entering the world once again finally began to hit home. She shivered, unsure of everything. Even though she would have Inuyasha by her side, she understood that he wouldn't _always _be there with her. There would be times when she would have to be brave and face the world by herself. It was something she _had _to do alone, whether she wanted to or not. Kagome's attention was quickly diverted as a shadow appeared above her.

"What are you doing here Kikyo?" A woman stood before her, her arms crossed over her chest. Sango rephrased the question for Kagome could only stare at her in shock.

Comprehending her mistake, Kagome jerked up straight in her seat. "Waiting for Naraku." She replied, knowing that this was a response everyone would believe. Kagome tried to act cold but as she looked at her dear friend, her eyes softened.

Sango stepped back in surprise as she gazed into the eyes of Kikyo. Was this _really _Kikyo? Something about her was off. It wasn't right. "Are you feeling ok?" Sango questioned, holding a hand against Kagome's forehead.

Kagome pushed the hand away. "I'm fine." She hissed, turning her nose away from Sango.

Sango shrugged. "Whatever you say." She turned to go and find Miroku but the strange feeling that this girl was not Kikyo still ate away at her. She felt as if she knew the girl- this Kikyo imposter- but she brushed it off as the result of the lack of sleep. Sango turned a corner and disappeared down the hallway, carrying the lunch she had purchased for Miroku.

Kagome sat there in silence, basking in the glory of seeing another familiar face and basking in the fear of what the fates had in store for her. She smiled as she remembered the distant days that she could no longer touch. Kagome turned her hand over, studying her palms and the moon-shaped scars that were pinkish-white from her nails. Kagome's eyes seemed to go beyond her hand though, as she painstakingly turned it over. She sat there thinking. 

Perhaps, if she ran away now...ran fast enough...she could escape all of this. Maybe even visit her grandfather's grave or watch one of her brother's soccer games. With a sigh of frustration, Kagome pushed back her chair and froze. No matter how much she thought, how much she dreamed of running away to some unknown Utopia, she knew it would never happen. If Inuyasha was not in her life...perhaps...but she knew that no matter what happened, or how he treated her, she could _never _abandon him. And she could _never _abandon her mother and Souta. Not when _she,_ Kagome, was the cause of the death of her grandfather. Not when it was her fault that her mother had became the distant mother, the unperturbed woman Kagome had known in her recent memories. After all, if she hadn't have brought half of the Shikon no Tama with her- if she and Inuyasha had not gotten engaged and made the rings with the jewel- her grandfather may have still been alive...

Until they destroyed this unknown demon and purified the Shikon no Tama, she could make no human contact with the ones she loved with the exception of Inuyasha. And even now, as she pondered this, she questioned if she should stay with Inuyasha. He was human now so he was obviously much weaker than before and easier to kill. She was only putting his life in danger by staying with him.

Kagome's thoughts were swept away as a hand gripped her shoulder suddenly. Jerking her eyesight upward, she relaxed as she found Inuyasha's amber eyes smiling down at her. "You scared the crap out of me!" She exclaimed, jumping up from her seat to spin around and face him. She quickly tossed her soda into the nearest trashcan and gathered her things together.

"Sorry." Inuyasha smirked at her nervousness. "Ready to go then?" 

Kagome stood before him, trying to stand as tall as she could. She took in a trembling breath and made a wobbly step forward. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She muttered, as they both began to wander down the hallways and towards the exit.

"Want to hear something strange?" Inuyasha finally said to break the uneasy silence.

"What?" Kagome looked up at him. She needed something to distract her from her overwhelming fears, so she directed all her attention to Inuyasha.

"In today's session with Shippo, he told me that the police caught the brothers who murdered his parents." Inuyasha stated before he was cut off.

"Hiten and Manten?" Kagome raised her eyebrows with interest.

"How'd you know?" Inuyasha gave her a shocked expression before he shook his head side to side. This girl really did know everything. Getting back to his point, he said, "Any ways, it ends up that the brothers didn't murder them for any of their own reasons. They told the police they were paid a _lot _of money by some freaky looking guy."

Kagome shivered, knowing all too well that this 'freaky looking guy' was most likely the demon who killed her grandfather but when she looked up, she found herself face to face with the exit door. 

All she had to do was pull it open and step out. It was so simple to do, such an every-day task for a normal person and yet...so hard for her at this very moment.

Her hand shook as Inuyasha gripped it tenderly, letting her lean in against him for support. 

Kagome couldn't believe that the long nightmare was over.

She couldn't believe it even as she walked with Inuyasha through the dark, echoing corridor and out into the bright sunlight.


	17. Fairly Priced Freedom

****

Lauren: Congratulations to either Inuyasha-Loves-Kagome or Raiye!! One of you was my 400th reviewer! I sort of don't know which one for sure but....THANKS TO BOTH OF YOU!!! Ick, due to me being sick at the moment the production of the chapters might be a bit slower than usual due to the fact I feel drowsy and all fuzzy. It's so funny, my kitty won't come close to me because my Vick's vapor rub smells so strong. D Did everybody have a good Thanksgiving? I hope so! Mine was good, lots of yummy food.

Nekomon- Well, an army of bishonen might not be a bad thing!

Ryu- Aww, where do you work? Did they at least let you out early? Good luck with it though! 

Tenoko- No, your comment didn't wig me out or anything. Just gave me a bad mental image, hehe. Try imaging Naraku breaking into a Michael Jackson dance while fighting Inuyasha.

Aberuncate- Ahhh!! You can't eat me! Plus, Skittles is my cat, so if you eat him you'll probably get a lot of hairballs! Thanks for the world's greatest turkey. I hope you had the best too!

Asilin- I know! I want Bernard now too! Guess what? Today on the Disney channel they had "The Santa Claus" on so I got to watch more Bernard sexiness.

Raiye- *cowers at the echo* Is this good enough of an update for you?

Syren- Do you feel special? You should! That must be the warm feeling. Are you feeling it again? But I don't just reply to reviews to get _more _reviews. I like to take the time to answer things people have said in reviews because I appreciate the comments and everything **so **much. Without you guys, this story would never exist and I think you all deserve some credit also!

WarriorGL- Hehe, that's funny! Don't hurt yourself if you fall down! Ack, these review replies are slowly getting shorter today as sleep tries to claim me!

Cherrymecha- Yeah, that would be just gross. And jeez, I'm not that good of a writer! I wish I was! D

Rurouni Angel- **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! _** *Hands her a scantily-clad Inuyasha*

Tori- I've read "Shadow" and "Two Faced" and I agree, they're both wonderful stories.

Thank you all so much and now...on with the story!

****

~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~

~By: Lauren~

-Chapter 16-

"Fairly-Priced Freedom"

Kagome clung desperately to Inuyasha's arm as he led her through the massive side-street crowd. Her pale skin crawled as she watched blurred faces push pass her, going to some unknown destination. Everyone had someplace to be- something to be doing. The pair was walking down the street towards the parking garage that Inuyasha was forced to park his car it. It was a few blocks down for the clinic was very cheap when it came to assigned parking places. Kagome began to tremble as people were shoved into her, pushing past her. She tightened her grip on Inuyasha's strong arm but somewhere along the way, the people seemed to pull at her, tugging her down with them. It was as if she were a fish trying to swim upstream but instead of water, she was swimming against people. Kagome's heart began to flutter with fear as she felt her fingertips brush Inuyasha's shirt and then he was gone.

She let herself be pulled along, away from Inuyasha as she still reached out for him.

There were so many people- so many. Too many. Kagome began to take in uneven, gasping breaths, as the noises became unbearably loud. There was thousands of voices talking and chattering mindlessly- cars honking at each other on the nearby street- dirty and ragged homeless men and woman begging for money next to her- a snotty-nosed child sobbing- people talking on cell phones as they impatiently pushed past her and others. 

They were surrounding her, closing in on her and Inuyasha wasn't there to protect her.

It was all just too terrifying for Kagome. She had been used to seeing only one person a day and often it was only for a few minutes to deliver her food or her medication. Now...they were everywhere. Moving, talking, pushing, shoving, yelling, crying, laughing...so many- everywhere. Everywhere she turned, people were there. She had no where to escape to. Not only that, but to add to her fears, she realized that the demon could be any one of them. 

Kagome sunk to the paved ground as she pulled her legs up against her chest tightly. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked back and forth slightly, her entire body shaking with tremors as a strangled sob escaped her lips. 

"I..n...u...yash...a..." She murmured as droplets of crystal tears dripped down her flushed cheeks. Kagome ignored the staring people as the gray clouds above her slowly began to open up and a few cold raindrops landed on her face, mingling with her own tears. She felt so sore, sore inside and out. But at this very moment, she felt sore in only one spot- her heart. At first the rain was light, a mere drizzle of cool water that gently fell to the earth, making quiet pitter-patter sounds while they rolled off of leaves and cars then drained onto the paved street. Suddenly, the clouds erupted, opening up their marsh mellow bodies to allow thousands upon thousands of water droplets to pour down. With every impact on the ground, a shroud of mist would shoot up until the street seemed to disappear within a gray mass. The people around her ran for cover but Kagome could only sit there, letting the rain soak through her clothes, chilling her to the bone but she didn't really care. It felt good- refreshing- as if the rain was washing away a bit of her sorrow. She cleared her mind for just one second, allowing the sound of the rain to fill her ears, feeling herself trying to keep her composition. She clenched her fist in determination. Kagome had no strength left in herself to be proud and there was nothing to say that her heart didn't need mending or her soul didn't feel torn. The patter of the rain began to grow dominance as it almost echoed out her thoughts. Why hadn't Inuyasha returned to her side yet? Had he left her, getting lost in the mists of the crowd? Kagome wanted to be with him forever and she knew that she could never forget about him, even if she tried. She wanted them both to have many happy times and she wanted Inuyasha to smile often- only for her. She wanted to do everything in her power to make him happy. The rain echoed in her ears but no matter if the rain were to sound like the crashing of the waves or the fierceness of thunder, it could never drown out the sounds that so plagued her mind at that very moment.

Suddenly, Kagome wasn't getting wet anymore- the rain above her had disappeared but it was still falling around her. Glancing up in shock, she looked up to find Inuyasha's face beaming down at her. He was holding an open black umbrella and the rain was streaming down it, dripping off the sides. He held down his hand and helped to pull Kagome to her feet.

It had only been a few minutes and yet it had seemed like an hour. 

"Almost lost you there, it nearly gave me a heart attack!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he pulled Kagome to his side, wrapping one of his arms around her. "Look at you- you're soaking wet! You'll catch your death out here! Come on, the car's not that far off." He paused as they stumbled down the sidewalk. He was sure to keep her by his side to be sure that he didn't lose her again. "Feh, sorry about that. Stupid people made me lose my grip on you..." He muttered.

"It's ok." Kagome replied, leaning into his warm body. She was trying to memorize her feelings; to forever freeze this moment in her mind, for she knew this could be the last time, the only time that she could be in his arms. She took in his rich scent, letting his long soft hair caress her face while she listened to his thudding heartbeat. Hot tears pricked at her eyelids as she pushed them back, trying to cease crying. Her heart was pounding in her ears, thrumming through her limbs and tingling at her fingers, but somehow, she was sure that she had never been so relaxed in her life. Everything was a strange, warm contradiction and these last thirty seconds had somehow smoothed into a lifetime. 

"I-I couldn't fight back to reach you a-again. I was s-scared..." She murmured into his chest.

"Is that all?" Inuyasha smoothed her hair out with his hands gently. "There, there...everything is okay now! Don't cry. It's okay now. Hey...I said stop crying!" Inuyasha held onto her tighter, letting her almost sink into the contours of his body. "It'll all be okay Kagome. I will...stay with you and take care of you...forever!!"

Kagome smiled as she understood something her mother had once told her. _"Love wasn't supposed to be socially acceptable. Love is supposed to be about catching your partner when they fall- it's about knowing you can be caught. Love is about sweet kisses stolen in the dark. It's about worrying about the person when you haven't seen them for a while. It's not about what everyone thinks, it's not about acceptance. It's about love."_

Kagome's smile seemed to grow bigger. "Yes...that's what it's about." She thought to herself. "It's about love." She felt Inuyasha's hand tighten his grip on her shoulder and she turned, meeting the young man's eyes. Within them she saw Inuyasha's own concerns, his own fears, his own realizations...but she saw something else, too. She saw determination, and instantly understood. It didn't matter who he used to be. All that mattered was that he had chosen to protect her and no matter how difficult it might be, that's what he chose to do.

Kagome held onto Inuyasha tightly the rest of the way and he never let her go.

~*~

Inuyasha watched her chest rise and fall as he sat her slumped figure down on his bed. Kagome had fallen asleep on the car ride home and so he had carried her up to his apartment, ignoring the glares he had received from Yura in the stairwell. As he watched Kagome, he realized he needed to get her out of her soaked clothing or else she'd get sick. Closing his eyes and being sure his hands only touched her clothing, he pulled off most of her wet outfit and slid a pair of his pajama pants and shirt on her. Smiling and blushing ever so slightly, he pulled the bed's covers up around her and let her cuddle into them. Turning to Kirara, he poured out the cat some food before he produced a spare pillow and blanket and settled down on the couch.

He stared up at the ceiling, thinking over all that had happened recently. He had really dug himself in deep this time but he didn't really care- it was for the woman he loved. He tried to sort out what Kagome had told him in the car but it was very confusing and hard to think of when he was so tired. She had told him that a demon was after them, a very deadly one and it was what had made them all come together as they were now. He shrugged. He could _probably _deal with that, or at least, that's what he told himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kagome's sleeping figure through the opened door of his room. A tiny smile spread across his lips before he let out a quiet sigh. If only things could stay like this. If they could stay together. He prayed that everything would never change but for now, he told himself, he belonged to her.

~*~

Inuyasha really didn't feel like being at work at this very moment but there was nothing he could do. He had to make sure everything went smoothly with Kikyo and be sure that Naraku didn't find out about the switch. What truly worried him the most though was leaving Kagome in his apartment alone. What if the demon decided to show up then? What if she went wandering outside? He sipped his coffee to ease his nerves as he headed down one of the many hallways. Inuyasha had given Kagome the direct number to his pager, cell phone and work office. He also had left her a spare key _incase _she decided to leave the apartment but he advised her against that. He had woken Kagome up early before he left, explained things to her and giving her his numbers, before he left her to return to sleep, with Kirara nuzzling her leg.

Inuyasha groaned, crumpling his now-empty paper coffee cup up in his hand. He tossed it into the nearest trashcan before he walked into the reception office. He nearly gagged as he saw Miroku passionately kissing Sango behind his desk.

"Get a room." Inuyasha barked, walking pass them and trying not to watch.

Miroku laughed at what Inuyasha said as a huge grin spread across his face.

**__**

WHACK

Sango glared at Miroku, getting up and straightening her clothing. "Don't even think about it." She smirked at the large red handprint she had put on him from her slap before she walked out of the office.

"Thanks a lot." Miroku grumbled angrily at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snorted. "It's your own fault." He wandered down the hallway before something suddenly grabbed his shirt and yanked him into a dark closet. "What?!" He exclaimed, struggling against the cold hand that was now pushing him roughly into the plastered wall. What if someone had found out about the switch...?

"One question." A cruel voice hissed. "What the hell were you doing with my woman last night?!" Naraku pulled back his arm, bringing it forward fast to connect with Inuyasha's cheek. 

Inuyasha tasted coppery blood in his mouth as another punch smashed into his jaw. He was in too much shock to do anything before it dawned on him. Naraku must have seen him holding Kagome when they were walking to his car the day before and since she was posing as Kikyo, he must have come to the conclusion that she was...cheating on Naraku with Inuyasha!

"Listen, it's not what you think!" Inuyasha retorted, trying to move in the tiny, narrow room. His elbow smacked into the wall as he pulled back his arm to punch Naraku. Cursing, he felt a searing pain in his stomach as Naraku knocked the wind out of him. Inuyasha doubled over before he brought his knee up and hit Naraku in his leg, sending his footing off balance.

"Sure, and I'm the king of hell!" Naraku sarcastically stated between gasps. "Explain and maybe I'll let you live." 

Inuyasha clenched his fist, thinking up a quick lie. "Kikyo was sick with a high fever so I offered to take her home. She didn't want to worry you so she didn't ask you to take her home. She refused my help but then collapsed, overwhelmed with weakness from her sickness, next to me. So with my support, I helped her home. You should be thanking me." Inuyasha pulled back his arm, growling as he felt a faint, throbbing pain in his cheeks. Throwing his fist forward as hard as he could, it slammed into Naraku's nose, sending the man backwards as blood streamed down from his injured nose and over his mouth and chin. 

Naraku knew he was beaten in both the physical battle and the one fought over Kikyo but he refused to go down alone. He grabbed onto Inuyasha's shirt as he fell against the closet door and because of their weight and the force of the fall, the door gave away and they both went tumbling into the hallway.

"And you tell me to get a room..." Miroku grumbled as he stepped over Naraku and Inuyasha. "But I suppose a closet is better than out in the open." He strutted past them now, grinning. "Didn't know you both swung that way." He chuckled before he disappeared from sight.

Naraku had pulled Inuyasha down with him and so Inuyasha was now lying on top of Naraku. Instantly, both men shoved the other away and jumped up. They turned on their heels, stomping in opposite directions down the hallway with red faces while they grumbled curses.

~*~

Gross, huh? See, this is what happens when I get sick and try to write.

****

Misspelling #1: Inuyasha groaned, crumpling his now-empty paper coffee cup up in his head.

Wow, I didn't know he possessed such power.

Misspelling #2: And so Inuyasha was now lying on top of Inuyasha.

What can he say? Inuyasha loves himself so much that he cloned himself.


	18. Only Way

****

Lauren: Ever notice how amazingly depressing war movies are? They make you love these awesome guys and characters and then...then they kill them off and it makes me cry! It's so sad! They rock but they die....*sniff* and of course they all have a wife, kids or a new baby or or something! I know it's true and it portrays beautiful stories of real heroes...but it's still sad. T_T Ah, any ways, you all wanted more fluff, so here it is! Enjoy it!

Jupiter's Light- I hope the guy replies to your question! I'm not really sure but I'm pretty sure it's the movie just split up into episodes and the bonus might be a little extra stuff or something. I really don't know.

Ryu- Hehe, thanks! Ah, sadly I didn't make any horribly funny misspellings this time. Good luck with your schoolwork and such. Ugh, I've got all this research I have to do...which I should be doing instead of writing...but no one has to know that!

T'laren- Maybe Inuyasha getting a hold of a cloning machine wouldn't be that bad of an idea ^_~. Expect more fighting scenes in the future! I'm not sure if I'm the greatest at writing them...but I'll try my best!

Sakura-son- Not a bad idea. Then everybody would be happy. You could even give a clone to Naraku! XD

Holly- I was going to make Kagome go on a date with Naraku since Kikyo had already arranged one but it would get too suspicious and I decided to leave it out for now and move on with the plot some. ^_^;; Maybe I'll write it as a side thing or filler in the future.

Raiye- Ah! NO! NOT THE PAPERS!! Tree's have feelings too! I hope this will hold you off for now!

Inuyasha-loves-Kagome- Aww...I feel so special! *hugs* Thank you! And you rock! I love your fics!

BJ- I happily accept any fan art! Feel free to send me any here: watergoddess415@cox.net I have a picture I drew of Kagome but I'm too lazy to scan it in right now. XD Maybe I will another time.

Tori- ^_^ I'm following your mothers advice! My fuzzy brain is finally getting clear so I can sort of think straight (if you call my normal thinking patterns straight that is...)

Chavi West-Wind- Thank you! V_V;; I feel sorry for what I put Kagome through also.

Jodie-chan- I put in more romantic moments! I hope you like them! Get ready for some sugary sap!

Aberuncate- Oh Oh! Klondike bar! I don't think I'd taste very good though. =)

Nekochan614- I tried to make this chapter longer and it is by my normal standards. It's two extra pages longer! Enjoy!

Dark Angel Himeko- I know what you mean about Kikyo though! In the Inuyasha show I get angry at her cause she always tries to ruin things but the woman has to have a different side to her, her past self that is.

****

~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~

~By: Lauren~

-Chapter 17-

"Only Way"

Kagome sat at Inuyasha's kitchen table, slouched in one of his chairs while wearing the drawstring pants and loose shirt that he had put on her. She had a glass full of milk in front of her, held in her hands while she stared into the white liquid. A bored sigh escaped her lips as she sat the cup down, put her elbow on the table and leaned her chin in her hand. She wished Inuyasha were there at that moment but she knew he had returned to work. Her memory drifted back to when he had left...

__

Kagome stirred in her sleep, feeling a warm hand rousing her slightly by shaking her shoulders. Her blurry vision swam a tad before it finally came into focus and she stared into Inuyasha's golden orbs. Blushing, she pulled herself up and groggily got out of bed. As she tried to stand, her shaky legs gave out and she began to fall to the floor. Instantly, Inuyasha's strong arms caught her and held her up straight. By now, Kagome was wide-awake and blushing as red as a tomato.

"I've got work in a bit." His voice came out husky from obviously waking up only a little while ago also. He coughed, then spoke again. "I thought you might want to see this..." Supporting Kagome, he led her to the back of his apartment where there was a sliding glass door. Pulling it open, they both wandered out onto a small wooden balcony he had. There was a pair of plastic chairs and so they both sat down in them next to each other. 

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. His balcony overlooked most of the city, along with a river that ran through it to the left. The night sky was a shade of deep blue but in the distance, golden rays of sunlight were beginning to peak out. Lights from the city glittered on the surface of the water, mingling with the reflection of the night sky and it almost seemed as if colorful bursts of flames swam amid the stars and the rising sun.

Inuyasha pointed outward to where the sun was rising. There was majestic colors of orange, blue, purple and yellows mixing in the sky like an oil painting. Faintly, very faintly, directly above the sun, was a thin ribbon of a rainbow streaked across the sky from the night's rain.

Occasionally, Inuyasha cast glances at Kagome, sitting there beside him with raven hair tumbling over her shoulders, eyes large and sparkling in the sunlight. Despite their recent fears, he couldn't help but think that she had never looked so beautiful.

Kagome was nervous. She didn't know why- she just was. Maybe it was because she was afraid this was all a dream- that she was really back in a cell and imagining Inuyasha being there with her. She sat there silently before she looked at Inuyasha and saw such a warm, joyful smile on his face, that Kagome couldn't bring herself to be nervous anymore. And what was there to be nervous about, any ways? This was a second chance; this was where they were meant to be- the happiness they were meant to possess. This was what all the pain and anguish and loneliness of the last time- and for the others, the last life- had been for. It had been for this, for sitting outside a cluttered apartment, sitting in a uncomfortable chair, Inuyasha's hand just nearly brushing hers, waiting for her to slip her hand in.

Finally, just as Inuyasha was tensing his muscles to get up and stretch, something warm slid into his palm. He turned to find Kagome gazing up at him, her lips bending into a warm, sweet smile, her fingers wrapped tightly around his own.

"Thank you..." She murmured. "Thank you...Inuyasha..."

With the warmth of her hand in his and the cool night breeze on his cheeks, Inuyasha could only nod.

Overhead, the fading stars gleamed like silvery spots of diamonds and he had a crazy thought that maybe, if he wished on them hard enough, time would stand still, and he would be able to live in this moment forever. He would always have the warmth of his lover's hand in his own, would always have the beautiful star-flecked river whispering by and the rising sun- he would always have the weary happiness of a long, perfect day about to begin, making him feel warm and heavy and sleepy at the same time.

All too soon, however, Kagome climbed to her feet and stretched her arms high above her head. "Ready to go?" She asked him. "Don't you have work in a tiny bit?"

He stared at her for a long moment, pondering all the possible answers- he wanted nothing more than to sit here for the rest of his life, still and warm and happy, and watch the river drift by. But, that...wasn't much of a life, was it?

A slow, genuine smile crept onto his lips, and with a creak of stiff joints, he stood up.

"I am." He said, and to his surprise, he meant it. "I'm ready."

Kagome smiled with joy, her body filling with the wonders of the morning. If only every single day could be like that....with Inuyasha...it would be perfect. She would be happy always.

Suddenly, a loud knock echoed through the apartment, causing Kagome to jump and nearly knock her milk over. 

Someone was at the door.

Kagome didn't know what to do. What if Inuyasha had returned for something? But wouldn't he have had a key? What if it was the demon?

Either way, she had to answer the door, as much as she protested, she _had _to. What if someone needed her help? Gripping the metal doorknob so tight her knuckles turned white, she twisted it around until it clicked. Pulling the door open, her heart beating wildly, she stared into the face of a woman.

The woman looked to be about in her twenties and she had dark chocolate colored hair, so dark it almost appeared black. As strange as it sounded though, when she turned in the light, it seemed to almost shine yellow. She was tall and had milky skin.

"C-Can I help you?" Kagome stuttered. Who was she? What was she doing here? Strangely...Kagome felt as if she could trust this stranger.

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up Kirara for Sango. This _is _Inuyasha's apartment...right?" The girl asked, her voice light and full of life.

"Yeah, it is." Kagome muttered. "Come on in and I'll find Kirara. May I ask your name?" 

The woman stepped inside, smiling politely. "It's Kirara."

"No, not the cat's name, YOUR name." Kagome gave the woman a strange look before she shut the door and began to search for the tabby cat.

"No- that's my name- Kirara." The woman- Kirara- explained, sighing. "Before I met Sango she had gotten this cat and named it Kirara. Then she met me and we discovered I had the same name as the cat but that was a **while **ago. Sango and I have known each other for forever it seems." She chuckled now.

Kagome nodded, raising a skeptical eyebrow. No wonder this woman seemed very familiar. It made sense that the demon Kirara had been reincarnated as a human for all of the help she was to them. Sango must have found the cat and named it Kirara because of the past...but then she had met the _human _Kirara, the actual reincarnation.

Kirara gave Kagome a confused look. "I get the strangest feeling I've met you before..."

Kagome laughed to herself. "I get that a lot." Kirara- the cat- jumped up on the table, sniffing at Kagome's milk.

"What are you doing at Inuyasha's apartment?" Kirara questioned, settling in one of the kitchen chairs.

"I'm an old friend, I'm just staying for a bit." Kagome replied, deciding she didn't feel like lying again. "May I ask why you're picking up Kirara from Inuyasha?"

Kirara nodded, smiling before she frowned at the question. "Well, Inuyasha and I switch between who watches the cat. He gets tired of the responsibility and plus, I **LOVE** animals, especially cats, so I offered to watch her sometimes." She paused. "Sango doesn't have the time to watch over Kirara because she's often too wrapped up in finding her brother or dating Miroku." She laughed. "I help her look for him a lot."

Kagome took in the information solemnly. "How'd...her brother disappear? What a-about her parents?" 

Kirara explained Sango's situation, along with Inuyasha's, Shippo's and Miroku's since she knew the four so well. Their conversation went through many hours, filled with laughs and brimmed with a few tears. Finally, Kagome was done asking questions and Kirara was done with talking. By now, the two felt like they had known each other forever and were long lost friends, which was true on many different levels but only Kagome knew this.

Holding the cat close against her, Kirara got up and walked through the open apartment door. "I hope to see you again! I enjoyed talking with you!" And with that said, she waved and disappeared down the hallway.

Kagome closed the door and locked it before she turned, pressing her back up against the cold wood. She slowly sank down to the floor as Kirara's words swam around in her mind.

__

Sango's parents died. Her brother has been missing for a while.

Hiten and Manten murdered Shippo's parents. He's an orphan.

Inuyasha's mother died, he has a brother he always fights with and a father that doesn't pay much attention to him except for a phone call four times a year.

Miroku's father died from a wound he had received in his hand. It had healed but they didn't know it had been terribly infected until it was too late.

Every situation- somehow a like. Every second- filled with the same pain- even in a new life.

It was wrong, it was horrible, and it tore Kagome apart to hear this. Why couldn't they have a new, happy life? Then it dawned on her.

It was _her _fault that they suffered in this life too. If she had had more _strength _to purify the Shikon no Tama then this demon wouldn't be after them and ruining their lives. If she hadn't had tried to _hold on _to them so much, trying to keep a connection between the worlds by splitting the Shikon no Tama, they could have been leading happy lives with their families. She couldn't let this demon hurt her friends anymore. She couldn't let it damage their lives further. She had to stop it. She **had **to. It was her fault and she decided she couldn't let Inuyasha be hurt fighting it or anyone else.

Eventually, Kagome knew she had to stop these thoughts. If she kept _listening _to them...Reality was sand, slipping silently through her fingers, and she had a terrible, gnawing suspicion that if she thought much more of what Kirara had said, it would all slip away and she would lose everything.

Finding some unknown strength within her, Kagome rose and wandered out onto the balcony. She stood, leaning against the railing. By now, the moon was beginning to rise to its full glory as the sky darkened. Kagome winced at her heartache- she could feel the tears building up and her mind became another mess. Everything was moving too fast. She felt dizzy as memories of the previous week flooded her memory. It was too much. She didn't know if she could handle this alone. It was too much of a shock. It seemed hopeless. Endless. Painful.

Kagome tried to blink back the tears but they were beginning to fall as she wrapped her arms around herself. She began to shake, angry at her own inability to fix things. There was so much blame on her because she had been _selfish_. She wanted so badly to _change _things- to **fix **them but she felt as if there wasn't anything she could do.

The wind picked up, beating against her back as it sent her hair up in a fury but she froze when something fuzzy brushed against her cheek. Blinking in surprise, a mass of baby blue hindered her vision, for a soft blanket had been wrapped around her. She didn't need to turn around to know Inuyasha was standing behind her. Another gust of wind pushed against her and Kagome almost chuckled at her own stupidity.

She _didn't _have to face this alone.

Inuyasha was with her. He would always be with her and he would always walk through the darkness with her. As if reassuring her, she felt his warm, callused hands run down her arms overtop of the blanket.

"Kagome." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up against him.

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned against Inuyasha. Having him close was driving her mad. He could set her blood to racing or make her limbs weak or leave her tired and relaxed. Her mind seemed to be panicky, fighting for some kind of reassurance. Since when had she become this dependent on someone?

"Inuyasha...?" She whispered, her words torn away in the wind.

"Yea?" He replied, his chin on her shoulder so his words were uttered into her ear.

"You're...you're never going to....what I mean is...you'll never leave me...right?" Kagome nervously questioned him.

There was an earth shattering silence as Kagome felt her body tense up with fear. And then the next thing she felt were soft lips lightly pressing against hers. She didn't dare open her eyes, as Inuyasha tasted her sweet lips- she felt like she was falling. But it didn't matter, it was an adrenaline rush and she knew Inuyasha would always be there for her- on the way down and just before she hit the bottom. She shivered as he deepened the kiss but suddenly, he was gone. Kagome opened her eyes and gazed up at him in the moonlight.

"I'll be with you always Kagome...always." He whispered, sweeping her up into another wild kiss as he led her back inside.

~*~

Kagome awoke with a start as she jerked upward in her sleep. She felt Inuyasha's arms slip down from their weak hold on her shoulders.

Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest as her breath came in raggedly. Untangling herself from the bed sheets and Inuyasha's limbs, she stumbled onto the floor before she stood up tall. She straightened her drawstring pants and pulled down on her shirt nervously as her fingers shook madly. Taking one fleeting glance at Inuyasha's peacefully sleeping face, she mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' before she turned her back to him. Trying not to panic, she wandered through the pitch-black apartment, attempting not to run into anything. 

He was here.

For her.

Kagome didn't know how she knew but she just did.

She should have been afraid, she thought as she walked calmly to the door. She should have been terrified. This demon...this enemy was here to kill her- it was here to take her life away and make her leave her friends, her loved ones...Inuyasha. Yet, try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to feel anything but a dull, painful ache in her heart.

It had to be this way. 

This was the _only way._

~*~

****

Lauren: I know...I know....I AM SO EVIL! XD


	19. Demonic Demise

****

Lauren: Yes, I get joy from watching other's suffer over cliffhangers! XD joking! I know, I just **love **being evil, is all. I can't stand it when I read cliffhangers but I love to write them! Well, I would have had this chapter out sooner because I wanted to work on it on Sunday but my keyboard decided to break and not work -_-;; so I went all Sunday without typing anything! Gah! It was horrible! But it's all fixed now!

Eck, it's Tuesday and I still haven't finished this chapter! But I have WONDERFUL news! I passed my driver's test ^_~ I studied super hard and passed with a 100%! JOY! I got a good luck picture from my friend and I stole my other friend's lucky shirt! I took my 3rd test on the 3rd of December which is also my Aunt's birthday! Today is a good day for sure. And I'd also like to say CONGRADULATIONS to 'kleptomaniac sam' YOU WERE MY 500TH REVIEWER! Wow...500 reviews...that is like a shock to me. Amazing. I think I'd go have a heart attack except I can't die, not when I just got my permit. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Without you...this story would not exist! Without your reviews and encouragement there'd be no story! T_T! You are my inspiration! And you all make me SO happy! I read EVERY review and they make me smile and laugh and that's why I write replies to you all, cause you mean so much to me and I love you guys! I just hope the review replies aren't getting too long. They don't annoy you guys, right?

THANK YOU SO MUCH ZEL NO MIKO FOR THE HELP!

I made this one extra long so enjoy it!

T'laren- Inuyasha would be a cool police force but scary too! He'd kick so much butt, there'd be no more crime! Unless he caused it!

Chavi West-Wind- Best of luck to you fighting the dust bunnies!

Majik- Wow, thank you! I feel so special! *glomp*

Holly- Don't hate me! =( I'm sorry!! Hehe!

Syren- Haha! Yeah! The asylums are still looking for me but I gave them the slip last week! XD! Kagome's unstable but she's getting over it. It was just a shock of going out for the first time in forever.

Stephanie-chan- Your brothers your hit man? I'll be sure to stay out of his way! Yeah, I think Inuyasha should act dumber, I suppose I'm giving him too much credit. I agree with your saying about fanfics too!

Minky- Every review matters to me!

Eike- Wow, that does solve everything! Thank you! It's all so clear now and there ARE like a million trailers for the SAME movie!

violettegal345- AH! You reminded me! I want going to write in this chapter about how Kikyo was doing but I totally forgot until now and it's too late! I'll be sure to do that next chapter...sorry and thank you!

Aelinwen Elentari- I couldn't agree with you more! Ah I saw Orlando Bloom and he looks like a French guy in the thing I saw him in! Plus, he had the whole striped shirt and necktie thing too!

Aylee the Dragon**- ***munches on her cookie* THANK YOU! *glomps her Bernard* Thank you again! And...*tosses her Chichiri* that's for you! ^_^ And thanks for the shrine! D! I feel SO special! And thanks for the Fluff Award too! You rock!

Tori- Nope, I've never read it. Thanks though, maybe I'll look into it later. I'm all better now except for the cough has stayed for now. I love Inuyasha too!

Tenoko- I MIGHT get a sick pleasure for watching people suffer and call me EVIL but....nah, I don't. Well, maybe I do cause it makes me laugh but when I read a cliff hanger I freak. But I made sure to get the next one out ASAP! Here it is all nice and long!

Clump- Don't worry, you can growl at me, just don't bite me!

Raiye- I love you too but don't hurt yourself when you fall out of your chair!

EvaYasha- Read on and your question shall be answered!

Saki- Thank you! I checked back though and on my file it was written 'brother'. I don't know, maybe it was messed up on the web site.

Ryuuzaki- Don't go insane! Inuyasha can only take so many patients!

Jupiter's Light- Read Eike's review on chapter 18 and he gives a good explanation for why it might have extra stuff. On the DVD there are a BUNCH of trailers for the movie and character sketches. 

Asilin- It's risky but I'm willing to do it! I love the plan! Bernard, look out, cause here we come!!!

J.J.- Ah, that's freaky! I sleep with a stuffed animal bunny. I hope he doesn't attack me!

Ryu- Ha, locked in the room for 5 years. I remember when my little brother would do threats like that...strangely though it wasn't often that he said them. Sure, I'd love to chat on instant messenger. My screen name for AIM/AOL is: StarSkittles87

Aberuncate- Did it refresh to this chapter? I hope so! Is the ice cream good? I'm sorry if I made you cry! D

~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~

~By: Lauren~

-Chapter 18-

"Demonic Demise"

Kagome stepped through the hallway, her only light a dim flickering street lamp outside of the apartment building. She sighed, guilt eating at her soul. She knew she should have woken Inuyasha up- it would have been the smart thing to do- but had she done that? No. And she had good reasons for that too.

She didn't want him to get hurt. It was that simple. Inuyasha wasn't a hanyou anymore, therefore, if he fought a demon and got injured, he's probably die. Kagome didn't want that to happen. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo...all of them had suffered enough already and for reasons that weren't right. This was supposed to be their second chance at a happy life- not to suffer one all over again. That angered the raven-haired girl. It made her so mad that something would go as far as killing her friend's family just for the Shikon no Tama. She hated the cursed jewel. Whatever was waiting for her better be ready for lots of screaming and cursing at it or so she decided.

None of her friends deserved to suffer anymore- especially Inuyasha- so she would face this alone for as long as she could, even if it meant giving up her life. Her life would be better than giving up Inuyasha's.

Her steps were a bit unsteady as she exited the apartment building and wandered out onto the street. It was cold and a shiver involuntarily ran down her spine as she pulled her shirt tighter around her. Was the shiver from the cold? Or was she afraid? Kagome wasn't sure. She fingered the bow and arrow she had found in Inuyasha's closet and had slung it over her shoulder. Her mind backed up to before she had woken up. 

The voice had returned to her in her dreams. It had been brief, only a warning. It was as if the voice was _trying _to baffle her. Kagome chewed on her lip frantically. Why did the stupid voice have to be so vague and confusing when it spoke to her? The words echoed in her mind.

__

"Times grow darker and darker with little hope in sight. There are no legends that speak of any saviors of the land, no destined champions that will end the pain. But a legend is just that- a legend. A story. A want for some shimmer of hope in a pool void of light. Even if there were legends, few would believe in their truths... but that doesn't mean we are doomed to live forever in darkness. And if this works, we won't..."

And then Kagome had awaken, jerking up to feel her body trembling, warning her that something of great evil was approaching. She knew she had to go face it, even after the new development with her and Inuyasha's relationship. Her cheeks blushed faintly as she remembered the night before, after he had wrapped a blanket around her on the balcony.

__

"Inuyasha..." Kagome took in a sharp breath, spinning around to face him as her blanket dropped to the balcony floor.

"Shh..." Inuyasha smirked slightly, pressing his finger to her lips. Bending down, he picked up her blanket and grabbed her hand, entangling their fingers together. Walking backwards and smiling as if he held a great secret, he pulled Kagome back into his apartment, and then shut the sliding glass door, locking it.

"What are you doing?" Kagome pulled her hand out of his, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest. She tilted her head, glaring at him slightly while she bit back a smile.

"Nothing..." Inuyasha innocently smirked as he strutted up to her, seemingly gathering up all of his courage. Taking in a reassuring breath, he looked her directly in her eyes and Kagome felt she could get lost in his gaze. She felt as if she could swim in his amber pools, she felt as if each shade of color was a sparkling star to make a wish upon- she felt as if she was on top of the world. Her heart began to beat rapidly as he bent down, pulling his pants up a bit so that he could lean on one knee. He looked up at her, love radiating from his eyes as he reached out and touched her hand. She felt the warmth spread from his touch into her hand and up through her arm, making her entire body tingle.

"What are you doing?" Kagome stammered, gulping as she gained a pretty good idea of what he was up to.

"This." He pulled her hand towards his lips until they were pressed against her smooth skin. He figured there was no better time than now. "Kagome..." Inuyasha paused before he plunged in, "I love you. I've loved you since...since the moment I saw your lonesome eyes staring out of the clinic window...years ago. Then, I wanted nothing more than to see your smile. And after I met you...I've only grown to love you more. I...I want to spend forever with you. I've never felt this way about ANYONE before...I... I keep getting this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach when I look at you and see your beauty. I want you to smile every second...I want you to be always happy and I want to be by your side every moment of the day. I want...you to marry me..." He finally finished, his face red with a blush.

Kagome's jaw dropped, tears pooling up in her eyes as his words repeated themselves over and over again in her head.

"I'd give you a ring..." Inuyasha shrugged. "But you've already got the one I gave you long ago...so I figured...we could just renew the engagement again. That is, if you want to..." He trailed off, a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

Kagome smiled. It was a huge, genuine, completely happy smile only meant for Inuyasha. "Yes..." She barely managed to utter the words. "Yes...Inuyasha...yes...I want to...!!" She said again louder.

Inuyasha's eyes bugged open as he jumped into the air then pulled her into a bone-crushing embrace. He lifted her feet off of the ground, spinning her in circles and laughing happily before he placed her back on her feet. He looked down at her, his face growing grave. "But...please don't say yes because of the past. I want to know- do you want to marry me because of how I am now?"

Kagome blinked, listening quietly. "Inuyasha...I loved you back then and I love you now. I fell in love with you all over again when I met you. It wasn't because of the past...even if I had no memories of it...I'd still love you. I love you...NOW and forever. But...are you sure you want to marry a crazy girl?" 

Inuyasha chuckled, burying his face in her hair as he hugged her again. He breathed in her intoxicating scent. "I don't care." He said into her neck. "I don't care about any of that, I just care about you and I don't want you to get hurt." For a moment, both felt as if they could lose all of their worries to the world and just get lost in one another.

Kagome leaned up and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, pulling him down slightly so she could press her lips up against his. She kissed him again, this time with all of her sorrow and fear. Inuyasha kissed back with the fear and uncertainty in his life.

Inuyasha blinked, thinking to himself, "Is this what a couple is supposed to do? Tell what is wrong in a kiss? Can I just stay here forever? Stay here kissing her? It...feels good..." But his thoughts were cut off as Kagome surprisingly deepened the kiss, inviting him to do as he pleased. After a minute, the two broke apart, gasping for air before they burst into laughter.

Inuyasha gripped Kagome's hand, laughing and smiling like a three-year old that had just gotten a lollipop or some other wonderful treasure. Carefully, he slid his arm under where Kagome's knees bent and put an arm behind her shoulder. With a quick motion, he lifted her up into the air bridal style and began to walk towards his room. He looked down at her with inquiring eyes, asking if it was okay.

Kagome blushed like a tomato as she suddenly felt a bit conscious of what might happen in that room but when she looked into his eyes, panic and uncertainty melted away instantly. She nodded that she wanted to.

Inuyasha and she were engaged. They were going to get married. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together...so if she was afraid of what might happen, she knew she had forever do it later. She could just say no and Inuyasha would understand. But a thought entered her mind. What if she had to return to the institution? What if the demon attacked the next day and she died or lost Inuyasha? She stopped those thoughts. There was no time like now and Kagome knew she might not have forever with him so she would spend every second with him now. She wanted to marry Inuyasha. She loved him. She wanted to start a family with him one day. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to be with him physically and emotionally. She wanted to melt into him and to become part of him.

Kagome sank to her knees on the sidewalk, squeezing her eyes shut and pressing a hand to her face. What had she done? Why had she left alone? He would be furious with her but...it was for the best. This was how it had to be.

Because that was what was _supposed _to happen.

There was no changing it.

There was no fixing it.

It was _meant to be._

Kagome stared at the sidewalk as she stood up and took determined steps towards were she felt the demon would be. The sky was a midnight black and not a soul was about the town. Her thoughts claimed her again suddenly.

"Many used to think I was the girl with the perfect life...but they couldn't be more wrong. They only looked at what's on the surface...they never took the time to look deep inside...to see the scars in my soul. They say you learn from your mistakes...but I only ended up making the same mistakes over and over again. I gave my trust away too easily and ended up being betrayed. I spoke to anyone about time traveling...no wonder they called me crazy. These days...I don't open up to people as much as I used to. I see no reason for it...I guess I'm too afraid of getting my heart broken again...but now...I've got Inuyasha. He'll listen and he won't call me crazy. He won't betray me. He loves me." She smiled at the thoughts before anger began to boil inside of her. "Why does this damn demon have to screw everything up!?" She burst, kicking a rock near her foot with all of her strength out onto the street. "Is this my life?!" She cried out in rage, turning into a dark alleyway. She knew somehow...someway...her perfect life with Inuyasha would be shattered into pieces. "Is this the way _you_ choose to punish me?!" She roared towards the heavens. 

But Kagome received no reply...

The tears that she had been holding back for so long broke through and cascaded down her cheeks. Tears of pain and despair. She couldn't hold back any longer. As much as she tried, she couldn't keep denying the pain that was slowly suffocating her.

Why? Why was her mind and body being flooded with such dark emotions, feelings and thoughts?

Kagome fell to her knees in the alleyway and buried her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook violently as salty droplets broke through and fell like rain. Her entire body shook with the sobs that escaped her. She had lost her strength...

"Is this how fast the miko of the Shikon no Tama crumbles?" A sinister voice hissed to her from the dark shadows of the dead end of the alleyway. 

Kagome's head jerked up, her eyes darting around for some kind of solid figure but it was too dark for her to see anything. "Who's there?!"

"Aww, I thought you would remember me." The voice mocked, laughing but with an almost psycho sound. "You still have that lovely scar, don't you?" 

Kagome's hand gripped her side in the area were the white scar ran across her stomach. She felt heat pulse from it, filling her body with a tingling feeling. "What do you want? Why are you doing this to my friends and me?! WHY DID YOU KILL MY GRANDFATHER?!" She could make out a figure now but...it was abnormal. It had a humanoid look to it but giant spikes seemed to protrude from the area that would be its shoulders and its fingers were long and spiked to a point with claws. Long, messy hair hung down in front of the creature's face, blocking it from Kagome's view. It appeared male to her. 

A fanged grin spread across his face. "The old fool got in my way when I came to get you...said something about protecting his granddaughter and how much he loved her. What a pity he had to die...but his soul...tasted good." He snorted into laughter at Kagome's anger. "Yes...that's right...get angrier and more upset so that your dark feelings radiate to me and empowers me. The more sorrow, pain and hate you create and feel...the stronger I get. I can see it engulfing you...the dark mist surrounding you..." 

"What are you talking about?!" Kagome roared, on her feet now as she took a step towards him. 

"I feed off of your negative emotions...I was the one planting the dark thoughts in your head...those are your true fears...I only help to bring them out..." He snarled.

"How can you do that? You ARE a demon, right? That's what they said..." Kagome muttered, groping for the bow and arrow she had carried with her.

"So the higher ups got to you, eh?" The...thing frowned, his razor sharp teeth resting over his bottom lip before he opened his mouth again, showing rows of pointed teeth. It had slit-like eyes that were staring at her.

"How do you know about them?!" Kagome demanded, stringing her bow and preparing to attack the demon, while she stepped closer to him.

"I suppose they're too stupid to tell you the truth, about how they probably screwed up or how they can't beat me as they are...whatever it is..." He reached out a welcoming hand to Kagome, putting it out in the moonlight. Kagome swore it had glistening greenish blue scales instead of skin. "Let me guess...they gave you the whole speech about the great evil you had to fight in the past and about the 'balance of the world'...yes?" He's eyes took on a tint of red as he stared into hers.

Kagome blankly nodded yes before she looked at his hand, the temptation of accepting the offer lingering in her mind strangely. 

"Well..." He pushed his hand closer to her, offering her to take it. "I'm the darkness that weighs against the light. I'm everybody's nightmare. I'm everybody's pains, fears, sorrows, hate, anger....all of it...I feed off of it. I constantly fight against the people of the light...the voices that spoke to you. Aren't they a bunch of pitiful idiots?" 

His eyes were so mesmerizing...Kagome nodded yes. "Are you the only one of your kind?" She muttered, "And why do you want the Shikon no Tama so badly?" 

"No, I'm not the only one of my kind. There are plenty of us out there...and we are all different. There are creatures like me...and creatures like the Naraku you fought in the past. I want the Shikon no Tama so that it can grant my wish...I want to use it to make myself more powerful...so that I can destroy the ones of the light!!" He hissed.

Kagome's hand dropped the bow and arrow and slowly reached out to his. Kagome's heart screamed no but her mind won the battle. The instant she touched his hand, a prickling sensation rushed through her entire body. He clasped his hand around hers ever so gently, as not to cut her with his claws.

"I want to engulf this world in darkness..." He grinned, his fangs glistening pearly white in the light of the moon. "Starting with you!!" His grasp suddenly tightened as the spell on Kagome snapped and her eyes, mind and heart all cleared. The creature jumped back as a sharp pain ran through his hand from where he had been touching Kagome. He held his hand to his chest as he nursed his wound but still smiled. Unnoticed to Kagome, a droplet of blood fell from her hand from where he had pierced her skin.

"What is your name?!" Kagome demanded, angered by how she had let her guard down and he had somehow hypnotized her. "I will not allow you to get the Shikon no Tama! And why did you have to hurt my friends?! Sango...Miroku...Shippo...all of them! Why did you have to kill their families?!"

The creature smirked, retreating back into the shadows. "You can call me Daemon. And I killed them all, created such pain...for this very moment. I did everything...to build up your hate for me to such a level...that it only makes me stronger. You can't fight it...you hate me. You always will..." He burst into laughter as Kagome began to shake, her entire body trembling.

It was starting in her arm, from the hand Daemon had grasped. It was like electricity- shocking her painfully as it slowly swirled through her blood. Her confused face went between her hand and the fanged grin of the monster. Outside of her hand, she could faintly see black colored electricity swarming around her pale skin.

"I see my poison is working." He smirked, fading into the shadows slowly. "Don't get too worked up...it'll only make it spread faster..." 

Kagome only continued to writhe as the electricity ran up her arm but she refused to let out a cry of pain. She squirmed as the electricity worked its way into her chest. She felt her heart tighten and started to violently shake.

"What are you doing to her?!" A voice snarled. They both spun around to see Inuyasha standing there, a heated glare on Daemon. Sometime during the night he swore he almost...sensed that Kagome was gone....that she was possibly in danger. He woke up in a cold sweat, wanting to see her peaceful sleeping face next to his but...his bed was empty. He ran out of the apartment building, searching for her madly and he would have gotten lost...but he had gotten a strange, nagging feeling from the direction she was in. For a moment, he swore he heard her voice...but it would have been impossible to hear her from so far away- with human ears, at least. Finally though, he had spotted her.

Daemon smirked. "And so, all the players are now in place." He chuckled, feeding off of Inuyasha's anger towards him. "I'm only doing what the pig deserves."

Kagome let out a tiny cry of pain before she could stop herself as stabbing bolts of fire flew through both of her arms now and her chest. She fell over onto the dirty cement ground, sweating and clenching her hands and teeth. She was trying to keep from crying out again.

Inuyasha let out a roar of anger at Kagome's pain as he dashed forward blindly and swung his fist at the humanoid creature. Daemon ducked each punch, kick and swing with ease.

Kagome felt the electricity surge throughout her entire body now. She tried to bite her tongue and tried to be brave but she just couldn't do it anymore. She was scared. She just wanted this nightmare to end. It was all one big horrid nightmare and she had had enough. She just wanted it to end. And as the earth-shattering cry slipped past her lips, she had a sickening feeling that an end was exactly what Daemon planned on giving. She bit back another scream as the pain consumed her body. Her vision was beginning to blur and the room was getting darker. All she could see was Daemon's smiling face and Inuyasha's sparkling eyes. The blackness closed in on her and the last thing she saw was Daemon slashing Inuyasha across his chest, blood splattering next to her as his laugh echoed through the night air.

Daemon laughed harder as he watched Kagome look at him in utter horror before the darkness claimed the woman. Before he could react though, he felt a hand slam into his jaw, causing his head to jolt painfully sideways. Cursing his flaw, he clenched his fists, letting his fingers curl up viciously into his palm before he disappeared into the night air, leaving nothing but a black mist where he used to be.

Inuyasha stumbled towards Kagome's fallen figure, crimson blood running down his legs from the wounds on his chest and making tiny puddles by his feet. Gritting his teeth, he tried to ignore the way his chest felt like it was on fire. He knew he couldn't go to a normal hospital with the kind of wounds he had sustained for it would be too suspicious but Inuyasha wasn't thinking of that at the moment. His one concern was the limp girl he picked up in his arms slowly. Stumbling out of the alleyway, he began to trudge towards the house of the one person he knew could help him...


	20. Life or Death Heaven or Hell It's Your C...

****

Lauren: I wrote this while I was babysitting and I've finally gotten around to reading over it and publishing it. I'm so tired right now that my notes might be a little shorter than normal. Sorry! I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think of it. I didn't plan for this story to be this long...but it just seems to be growing bigger in my mind. Don't worry though, it'll all work out/come together in due time. I'm so happy, I got my neat CD! "Simple Plan" They rock!

One question though: Should I leave the rating at PG-13 or should it be R for the violence and such?

Jupter's Light: That sucks about the guy. I can't believe he doesn't know! Hasn't he watched it yet if he owns it? I'd look into it a bit more before you buy it possibly.

T''Laren- Congratulations on being correct! You get a gold star!

Eike- Yeah, I guess they just make them for that too. It would be pretty cool though. I'd be careful about ordering it also. I got my movie for $13.95 at discount anime DVD but that's not including shipping and handling.

Ryu- Freaky! It's like a real-life Daemon! Wow...that is REALLY scary to think about. Evil! (hiss)! 

Kawaii Bunny- Haha, I wouldn't mind if Inuyasha attacked me in my sleep.....!!!

Rekka's Angel: Congratulations on being correct also! You get a gold star too!

Majik- At the moment I have it planned that Daemon is a NOT a rebirth or a character from the series. He's original, at the moment. Unless I can think of some wonderful way for him to fit a past person...then he'll stay original.

Tori- Oh, hot guy with doggie ears. Sounds nice to me! Good luck with all your work and such. I know the feeling all too well. -.-;; Yeah, I foreshadow a lot or sometimes I do it just to screw with peoples minds! Wahahaha! Ok, done with scaring you guys for now.

Maiden of the flaming sandwich- I LOVE your pen name! Ok...and no, Daemon didn't die or anything. He just transported out of the alleyway somewhere else. Sorry if that was a bit unclear.

Aylee the Dragon- I love Chichiri also! But I adore Tasuki SO much! He's one of my favorite anime guys! ~glomps him~ Your welcome for the blue-haired hottie. Mind if I borrow your flame-thrower sometime? ^_~

Asilin- I love the plan, sounds great. But how do I get to Moscow? If I start digging a hole with a spoon, I might end up over there somehow!

Stephanie-chan- No, I got the name Daemon from my head. I wanted that to be his name because Daemon is like a demon and that's sort of what he is. He's like a shadow- a creature of the dark. And just so you know, I don't write lemon stories. Never have and I don't really plan to, that was just in there mainly to show that their relationship has REALLY deepened. I suppose when you get that bond, it only makes things between one another stronger but then again, I wouldn't know, at least, not from personal experience. I'd recommend the Inuyasha movie. They did the animation really well and it has good music. There are some funny scenes, some cute, gushy scenes that make you go "AWWWW" and a lot of fighting scenes. I thought it was great, all in all and I'd recommend it. If you need any reviews on anime, go to my web site, which you can get the link to on my author's page here and go under reviews. There I have listed all the anime I've seen or own and I can give you a review on any you ask for! ^_^ Hope that helps!

Ladyspice- I know, I've got that down as an idea. I've also got a funny, awesome thing for him to use to help him fight but that'll be a surprise for now.

Lyn/Lin- I'm the same way. I CAN'T stand to read cliffhangers but I LOVE to write them!

WarriorGL- I'm not THAT good! You're really talented! Thank you for the wonderful compliments though. I want to be a novelist one-day. That would so rock!

the hAPpiLyINsanE angeredfairy- How was you ghetto day? Hehe, that would be so gross. Roasting stuff over a fire of insides. Eww, the smoke would probably look really weird. I thought it'd end around 13 but then I got more ideas in my crazy little brain.

Aelinwen Elentari- You can see me laughing? Creepy! Yes, us writers are supposed to drive our readers crazy and laugh at the wonderful reviews! I love them! They brighten my day so much!

Dark Angel Himeko- Ei! Please don't kick me! I already cut my leg today T_T! Hey, your first guess was right! Here's your gold star!

****

~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~

~By: Lauren~

-Chapter 19-

"Life or Death; Heaven or Hell"

Inuyasha stumbled as he felt cold blood dribble down his leg. Five long cuts ran down across his chest diagonally. His white collared shirt was torn where each wound was and stained a dark crimson red from his torso down. He held Kagome close against his chest, sure that if she were awake she would be able to hear his irregular heartbeat and would worry. But Inuyasha didn't care about her worry or the constant throbbing pain he felt or the sharp convulsions that went through his body with every antagonizing step. Fear swept through his heart and shown on his face as he felt Kagome's body slowly grow cold.

Was she…? 

Could she be…?

No. She would never leave him, not like this. Shaking the thought out of his head he picked up his pace, walking faster while his haunting panic loomed in the back of his mind.

Where had Daemon gone? Where had that demon-thing disappeared to? Inuyasha wasn't quite sure but he had a feeling that he would be back but next time…next time Inuyasha would be ready for him. 

Finally, Inuyasha neared his destination. By now, his white shirt was stained a sickening red and he was sure his pants were clinging to him with dried blood. Gripping Kagome tighter, Inuyasha pushed open a black wrought iron gate and stumbled down a cement pathway that went weaving through green grass and bushes. He could faintly see a brown wooden door but his vision was beginning to blur. He reached the door, unconsciously kicking the 'welcome' mat into the bushes. He rose his hand to knock before he felt all of his strength begin to leave him, surprising himself that he had lasted this long without collapsing.

But, as if jinxing himself, he felt his knees tremble and go weak as he fell against the door, attempting to keep Kagome up safely. Suddenly, the door swung open and Inuyasha collapsed towards whomever was opening it.

Sango jumped back in shock, pulling her jacket tighter around herself as Miroku attempted to catch whatever drunk had knocked on his door again. Without the light on, he could see there were two that he was attempting to hold up.

"Stupid drunks…bugging me all the time…" Miroku grumbled, trying to figure out which arm was who's until Sango flicked on the lights. When he looked back down, his jaw dropped and his face paled.

It was Inuyasha and Kikyo. Wait…looking closely he noticed the woman wasn't Kikyo but be swore the two looked freakishly alike.

Sango screamed, jumping back and pointing at the pair as she noticed the immense amount of blood staining both of the people. Because Inuyasha had been holding Kagome against his chest, a lot of his blood had almost been absorbed into Kagome's clothing.

Miroku calmed down, trying to keep a cool head as he separated both of their bodies and spread them out, trying to figure out which one was injured. "Sango…call 911." He muttered, pulling carefully on Inuyasha's shirt and Kagome's also to find any kind of wound.

Inuyasha rolled his head from side to side, his eyes wearily opening only a bit. "No…don't c-call them…" He mumbled. "H-help…her…" He pointed to Kagome's limp body. "She was…poisoned…I think." Closing his eyes, he tried to take in steady breaths.

Slowly, Miroku began to understand exactly WHO Kagome was. "Wasn't she that patient of yours…? But I thought she was transferred to another clinic?" He questioned, pointing to Sango quickly. "Go bring me some gauze, boiled water, scissors and my first aid kit." He turned back to Inuyasha. "What happened and what are you doing with her?"

Sango nodded, running from the room to gather up the things.

Inuyasha snorted, even though the motion hurt him. "I could ask you the same thing…about why Sango's at your house…and why her clothing looks ruffled for the most part…" 

Miroku laughed despite the seriousness of the situation. He leaned over Inuyasha. "This might hurt a bit…" He said as he unbuttoned Inuyasha's shirt and slowly pulled it off. Because of the dried blood, it was stuck to his skin and Inuyasha had to grit his teeth to keep from crying out. 

Sango returned to the room, dropping everything onto the floor except for the water. "Why'd they come here? Not to the hospital?" She questioned, quickly pouring some bacteria killing liquid over Inuyasha's wounds to stop them from being infected. "And how'd you get that?" She pointed at the cuts, ignoring Inuyasha's cry of pain over the stinging of the cleaner.

"Work now, question later." Miroku ordered, pointing to Inuyasha. Turning to Kagome, he gently rolled her on her back. "He probably brought her here since he knows my mother used to make me study herbal medicines, especially for poisons and antidotes." Turning back to Kagome, he began to search her body for any kind of abrasion or cut while Sango kept her eye on him, being sure that he didn't grope her. Miroku frowned at the coldness of Kagome's skin and the pale color her face had.

Sango frowned at Kagome's appearance also but proceeded to clean Inuyasha's wounds much to his cries of painful protest. "How in the world did you get these…" She mumbled to herself as she pressed gauze tightly around the cuts, trying to stop its faint bleeding. She then continued to wrap medical tape around his chest as tight as she could to put as much press as possible on his cuts.

"Inuyasha…I'm afraid she's…." Miroku sighed, a downcast look on his face as he tried to find a pulse on her hand. "She's…"

"NO!!!!! KEEP WORKING ON HER! SHE IS NOT DEAD!!" Inuyasha screamed, slamming his fist into the ground as hard as he could. 

Miroku sighed, dropping her hand back down before he noticed something. There was a small cut in the center of her palm. Eyeing it suspiciously, he leaned forward and touched it with his finger. He jumped back as something like…electricity…shocked his finger. He honestly had no idea what to do but the look Inuyasha kept giving him told him not to stop trying. And not only that…for some odd reason he felt as if he HAD to help this girl. He could NOT let her die, no matter what. He sat back, pondering over what to do while Sango finished up bandaging Inuyasha. At the moment, she was helping him drink a glass of water. Lucky, his friend had only sustained injuries to his skin and it didn't go deep enough to puncture anything vital. The only problem was Inuyasha had lost a lot of blood. Right now the most important thing for him would be to sleep and get plenty of rest, and no quick movements but did the man listen to Miroku? 

No.

He jumped up quickly to Kagome's side as soon as Sango tied his bandage. Ignoring the throbbing ache he received from the sudden movement, he pulled Kagome's head up onto his lap. It limply lulled to the side. "Miroku, do something!! Kagome, hang on!" He cried, trying to figure out something to do frantically. 

"It's up to her will to live." Miroku solemnly stated, sighing softly to himself.

"Don't give me that shit! Make her better now!" Inuyasha demanded, glaring daggers at Miroku.

Knowing if he didn't do anything he would pay for it, Miroku tilted Kagome's head back and kissed her, breathing air into her lungs.

"GET OFF OF MY KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha wailed, shoving Miroku onto his rear end.

"It's called CPR. You want her to live, don't you?" Miroku smirked, knowing the narrowing of Inuyasha's eyes were his stubborn way of giving him permission to continue. Leaning down again, the black-haired man breathed into Kagome's mouth and then sat up, placed his hands below her collarbone to where her heart was about, and began to press down in quick, sharp, hard motions. He sat up again, giving her more air before he pressed again. He repeated this over and over again, sweat dripping down his brow.

~*~

Kagome sighed. Where was she now? Glancing at her surrounds, she took in what she saw in complete awe. She was standing in between the thresholds of two places. To her left, she saw hot flames rising into the air, licking everything it touched like the tongue of a serpent. Its sky was a dark black with a blood-red tint to it. To her right, she saw a serene field of wildflowers, each one a different unique color and style. Nothing stirred the air except for an occasional butterfly. Then there was the area where she was standing. The ground was a plain gray-brown color and it was smooth. Above her, the sky was crystal clear except for an occasional gray colored cloud. A slight breeze rustled her hair, causing her to shiver. She glanced at the field of flowers and the temptation to wander out into it swelled in her chest. She wanted to smell the sweet aroma of the flowers, she wanted to bask in the golden sunlight and forget all the troubles she had faced. She turned her back to the hot flames that caused her skin to flush up and turn her pale color into a deep shade of red.

Taking a hesitant step forward, she edged closer to the field. 

She wanted to forget the pain. She wanted to escape from it all. She wanted to leave behind the sorrows of the world and to forget her duty. She wanted to forget the job she had to do, she wanted to forget Daemon, she wanted to forget the voices that would never leave her alone and most importantly, she wanted to forget her job of protecting the Shikon no Tama.

But did she want to forget Inuyasha?

Never. She shook her head, pausing as she stepped backwards a second. No. She didn't want to forget Inuyasha. Was he okay? Hadn't he been hurt? What if he needed her? No. She couldn't forget Miroku, Sango, Shippo- none of them. She never could, even if she wanted to because they were a part of her. They were a part of her heart, of who she was.

But the want- the temptation to rest- still remained stubbornly in her heart. She tried to fight it but it was so hard.

"KAGOME!! KAGOME! WAKE UP!!" A voice shouted to her.

Kagome spun on her heel, her eyes darting all about her for the source of the voice but she found none. Strangely…it sounded very familiar. It sounded like the voice of Inuyasha.

"WAKE UP KAGOME! COME BACK TO ME! WE'VE GOT A FAMILY TO START! WE'VE GOT A WHOLE LIFE TO START- TOGETHER! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME NOW!!" It cried out to her.

He was in pain. Inuyasha- her Inuyasha- was hurting because she was trying to leave him. Cursing her weakness, she turned her back to the field of flowers. She turned her back to the flames and ran down between them, searching for a way out.

She kept running, feeling the heat of the flames on one side and the cool air on the other. "I want to live! I don't want to die yet!" Kagome cried loudly and then…she was falling. There was no ground anymore, no field or flames. She was falling through blackness, tumbling forever it seemed.

And then there was bluish-black electricity swirling about her and every once in a while a bolt would strike her, causing her entire body to shake wildly and fill with a horrible, horrible pain.

But that didn't matter to Kagome. Her only desire- her one goal- was to get to Inuyasha and make him happy again. She couldn't stand to see him suffering. She had to fight it all. Pushing away the dark emotions from her heart, Kagome knew she had to do so, so that then Daemon's poison would weaken. She focused on Inuyasha and her friends. She focused on their happy times together and the good feelings she had felt with them. She focused on her silly little brother and her annoying mom.

Slowly…the electricity faded until it completely disappeared and she stared up into a pair of familiar…purple eyes? The face was suddenly shoved away and amber eyes looked down at her. Kagome couldn't even take in another breath before she was pressed against Inuyasha's bandaged chest. He hugged her to him tightly, pulling her up onto his lap safely. 

Kagome coughed wildly, sucking in air as she tried to fill up her lungs with the molecules that were vital for life. Inuyasha patted her back tenderly, giving her room to breathe while he didn't let go of her. Finally, after Kagome had calmed down and was able to breathe again regularly, Inuyasha yanked her tightly against himself. He made a nest almost, holding her with his legs and arms while she desperately clung to him. Kagome wanted to shiver apart. She wanted to clutch at Inuyasha, ask him like a child to make it all go away, tell him it was going to be all right. She didn't think there was anyone alive who could make her believe that...but she so badly wished there were.

Miroku began to lean forward to tap Kagome's shoulder gently, for he and Sango were now FULL of questions but he froze as Inuyasha glared at him and growled. Deciding it could wait until later, he finally relaxed, his tense muscles now calming down. Sango smiled down at him warmly. "Good job doctor Miroku." She chuckled softly.

Miroku chuckled. "Thanks." He ran his hand down her back…further….further….

SMACK!!

Sango smiled at the handprint she had left on his face.

"Hey, I wasn't injured before…and when those two show up, I get slapped?" He questioned her, a hypocritical look on his face.

Sango rolled her eyes and sauntered out of the room to change out of her now-dirty clothing and to bring some food and drinks for the two guests.

Kagome smiled at the two, happy to be around familiar, friendly people whom she loved. People who had helped save her life.

After a few minutes of sitting in the blissful silence, Sango wandered in with a tray of water. "Let's move this into the living room…and then…you both can explain this all to us."

Inuyasha sighed. "It's a long story." He suddenly felt very tired. His eyelids slowly began to droop.

Kagome chuckled quietly, "Here, why don't you go to sleep Inuyasha…" She trailed off, "And I'll tell them the WHOLE story."

Inuyasha would have refused her deal but his eyes were already closed and he was softly snoring.

~*~

"Holy crap…" Miroku and Sango both muttered, their jaws slack and their eyes wide.

Kagome burst into laughter at their expressions. She fought the urge to sleep as her sore body sank back into her chair. "I don't think crap can be holy…" She blinked, smirking.

"Strangely though….as totally weird and crazy as your story sounds…it almost…makes sense…" Sango stammered, gulping.

"Are you saying you believe her crazy tale?" Miroku blinked skeptically. 

"Well…sort of….I don't know…I've just got this weird feeling that she's not lying…that I can believe her…and that it's true…as odd as that sounds…" Sango trailed off, frowning.

Miroku seemed to sigh almost. "Good…I thought I was the only one with that feeling."

"Are you saying you believe me?!" Kagome jumped up to her feet despite her creaking muscles. Shock was clear all over her face.

"Well….some of it." Miroku replied. "It's pretty far fetched but…after what we just saw, Inuyasha's wounds and your poison…it's not too hard to believe. Not only that…but the feeling of familiarity and how you knew all about us…it…FITS." He finished, not sure how to explain himself. Sango nodded vigorously next to him.

"Damn…" Inuyasha stumbled into the room, collapsing onto the couch next to Kagome. He was rubbing his tired eyes. "I feel like I've been hit by a Mack truck…." He grumbled.

Kagome snorted at this, reaching out and taking his hand. She squeezed it lightly. "That's what you get for chasing after me. I could have handled it." She teased, attempting to see how he felt about the whole situation. She tried to joke and to be truthful, she would have rather she handled it herself. Now everyone was going to be dragged into the situation and Inuyasha had ALREADY been injured.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Inuyasha whispered quietly to her. "Why'd you do that? What would you have done if...?" He shot back, and Kagome was struck by emotion. His eyes, his voice...she never thought it was possible for eyes to be ragged, but his were. His voice was in shreds, his melodic tones gone...he was fragmenting before her very eyes. "What would you have done? What would you do if you knew you might-" He stopped, shaking his head. He tried to be angry with Kagome…but…when he saw the look of regret in her eyes, he knew he couldn't be mad anymore.

"I'm sorry." Kagome murmured, finding her hands very interesting suddenly. She couldn't look at Inuyasha, not when he was this upset with her. It hurt her too much. She felt terrible about running off. Suddenly, she felt a hand rest against her cheek. Inuyasha brought his other hand to her face and pushed her bangs out of her face. His touch was so soft that Kagome thought she was dreaming. If it was a dream, she was sure she didn't want to wake up.

"Is her story true? About the well, the past and everything?" Sango questioned Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded yes.

"Then we believe you, Kagome." Miroku and Sango both said.

Tears brimmed her eyes at their words. "Why?" She mouthed, unable to speak.

"Because…Inuyasha never lies. Or at least, when he tries to, it's obvious." Miroku smiled, crossing his arms over his chest while he ignored Inuyasha's grunt of annoyance.

The tears freely flowed as Kagome reached forward and brought Sango and Miroku into a tight embrace. "It's nice to have you both back…" She whispered but her words were lost as she said them into their shirts for she was clinging to them as if for dear life.

Sango smacked Miroku's hand as it began to head for Kagome's backside.


	21. The Hanyou Wish & Her Dreams

****

Lauren: Please forgive me for the lack of updates recently! I have been insanely busy with school and such. I started to write this on Wednesday but had to stop for homework and church (confession before Christmas) then I would have finished it on Friday but I got to sleep over at a friends house and FINALLY I was able to sit down and finish it off. I'm not too sure how fond I am of this chapter though but it's probably because I'm drop-dead tired right now. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Sorry to leave you on another cliffhanger...I'm just like that I suppose! Sorry also if the review replies are shorter than normal or less of them...blame it on the current lack of sleep! I'm sorry if I haven't mentioned anyone in the review replies yet! Please forgive me! Just tell me if you want to be added specially! ^_^ Enjoy and thank you!

Ryu- I think this chapter will answer your question! You can buy Inuyasha dvd's at: www.discountanimedvd.com It's only $38 for a box set of about 15 or more Inuyasha episodes. But they're only in subtitles. (No offense to those who like the dubbed version but...if you've seen the Japanese version and then the English...it's so horrible it makes me want to cry! T_T! ) Ah!! I want to see episode 82 so badly now! Inuyasha getting a bath...now that's something I'd LOVE to see! Hah!

Ladyspice- Aw, don't worry, you're not a ghost! Nobody that reviews is a ghost...I just don't have the time to answer ALL the reviews.

Tori- Yeah, Inuyasha said what you thought he said. Scary, huh? He's a bit more sensitive in this fic though because he's just got his memories and he doesn't have as evil of a background as the others. Like, he wasn't pinned to a tree a second time and he and Kikyo are so-called friends. 

Aberuncate- Thanks for the stuff! It's okay! (runs off to watch Bernard-hotness). Totally off subject, but I can't wait to go see Lord Of The Rings- The Two Towers! 

Inuyasha-loves-Kagome- Thank you! I'm glad you liked the scene...I just had to end it on a funny note. I'm so horrible, my stories always seem to be depressing but don't worry! I'm a sap for happy endings! I just...put them through hell to get to it!

Aelinwen Elentari- I think I'd have to agree with you! Inuyasha IS cute when he's grumpy!

T'laren- Ah! Sorry! Forgive me! Here's the update! Thanks for pushing me to get it done! ^_~

Stephanie- Skittles says hi back! I'm not sure if I believe Heaven and Hell are like I described. I don't REALLY believe they are that way but for the story, I wanted something of the sort. And yeah, I come up with these ideas on my own. I have no idea how...I have a weird mind so that probably explains it. Strange ideas pop into my idea and gradually they form and I plan it out! I'm getting the idea for a new Inuyasha story but I want to finish this one before I start anything else. What did you think of the Inuyasha movie?

WarriorGL- Ah, I know Digimon! Nice, big old hat! My first anime was Sailor Moon then another channel showed Escaflowne for a while but they turned evil and took it off the air.

Zel-no-miko- Yes, you are very evil! Please don't hurt Miroku or anyone else!

Nytshad- I send you my best of luck on your thesis! Writing this chapter was my distraction from my English essay!

MikoGoddess- Thank you! Hope you get some sleep! And how do I know so much about asylums....ah....do I dare answer? Hah, no but seriously though I've never been to one or anything. I've read a few books with asylums in them and so I'm running my information on them. I also did a paper on a reporter once who had gone under cover into an asylum in the 80's I think, although I have been to a therapist's office before, but that's a lot different than an asylum.

Chavi West-Wind- I'm sorry I didn't reply to your review! Here's your gold star for getting it right though! *hands over a gold star* =)

Lashana- Oh, thank you! You're so going to hate me once you finish reading the chapter though....! 

MaboroshiTsuki- Thanks! Now you see why my Esca fic has been moving along so slowly, cause I keep working on this! Good luck on your finals! I love Karo Kano...I bought the whole series in subtitles and it's great! Naraku, in the series, is an evil dude who basically like set up Kikyo and Inuyasha so that they sealed and killed one another. He cursed Miroku's hand, helped kill Sango's family, took over her brother, and so much more. I should shut up now...I don't want to spoil too much! 

Raiye- Merry Christmas to you too! I can't wait until Christmas break! I get to go to my grandma's house in PA!! 

Sio-Sami- Oh, now I see the difference! That makes sense! Hugging pillows is fun but I wish I could get a plushie! Then I'd hug it too!

Grr...it was hard to write the upcoming dialog in this chapter. I had to use big words!! Hah! And now...on with the chapter!

****

~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~

~By: Lauren~

-Chapter 20-

"The Hanyou Wish & Her Dreams"

Kikyo hummed softly to herself as she rocked her head back and forth, staring at the white walls. Why did they have to paint the walls white? She groaned- she was SO sick of white at the moment. Why, oh why had she agreed to this? The woman rolled her eyes, yawning as she hummed to herself. She was _so _bored. If she spent much longer in this place...she was sure she'd _truly _go crazy. She clicked her tongue as she tapped her fingers on the floor for a few minutes before she stopped and sighed, her head drooping. 

Deep down, she knew she truly didn't mind helping out Inuyasha and Kagome. As odd as it sounded Kikyo really wanted to be there for the people she considered her friends. As a child, she had often been the loner. She was the weird girl nobody dared to talk to. Then...then along came Inuyasha. He had merely walked up to her and started to talk with her. They had eaten lunch together always from that day on, her with a Sailor Moon lunchbox and him with Superman. Often they would tease each other and end up playfully fighting, tossing water or their food at one another. He had been the only one to accept her. He had been her first friend- her first crush- her first love- and her first heartbreak. They had avoided each other from then on until a few years ago where their friendship gradually picked up back to its normal childish level.

She was glad Inuyasha was happy. 

Kikyo's heart raced as her cell door flew open and a bouncy nurse clad in a white uniform strutted in. Kikyo put on her most pleasant smile as she erased her recent thoughts from her mind, "Good day. How are you?" She chirped.

"Talkative again, eh?" The nurse smiled warmly, helping Kikyo to her feet. She mumbled to herself, leading Kikyo to the open door.

"Where are we going?" Kikyo blinked, a bit confused as fear coursed through her veins. 

"To your examination, of course!" The nurse blurted out as if Kikyo was dense. "Your doctor has been worried that you shouldn't be locked away in here anymore. He'll test you to see if you've...recovered and are...safe." She finished, growing quiet for she couldn't reveal anything else.

Kikyo nodded happily but her insides were shaking like leaves on a tree being blown by a strong wind. She had to pass. She just _had _to! And this...this was her only chance. If she failed...she could be stuck in this place forever.

~*~

Kagome looked down at her clamped hands, fidgeting slightly as she rubbed them together, trying to warm them up. Taking in a shaky breath, she leaned back until she was lying flat on her temporary bed. In the room next door she could hear Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha all talking cheerfully. He was telling them more of what had happened, such as there past together. Kagome gazed at the ceiling above her and was glad it wasn't painted white. A powder blue color was **a lot** better than white. She closed her eyes as she tried to steady her breath. Laughter echoed through the thin walls.

Somehow...it didn't feel _right _out there.

It didn't feel _right _just to show up and turn these people's lives around.

They could _die _because of her. Their family had already died because of her, a **_second time._**

She had **no** _right _to do anything what so ever. 

Kagome let her arms fall on the bed as she closed her eyes. Powder blue turned to black. A light breeze rustled her hair as the heater turned on.

But she still couldn't get away. Even in her dreams...the problems, the horrors, the _truth _stayed with her. Panting lightly, she rolled over and curled up into a tiny ball. Once, she had asked Inuyasha why he always fought so hard with violence and why he wanted to become a full demon. He had answered:

"To try to beat my problems. I think...maybe if I kill more demons, maybe if I fight fast enough, I can leave all the anger and sadness behind. It's never happened....but I'll never quit."

Kagome could only stand in awe that her ignorant friend had had a real meaning behind his words. She had expected something like, "Keh, cause it's fun." Or "I like the blood." She sighed, blinking her eyes slowly. It was an old hope of hers. Maybe if she could just run fast enough then all the bad would fade away. Maybe if she could dream hard enough...it would come true. She knew that it would never happen but it still seemed a comfort. Now it seemed more of a way to keep up with the troubles. Even in her dreams, she found no rest. It was her way of letting the problems know she wasn't going to leave. She supposed. She was going to keep pace with them and then someday she would pass them- someday her dreams would come true. And then, whenever that day came, she would be able to stop and turn around and face all of the darkness head on. All she had to do was get ahead of them- just an inch- just enough to jump in front and bring the pains to a stop. Just an inch was all that she needed.

Raven hair tickled her nose. Kagome sighed. She couldn't escape her problems. She couldn't run fast enough to leave them behind or fight them until they disappeared. She felt ashamed that she had even tried. She clenched her teeth and let out her breath. She had to face her problems head on, she couldn't run anymore. She had been running for far too long.

It was time to hit them dead on.

The young girl stretched again, rolling onto her stomach. She shivered; wishing the heater would work faster for she was cold. Kagome might have thought to go under the covers but at the moment, her thoughts were turned on only one person.

Inuyasha.

She felt strange...she had never loved someone so much before. And she had never lost something she had loved so much before either, until....until that day. Ever since she had met Inuyasha, long ago, her life had become a mix of joy and pain. As a single tear rolled down her cheek, Kagome laughed, trying to dry the tear instantly. It was funny...this one man...had made her go through _so_ many emotions that she had never felt in her life. She had laughed because of him and cried because of him...she had been filled with rage and filled with joy...she had found truth and she had fallen in love, because of him. All because of him. Kagome..._loved _Inuyasha. She loved him with **all **of her heart...

"So this is what it's like." She murmured to herself, yawning slightly. "To love. To want to be his and to give him everything...to want to protect him and make him laugh and smile...this is what it feels like to be in love. I never thought it would hurt this much." She scrunched her eyebrows up as she pursed her lips and went into deep thought. How had they gotten into this giant mess? If she hadn't have had her stupid pride and stubbornness maybe things would have been different. Maybe she _could _have purified the Shikon no Tama if she had tried hard enough. Even if she had to die for it- what was one life compared to thousands? Why did demons even want so much power? She stuck out her lower lip, thinking. Her eyes drifted shut slowly as she began to sleep and sometime during the night she felt Inuyasha lay down next to her and wrap his arms around her. He had pulled her close against his chest possessively but Kagome didn't respond to him, as a voice seemed to answer her questions and speak inside of her. It was strange...it was her thinking it and yet...they weren't truly her words. "_Power is a sense of reassurance that leaves us victims to the truths of the universe, enshrouded by pride. Why could I never see this before? The same reflection of the gleaming Shikon no Tama embodies pride. Pride is foolishness that destroys the reality of the three factors of time: Past, Future and above all- present. We are all dreamers...too conceited to realize the existence we have is just that._

An existence.

A beginning and an end marks us, though varying from person to person, species to species, race to race, the distance between might be far or short, however, we are all brothers and sisters in this endless race towards completion. Death...that seems like such an unfitting word. I finally realize now what so little do, but I may be undermining such an egotistical comment by saying such a phrase. We are born dead to the world. Our life only begins when we realize that outside of the extremes of our dream lives sits the true birth and revelation that our mortality makes more than a dream captures.

We are truly all sleepers till awakening.

I have just woken up...

I am ignorance in an oxymoron that is bliss. Bliss is not ignorance, for emotions are faded definitions of imagination till we embrace our own flaws. I will not oppose the gods. It is foolish to do so only bringing the hastening of our nightmares. One could not even call it destruction, as one who is never created can never be destroyed. Dreams cannot die; instead they merely become haunting images.

And as harsh as it is to realize that I have just been born, I cannot help but smile at what I now realize. And I realized that by nature I was imperfect. I realized that I had to accept every opinion, whether it is what I wanted to hear or not. I realized that I was limited. I realized I was flawed. And I smiled truthfully for the first time.

Yet despite this happiness and bliss, I realized the danger of falling asleep again. And yet, through my embracing of imperfection, I can avoid this. By realizing the truth in what I am and by accepting my flaws as they are stated, my eyes will remain wide open. I now see the truth, the blur fading into a reminder, a lesson, and a guide to my life.

Finally, after thousands of years, I am born." Kagome's own thinking seemed to stop as she opened her eyes but...she found herself not in Miroku's house. In fact, she was far from that.

Kagome squinted her eyes and looked around. Everywhere she was surrounded by light- golden yellow light. She expected it to be blinding but it was more of a soft color, making her feel warm and relaxed. This time...she heard a voice again but it wasn't her own

__

"**YOU** have been born Kagome Higurashi and for that, I am proud of you." 

Kagome expected the voice to be the same annoying voice of the higher beings that had screwed up her life...but it wasn't. Part of her expectancy had disappeared when she noticed the tender, yellow light- not the normal black void. When the voice spoke, it seemed to soothe her. Kagome felt all of her troubles disappear almost. The voice wasn't distinguishable- she couldn't tell if it was male or female. And then...somehow...it felt as if someone was embracing her- as if the air was embracing her.

__

"Hello Little One." The voice spoke quietly. "I am sorry for the pains my children have caused you. Until now, I was unaware of how deep all of you had gotten involved in this mess." 

"Who are your children?" Kagome questioned, feeling as if she was melting into the light.

__

"My children have been the voices that speak to you. They are the children of the light...they are supposed to do good but it seems lately even they have been making dreadful mistakes. I am truly completely sorry for their foolishness. I am sorry for the things they have done and caused to happen to your life."

She felt warm hands stroke her hair tenderly. Kagome blinked. Whoever this was seemed to be the leader- the mother of the 'higher beings'. Shocked slightly by the voice's words, she murmured, "It's okay." 

__

"I fear it is not okay my dear. You are now in severe danger since Daemon is after you. You have no way to protect yourselves...and it is our fault. I shall grant you some help..." 

"What can you do?" Kagome perked up slightly.

__

"That boy...Inuyasha...I can turn him back into a hanyou if you wish. You see, the Shikon no Tama, his ring, carries some of his blood in it. When Inuyasha was reborn, a few droplets of demon blood remained with him because of the Shikon no Tama. It has always been locked away, too scarce to come out and make a difference in his body but ever since this new threat has come after his love...namely you...his blood has begun to stir. His urge to fight and to protect has grown surprisingly strong. If you wish...I can awaken his demon blood more and add to it...until he turns into a hanyou again. But I fear it could be permanent...so please...think about it first before you answer. Talk to Inuyasha also. Until you make a decision, I'll keep an eye out for you. When you wish for him to transform, you must focus on me very hard and repeat that you want Inuyasha to become a hanyou." The voice paused. "Is that clear?"

Kagome nodded yes, a smile forming on her lips. "Thank you..." The light around her began to fade. "And it's okay, I understand."

__

"Thank you...Oh, and I can also clear up both of your injuries for the moment. Your path is set clearly now...do not falter." The voice answered before Kagome jerked awake, her eyes blinking as her vision cleared. She looked around to find a pair of golden orbs staring at her. She gave Inuyasha a lopsided smile before blushing.

"We decided to leave Shippo out of this for as long as possible. He's just a kid..." Inuyasha said, reaching out and pulling Kagome towards him. She cuddled close to him, listening to his rapid heartbeat. She needed to talk to him and yet...now did not seem the right time to do so. A quiet, almost depressing silence filled the room and Kagome closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she envisioned herself, Inuyasha and Shippo living as a family. She let the tension drain away as she felt Inuyasha kiss her cheek softly. Kagome smiled as she felt his hot breath against her skin, sending tingles down her spine as she kept dreaming- she kept running. And that was when she felt it.

She was finally going fast enough. Maybe she couldn't do it alone- maybe without Inuyasha it seemed impossible. But that didn't matter- he was getting them ahead. She was going fast enough. She felt almost like her dreams WOULD come true. Relaxing in Inuyasha's arms, she smiled as she felt she could turn around and kick the darkness in the face. 

She was in front now.

The two kissed each other in the dark, the stars and the moon their only light shining through the window. They were each other's hope and they were each other's courage. They would not give up, not to Daemon nor anyone else. They would conquer him...they _had _to. A blissful silence enveloped them now as both sat there embracing one another. Both felt as if their bodies had been rejuvenated. They felt strong and healthy without a single bit of pain.

Suddenly, the two lovers broke apart abruptly as a bone-chilling scream, that sounded much like Sango's, echoed throughout the house.


	22. A Blob of Black Ink is Not a Whale

****

Lauren: I would like to congratulate Kawaii Bunny for being my 600th reviewer!!! WOOHOO!! Thank you SO much everybody! I'm just like...still in amazement and shock. I love you all so much! Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews and comments! I'm going to be leaving on Sunday, I'm traveling out of town for Christmas break. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update from my grandmother's house so I'll try my hardest to write as much as I can before I leave! I hope everyone has a wonderful and safe holiday! I must say...I was in an odd mood when I wrote this chapter. It didn't turn out too angsty for once, ha! The review replies might be short because I'm dead tired again...I should be asleep right now for school tomorrow! Wish me luck, I've got two tests. -.-;;

Aylee the Dragon- All questions shall be answered in due time! I must agree with you though, Inuyasha IS super-sexy. Hey...can I borrow your flame-thrower? Hehe...I've always wanted one of those. I must add it to my Christmas list! XD 

Warrior of Forest- Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's the same song. The English translated title is "Deep Forest".

MaboroshiTsuki- I am glad I have opened you up into the wonderful world of Inuyasha! It's such an awesome place! Hey, do you have a screen name or something that I could talk to you on? Cause I'd love to chat sometime!

Lemon-Queen-69- It was actually very easy to leave it off right there. I like doing stuff like that! 

Wufeisgirl- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! –glomp- Happy birthday a million times! How old are you now? –sends in the Inuyasha strippers- XD Joking! I hope you had a great birthday though!

B-chan- That was my favorite part also! Yeah, they hugged mentally. I want a mental hug from Inuyasha too! He's so great! The animation was kind of weird cause they did a lot of it with computer animation stuff. And don't feel bad about not reviewing, it's okay!! 

Raiye- I love ya too! Are you having fun in TN? My friend moved there last year! 

Zel no miko- Every update I must beg you not to hurt the Inuyasha cast. Please don't! 

Tori- Sleep? What is this 'sleep' you speak of? Believe me, I know what you mean. I've stayed up so late cause I was stuck reading some great story! I always get 'where' and 'were' confused along with two other words, which I forget what they are at the moment. This fic has come a long way though. I wrote a Saint Tail fic that was like this one too. It was supposed to be short and simple in the beginning but it turned into some huge, way plotted differently story, but I don't mind. I love writing them either way. 

Ryu- I know what you mean too! I hate to end fics sometimes cause I get so attached to the characters. I tend to always mold them a bit differently from their original anime ways ^_~. Don't worry though, I'll end it eventually.

T'laren- You're welcome! Be a happy little dragon! ^_^

Invincible2- You're welcome also! And thank you! I'm glad I've inspired you to work hard at your own fics, I'm sure they're awesome!

Kawaii Bunny- I'd love to read you story, tell me when you post it. I could try to fit you in the story somewhere but at the moment, I don't have an available spot. Sorry!! T_T Ah...and I wish that...hmm...I won't say it out loud so that it'll come true, but I wish it silently in my heart!

Chavi West-Wind- Congratulations on getting a pretty fiery shirt! That's cool! 

WarriorGL- I can't wait until you finish the picture! I'll host it on my site and put a link to it on here! It'll rock! Happy Holidays!

SilverDust- Please don't hate me! =P! Sess might make an appearance later on, it's possibly but I'm not sure yet. And no, Kagome's not going to leave her time period and go back to the feudal era. Sadly, the well is forever sealed off...or it is...for now. WAHAHA! Okay, I'm just trying to confuse you. I'll stop! And yeah, everything I write is from my own brain although I got the concept slightly from some books I read, like the difference of reality and dreams, etc. 

Chibi Kouga- Yes, yes...the responses are getting to be very long! I need to shorten them! It's taken me like fifteen minutes to type them all out! =_=;; ! 

Sio-Sami- I need to check out this Edgar guy now! It sounds cool and of course, Inuyasha can always kick demon tooshie! 

Asilin- Already in Moscow, ready to catch the next plane to the North Pole! See you there!

Himeko- I totally agree with the dub/sub thing, the hanyou thing, and stuff. Thank you so much for understanding! Is your kitty okay? I hope so! Evil snake must be punished!

Stephanie-chan- Yeah, I wrote a lot of it from some of my own soul searching I suppose. I even kind of confused myself writing that part, ha! It was weird, it made sense to me but when I spoke it out loud, some of the sentences didn't! But oh well, I'm proud of it! No, you're not putting any pressure on me. Don't worry, I love the reviews and update pleas, they keep me in line!! Gah, I SO have to see episode 82 now!

****

~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~

~By: Lauren~

-Chapter 21-

"A Blob of Black Ink is Not a Whale"

Kikyo stared at the doctor in front of her levelly. She blinked slowly, forcing back a yawn as she answered a few new questions. A couple psychiatrists had been spending the last two hours questioning her and asking her what different things looked like to her on cards. 

I mean, honestly, what was she supposed to say? That blob of black ink is a whale?

Amazingly, she had managed to stay awake and actually answer with sane responses, for her behalf and Kagome's. Kikyo wasn't quite sure which was worse, being in her cell or with these doctors. She swore that half of them had mush for brains. After a while, they allowed her to leave the room to get a drink of water and a quick bite to eat. A bite to eat was taken literally, according to the doctors, for it was a measly, limp, barely green salad leaf, which was probably the same size as their paycheck- very little. Kikyo smirked evilly as she contemplated what excuses she could tell Naraku to explain her absence. She wanted to come up with something juicy and good- something that would bug him for she loved to see him squirm.

She had won a free trip to Hawaii?

With a plane full of hot males? 

"Too bad that isn't the truth," Kikyo thought to herself. "What I wouldn't give for a room full of testosterone at the moment..." Her thoughts trailed off as a cheerful nurse led her back into the room which she had been tested in. Settling down in a large, leather brown chair, she looked at the group of four doctors who were staring at her with serious expressions. For a moment, she figured the worst possible thing she could do was jump up on the leather chair and start dancing while singing "This Is The Song That Never Ends." Shaking her head, Kikyo hid a horrified expression. Maybe this place had really gotten to her...

Scowling, one of the doctors stood up while another coughed. The one who had stood up leaned forward over an oak desk that was in front of him and held out his hand. Kikyo jumped up to her feet and ran forward to shake it. While they were shaking hands, the doctor smiled warmly. "Congratulations, you've been declared a sane woman. Once the paper work is sent through, in a few days, you'll be free to go." 

A huge grin spread across Kikyo's face- something that did not happen often. "Thank you sir! Thank you very much! I couldn't have done it without you all..." She felt as if she were on the Grammy's. Sitting back down, Kikyo folded her hands on her lap.

"Of course, we'll have your mother pick you up. You'll have to stay in the house with her for a bit until she feels you're ready to go out on your own." The three other doctors were smiling also.

But Kikyo's smile dropped as soon as she heard the word 'mother'. She was in deep crap now.

~*~

Dropping to the floor, Kagome scrambled to gather her wits as she fought with a tangled blanket. If she had heard right, Sango had just screamed.

Loud.

Panic clearly written on her face, Kagome jumped to her feet, ripping the blanket in frustration and partly on accident. Inuyasha was already ahead of her, yanking the door open. He dashed down the hallway towards Miroku's living room, which was where the scream had came. Kagome trailed after him wondering if Sango had screamed because Miroku had groped her. She prayed that was the case. She prayed to anyone that was up in the sky- whether it was divine forces or not.

Inuyasha froze when he reached the doorway of the living room. He stopped so abruptly Kagome nearly crashed into him but she managed to stop merely centimeters away from him, not that she didn't mind the closeness, but her brain was elsewhere at the moment.

Sango was standing against the wall across the room with an angry look on her face. Miroku was sulking only a foot away from her with a red handprint on his face.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. "God Sango...you scared the shit out of us." He cursed. "Miroku, can't you keep your damn hands to yourself for once?!"

Miroku shrugged innocently, turning towards Inuyasha, now smirking slightly. "Hey, I get more than you." 

Inuyasha grinned smugly. "I wouldn't be too sure of that..." He chuckled, trailing off to leave the end to Miroku's imagination. 

Kagome's jaw dropped at this. D-Did he just say what she thought he had said...? She growled, her eyebrow twitching with annoyance. She finally snapped, "I bet you couldn't find your butt with a roadmap and both hands placed on top of it!!" She blinked at her own words: One of the stupidest things she had ever said.

Inuyasha made a face at her that had the words 'What-the-heck?' clearly written all over the place.

Kagome shrugged, red-faced- her defense, "Things just blurt out of my mouth before I can think of what exactly I'm saying. Not my fault, honest! It has to be a genetic defect or something..."

Any past tension drained from the room as everybody chuckled or laughed. Kagome's face lessened from red to pink from embarrassment as she glanced over at Sango's smiling face.

Kagome swore her heart stopped.

On both sides of Sango, five **long,** razor sharp claws were slowly emerging from the wall. It appeared as if crimson blood were dripping off the tips as a black shadow formed behind her.

Why hadn't anyone seen it yet? Kagome fought to allow words to form in her throat but nothing came out except for a choked-like noise.

At the sound, Inuyasha turned and looked down at Kagome with concern. "Are you okay...?" He gave her an odd look before Kagome lifted up her hand, pointing one trembling finger at Sango who only blinked in confusion.

Inuyasha followed Kagome's finger until his eyesight, along with Miroku's, fell on Sango. Both of the men's jaws dropped.

Sango lifted an eyebrow. "What? Is there something in my teeth?" She rubbed her front teeth with her finger before Miroku spoke.

"Sango...when I say go...I w-want you...to run towards me..." Miroku stuttered. "...as fast as you can...okay?" 

Sango's expression grew serious as her skin paled visibly. She nodded that she understood. 

The claws were sticking out fully now at almost an entire foot. Sango could see them and she had to force herself to keep still instead of screaming and panicking. 

"Go!" Miroku snapped, holding his arms out as Sango dashed forward as fast as she could. The claws raked both of her upper arms, leaving five red gashes but luckily the wounds weren't very bad. Sango collapsed into Miroku's arms, her knees now weak with fear as she ignored the pain in her arms. The black haired boy smiled with relief as he gently ran his fingers through her hair and stroked her back soothingly. 

"I know this is all touching but...I think we should run!" Kagome stammered as all four of them turned and began to run for the house door.

She knew she shouldn't look back. Kagome knew in every story or movie, whenever the characters looked back, they'd see their worst nightmare directly behind them, but she couldn't help herself. Glancing over her shoulder, she only ended up causing her heart to race faster. Not only was the creature Daemon running towards her, she could now see him in the bright living room light. Plus, he had not come alone.

Seeing him fully now, Kagome gulped and picked up her speed. Daemon indeed had slit-like eyes with red pupils. A silvery-blue color outlined his eyes, drawing them back, as they seemed to also tilt downward, like the eyes of a dragon. He had blood red and black claws, which graced a green, scaly hand. Somewhere around his elbow, the scales stopped and his skin was an eerie black color. It didn't look like skin to Kagome though- it almost seemed like his entire body was a shadow- as if the darkness and light of the room was trying to play tricks on her sight. Midnight black hair hung in front of his eyes and reached to his lower back, all of it tangled and messy in a fray, going this way and that. It gave him an even more devilish look as he grinned, a neat row of pearly white, razor teeth sparkling as saliva dripped from their tips. Scales ran down his cheeks, fading around his neck as his body seemed to once again become a shadow- a shadow cloaked in a strange baggy, gray material that had silver tapestry on the sleeves. The sleeves ended at the crook of his arm but they hung down a few feet while the robe covered Daemon's feet also. Behind him, two other creatures trailed to both of his sides. They were very similar to him except they seemed only to have bodies of shadows, red glowing eyes and white claws and teeth. Each of them had a twisted grin, anticipating blood shed.

Screaming, Kagome crashed through the door, the last one to leave the house. Running and partly sliding, the group of four nearly collapsed into the street. For a second, Kagome was thankful for the darkness. No one would see the nightmarish creatures and yet, it was also a bad thing. They were all alone- not a soul in sight to help them. 

"We'll split up!" Miroku yelled to Inuyasha, pulling out a knife he had tucked in his pants pocket. "You run that way." He pointed down the street. "And we'll run this way." He pointed up the street, grabbing a hold of Sango's hand. He half dragged her up the street as one of the shadow-creatures chased after them.

Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand, running alongside him as Daemon and the other shadow creature ran behind them. She swore she could hear them laughing- mocking her. She knew they were close on their heels and any moment they could stop them, but the creatures wanted a chase. They wanted to play before they devoured their prey.

Inuyasha made a sharp turn and Kagome slammed into him once again, beads of sweat trickling down her brow. They both sucked in rapid breaths as they flattened themselves against an alley wall while the two hellish creatures searched around for them slowly.

"A-Any ideas?" Inuyasha growled between clenched teeth. Kagome understood now why they had stopped. He was trying to buy them some time.

"T-The voice..." Kagome muttered, debating on whether she should tell Inuyasha or not. Yes, she'd love his hanyou powers to kick some major butt at the very moment but at the same time...she didn't want him to be stuck in a form he disliked. If he changed...that would mean hiding his ears day after day, hiding his claws, hiding the _truth _from everyone. And what if somebody found out? She didn't want him to be tested by scientists in some laboratory.

If there was a time for godly intervention, it was now.

"DAMN YOU!" Kagome stomped her foot down firmly, cursing loudly as she snarled, chewing on her lip madly. "YOU WANT US TO FIGHT THESE STUPID CREATURES WITH WHAT?! OUR FISTS? YOU GOT US INTO THIS MESS, YOU HELP US GET OUT OF IT!" She screamed to no one in particular, her eyes looking upward. Inuyasha only gave her a skeptic look, not sure if she had lost it.

Kagome immediately regretted her words as something sparked near her, shocking her arms so that her entire body seemed to jolt with electricity. For a moment- for a single second- Kagome slipped into unconsciousness- but before her body could even hit the ground, she was back to being wide-awake. She smiled. "They said they can try! They can turn you into a hanyou but they can try to keep it temporary! They said they'll use your ring- your half of the Shikon no Tama- to seal away your demon blood so that you'll be human and when you need to turn hanyou, just hand me your ring and the seal will be taken off! When it's taken off, the seal is broken temporarily and you can become a hanyou!" She laughed joyfully as Inuyasha only stood there, a bit confused. "Do you want to become half demon? You'll have your old powers back! And it'll be temporary, only when you want to become half demon!" She explained.

Inuyasha grinned, cracking his knuckles. "Sure." He said aloud, taking off his necklace with his ring and putting it around Kagome's neck before he turned his face to the sky. "What the hell- OF COURSE I WANT EM'!" He exclaimed before a bright, powder blue light suddenly engulfed him. 

Kagome watched in shock, as she was blinded by the brightness. It almost formed an egg-like shell around him that blocked him from her vision. She was about to swallow when she felt a clawed hand tighten around her neck.

"Found youuu..." A voice singed as Daemon smirked, the other shadow holding his claws against Kagome's neck. The shadow held her in place as Daemon ignored the light, edging away from it. Daemon walked in front of Kagome, tracing a line along her nap, which drew beads of warm blood. Daemon smirked, "You can run, you can hide...but I'll always find you...until I either get what I want or you can't move...because you're dead. Or maybe I'll just settle for both." His eyes widened with pleasure as the shadow's grip on Kagome's neck tightened. If she swallowed, her neck would be sliced open.

"I can arrange that for you." A voice stated smugly. 

Daemon glanced behind him casually before he dropped his grip on Kagome and spun around in surprise. "W-what?! How c-can you?!" He sputtered, for once the confused one. The shadow creature was unsure also, his grip loosing until Kagome managed to slip away unnoticed.

Inuyasha smirked, his silvery-white hair glowing in the dark. He wore a satisfied, fanged grin while his white dog-ears twitched with every sound he heard. He was trying to hide his astonishment at the fact that he could literally _smell _fear on both Kagome AND the shadow creature. He had sensed a bit from Daemon but it had somehow been covered up by a disgusting, dark smell. It was as if everything had doubled- his sight, hearing and smelling abilities had increase by far. He stood up proudly in his navy blue pajama bottoms and white tank top. Inuyasha even _felt _stronger as he cracked his knuckles a second time, flexing his fingers to test out his claws. He looked down at his hand for a second before he glanced up at Daemon, his eyes taking on a possessive look. 

"I'm back..." Inuyasha laughed as he dove at Daemon. Daemon jumped out of the way but Inuyasha didn't care, for his claws slowly sunk into the stomach of the other shadow creature that had been holding Kagome only seconds ago. A purple blood-like substance oozed out of the wound Inuyasha had created as he pulled his hand out and dodged to the side, narrowly missing Daemon who had charged at him. Because of his momentum, Daemon couldn't stop and his claws sank into the shadow creature, coming out of its back. With a hiss, it dissolved into thin air, as if it had never been there. 

Daemon snarled as he felt claws scrap down his back. Spinning around to stab at Inuyasha, he felt a strong hand connect with his jaw. A crack broke the silent air as Kagome began to back out of the alley, grinning madly as she watched Inuyasha in action.

A hand grabbed her shoulder weakly.

Kagome's heart stopped for what had to have been the second time that night. Spinning around, ready to punch whoever had touched her, Kagome dropped her defenses when she saw who it was. 

A battered, weary and beaten Miroku stood behind her being supported by Sango, who didn't look to be in much of a better condition than the man she was holding up. They both smiled for all they were worth, most likely glad to be alive.

"What were those things?" Miroku finally spoke, his voice coming out wheezy and broken. "It was like something out of a horror movie."

Kagome snorted, "I believe you've just survived your first run in with the creatures of hell." She turned back towards Inuyasha, just in time to see...

Daemon was charging at her, one of his hands held forward as if he was reaching for her neck or heart. Inuyasha was sprinting directly behind him, reaching out to somehow grab and stop the creature. Purple blood dripped down everywhere on Daemon as he flew towards Kagome, a mere foot away.

Inuyasha lunged forward, tackling Daemon who had just made it to Kagome.

Daemon seemed to disappear into the cement ground, leaving behind not a single trace. Inuyasha face planted into the street where Daemon had disappeared. He grumbled as he tried to pry himself up. Finally, he stood up. "That's right." He snorted, spitting on the ground. "Run away like a little wuss, just when I started to beat you into shit!"

Kagome gaped at Inuyasha. "He didn't run away." She mumbled, her eyes wide with worry. "He stole your necklace." Her hands flew to her throat, feeling around for Inuyasha's necklace that should have been there- the necklace that held his ring- that held half of the Shikon no Tama- that kept him in his human form.

But, alas, her hands found that her neck was bare of jewelry.

~*~

****

Lauren: Ek! They're in a real jam now...but look! I've got more misspellings for you! I have no idea how my fingers type those words...they must have a mind of their own!

****

Misspelling #1- She was in deep crap down. 

****

Down? What the heck is that supposed to mean?

Misspelling #2- He wore a satisfied, fanged girl.

****

I didn't know you could wear a satisfied, fanged girl.

And here comes my shameless self-promotion. I've started writing a new Inuyasha story! Woohoo! This means I'll be juggling not only two stories...but three! Although technically the other one is on hold for now from major writer's block but that's okay! Back to the point! It's an AU fic called "The Difference Between Running & Walking" I'd appreciate ANY kind of comments, thoughts, reviews, etc and I'd be forever grateful if you checked it out sometime. 

The background and idea of the story:

Kagome was at a friend's house one day when she received a phone call that is every teenager's nightmare. Her house has caught fire- she's lost everything inside the house, including her grandfather, mother and brother. Without a home to stay in, Kagome hides in an apartment for a month before Social Services find her. They inform her that she's now to live with her father. Except there's one problem- Kagome's always been told her father was dead. Unable to deal with this fact and coop with her losses, she's finally pushed off the edge- literally. She finds her way to a bridge over a raging river and there, she dangles her legs over the railing.

Switching now. Inuyasha's an experiment to a scientist who has always been known as his father to him. Never leaving his warm home or seeing the outside world was something Inuyasha was used to, for he always hid inside, unable to emerge because of one major difference that divided him from the world- he's not fully human. One day, his father receives a strange letter that strips Inuyasha off all of his attention. His father goes out to meet somebody from the letter, giving Inuyasha the perfect chance to escape for at least a little while. Trying to hunt down the mysterious source of the letter that stole his father away, he finds himself captivated by a girl, dangling on the edge of a bridge railing, ready to fall into oblivion. 

What will happen when these two lives collide? 

Go here and you can read it! http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1125934


	23. Author's Note

****

:Author's Note:

A girl with short red hair sipped quietly at her cup full of Pepsi. She ignored the funny feeling in her stomach and pushed her glasses up from the tip of her nose. She chewed her lip lightly, pushing her hair behind her ear as she pondered what to type and listened to the words of Dixie Chicks, "Landslide". Slowly, her cold fingers began to tap on the keys, producing letters on an Author's note. She wanted badly to write and update her story, "Where Did You Go?" for she had most of the next chapter planned out in her mind but she didn't have the time to write it, at least, not at the moment. In the next few hours she knew she would have to shower and finish up packing her things. Thankfully, she had managed to weasel her dad into letting her bring his laptop with a DVD attachment so she could watch the first Trigun DVD and the Inuyasha movie again on her plane flight. 

Thinking about the upcoming red eye flight, she sighed annoyingly. She hated airplanes- she always had. It began when she used to get sick as a child on airplanes and only grew as she watched plane crash movies and with last year's 9/11 attack, she only despised them more. But she was willing to endure her fears to go see her relatives in PA. She missed her two adorable 7th grade cousins whom she always got in trouble with, her two funny aunts that she shops with, her two uncles whom which she teases each other with. Her grandfather that constantly seemed to lecture her on how pretty she was when she thought not and give her warm smiles and lastly, her grandmother whom always shared her wisdom, love and care for her. Those where they people that loved her dearly and whom she loved back. She shook with anticipation and forgot her fears of planes briefly. She grinned at she glanced at her new DVD player and mp3/CD player which she received as an early Christmas gift. Yeah, she was spoiled sometimes, but of course she didn't mind. 

She rubbed her hands together, hoping to gain some warmth as she watched her dead-looking cat roll over in his sleep. She would miss his strange antics and his orange-white furry self but she knew she'd see him again soon. She decided she'd try to write more on her stories on the plane trip and in PA but she was unsure of if she'd have time to, but she'd try. She realized her story was going to be ending soon, possibly at 30 chapters or so she was aiming for. She smiled somewhat unsure on that thought. It was funny to be completely aware that one was rounding the final stretch, but yet, she felt she was more running from the day when it would all be over. Months had passed her by with the same familiar characters now embedded to her as deeply as any other character she knew of. It almost didn't seem right to wave them off, but yet still, it would be done eventually. 

And lastly but very importantly, as her eyes began to heavy and her body ached from the cold house, she thought kindly and warmly about all those who had waited. She recalled the friendly emails, the incredible and inspiring words of support, the tales of emotions felt from reading the long story. She remembered the gleeful reaction upon seeing a bot@fanfiction.net "Review Alert!" email waiting her in her email inbox and the countless messages of "Let Kagome and Inuyasha be together!" fandom. She thought fondly of readers who had come and gone and those who had never left for a moment's rest, never hesitating to leave a few words of support or threats to get writing. She cherished them all and wondered exactly if any of them knew how much of a difference they made by their impacting comments which meant the world to a girl so far away.

She wondered if they knew how happy they made her feel, how fulfilled, how delighted to know that total strangers were willing to take the time to give her a chance to express her ideas, which, without them, would have no life. She wanted to thank them dearly for giving her such an incredible sensation of utter motivation and gratitude. She wanted them to know that she wouldn't ever forget her duty as an author to provide what they had so faithfully come for, to the best of her ability, to those she owed it to the most.

And so, with that final connotation, she reentered forgotten doors and her fingers hit those familiar keys. She began to think and began to write, slowly but progressively, and little by little, she began to dream that familiar dream. And with a twinkling smile and inspiration aflame, that story of old began to unfold.

Standing up proudly with her off-white backpack slung over her shoulder, she leaned down and ruffled her cat's hair. She shrugged at the non-existent, familiar hum of her computer that she began to miss already. Flicking her light switch down, she turned and left her dark room, making sure her blinds were closed tightly, wandering down her hallway until she met another light switch. She flicked this down to, causing the hallway to be shrouded with black. Turning around, she smiled, opened the door, stepped outside and the door shut with a quiet click.

__

Dedicated to all those who have offered unlimited support

There should soon be more for you to read when we meet again!

Also, when I next update, after January 3rd, I'll probably be replacing this note or adding it afterwards, I'm not sure but I'm just letting you know incase there's an update but you see no new chapter number.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Until next year,

Farewell!


	24. Smoothly

**Lauren: Hey everybody! I'm back and feeling good! Sorry…I really wanted to get this posted as soon as possible but I had lack of abilities when I returned and they didn't come back until like Monday and I slowly got this chapter written out. Sorry for no review replies, as I said just a second ago, I wanted to get this up ASAP so I didn't have time to answer any BUT next chapter I'll resume my normal ways and write review replies, I promise! And don't worry, this doesn't mean that I didn't read the reviews cause I read each and every single one of them, like I always do. I figured I'd rather have you all mad at me for no reviews answers than taking forever to get this uploaded. So any who, nothing really action-y in this chapter, just getting some things sorted out and such. I hope that everybody had as great as a break as I did! I had an awesome, wonderful time and I finally got to relax! It was so annoying getting back into evil school's schedule and stuff. Argh, I'm watching A Walk To Remember which is like one of the sweetest movies but it always makes me cry….!! ;_;!! Yeah, that was way off subject but that's okay. The idea for the game in this chapter later is from the author Aishuu Shadowweaver. I wanted to change the blood part but it was the only thing that really fit in, nothing else worked with it. Any who, Happy New Years everybody! And with the New Year…I bring a surprise for everybody! Over break I wrote a little AU Inuyasha story, it's already finished so it won't take my attention away from this fic, don't worry. I know I should have been working on this but…it was like my break from writing this too. I just found myself unable to work on it during the little time I had to write. So any ways, the story is called "Stolen Money, Borrowed Time" and the short summary of it is this: Inuyasha's a famous hockey player who gets everything he wants. He's just been given a contract to play in the NHL, so he puts it in his car and parties. Until he yells at an odd girl. And she STEALS his car...with the contract IN it.**

You can read it here:

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1164933

Hope everybody likes it! Thanks so much for putting up with my absence recently; you guys are the greatest ever! Congratulations to Kawaii Bunny for being my 700th reviewer! Jeez, isn't that like you're third time? Hehe! Thanks! And now…our regularly schedule resumes!

**~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~**

**~By: Lauren~**

**-Chapter 22-**

**"Smoothly"**

Kikyo blinked, keeping her expression stoic as she stared forward at a woman with curly brownish colored hair. She wasn't sure how to act and so she dove forward into the unknown territory, taking on whatever was thrown at her. "Hello mother." She muttered, eyeing the woman over. She was dressed in simple brown loafer shoes, a fuzzy pink sweater and a faded green skirt. 

The woman stared back at Kikyo, a strange glint in her eyes. Obviously, she knew that something…something was different about her daughter.

"We want you to keep her inside for a little bit then slowly take her out into the open. Nothing too shocking and keep a close eye on her for any changes…we don't want anyone harmed." The doctor repeated to Mrs. Higurashi.

"I understand." She replied, folding her hands in her lap. "Are you sure this is Kagome?" 

The doctor looked shocked for a second. "Of course it is. She would appear different to anyone with the fantastic changes she has undergone recently." The doctor signed a few sheets of paper, releasing Kagome. 

"Okay…" Mrs. Higurashi muttered, taking some of the papers and signing in a few different spots. Kikyo was taken away to be dressed properly while things were settled out.

Kikyo sighed as she pulled on a pair of black slacks and a white button up blouse. She ran a hand through her hair, wondering if 'her mother' would catch on or not. She was obviously suspicious already. 

A nurse entered the room, opening the door to lead Kikyo out. "We'll miss you." She smiled warmly as Kikyo walked through the doorway and through a few hallways. Under her breath, Kikyo stated, "I won't miss you." She then met with her doctor and Mrs. Higurashi. 

"I hope I don't have to see you again." The doctor joked, "At least not in here. You enjoy your life, okay?" He gave Kikyo a brief hug, causing her to nearly gag. 

"Thank you." She mumbled, "Bye." 

With that said, Mrs. Higurashi took Kikyo's arm and led her down another hallway, through a sliding glass door and out into the sunlight. It blinded her for a moment but her swimming vision eventually cleared. 

As they walked down a sidewalk, people passing on both sides, her mother paused, eyeing Kikyo over once more. Finally, she spoke.

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?!" She demanded, clenching her hands into fists as she glared at Kikyo.

Kikyo smirked, "I am your daughter."

Mrs. Higurashi narrowed her eyes at her, not quite sure what to say. "You're not convincing me." She began to walk, picking up a quick pace towards the shrine.

"I must do a better job then." Kikyo trailed after her, not faltering once. "Kagome is fine. She'll be joining you soon once she finishes some…business. Listen, I become Kagome for a while and then you'll get your daughter back safe and sound. But if I don't become her…think of it as if you never had a daughter…or at least, not one living in the outside world again." 

Mrs. Higurashi gaped at Kikyo in shock for a minute or two before she shook her head and said, "Yes…Kagome…" Grumbling under her breath, the two entered the shrine. Mrs. Higurashi figured her daughter would pull something like this but…how? And why? She wanted Kagome back safe and sound so she figured she might as well go along with this imposter for now…Instantly, Kikyo was greeted by an excited youth.

"Sis!! I missed you!" Souta pulled Kikyo into a tight hug before he released her, looking her over. His face seemed to grow confused, sure that this was not his sister. He turned towards his mother, opening his mouth to say something but he was cut off.

"**_Kagome _**will be staying with us for a bit." She forcefully said the name 'Kagome' to get the point across.

Partly understanding, Souta nodded. "Here, let me show you to your room." He took Kikyo's arm, leading her into the unfamiliar house. Kikyo followed the boy, smirking in delight at herself.

~*~

Sango looked impossibly confused as she slid down on the couch, her mind working in an effort to readjust from the battle mindset to the return of her friends safely. Inuyasha looked so strangely different with his white hair, dog-ears and claws. Kagome and her both were dressed and washed now from the clothes they had been wearing before they were attacked by Daemon. They looked a bit different cleaned up…but it was the look in Kagome's eyes that really had her the most confused. Kagome looked…happy?

After getting over the joy of seeing everybody alright, panic began to seize Kagome once again as reality set in. "What are we going to do now?" Kagome ran her fingers through her hair, scanning the grave faces of Sango and Miroku but when she looked at Inuyasha, he was smirking and staring at his claws, cracking his knuckles and grinning like he had discovered some great thing. Which, in a way, he had. "Oh God…now he's going go crazy with his new 'features'." Kagome rolled her eyes, frantically trying to think of something.

"Calm down Kagome. I'm sure everything will be fine." Sango smiled weakly at the raven-haired girl, her wounds now bandaged as she fought to stay awake. This had been one crazy night and she wasn't enjoying it very much.

"Daemon has half of the Shikon no Tama!! Everything will not be fine! We're all going to die! His powers are going to be amplified now…he'll be a lot stronger than how he was before!" She frantically began to tug at her sleeves in worry.

"But I'm stronger too." Inuyasha smirked, flexing his muscles and claws.

"Yes, you're stronger but he has part of the Shikon no Tama!!! He's a LOT stronger!!! GAH!" Kagome couldn't stand it anymore as she slammed her fists down on the plush couch then leaned her head back, closing her eyes and sighing. Everybody was silently watching her, a bit surprised at her outburst. "I'm sorry…I'm just tired…excuse me…" She stood up, brushing her hair behind her ear as she wandered into her bedroom. Once inside, Kagome flopped down on the bed, her mind searching for ideas. She was following down this path logically and yet, another thought came to her mind. It was a terrifying one, but one that she would have to face eventually. In a way…everyone has to eventually face this, too. It may come in different ways and different forms but this thought will have to be faced.

Who is the real Inuyasha? Which one of them is the real one? Which one of them is the reality? Is either of them a dream? What is reality any way…but the very substance of a dream? What is real? "Am I dreaming?" She asked herself, speaking quietly to a soft-furred cat that had sauntered up to her and had curled up against her. "Don't you think that is a disturbing- questioning your very existence? All people eventually question, but not all do it as I do. After all, how can they? In the end, everybody realizes that they are real. That their reality is reality. But how can I possibly question things as they do? Because the truth of the matter is- I DON'T know what is reality. It may be this one. Or, it may be the feudal era and this place is only a shadow. In a way, it's like having multiple personalities. Which personality is real? Which reality is real? Which reality is the real one and which one is the dream? Are these higher ups and demons reality too? Which puzzle fits in with which piece? How can yin and yang exist as they do? Honestly, I don't know. In fact, I'm still trying to figure it out. I'm still trying to figure everything out." Kagome sighed, finishing her speech to the yellow cat that was staring at her. She had missed Kirara ever since Sango had taken her from Inuyasha's apartment, but then again, she had only been gone for a short time. Kagome missed Buyo, her familiar house cat at home. Speaking of familiar things, an old song came to Kagome's mind. It was one she had not sung for a while- not since she was stuck in the clinic. Singing it ever so softly, the words flowed from her lips, tumbling into the air as it calmed her beating heart.

_"We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,_

_Unable to cry out, for eternity..._

_I'm sure that the heart I left behind_

_Still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest._

_Exhausted, without the strength to search_

_People vanish into the infinite darkness._

_If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?_

_As we live on,_

_We lose a little bit more._

_Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,_

_We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out_

_The days pass by and change,_

_Without us even realizing how blue the sky really is._

_Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,_

_And our rusted hearts begin to beat again!"_

"Beautiful." Inuyasha clapped his hands together quietly, standing in the doorway, leaning against its frame. Kagome blushed, not realizing he had been there.

"Thanks." She whispered, her eyes growing heavy with sleep and yet she was afraid if something would happen if she let her guard down. Daemon knew where they were, he could attack any moment.

Inuyasha could sense her fear as he sat down next to her, the bed sinking down a bit. "You can rest…don't worry, I'll watch over you." He pulled himself up next to her, sitting upright against the bed frame.

"Thanks again." Kagome snuggled against Inuyasha, laying her head on his lap as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha began to stroke her cheek tenderly before he combed his fingers through her hair carefully, staring off into the dark room.

~*~

Miroku yawned then blinked. "It's so weird…after all they've been through…she's still going to marry him." His voice was one of disbelief. Even after all that mess, Kagome was still considering the possibility of marriage. "What's going on?"

"Even if there's danger…I think…maybe…she just loves him." Sango tried to find a logical explanation. He looked wistfully at her as she continued, "I like to think that underneath all that, she really does still love him and will forgive him for his reckless fighting…"

There was a silence. Sango may be younger than Miroku, but at times she felt a lot older. "Love makes you do that, Miroku. It has the power to make sense of things that don't. And it's always right." 

He nodded in agreement. "We should get some sleep…Inuyasha's going to keep watch for a while." But neither of them moved, not wanting to break the spell of Sango's words. Love was certainly a funny thing.

Sango closed her eyes, leaning back into the couch and not wanting to move and cause her aching body to react again painfully. If she still had energy left in her, she would have been surprised when Miroku wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close against him, letting her head rest against his chest. "I'm scared Miroku…" She whispered, not noticing she was trembling slightly. "This is all too fast and…unreal…"

"Don't worry…I'll protect you…" Miroku ran his fingers through her hair, "Everything will be worked out in due time."

~*~

Kagome paused, opening her eyes. "Inuyasha…"

He looked down; studying the delicate young woman who sat curled up against him and wondered why he couldn't be as pure and perfect as she looked. She smiled almost sorrowfully, "My entire life has been a secret…" She said. "I wish…" Kagome started, then stopped to start again a second later. "You're a psychiatrist… so how do you know what the truth is? What is truth?"

Inuyasha pondered this then began, "I guess…you don't. There is no such thing as absolute truth, merely interpretations of what's happening around us, I suppose. Everything, our reality, is a matter of perception but we begin by perceiving and telling what we believe our truth is to others. By sharing ourselves with each other, we relieve the pressure of falsehood and…darkness." Kagome almost snorted at how smart he sounded but then Inuyasha went on. "Am I a creature of the darkness…? I was never meant to be truthful…" He murmured softly, "At least a part of me is."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, looking up at him.

Inuyasha shut his eyes and she could see that he was struggling to find the right words, "Do you know about yin and yang?" He frowned a bit, "It's about the balance. Between darkness and light, cold and hot…" Inuyasha seemed incredibly sad for some reason. "Am I part of the darkness because of what I am…?"

"Oh hush silly," Kagome scolded him, "You are Inuyasha. You aren't darkness because you fight for what is right, don't you? You're you, no one else, nothing less and nothing more. That's part of the reason why I love you." She whispered, trailing off. Kagome had just noticed that there was something oddly sad about Miroku's house. She had been feeling this aura of sadness about the place and she now knew the reason why. Miroku's family…they didn't exist anymore and they barely had. There were none of the personal effects that families gathered over the years. Miroku had had only a short while to collect them and his paltry collection of mementos wasn't enough to cover up the emptiness of his home. But there were tons of pictures covering the walls, many of Sango, Inuyasha and others of his friends, some Kagome recognized and some she didn't. It was as if he was trying to surround himself with memories with a vengeance. "I want to play a game." She stated clearly.

"What? A game?" Inuyasha eyed her, scooting back on the bed so that they were both sitting on opposite ends.

"One of my old psychiatrist played it with me once when I first was sent to a clinic…" Kagome trailed off and Inuyasha noticed that this was the first time she had spoken of the clinics. "Anyways, it's called 'The One True Thing'. Basically, we go back and forth and chose a topic and say one true thing about it, what we think. It's kind of like a getting to know you game."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "But we've known each other for a while."

"There's still a lot about each other we probably don't know. I want to know everything about you Inuyasha. After all, I'm marrying you, aren't I?" 

"Keh, but that's impossible." He crossed his arms. "No one can ever know another person completely."

"But that doesn't mean I should stop trying, now does it?" Kagome pointed her finger in the air, shaking it at him, "So will you play? Please?" She gave him puppy eyes.

With a sigh, Inuyasha agreed. He hated those damn eyes!!! "Do I say any true thing or only the truest thing?"

"Hm…" Kagome went into deep thought, "With strangers, it can be any true thing about you but since we're closer…I think it should be the truest! Can I start?" She bounced on the bed. He shrugged and she continued, "We'll start with something easy…the one true thing about today!"

"So I have to answer that?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow again. Kagome answered yes and he sighed, "The one true thing about today was that Daemon is stupid. I was ready to kill him and poof; he's gone like a chicken.

Kagome smiled, nodding her approval. "The one true thing about today is that it oddly made me feel normal." Inuyasha wanted to push on about that comment but knew he had to wait, so he sighed instead. She smirked, "The one true thing about Miroku!"

"The one true thing about Miroku is that…he actually has a pure heart and hopefully mind." Inuyasha suppressed laughter at Kagome's stare.

Kagome yawned, "The one true thing about Miroku is that he puts on an act sometimes but has a huge heart, especially for Sango. The one true thing about Sango is that she knows how to love…"

"The one true thing about Sango is that she's precious to me, in a kid sister way." Inuyasha returned, yawning as sleep crept on him. "The one true thing about me is that I can never say what I feel, unless it's really blunt and not that big of a deal."

Kagome chuckled softly, "The one true thing about Inuyasha is that his eyes speak for himself."

Inuyasha blushed, "The one true thing about Shippo is that he annoys the hell out of me."

"The one true thing about Shippo is that I consider him my son sometimes." Kagome crossed her arms, getting thoughtful as she yawned, sleep clouding her mind, "The one true thing about my thoughts right now…is that I miss Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, waking up more as he stared at her. "Inuyasha? But…I'm right here…" He had to clench his fist from punching out the wall. "What do you mean?"

Kagome blinked, "I said that?" She shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Inuyasha growled, "Kagome, the one true thing about this game is that I'll stop playing if you don't answer me."

Kagome sighed quietly, avoiding eye contact with him, "I don't know why I said that…" She trailed off, her eyes glancing briefly out of the window. "It's your turn." She whispered.

Inuyasha sighed, "The one true thing about my thoughts right now is that I want to know what you meant about missing him. I'm right here…"

"I didn't mean it that way…I just meant…I miss the old times…being with everybody back in the feudal era…" She paused, looking down. "I'm sorry. The one true thing I've noticed is that you seem to avoid talking about your old life."

Inuyasha looked up, stung. "The one true thing about my old life is that it makes me feel unreal."

"Why?"

"My past life…it's so strong and it seems like you talk about me as if I'm two different people. I'm the same Inuyasha you knew back then…just more modern. I hate talking about it because…it just reminds me that I'm only the rebirth of Inuyasha. I hate him sometimes."

Kagome's eyes widened, noting that this was the truest thing he had said tonight. She knew because she could see it in the way his eyes blazed.

"It's his fault I'm the way I am! He changed my life, filling me with memories. I hate him sometimes! He took away my old life! I hate it! I mean…I could take it but… sometimes I see how he hurt you or how in love you both were and I feel like I'm just a substitute…and every time I see you now…I feel guilty. I don't even know if I'm real, if I'm really me! Sometimes I wish I had never been reborn!!" He said, finishing his tirade. The words had come out quickly, some of them he had been holding in ever since he had discovered his memories.

"Do you want to know the one true thing?" Kagome growled, her hands snapping out to grab his own limp hand. Inuyasha's eyes widened, telling him he had pushed Kagome too far.

"What?" He asked, almost afraid. Something hung in the balance at that moment- a moment where a life changing decision was about to be made.

Kagome shut her eyes then opened them. Taking his claws, she quickly raised her hand and took the claws, slicing them deeply into her skin. She winced as crimson blood spilled out quickly.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha snapped back to life, pulling his hand away from her. "What do you think you're doing?!" He reached for Kagome's hand.

Wincing, Kagome grabbed both of Inuyasha's hands and sliced his own hand opened while Inuyasha yelped in shock. "Have you lost you mind?!" He hissed.

"This is the one true thing!" Kagome yelled, "Look at your own blood then look at mine! They're both red- they're both real. You're as normal and human as I am. You are real- you're yourself, not a copy or anything!" Inuyasha could only stare at both of their hands as Kagome gripped his, their blood mixing together before dripping onto the bedspread. Quickly jumping off, Kagome brought out some paper to wipe it up.

"I wish I could believe you…" He trailed off.

Kagome glared at him dangerously, "Listen Inuyasha- it doesn't matter where you came from- it doesn't matter about the memories. You are Inuyasha, a smart doctor and that's all you need to know. You're free to hate whomever you want and you aren't the past Inuyasha, you haven't done anything that he has. You just happen to be sharing souls…similar looks…it's like Kikyo and I. I had to accept that I was a reincarnation and it isn't that bad…you're nobody different. You're only you and the past doesn't matter. Who you were back then doesn't matter because that's not who you are now!!" It was hard for her to explain. For a while, Kagome too had seen Inuyasha as being the same person she had left when the well had been sealed but after a little bit…she noticed the distinct differences between them and began to realize that they were different people, very similar but still very different. And…she had fallen in love him as he was, still.

"But sometimes…you describe Inuyasha as some great demon-angel guy…and I'm nothing like that…" Inuyasha stared down at their hands.

She looked at Inuyasha, realizing now how distant from the rest of humanity he must feel. "You're much more of an angel than he was…he was a great person but you are too. You are the same person but at the same time you're not. You are the man I love!" She stated sharply, trying to make sense of it all. It was true that they were the same person but they DID have slight differences…making both of them distinct but she swore each day he seemed to act more like his old self. But Kagome didn't mind, she had fallen in love with him all over again the day she had spotted him outside her window.

Inuyasha smiled, "Thanks Kagome…" 

"Sorry about that." She looked at their hands then leaned forward, kissing his cheek lightly.

Inuyasha snorted, "Sometimes it takes something like that to make a point with me…I guess I can be thick sometimes." 

Kagome laughed, thinking about how true that statement was. "You can be oblivious sometimes…" She smirked. "I'll go get some bandages." Getting up, Kagome disappeared out of the room.

Lying back on the bed now, Inuyasha closed his eyes, careful to keep his hand away from the precious sheets. A smile slowly crept across his face. Kagome really DID love him…and not because of who he used to be…not because he used to be her old love in the past…

Walking back in, Kagome immediately began to bandage up both of their hands. "It's so adorable. Miroku and Sango both fell asleep against each other on the couch…if only I could have gotten a picture of that." Kagome froze as Inuyasha held still, gripping her now-wrapped hand with his own fixed one. Smiling, he pulled her down next to him. "Will you stay with me forever?" He whispered into her ear.

Kagome smiled while blushing, "I'll stay as long as you need me."

"Then you'll never leave." Inuyasha said with contentment before his eyebrows furrowed in thought, "Kagome…why does it always seem like there's something in the way?"

"I…" She searched for an answer, "I really don't know…I guess the road less traveled by is a hard one…but worth it…cause I found you and somehow…somehow I know we'll work everything out somehow and we'll make it…" Kagome smiled, cuddling close to him. "Sometimes Inuyasha…sometimes things don't go smoothly…but because of that…we see things that we don't normally see…and that can be a good too…"****


	25. Transparent Sunshine: What A Mess

**Lauren: **Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait! I don't know why but it seems every time I get into the final climax kind of stuff in my stories, I just blank and I don't know what to write next. It's like…there's a brick wall in front of me and I don't know how to get through it or around. Then, after a while, I just knock it down. Thankfully, I knocked this one down pretty soon…once it took me months to get the last chapter of a story of mine out ^_^;; but do not fear, that will never happen with this story. Argh, I have finals this coming week so sadly I'm going to be busy with review packets and testing…but…the good thing is I get half days! Which means…more time to write! So hopefully I can get more out sooner. Oh yeah! My mom let me get "Ayashi no Ceres" ".hack//SIGN" and "Fushigi Yuugi- Ei Kou Den"! I can't wait for it to get here! Any ways, thanks for waiting and for all of the wonderful reviews, so here are my replies, as promised.

Raiye- Aw, I love you too! Congratulations on your exams and finals! You're so smart!

MaboroshiTsuki- Haha, oh, believe me, I am a very weird person. ^_^;; Yeah, when I was writing the part about two Inuyasha's I got sort of stumped on how to explain it and Tamahome and Taka came to mind! They made it possible for me to put into words what I needed to say! Now if only Tasuki could come on over…and… 'help' me with a few things! Haha ^_~

Kawaii Bunny- No, I don't know of anyone with that title. Since it wasn't very clear I'll say now that Souta knows that that isn't his sister. When he went up to her, he noticed something different but remember, his mother gave him a stern look and stated the name "Kagome" loudly to tell him to play along and so he did.

Nikkicub- Yeah, I think Kagome's mom has more of a story and personality than they give her. Thanks for the chocolates, they're good! I like the name Tanuki but the cat's Kirara, remember? =P

Nytshad- Sorry, I've never seen the Reboot movie. A few years ago I watched the first series but that's all…I didn't even know they had reincarnation in it! ^^;

HanyouGohan- I saw Two Towers!! It was SO good! I loved it! I can't wait for the next movie! And sure, I'd love to talk to you sometime! Do you have a AOL screen name or an MSN screen name? If so, what is it? 

T'laren- Glad to be back! Thanks!

Zel no miko- HA! I updated so you must update right now too!

MikoGoddess- I have no idea where I come up with it. I think my problem is that I think too much!

Demoness Ryoko- Oh my gosh! That song fits SO well! Ever since you told me about it, I downloaded it and play it all the time! It's so sad and so good….!! Everybody, one of the theme songs of this story is going to be "These Days" by Rascal Flatts! Thanks a ton!

Stephanie-chan- Aww…wow…thanks. I feel so special! –glomp- Yeah…see…I wasn't sure how to clarify that Inuyasha was somewhat different than his past self and also…when you think about it, don't you think he'd get tired of hearing Kagome talk about his reincarnation, just like she got tired of hearing about Kikyo? After that thought occurred to me, my keys just stared typing. I'm glad it was clear though, I was worried if it was understandable or not. 

Sio-Sami- No, no! That wasn't a ramble! That made a lot of sense and it's something to consider…but I have no idea who'd she choose. That would be so hard to pick one; cause Inuyasha's really similar to his past self in this story…whereas we all know that Kikyo and Kagome are way different. Sadly, I don't think the well is going to open again. I'm not really sure…we'll all just have to wait and see!

Well, that's all for now! I'm very tired and it's late! So enjoy!

**~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~**

**~By: Lauren~**

**-Chapter 23-**

**"Transparent Sunshine: What A Mess"**

"**_DIE!!!!!!!!! YOU MUST DIE!!! JUST TRIP AND DIE!" _Kagome screamed, her feet jumping back and forth on a Dance Dance Revolution pad. **

The four of them had slept for a while before Kagome was gently roused by Kirara meowing for food. She had gotten up, scrambling to the kitchen in hopes to get the cat to leave her alone. After rummaging through Miroku's shelves she finally found cat food and fed Kirara before she attempted to go back to sleep. Sadly though, Kagome had woken up too much during her 'crusade' and couldn't get back to sleep. Instead, she was happy to merely watch the slight rise and fall of Inuyasha's chest. He looked so innocent- sleeping like a content child. After a bit of watching him, blushing and smiling warmly, Kagome's stomach decided to growl loudly. Afraid she'd wake Inuyasha up, Kagome had left to rummage through the kitchen once again.

But sometime during her search for food Miroku had woken up. The two then shared a quiet breakfast of Fruit Loops while waiting for Sango and Inuyasha to get up. That didn't happen for a while and the two had sat on the couch with boredom. That was when Kagome had noticed two dance pads sticking out from under a pile of junk near Miroku's television. After begging and pleading with Miroku, he finally let her pull them out and set up his game of "Dance Dance Revolution Max". Kagome hadn't played the game since she fell through the well and Miroku was a bit rusty but they decided to turn the volume down and try to play.

And so here they were now, neither of them caring about being quiet anymore. 

**"_YOU TRIP CAUSE I AIN'T!" _**Miroku hollered back at Kagome, jumping from left to right then forward.

"**_Like hell I'm going to let you win!" _Kagome retorted between gasps, ignoring the sweat trickling down her brow.**

**_"Bring it on!" _**Miroku hissed before he let out a strangled scream. His left foot had fallen off the side of his pad, causing him to lose his balance. He quickly toppled over towards Kagome, crashing into her legs and causing her to collapse down on top of him.

"**_WHY YOU!!" _Kagome cried, trying to get untangled from Miroku's limbs. Her jaw dropped in shock as she felt a hand rub her rear end. A smacking noise echoed through the house, causing Inuyasha and Sango to jolt awake.**

"Sorry." Miroku winced at the red hand mark on his cheek, helping Kagome stand up while he tried to steady himself. "Hey look- I won!" He exclaimed, pointing to the T.V. screen.

"**_YOU CHEATED!"_ Kagome pointed her finger accusingly at him, glaring daggers. "**_You knocked me over so I wouldn't beat you!!!"_****

****

"**No I didn't! I fell!!"Miroku innocently snapped.**

"_Liar_." Kagome muttered, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Inuyasha yawned as he entered the room, stretching his arms above his head while his hair was ruffled and his clothes wrinkly, giving him a messy appearance.

"Just playing DDR." Miroku smirked, "And I won."

Kagome's jaw dropped once again, "You **_so_** did not!!" She growled threateningly.

"I so did!" Miroku said.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

**_"SHUT UP!!" _**Sango screamed, brushing past the two arguing people. "God…I swear you two are worse than little kids….worse than arguing siblings." She rubbed her temples, fighting back a pounding headache. 

Miroku and Kagome could only blink, staring at Sango, a bit frightened as they nodded and grew silent.

"Good…stay quiet…" Sango disappeared into the kitchen while Inuyasha flopped down on the couch.

_"Did not." _Miroku whispered.

"**_I HEARD THAT!_" Sango's loud voice called out from the kitchen.**

Miroku made a face in her direction.

**_"I SAW THAT TOO!"_** Her voice yelled.

Miroku froze, "What, do you have eyes and ears everywhere!?"

"Maybe…" Sango giggled, walking back into the room with a glass of orange juice.

Kagome smiled, dropping down on the couch between Miroku and Inuyasha. It was nice to be back…the only person they were missing was Shippo but he was only a child. He didn't deserve to be involved with this any more- he had suffered a great loss already- probably more than the others had. Leaning against Inuyasha, she closed her eyes, letting his warmth surround her. 

"So anybody have any idea about what we do now?" Sango said, sitting on a chair next to the couch while her eyes stared at Inuyasha's dog-ears curiously.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I guess…just wait for Daemon to come to us. I mean, it's not like we can just follow him or go to a certain place to find him."

"But we need a tactic…" Miroku replied, his face growing grave and serious.

Vaguely, Kagome could hear the others talking but the words began to mix and soon they were only a faded murmur in her mind. She drifted off into dreamland, finding herself in the familiar void of nothingness.

"Any ideas?" Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome, bringing her close against him protectively. "We need to be careful. I mean…he could just attack us any time."

"Not necessarily." Miroku smirked triumphantly. 

"What do you mean?" Sango and Inuyasha both said at the same time.

"Last night I remembered something…I think it was from my past life. It was some kind of spell…" He trailed off and that was when Inuyasha noticed something strange by the door. It was a strip of paper with funny squiggly lines that had been pasted on the edge of the door, to the doorframe. If the door were pulled open, the paper would rip in half. There were a few others pasted to windows.

What was the point of that? Was it supposed to lock them inside or keep things away from the outside? If so…that was pretty useless…cause they'd just be trapped inside and Inuyasha was sure that Daemon was strong enough to rip the paper apart. Was it an ofuda spell? Frankly, he wasn't quite sure.

"It basically has created a bubble over us. It's like a bulletproof bubble except…demon proof. No demons or shadow creatures can enter once it's put into effect, which it is. If we leave this house…then Daemon can get to us…but if we stay inside, as far as I understand, he can't get to us." Miroku explained, pointing to the papers.

Sango and Inuyasha both nodded in relief.

"At least that'll give us some security and time to think." Sango pointed out, sipping her drink.

"Yeah…for now…" Inuyasha trailed off before he spoke again, "Except it's sort of like he's got us cornered…in a way…"

Miroku bobbed his head in agreement, "I understand…but it's still better than to be totally vulnerable." 

Raising an eyebrow in concern, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Her sleeping face had paled and her entire body was shaking roughly. He frowned as he held onto her tighter, watching her face contort in pain as a single tear dribbled from the corner of her eye.

~*~

She knew the voice was there. "What do you want now?" Kagome crossed her arms, sitting down cross-legged also. "Is it something that can help?"

A hand seemed to run down Kagome's back, causing her to shiver before a voice spoke softly. "_We have something you can use as a weapon." _It was the familiar voice from before.

"And what is it?" Kagome shivered again. For some odd reason she couldn't get the haunting thought that something bad was going to happen out of her head.

_"Inuyasha calls his car Tetsusaiga…" _The voice ran its hands down her arms.

Kagome had to stifle back laughter. Inuyasha had named his car Tetsusaiga! She found that to be rather amusing. 

_"If you can get it to…the moment he touches it, it'll turn into his old sword Tetsusaiga." _The voice paused, "_But you must hurry…before…" _

The raven-haired girl gasped, clutching at her heart as she doubled over in pain. Her body jolted as she felt a sharp pain course through her body for a second time. Kagome's vision swam as the black void erupted with splatters of crimson colored blood.

The voice seemed to be struggling as it choked out the words, "_before…it is…too l-late…"_

Kagome took in shallow breaths, trying to calm her heart and stop the sharp pains. 

Blood. Crimson blood was everywhere. She looked down at her hands and it was there too, dripping down slowly to the floor. Her tears mingled with the scarlet, diluting it, changing it. Everywhere she looked, there was blood. She could feel it seeping through her clothing, drenching her own skin. It passed through her shirt she had worn…it was no longer a soft blue but a dark, heavy black. Her pants were decorated with her own blood and that of those she cherished. Her fingers trembled as she looked down. Everywhere. It was everywhere on her. There was no more black void- only crimson. It was the blood of those she loved- of every human being. Kagome had never seen so much blood in her entire life. It was everywhere, soaking around her feet as more poured in, causing her feet to disappear in the giant puddle of crimson. She gagged at the strong smell, her eyes widened in horror.

A rusty, metallic taste was in her mouth. Dimly, Kagome swallowed it, vanishing it down her throat, coating it, being replaced. She spit, trying to get it away, away from her mouth, her throat, but there was only more, coming in a river that sprang from a never-ending source she could not find. She tried to shake her head, she tried to remove it and blackness would leap over her eyes, reminding her of its presence and the fact that it would not leave. The blood felt so warm, yet even as it trickled off of her body and towards the floor, she could feel it cooling. The hot life it once was fading. She could feel it making paths towards the floor from her face, mixing with the tears that had appeared there. It felt slick against her hands, forcing her to look again at her fingers. The floor and her hands were blanketed in it. She reached a hand to her face, touching it lightly, noticing her fingers slipping as she did so on her already bloody face. She heard a teasing voice whisper to her.

_All her fault. She should have prevented this from occurring. She could have. Everyone would know that it was her fault. _

There was no emotion. No pain, anger or surprise. Just death. What did death feel like? Kagome didn't know but she could sense it there. They were gone and the blood murmured that it was her fault. Everything. She could hear it laughing. A life that was beating within the shells of those humans had been destroyed so easily. The pain that was searing through her was taking over her senses so quickly. She was given over to the pain that would never leave, the one that would remain embedded on the heart forever and could not recede, could not fade. 

Somewhere, dimly in her mind, she registered a screaming. It took her a long time, as she stared blankly at the blood, to realize that the loud noise was her own voice, calling for escape and redemption. Crying out for help, vengeance- a way to be free of the pain. No one answered her desperate cries. Soon…her broken shouts turned into a rough sobbing, pierced only by her voice rising in anguish, as she would see the blood again. 

_"You can prevent this blood…you can prevent these deaths…" _A quiet, demonic voice whispered to her quietly.

"H-how…?" Kagome choked, trying not to inhale the disgusting scent of the blood.

_"Give it to me. Give me the rest of the Shikon no Tama…" _It mocked Kagome, sending her images of twisted, broken bodies. Bodies of her friends.

"I…but…I…" Kagome searched for words. She couldn't hand over the other half…they needed it. If she handed it over…all would be loss.

_"I have him." _The sneering voice said, "_I have him…and I'm ready to kill him first unless you bring it to me. Only you can save him."_

An image of Shippo's smiling face flashed before Kagome. No…he couldn't have Shippo…he _couldn't_!! Kagome wanted to spare Shippo- she wanted to save him from the pain and suffering but now…now the demons…the shadows had him…

_"Your world…is shattered…" _

Kagome's mind broke, halting the thoughts that had danced within. There was nothing left. All she could see was the blood and the broken bodies that lay twisted just beyond her blackening vision. She could feel her own body giving up, falling towards the floor. There were no arms there to catch her- no ready assistance for the torn and lost child. Kagome could still hear the laughter of the scarlet sea just before her face hit the floor, splashing blood into the air, drenching her in it further.

_"If you want to save him…if you want to save the future of your friends…bring the Shikon no Tama to me…and bring the hanyou to me also…" _The voice smirked at her. "_But do not tell him of this…do not warn him or prepare…do not utter a word of this…or else…Shippo will no longer exist. You will know…where to find me…" _

Then the bloody rain spilled over her, vainly trying to remove some of the evidence of the afflictions she had suffered through, but only managing to soak her shaking body. She was made of the blood. The red that painted everything- stealing her very life away with it. The last thing Kagome saw was the blood racing away in little rivulets, to disappear as if it had never been. Then the blackness descended down on her mind, stopping any further thought or sight. Kagome waited for the satisfaction to come, she waited for the joy to bubble up inside her at hearing the words, 'save the future of your friends' but it didn't come because as always there was a catch with Daemon- with these shadows. It wasn't that easy….it WAS that bad and it could only get worse. Kagome gave into the darkness easily, thanking it for the release from the horrible agony of this world. 

She awoke with a start, jumping up from the couch as her body violently shook. She felt two strong hands grab her arms, pulling her back down onto a warm lap. Kagome gulped as hot tears dripped down her face while Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her waist, holding her gently against him. He nuzzled her neck softly and whispered, "Shh…it's okay." 

Kagome tried to hide her fear and pain as she forced herself to calm down. Before she said anything of her vision like dream to the others…she wanted to think about her options. She didn't want Shippo to be hurt…or worse, killed. Apparently the seals Miroku had put up didn't block out Daemon from her head…

"What's wrong? Did something happen…?" Inuyasha muttered after a few minutes, allowing Kagome to gain her composure. Sango and Miroku were both watching her intently. "Did you find out something from the voices?" 

"No…" Kagome trembled, muttering the word as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before opening them again. "I didn't find out anything…it was…j-just a bad dream…" She trailed off, inwardly screaming at herself for lying but…it was too late for her to turn back now.


	26. Bonus: With Every Light

**Lauren: **Hey everybody! I know…I know…you're probably thinking, what the heck is this? A bonus? What's that? Well, let me explain! I was listening to the Trigun guitar song, "Suna no Hoshi", it's the song that's played while Wolfwood is thinking about his life. A very good song, but that's beside the point. It put me in this odd…mello mood…a strange enough mood to make me soul search. I started thinking of these questions and was going to make this an original, personal piece but then I realized how similar Inuyasha's thoughts probably were to mine. And so, I made this a bonus to the song "With Every Light" by Smashing Pumpkins. It's from Inuyasha's point of view and he's just reflecting on his past life before Kagome arrived in his clinic and what's changed since she's arrived. I've started writing the next chapter; sorry about the cliffhanger, but as soon as I get it finished I'll post it ASAP! So until then, I hope you enjoy this…I really put my heart into this piece.

**-::Bonus::-**

**~*With Every Light*~**

**~By: Lauren~**

_Do you ever get that feeling? _

_It's where you wake up and yet…you don't feel rested. You feel weary and tired. You think to yourself, why? Why is life like this? _

_I got that a lot. Every day…it was as if I were a zombie. All my life I'd get up, go to school or work then go back home. Sometimes there was the occasional date or party with friends but it was nothing special to me. I really don't know why…but…it all seemed so…so over played. Over done. _

~*~

**Taking over we're taking over   
Throw the weight up off your shoulders now_   
_That we can show our love   
It's almost over it's almost over   
No more war and no more soldiers   
To stand against this love__**

~*~__

_The same thing, again and again and again._

_And what for? What is it all really for? To live an 'accomplished' life? To wake up each and every day to tell yourself, 'Hey, at least I'm not living in the gutter or worse'? To drive up and down the street with every other human being on the planet? Like carbon copies of one another? There are a thousand other people out there, doing the same thing as me. Do they really need one more? I think, after I found her, I found my answer to at least one of my questions._

_What is it for?_

_It's to live each and every day to its fullest, spending every second with the person or people you love._

_It's to wake up each and every day and remember how lucky you are to have that special someone. That special person that cares about you just as much as you do for them. Even if it takes a lifetime to find them…even if it takes a million heartbreaks to reach them…in the end, it's worth it. It's worth it to gain that feeling every morning, every minute, and every second of the day. Knowing…they'll be there for you._

_I used to wake up with this weird feeling. I felt…felt like I really didn't belong here. It was as if I had this greater purpose waiting for me and I had to only find it and yet…it was always hidden. I felt so…lost. You feel like you don't belong at all. You're not meant to be in this place…you just aren't meant to be there. _

_Why? Sometimes, you just don't know._

_I felt so empty…I was like a shell, ever moving and being pushed along throughout my life. When my mother was alive, I was too. When she died…I felt part of me slip away. There was nothing inside me except for a yearning to escape…a yearning to get away from it all. I wanted to be in the place where I belonged- the place that was meant for me. The place I can be happy and live freely without these odd, aching feelings. I felt like there was something more out there for me and I was just wasting away, losing time and sitting on my rear. There was **something more for me**, something** I ****had to do, some place I ****had to be, something that needed me and I knew I couldn't find it in this place I called home.**_

~*~

**Away with all the troubles that you've made   
Away with waiting for another day   
Away   
Look ma the sun is shining on me   
Impatient in love and aching to be   
Could you believe in heaven   
If heaven was all you had?**

~*~__

_What really is a 'home' any ways? _

_A house you return to every day? Or a place where you feel you belong?_

_A place where you feel wanted…needed…safe…loved…_

_And you give those feelings back in return to this place called 'home'._

_I just didn't belong here…I was so empty inside…I was a blank slate…a puppet, the strings being pulled by those around me._

_What was I waiting for?_

_Was I waiting to die?_

_If I sat around much longer, I knew I'd really end up waiting to die._

_I had to get away from this place. This loneliness…this yearning was ripping me apart into pieces._

_The first step away was a hard, forced one and the road was long and tiring…yet…in the end, it was worth it._

_~*~_

**We're taking over, we're taking over   
Throw away your four-leafed clovers   
And stand beside this love   
Away with everything you've grown to hate   
Away with everything that holds you safe   
Away**__

_~*~_

_She was what I yearned for. Her and the stories she weaved from within her heart. I belong with her and she belongs with me, that I know. It's with a group of strange, rag-tag people that I find myself filling up my empty spaces. _

_I find my yearnings being fulfilled and my heart being satisfied. _

_I find that…with them…and with her…is where I belong._

_I'm not a zombie anymore and I'm nobody's puppet. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner._

**I**_ control the strings and _**I _control my life. All I had to do was grip my tangled strings and pull, setting it into motion and then I mastered it. I became my own puppeteer, making my own decisions, choices and actions._**

_I chose to head down a new, dangerous pathway. With her…of course. With them all, with my true home. The home I've dreamt of, the home my heart has always been calling for._

_~*~_

**And every light I've found   
Is every light that's shining down on me   
Every light I've found   
Is every light that's shining down on me   
Every light I've found   
Is every light that's shining down on me   
I'm never alone__**

_~*~_

_What_**was _I waiting for? For her to strut right in to me and wave her hands in front of my face? No, life's not that easy. You can't just sit around, expecting things to happen for you. You have to jump out there and make them happen for you. You have to keep your eyes peeled and at the same time…relax and things might just work out. She might just jump in your way while you jump into hers._**

_I know I'll never forget how lucky I am to have her. Each and every day I wake up joyfully, turning over to watch the golden sunlight rise on her beautiful face._

_And I'm thankful for having her, I'm thankful for finding her. I'm thankful to her for all she's done to and for me. She's filled up my emptiness and more importantly…she's given me a place where I belong. _

_She's given me her heart and I've happily given her mine. I gave it of my own choice, although it really wasn't my choice to fall in love with her. Oh, don't get me wrong, I'd never change that in a million years. I just mean…I never expected to love her this much. Sure, I thought I'd be friendly to my new patient and yet…in the process…I fell for her._

_Things…they aren't as over done or repeated as before. Plus, even if they are repeated a bit…I don't mind…as long as she's beside me._

_Because that's what life is about, right?_

_Finding the place your happiest in…_

_Finding the place you can call home…_

_And most importantly…finding the one to call your true love…_

_…Finding the one whom you believe is your soul mate…_

_~*~_

**Look ma, the sun is shining on me   
Taking my time to do as I please   
Could you believe in heaven   
If heaven was all you had?   
The sun is beaming, radiating   
All the love we are creating   
We are creating__**

_~*~_

_Yeah, sure, it's not an easy pathway. It's full of heartaches, sorrow, fits of anger but it's got its perks. Not to mention it's full of bliss and happy moments…moments where you want time to just stop for you and often…it seems it does._

_In the end, it's worth it._

_It's defiantly worth it._

_Hell, but then again, I'm only a hanyou…_

_A hanyou in love with a human…_

_(Well, technically, a reincarnation of a hanyou but I've got back my fair share of demon blood…plus, that's beside the point…)_

~*~

**And every light I've found   
Is every light that's shining down on me   
Every light I've found   
Is every light that's shining down on me   
Every light I've found   
Is every light that's shining down on me   
Every light I've found   
Is every light that's shining down on me   
I'm never alone**


	27. Forever Longing the Golden Sunsets

**Lauren: **Hey everybody! Sorry that this update was a bit late, I was gone all weekend at a church retreat and when I got back Sunday I was celebrating my mother's birthday. Thanks for waiting patiently. See, I even skipped watching some of .hack//SIGN just to finish this off. I had two pages of it written out for a while but I had to do some thinking before I finished it off. I'll always try my best to write when I can and I can promise you all that I'll never abandon this story but sometimes you need to be patient with me because I can't write 24/7. I do have a lot of work to do with school and I had finals last week. I've got after school things, church things and sometimes I just can't write. I'd rather write a really good, long chapter than a short, crappy one just to get it out sooner. Thanks for understanding and on with the review replies, which, I'm sorry, might be a bit short.

Mega_Gotenks- Ah, thank you so much! You do your best too! Congratulations on being my 800th reviewer!

Cataluna- I'm sorry! That sense she has might not exist or else something could push her to lose it. Hmm…who knows! I do! Muahaha! 

Clump- I love DDR! I got it for Christmas and have been playing it nonstop (another reason my updating has been slow…not to mention new anime to watch!) Want to know something pathetic? I was playing it at home and I slipped off the pad and twisted my ankle! It hurt a lot but did I stop playing? Heck no! I didn't stop and it hurt forever until I finally took a break!

Inuyasha-loves-Kagome- I will try my best to save him! How was your trip? I hope it was good!

Princess Sapphire- Yeah, he named his car after his past sword. Kind of sad, eh? ^_^;

Snowgirl- Oh wow, I am so honored to have you review my humble fic! Thank you so much!! I love your stories!

Nikkiclub- Wow, I forgot that Kirara had Kirara. Well…uh…somewhere along the line it ended up back at Miroku's! Yeah…that's it!

Kagomechan89- Please don't arrest me! How can I write more then? XD

WarriorGL- I'm looking forward to the picture a lot! Thanks a ton!

Goddess-Yueha Vixenelf- You so do not annoy me! You rock! Hmm…I'd like to answer your questions but I can't due to the fact of surprise!

Ryu- It does sort of look like Kagura. Freaky! You're welcome about the site…I adore it, it rocks and it's cheap. I like the Japanese voices better too. I'd love to write a book…I want to have something published one day.

Teo- No! I read all of my dear reviews! I don't know if you didn't notice but I replaced the chapter and added the credit in my first paragraph. 

Chavi West-Wind- Don't worry about it! It's okay! Yeah, the last line was supposed to make everybody laugh! I'm glad it worked! I want Daemon to die too…slowly and painfully. And Icky Bumpy Thingy? What's that? The shadow thing that attacked Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha? If that's what you mean, it died.

Stephanie-chan- Thanks so much for the award! I'd love to get a IM from you sometime. I love Trigun and .hack//SIGN too although it's a bit confusing. Vash and Wolfwood rock!

Queen of Shadows- I get all of my anime lyrics here: http://www.animelyrics.com/

Silver Magiccraft- I wish my best of luck to you in dealing in whatever ghosts of the past that you need to deal with. *hugs*

…()- Well…yes…they kind of did after he proposed to her. I didn't really want to go into details cause I don't write things like that but I wanted to show that their relationship has deepened profoundly. 

Riley- Don't worry, I'd never abandon this story. Sometimes I just need some time between chapters.

**~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~**

**~By: Lauren~**

**-Chapter 24-**

**"Forever Longing the Golden Sunsets"**

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha gave her a look of clear concern and also a look telling her he'd take no crap if she refused to voice the truth to him.

"Yes- I'm fine." Kagome spoke slowly as if to spell out the words to him. Little did she know he could keenly hear her tiny gasps of breath. "I'm…going to go get a quick bath…" She trailed off, looking around for some kind of clue as to where the bathroom was.

"It's down the hallway to the left." Miroku pointed, giving Kagome a worried look also. "The towels are right there." He pointed to a cabinet where Kagome pulled out a pink bath towel.

She ignored their gazes as she stood up, wandering quickly towards the bathroom. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to get away from them and out of the room. She wanted to get away from the tension she was building and the guilt she felt. 

Reaching her desired destination, Kagome shut the white bathroom door behind her and locked it. She reached into the bathtub, turning on the spout as water began to spew forth. She twisted the knob so that the water began to heat up while she looked at herself in the mirror.

Kagome stared into her eyes, noting how the past sparkle of happiness that had always existed was now partially faded. A pang of sorrow filled her chest. She had been a fool. Pulling off her clothing, Kagome stepped into the now-filled bathtub. She let the steam rise up, heating her skin to a soft pinkish red color. The warmth of the water let her sore muscles relax as she slid down, finding a comfortable position. Kagome leaned her head back, letting her black tresses fall into the water and float around her. She closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of the water and allowing the steam to enter her lungs.

It was wrong- all of it was wrong. Everything was so unfair. But did anyone care?

No.

Life was just like that. It was totally and incompletely fair. A person could be…wonderful and self-sacrificing all of their life and then…boom…they get some horrible disease and die. Meanwhile, criminals seem to live year after year.

What was Kagome supposed to do? Shippo was not supposed to be involved in this. He was only a child! He didn't deserve to be involved and yet…now his life was being threatened…and Kagome had to make an extremely tough decision. 

Turn over Inuyasha and half of the Shikon no Tama…for Shippo's life. 

How was she supposed to know what to do? How could she trade one life for another? This was not a decision for her to make- she was not the one to chose who was supposed to live and who was supposed die.

Kagome cursed at herself. Why didn't she have more faith in Inuyasha? Why couldn't she believe that he could beat Daemon? Yes…she knew he probably could but then Daemon had gotten half of the Shikon no Tama. He was a lot stronger now…She let out a sigh. Maybe it wasn't that Kagome didn't have faith in him. Maybe she was only afraid of losing him. 

Losing him a second time.

Once had been enough for her. She had had her heart broken into pieces and only now had she recovered. If she…if she lost him a second time…Kagome knew she'd have no heart to even attempt to pick up the pieces. Scrubbing her hair thoroughly with shampoo, Kagome proceeded to wash herself off before she realized the water was beginning to grow cold. 

Life had never been so complicated for her until now.

That was when a thought struck her. Maybe Kagome could bring half of the Shikon no Tama along with Inuyasha like Daemon had requested. Now…she couldn't speak of what had happened to Inuyasha or else Shippo would be…gone. But maybe before they reached Daemon, they could find Inuyasha's car and he could get his sword. Then, with Tetsusaiga, they'd have a better chance of winning. Inuyasha wouldn't even have to kill Daemon…if he could only get back his half of the Shikon no Tama…then they could win. Kagome could hold onto her ring and then try to retrieve the half Daemon had…if she got both pieces back together…Kagome could try to purify it and make a wish. She could wish the world back into an equal balance- back to a balance between shadow and light and this whole mess would be done with.

It was risky and dangerous.

It was crazy and insane.

It would leave people pissed and angry with her…namely Inuyasha.

But it might just work…after all, wasn't Kagome famous for pulling off 'insane' tricks?

It had to work…right?

Kagome smiled ruefully to herself and answered her own questions aloud. "I guess there are some puzzles and questions you can't ever possibly solve- no matter how many times you try. Like the 'no solution' problems in math." She chuckled softly, "I hate those kinds of problems…!" She closed her eyes, inhaling the steamy air once again. 

She sighed at her own thoughts, "Will Inuyasha hate me if I take him to Daemon? Will he not love me afterwards? Will I lose him…?" She frowned slightly. "Inuyasha has to be strong enough!" Kagome tried to convince herself. "He has too!! I know it's a trap…I know Daemon just wants to catch Inuyasha off guard…but…I have to save Shippo…I _have _to!! If I don't…I'll never be able to live with myself…_never_…I at least owe Shippo this…" Kagome stood up, grabbing a towel to dry off her sore body with.

Yet another facet was added to the never-ending puzzle. Why did this have to be happening? Would Inuyasha leave her?

…and yet…all puzzles have a beginning and an end, right?

With her heart feeling a bit lighter, Kagome, fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a light green, fuzzy long-sleeved shirt, pulled open the bathroom door. She was instantaneously greeted by a blast of cold air. Shivering and shrinking down into her clothes, she began to creep down the hallway, intent on sleeping a bit more and thinking about what to do. She gripped her wet towel as Kagome could hear faded, muttering voices coming from the general direction of the living room. She paused, not sure whether she should intrude or not. Deciding on heading for bed, she began to walk towards her room but something made her pause.

She had heard them say her name. 

Quietly, she began to tiptoe over towards the voices. Kagome strained to hear, noting they sounded much like Miroku and Inuyasha, oddly hoping that they wouldn't notice her listening. Scooting closer to the doorframe, she froze, her breath stopping in her throat. 

Why was she doing this? It was eavesdropping and it was wrong. Kagome knew she shouldn't be listening…and yet…she was somehow drawn to their conversation. She was like a moth being brought towards a light. She was fluttering dangerously close- one wrong move and she would be fried. It was a crass thing to do but their voices sounded so…cryptic.

What were they saying? Why were they being so quiet? Their voices were mere whispers. Tentatively, she peeked over the edge before jumping back so that she was hidden. From her quick glance, Kagome saw that it was indeed Inuyasha and Miroku speaking. Sango was asleep against Miroku.

"Inuyasha, we need to stop Daemon. We need to do something but…this is getting a bit too dangerous for some…" Miroku trailed off at the word 'some'.

"Just whom are you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded, looking around the room to make sure no one was listening. Luckily, Kagome was hidden from his view.

"I think Sango can handle this…I mean…after all…she's practically a black belt in karate and she would always rough house with her brother. And believe me…Sango has a painful and powerful punch! I would know." Miroku sounded nervous about what he was going to say. "But I don't think Kagome can handle this." 

Inuyasha sat back in his chair, shifting his sore back. "I know what you mean. She's only gotten out of the clinic a little while ago…"

Miroku nodded in agreement, "I don't think she's stable enough to handle this right now. For goodness sake, there's a mad creature after us." 

"She's had no training or practice in defending herself. She's been cooped up for a long time and her demon hunting years are long gone." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, "I don't think I can fight with her around…I mean…she's only a liability. She's not useful and we need to keep the other half of the Shikon no Tama safe and away from Daemon's grasp. I don't want her to get in the way…she'd just distract me."

Kagome deflated as she heard their words. She felt her body grow weak as her towel dropped to the floor from her hands. Her eyes grew devoid of all emotions as they turned to a cold, dead icy shade. She clenched her hands in tight fists, her knuckles turning white while she bit her tongue to keep from lashing out with a diatribe argument.

"I think we should attack swiftly tonight. Wait until she's asleep and then we can sneak out." Miroku said. 

A coppery taste filled Kagome's mouth as her tongue bled. Swiftly she slipped away from the door and headed back towards her bedroom. 

If only she had remained a few minutes longer…she would have heard the rest of their conversation.

"Kagome's been through enough suffering and pain. She's sacrificed so much for us already. We can't risk losing her." Miroku stated as he fought back his emotions that began to show on his face- emotions of friendship, love and worry.

"I know." Inuyasha nodded, "If anyone lives after this…it deserves to be her. Kagome has to make it out all right…she _has _to have her happy ending…she just has to…"

~*~

Inside her room, Kagome fought back hot tears as their words repeated over and over again in her mind. 

_She's only a liability…_

_Only protecting half of the Shikon no Tama…_

_She's not useful…_

_She'll get in the way…_

Her mind was distraught as she crept towards the window, examining the ofuda that sealed it shut. A strange calm overcame her as Kagome realized the pathway she must now follow. It was elusive to her…how could their attitudes and feelings towards her change so quickly? How? Was Daemon messing with their minds or had their friendship all been an illusion? She felt her heart flutter as it tried to emulate her negative feelings but failed as it began to enervate. She let out an impassive sigh as her hands moved up towards the ofuda. Her body was jerky and she felt as if she were a puppet on a string. She slowly dug her nails under the paper before hastily ripping back with a crackle of energy, tearing the paper off of the window. It fluttered to the floor, blackened as it settled on the carpet. Kagome pulled open the window, momentarily pausing to stare at the sky. It was growing dark as gray-black clouds began to block out the sun and the sky. She inhaled the cool air as she stepped into the windowsill, noting how the earth was not too far down. She could make it unharmed with a quick jump- hopefully. 

Lassitude filled her soul as Kagome lunged out of the window, the earth coming towards her rapidly. She landed on her feet but the impact caused her to fall forward, landing in the dirt roughly. Trying to steady herself, Kagome stood up and ignored the trickle of blood running down her arm. Above her, the clouds began to open up as a few raindrops fell to the earth. A soft pitter-patter filled the air as the rain began to pour down faster. 

The man she loved…one of her best friends…she never imaged both of them capable of perfidy. 

She struggled to place a placid look on her face as she tightened her clenched hand. Inside it, her ring was glowing a faint pink color.

Kagome would save Shippo…and if possible…beat Daemon. She would prove to the others that she was strong enough…that she wasn't just a liability. With or without Inuyasha, she would fight Daemon. She would give her own life, if necessary, to destroy him. 

She would take the bastard down with her.

Kagome decided that her bath was pointless as she was now saturated with freezing rainwater. Her mind was blank except for a few random thoughts such as how many times she shivered or how she couldn't believe her so-called 'friends' would say such things. Surely Sango did not feel the same way…

Fighting back tears, Kagome focused her mind on one thing as she sprinted down the street towards her desired destination. 

Saving Shippo and destroying Daemon in the process.

~*~

Miroku froze, wincing for a second.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha blinked at his friend, curious as to why he seemed pained for a brief moment.

"One of the ofudas…has been broken…" He muttered, rubbing his temple as he stood up and began to stride down the hallway with Inuyasha right behind him.

"Daemon?!" Inuyasha growled as he cracked his knuckles, hiding a hint of fear. His eyes wandered to a towel crumpled near the doorframe of the living room. He recognized it instantly as the one Kagome had taken into the bathroom with her. His breath caught in his throat at Miroku's next words.

"No…not Daemon…" They both rushed to Kagome's room, pulling the door open and almost knocking it off of its hinges. 

The soft breeze that whispered through the empty room was answer enough for both of them.


	28. Here I Am, Send Me An Angel

**Lauren: **Hello everybody! Long time no see, eh? Sorry about that! I've been slightly busy with my new schedule and well…I'm been slacking also. T_T Instead of writing I've been watching Houshin Engi and .hack//SIGN. Not to mention my friend lent me the Inuyasha box set #4…I sacrificed watching it to write this! But heck, there's always tomorrow. I'd rather wait to get a really good chapter out than a crappy one. Time has really been flying by. I mean, last weekend I spent Friday night writing a myth for my English class instead of writing the new chapter and then Saturday night I started writing it but had to stop because I was so tired. Seriously, I started writing 'she' instead of 'he' for Miroku and Inuyasha! I decided I'd try to finish it on Monday and then suddenly, it was Wednesday. ^_^;; Sorry! I don't know why but whenever I get to the climax or near the end of a story, the chapters tend to come out slower. I don't know if it's because I want to make sure they're really good or if I'm just dreading finishing a story I love writing. Either way, I'll try to push myself along so you don't have to wait too much. Sorry but the review replies might be a bit short today, hope you don't mind! I wanted to title this chapter 'I Beg Your Pudding?' but I don't think that it fit very well…just thought I'd tell you that. Thank you so much for the reviews and everything!

Kagomechan89- Good luck with your friend! I know…it seems everybody leaves right when they only hear the worst of a conversation or else they misunderstand it. –shrugs- 

WarriorGL- It's okay, take as long as you want, but it would totally rock to see the picture! I'll happily host it on my site. Did you ever finish the one I requested when I won some thing in one of your fics? ^_^

Tinuviel- DUDE! You got it right on…that was the feeling I was looking for when I wrote that little extra thing (With Every Light).

Nytshad- Not a thesaurus but a book of SAT words! Very fun to go through and use! And yes…I'm leading to the final showdown! *dun dun dun!!* And by the way, you're very smart! ^^

Aelinwen Elentari- Haha, yes, Kagome seems to do that often and then bad things happen. –nod nod- But…she has an excuse for running off so hastily except I can't tell you it right now! I'll find out probably in the next chapter! Woo! 

Chavi West-Wind- Sorry I made you say his name! I didn't know that Icky Bumpy thingy is….HIM. I get it now! Yay! 

Asilin- Was I successful? –holds up a wriggle brown bag- OF COURSE! We can share him! –opens it up and Bernard's head pops out of the bag-

MaboroshiTsuki- I hope you haven't received any hate mail yet for the Kagome statement, haha! You named your car 'Mullet-Mobile'? –bursts out into laughter- That's such a funny name! I don't have a car yet to name but hopefully I will soon! ^_^ Then I'll name it. I just call my computer 'you-stupid-pierce-of-crap!'. 

**~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~**

**~By: Lauren~**

**-Chapter 25-**

**"Here I Am, Send Me An Angel" **

"Where could she have gone?" Inuyasha growled, clenching and unclenching his fists in anxiety. He fought back the urge to smash something as he ran to the open window, leaning over the edge to examine and hopefully find some clue as to Kagome's whereabouts. Wearily, he glanced at the clouds to notice their blackened color as a low rumbling droned out his own angered snarl. He was ready to punch the glass out of the window to release his frustrations when he suddenly caught a whiff of a familiar scent. Inuyasha paused, leaning over more as he sniffed the air once again.

There it was!

There was no mistaking the scent. It was Kagome's blood.

"What is it?" Miroku blinked, approaching the hanyou carefully.

With a swift jump, Inuyasha leapt out of the window and landed crouched down on all fours. He leaned forward, sniffing the grass anxiously as he tried to figure out which direction Kagome had run in and why she was bleeding.

"Clue me in!!" Miroku yelled down to Inuyasha from the window. Inuyasha turned to glare at him before he began sniffing around again. Miroku was wary of Inuyasha and his situation, quite well aware that he was never one to let on to as much as he knew or in this case- felt. Much over that, Miroku was well prepped for any argument that Inuyasha may try to put up; He knew Inuyasha was blind to his own miseries and it was his rightful duty to make sure he didn't go about and overexert himself, as he usually did, while Miroku acted as Inuyasha's missing 'common sense'. However, as Miroku finally turned to catch his companion in sight, he realized that what he had been meaning to prevent had already come to pass so quickly he hadn't even sensed it. 

Daemon had them trapped. Even with all the ofuda's he had set up, the shadow creature had still managed to lure them out. Worse of all, not only had he lured them out of their safe haven, he had split them apart and made them vulnerable. Even more vulnerable than the situation they were in before. Behind Miroku he heard a quiet sigh and he knew that Sango was standing in the doorway and had probably been there the whole time.

"What should we do?" She muttered, walking up behind Miroku. Unconsciously, he took her warm hand in his and squeezed it lightly to reassure her. 

"Any ideas Inuyasha?" The former monk called down to his friend.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, getting a general idea of the direction Kagome had ran in before a few raindrops began to fall down to the earth. He cursed under his breath as her smell began to fade already as the rain started to pick up speed. "My car should be around here somewhere…if we get it maybe we can scour the city quicker and find Kagome." He yelled up to the window while Miroku and Sango both ducked back inside. Miroku quickly slammed the window shut to prevent rain from getting into his house before he ran down the hallway, grabbing his jacket. He tossed Sango her own jacket before he grabbed an umbrella, shoved a pocketknife into his jacket and grabbed a few other random things that could possibly become useful in the future. Before Inuyasha had a second to think, both of them were outside by his side, holding up an umbrella while the water rolled off of it in gigantic droplets. 

"Well, let's get going then." Miroku smiled warmly, attempting to make the hanyou feel even a bit better. Inuyasha nodded, for once agreeing with Miroku before he bounded off quickly in a blur. Within a few minutes, he returned, rolling up to them in a cherry red car. 

Grinning, he jumped out of the driver's seat. "Get in. Sango, I want you to drive so Miroku and I can keep an eye out for anything peculiar." 

"O…okay…" The dark haired girl nodded nervously, scrambling into the driver's seat where she gripped the steering wheel mostly to stop her hands from trembling.

"You'll be fine- you just concentrate on driving." Miroku rubbing Sango's shoulder from the back seat, for Inuyasha insisted in sitting in the passenger's seat. 

"Go left, down there." A clawed hand pointed down a street, the cement a hazy gray from the rain. Inuyasha rolled his window down slightly, sniffing the air. "She went down there." He confirmed, trying to desperately find Kagome's scent again in all the rain.

Muttering an 'okay', the car slowly lurched forward before Sango began to feel a bit more at ease. However, the situation they had currently put themselves in was one left only for either the daring to do and those who needed to be there out of necessity. Sango knew she fell in the latter of those categories after the shadow creatures claws had emerged by her out of the wall. They were boldly challenging one of the most powerful, evil beings on earth, with what she knew was a pathetic excuse of modern warriors and they had no other means to gather help from the world if assistance be needed. She had merely gone on such a dangerous excursion on the reassurance of having a friend alongside her, each and every time being the one person she'd want to be with for so long, her dearest Miroku and her best friend Kagome. Yet what discomforted the young woman so deeply and what plagued her and frightened her most at this time were not the worries on driving in search of Daemon, what bothered and disturbed her was the knowledge that on her way home, there might not be 'others' on whom she relied. The three companions on whose impeccable vision, quick wit and good judgment she could stake her life upon might leave her in less than a few hours. This was the final battle. If they didn't beat Daemon….this was a thought that she left ignored for most of the drive, feeling if she thought of it, it would leave her in canceling the trip altogether, stopping in mid-road if she had to, knowing she would be unable to do such a thing, to see those seats become empty and to feel so very alone. It wasn't about safety. It wasn't about reassurance. It was about the _people_ that filled those seats and the girl who was missing; they were of much more importance and value to her. 

"Dammit!!" Inuyasha yelled, slamming his fists into the dashboard, causing Sango to jump as she was pulled out of her thoughts.

  
"What?!" Sango angrily snapped at Inuyasha, trying to calm her wildly beating heart.

"I lost her scent…" The silver-haired hanyou muttered, unwilling to accept the truth. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"Just keep driving around. Keep looking." Miroku hissed quietly as he visibly tensed, his eyes scanning the streets.

~*~

_"So what are we going to do after we're married?" Kagome smiled jubilantly while a tint of red filled her cheeks at the word 'married'. Bashfully, she snuggled against Inuyasha's warm body while the cold night air nipped at her skin._

_ Sensing her tiny figure trembling slightly, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her close against him. "I don't know." He shrugged, "Let's start by having one hundred kids!"_

_"NO WAY!!!!" Kagome jumped out of his grasp, gaping at him in shock while her face turned tomato-red. "Heck, why don't you give birth if you want that many." She crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air. "Do YOU want 100 Shippo's running around calling you 'Daddy'?!"_

_Chuckling, Inuyasha caught her wrist and quickly pulled her down onto his lap. "It was a joke." He muttered into her ear as he buried his face in her hair. Still, just the image of what Kagome had described, made him swallow his words. Kagome's heart was pounding so fast she thought it would burst out of her chest. "What do you want to do afterwards?" He questioned again._

_Forgetting her past embarrassment, Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "I think I want to settle down and take a long rest…maybe go to college or get a house of my own somewhere. Have one or two kids in a few years. Either way…I want a break. I just want to take things slowly in my life…with no more mad evil people trying to kill me or get the Shikon no Tama!" She giggled although Inuyasha frowned at her words._

_"I would never let anyone hurt you…you know that Kagome…" Inuyasha nuzzled her gently, resting his chin on her shoulder._

_"I know…" She whispered, tilting her head down a bit. "It's just…sometimes…I worry that I'll lose my way in life…"_

_Inuyasha snorted, "Keh, I've traveled around the world a lot and you want to know one thing that I've found? You're going to find that you lose your way quite often. Be ready for that to happen."_

_"But what should I do when it does…?" She tried to turn to face him but he held her steadily, turning his head slightly as he closed his eyes, inhaling her scent._

_"Don't worry about it." He shrugged. "Soon, the path will let you know which way you should be going…"_

Thousands of other memories flashed in her mind- including the most recent ones- the ones that hurt the most. Desperately, Kagome wished that her thoughts were not such a jumble and her heart not so broken. She ran blindly, not really knowing where she was going but letting her feet take her there. There was an ache in her heart; it was strange because it was sending her throbbing pains while at the same time it felt numb. It was as if all of her emotions had exploded inside of her and all that was left now was an empty shell. Tripping with exhaustion, Kagome collapsed onto the hard pavement, her chin smashing into it painfully while she jerked her head up. A trickle of blood began to run down her neck but she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand before she began to run again, an ominous feeling looming in the back of her mind.

Have you ever had that feeling? You know…the feeling that comes before an extremely important event in your life occurs? That event may be good or bad; it doesn't really matter in the end- but the nagging 'pay attention to me!' feeling still comes. Nothing ever makes that feeling go away. Nothing can _ever _make that feeling go away. And so that feeling remains, urging you to pay attention to it because…well, because your life is about to change forever.

And yet…for the most part, people ignore that feeling. It's not always a very smart thing to do but people still continue to ignore the feeling. But what happens when the feeling comes…and your life changes forever?

Ah.

Complete chaos, of course…

Kagome turned on her heel before she reached a large iron fence. She peered through it, her ebony hair plastered to her face. Somehow…she felt like something was pushing her onward…something she couldn't control. Something that wasn't just right…

But before she could fight off the feeling, she found herself clambering over the fence, dropping down the side to land on the ground with a painful thud. Taking in shallow, rapid breathes, Kagome forced herself onto her feet with a grunt. Closing her eyes to stop the world from swimming before her, she tried to calm herself down but failed miserably. When she opened her eyes and her vision cleared, Kagome gasped. 

All around her were flowers. Some of their heads were drooping from the powerful rain while the stronger flowers had their heads raised to the heavens, drinking the honey-water sent to lengthen their lives. To her right there was a looming weeping willow tree and beyond that, Kagome spotted an old water fountain. The familiar place swirled around her as she realized where she was.

The clinic's garden.

Swallowing the lump in her throat along with her fear, Kagome took a steady step forward. "I know you're here…show yourself!!" She demanded, her words being carried away with the cold wind that wiped around her.

A bone-chilling chuckle filled the garden before a mocking voice spoke. "I always knew you were a fool…" 

~*~

After riding around for another hour, Sango let out a hopeless sigh before, once again, she thought she was going to have a heart attack. Inuyasha reached over Sango, grabbing the steering wheel, making them take a sharp turn left. After regaining her senses, Sango grabbed the wheel back from him while glaring at him madly.

"I picked up her scent again." Inuyasha gave her a fanged grin, pointing forward. "Keep driving straight unless I say something else…"

Sango bobbed her head yes, for she could only be thankful as she _hoped _they neared their destination, for now that she had begun thinking of such things as losing her friends; she desired only to turn right around and keep those seats filled for as long as she could possibly do so. Kagome was strong…and I mean…it wasn't like she would go running to Daemon…right? She would return to Miroku's house soon, right? Sango, like Miroku and Inuyasha, would have to struggle against her thoughts, those secret thoughts they all had hidden. Forcing a smile on her face, Sango tried to make herself to at least appear happy but failed, letting out a quiet sigh. A silent tension filled the car, hanging in the air. The only sounds heard were the constant thumping of the cold wind through the cracked-open window, the pitter-patter of the rain and the turning of the wheels on the road.

Miroku grimaced- he was thinking again, and a little too deeply at that. He didn't want to mind about the point of this journey, he didn't want to reason about the glumness of it all, he just didn't want to be bothered by the trials he so ardently ignored; all of that had been his mental vow after all. Yet try as he might, he knew well he was a bound slave to his active mind, gouging desperately for his attention and concern with the following thoughts in constant circulation: _perhaps reality hadn't hit them yet – _it didn't seem like it any ways. Perhaps, in a sense, personally, they had all come to grips with the truthful and prevailing factor of the moment, but not enough to make it known to any other, not enough to prevent them from moving on, not enough to keep them all from taking that last step towards the final battle. The battle between darkness and light. 

And as in those moments, Inuyasha, with a smile nearly a foot long, rolled his window down the rest of the way and leaned out of it as the first to break the dreary and muted silence once again, the first to fake that happiness they all resented, and Miroku realized that they had all done the exact same thing: each of them was forcefully numbed and distanced. Each of them had chosen to ignore the evident, and each was aware that even if they wanted to, there was not one of them who planned on taking that last fleeting second to look back at the past and find another way out of their situation. 

Before he could comment though, Sango's shrill scream broke the silence and the car suddenly slammed to an abrupt halt. Miroku really wished that he had buckled up as he, along with Inuyasha, went flying forward.

~*~

**Misspelling #1- **And the car suddenly slammed to an abrupt thought.

Wow, I didn't know that cars could think…

We have not had one of those in a while! If you all wouldn't mind reviewing, do you think in there you could also tell me like your favorite part or just your thoughts or whatever? Thanks and I hoped you liked the new chapter! We're nearing the final stretch here! 


	29. I Wish I Were The Rain

**Lauren: **Hey everybody! How are you? I hope that everybody is doing fine. Sadly, I'm starting to get sick, as it seems EVERYBODY is sick right now. I guess my body figured, hey, why not join the trend? _Hopefully _that won't slow down the production of chapters and it won't develop into something beyond a bad cold. Woohoo, I've officially become a member of fanfiction.net for a year and a month!!! Below this I've made a little soundtrack for "Where Did You Go" Obviously, I own none of the songs. This is basically a list of the music I listen to while writing the next chapter or it's a song that I named a chapter after. I tend to get my chapter titles either from song names or lyrics. Some of the songs also really fit the story, so hope you enjoy them. The first is the artist and after the dash is the song title.

_Soundtrack for 'Where Did You Go' (More to be hopefully added soon!):_

**Bright Eyes- Bowl of Oranges; Engima- Return to Innocence; **

**Trigun- Suna no Hoshi; Inuyasha- Kagome and Inuyasha; **

**Appleseed cast - forever longing the golden sunsets; Ai Yori Aoshi- Yakusoku;**

**Bic Runga- Close The Door (Put Out The Light); Rascal Flatts- These Days;**

**hack//SIGN- A Bit of Happiness ; Smashing Pumpkins- With Every Light;**

**SR-71- Transparent Sunshine; Scorpion- Send Me An Angel;**

**Inuyasha- Deep Forest; Jin Roh- Grace;**

**Amanda Marshall- Marry Me; Mandy Moore- Only Hope;**

**Johnny Mathis- A Time For Us; Utena - The Sunlit Garden;**

**3x3 Eyes- Cruelty Reality; Shakira - Underneath Your Clothes;**

**X- Yakusoku; SHeDAISY- I Wish I Where The Rain;**

**Sting - Every Breathe You Take; Ayashi no Ceres- Scarlet piano;**

**Artist is Unknown- Shinjitsu no Uta (Song of Truth);**

**Fushigi Yuugi- Setsunakutemo Zutto; Seatbelts (Cowboy Bebop)- Is it Real?**

Congratulations to Glarie for being my 900th reviewer!! Thanks so much! 

dragon fire- Haha, looks like 'Where Did You Go?' is on the GO for you! Hohohoho, such a bad joke! ^_^ I guess it could even be toilet reading. Yeah, any ways, thank you so much for the flattering review. ^^;; Figure I better shut up now or else I'll end up making an idiot of myself, as usual, hehe.

Inuyasha-loves-Kagome- Haha, I _wish _I was becoming one of the best well-known author's. Don't worry, I won't kill everybody off. That would make to be a very sucky story. I really like the idea you had for Inuyasha's diary, it's cool.

Lirael- Ah, yes, I realize the mistake I made! I'm very sorry, I guess I forgot to add that the car would transform when he was holding onto it and called out its name. Sorry about that! 

B-chan- Thanks to you the wonders of ja ne and ja na have now been solved! Ah, I don't really know if I ever explained it in the story or not (due to the fact I SWEAR I have short term memory…) but Inuyasha sort of died from heartbreak in the past. He locked himself away for a long, long time and no one is really sure what happened to him. (I think that's what I put in the story…) ^^;;

Teo- It's okay! I'm sorry for taking so long to update. In the last two weeks I was caught up with a lot of anime to watch and school work n' such and my fic just wasn't working with me right. I was sort of brain dead for a while. Haha, but I got that solved and the ball is rolling once again. ^_^

Tifa-sama- Wow, that is freaky about your birthday and your cousins! Hehe, Happy Belated Birthday! I'll remember to smile and write and the same goes for you! ^_~

Sio-Sami- No, no, no! Don't apologize; I actually like ramblings, since I tend to do it often. What you said was very true and good, it really got me thinking also. If you went into past lives, then they first met either as Kikyo and Inuyasha, since Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, unless they had somehow met BEFORE that in another life (freaky O.o). If you went by when they first met in the story as how they are now, then it would be in the clinic when they spotted each other in the window. Argh, now I'm thinking too much and getting confused! XD Cause Kagome first met Inuyasha, the past one, when she went through the well. If you went further back, then they'd end up with meeting as Kikyo. Inuyasha met Kagome either as past Kikyo OR as Kagome when she went through the well. If you met the 'new' Inuyasha, then it would be at the clinic. Did that make sense? No, I didn't think so. ^_^;; 

Asilin- Yeah, the plan went well! –high five- Now what to do with him, eh? Hehehe –insane laughter in the background-

Thank you everybody for your support! My _dream _is to reach 1,000 reviews, as I never imagined this story would take off so fast and well. It's in my wildest dreams to have 1,000 reviews and you all can help make that come true by hitting the little review button at the bottom of this page! You know what they say, reviews are chicken soup for the writer's soul! Thanks again! 

**~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~**

**~By: Lauren~**

**-Chapter 26-**

**"I Wish I Were The Rain"**

Kagome blinked back tears, pushing all of her fears as far away as possible. She bit her lip, drawing coppery tasting blood while she clenched and unclenched her hands. 

Rain. It began to come down harder. Lifting a finger, she slid it across the contours of her face. Rain in autumn always seemed a bit desolate to her. It's not as memorable as winter drizzles or as lovable as spring showers and definitely not as endearing as summer sprinkles. But this featureless autumn rain was a reminiscent of a dream…no…more like a nightmare. Standing there firmly, Kagome wondered if the sun would ever come out for her again. Oddly, she felt something pulling her. It wasn't the weird pulling sensation she had felt before- the sensation that had been drawing her to the clinic garden- oh no, it was much different. The past pulling was as if the garden was a light and Kagome was a moth- she was drawn to it, whereas this pulling was as if something was being yanked out of her. 

Something was being ripped away from her. Gritting her teeth, Kagome winced as a sharp pain traveled through her body. She growled in a futile attempt to prevent from showing the great pain she was in but it came out as whimpers. For a split second the world around Kagome almost seemed to stop as a shadow of pitch-blackness shot out of her. As soon as it emerged, it disappeared and time started up once again for the woman. The pain had ceased the moment the shadow had left her, leaving her stand there dumbfounded.

"Okay, what the hell did you just do?!" Kagome demanded, her eyes scanning the garden for any sign of Daemon's location. "And where's Inuyasha?"

A chuckle surrounded Kagome, echoing loudly, loud enough that it blocked out the sound of the pouring rain. "At your weakest moment- the second you began to doubt everything in that bathroom and then when you heard Inuyasha speaking- I sent one of my minions into you. He gave you that little extra push to make you lose your self-control, and to bring you here, unprotected by your little hanyou. Now hand over the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome instantly felt violated but pushed away the feeling. She had to stand strong, there was nothing she could do now except face her fate. "Where's Shippo? I won't hand it over until you give me him, unharmed!!" 

"You still want that annoying brat?" About twelve feet away from Kagome, a shadowed form appeared and in the hazy rain she made it out to be Daemon. Wincing and squinting her eyes, she noticed a tiny pinkish glow being emitted from Daemon's chest. And it hit her like a ton of bricks- that was Inuyasha's half of the Shikon no Tama! It was embedded in Daemon's body…

Her heart began to thump wildly as she heard a quiet cry and struggling noises. Stepping closer to Daemon, she now noticed a tiny, wiggling form hanging from his hand. Peering closely, she gasped as she saw Shippo's fiery red hair and his frightened, pained face. Kagome had been hoping that Daemon was bluffing…but…it was true. He had kidnapped Shippo. 

"Help!! Please! Somebody, help!" Shippo cried, tears dripping down his muddy and wet face. He tried to bite and scratch at Daemon's hand but failed while the demon creature watched him with amusement.

"Give me the Shikon first." He demanded, holding Shippo up in the air. Maliciously, he lifted up his clawed finger then slowly raked it down the young boy's face, drawing forth beads of red blood while Shippo sobbed harder. 

"LET HIM GO!!" Kagome began to run forward, stopping only a few feet away from Daemon. "I'll give you the Shikon no Tama after you let him go!! He has nothing to do with this! Take me instead but _don't harm him!_" Her raven hair was plastered to her face as her voice cracked with emotion. 

Shippo looked up in shock, staring at the girl before him. He swore he had seen her before…wasn't she the one from the clinic? But the feeling was beyond that…it felt as if he had known her for years. Once again, the familiar yearning to trust her leapt forth within his chest. Not only that but…the girl was risking her life to save him from whatever this evil creature was.

"I am _begging _you." Kagome tilted her head sideways, her eyebrows furrowing together. "_Please _let the innocent child live. Let him _go._" Sighing, she began to twist her ring off of her finger. "I am weary of this…I am tired. I'm sick of fighting. I want this to just end…with no more lives lost. Please…" Placing the ring in the palm of her hand, she began to tremble as she held it forward. 

Grinning with triumph and satisfaction, Daemon let go of Shippo. The red head dropped to the ground, landing with a thud. Wincing, he jumped up to his tiny feet and scrambled over to Kagome where he hid behind her form. 

"T-thank you…" He whispered hoarsely, looking up at her in awe. She was so brave and strong.

Kagome turned slightly and looked down at her dear friend. A tiny smile graced her lips, "You're welcome. Now run, get away from here as fast as you can. If you see Inuyasha, your doctor, tell him to hold onto his car and whisper the word '_Tetsusaiga'_, okay?"

Shippo nodding, turning towards the fence, where he spotted a hole large enough for him to fit through. He prepared to sprint for it but, right before he ran, he looked up at Kagome once more. He chuckled softly; no wonder she was so familiar, after all, together they had been to hell and back to defeat Naraku. Why hadn't he remembered that before? He shrugged, muttering, "Be careful Kagome, mother…" With a wink and a smile, he turned and fled for the fence. 

Kagome's jaw dropped at his words, realizing what they meant. He had remembered her…from the past…a genuine smile formed on her lips. "YOU TOO!!" She called out to him as he pushed his way through the hole in the fence.

Shippo just managed to get out of the garden and to the other side when he heard it.

A blood-curling scream of agony. Turning around, he watched as Daemon tore his claws out of Kagome's shoulder, droplets of blood falling to the ground to mingle in the mud and to be washed away with the rain. His eyes widened in fear as Kagome's ring dropped to the ground also.

Gasping in air rapidly, Kagome dropped to her knees partly because of the searing pain she felt and partly to find her ring- the half of the Shikon no Tama.

Shippo gulped, deciding he had to be brave now. He had to go find Inuyasha. With a spring of hope, he dashed out onto the streets to find his beloved hanyou friend. He ran for all he was worth. He ran until he thought his legs would break and his feet would fall off. The glimmer of hope he had had was beginning to fade. In pure panic, he stumbled out onto a dark street but in a flash, it filled up with a bright light. Looking forward, Shippo froze like a deer caught in headlights. In truth, he was a boy caught in headlights. 

Sango slammed on the brakes while screaming, swerving just in time to barely miss Shippo. The car screeched to a halt while Inuyasha went flying into the dashboard and Miroku into the back of Sango's seat. Luckily for Sango, she had been wearing her seatbelt and the most pain she felt was her racing heart. A deadpan silence filled the air before Shippo went scurrying towards the car. He pulled open the passenger door, letting Inuyasha slump back as he tried to regain his senses. Inuyasha was lucky he was a hanyou or else he'd probably be unconscious or dead. With the back of his hand, he wiped away a trickle of blood from his forehead before he looked down at Shippo, ready to kill the child who had caused the accident.

"INUYASHA!! IT'S REALLY YOU!! INUYASHA, YOU HAVE TO GO SAVE KAGOME! YOU HAVE TO!!" Shippo screamed all at once, frantically jumping up and down.

"Nnnnmmnn…" Miroku moaned, his vision blurry for a few seconds. Sango jumped out of the car, running to help him out. Opening the door, she caught his fallen figure and pulled him out. Holding him upright, he leaned on her as he caught his breath, a lump forming on his forehead. "That hurt…" He pulled away from Sango, steadying himself as he thanked the heavens that he wasn't badly injured. He only had a few scrapes here and there, nothing major. The two of them quickly wandered around the car to Inuyasha and the boy.

"WHERE'S KAGOME!?" Inuyasha nearly jumped on Shippo as he yelled at him for any kind of information as to her whereabouts. "Is she okay?!"

"Kagome's near here!!! She's not doing very well…she's facing Daemon!! She needs our help!!" Shippo replied, trying not to break down in tears again. "And she told me to tell you to grab onto your car and call it Tetsusaiga."

"Why?" Inuyasha blinked for a second, his racing heart calming.

"I don't know, just do it!" Shippo retorted, running over to cling onto Miroku and Sango for support.

"Keh, fine." Inuyasha grabbed onto the door handle of his car before muttering, "Tetsusagia." A brilliant light filled the air before the car was surrounded in it, blinding them temporarily. The car began to shrink, changing forms slowly and after a minute or two, the light faded away. Where Inuyasha's car had once been was now a rusty sword and a sheath. Inuyasha sported a fanged grin, "Now this…I like." He picked up the sword, giving it a few test swings before sheathing it and attaching it to his belt. "Now where is she?"

"The clinic garden! We've got to get there NOW!" Shippo responded, grabbing hold of Sango and Miroku's hands and pulling them in the direction where he had came from.

"The clinic garden…? Why there?" Sango muttered to herself.

"I don't know! Just hurry it up! I'll go ahead!" Inuyasha called to the three before he bounded forward, running in a blur towards the clinic. He had to get there in time.

He had to save Kagome. The stupid wench, it was her fault that they were all facing Daemon now. Inuyasha sighed, knowing that it was human nature to assign blame. But as he thought about it now, he was tempted to blame Kagome, for being who she was. Except to blame her was like to blame water for being wet. How can you hold water in your hands without it slipping through?  He could blame Kagome and she would accept it, for such things such as blame did not bother her, from what he's seen of her now. But part of the satisfaction derived from blame is knowing that you've made the other person very uncomfortable and sometimes…sometimes Kagome was as distant as the sun and the moon.

He could even blame Shippo, for it was his fault that he was caught by Daemon and now, they were out this night, ready to be shaken from their comfortable world. He could even have blamed himself for bringing everyone along and chasing after her. But blame got him nowhere. He accepted that it happened, and now Inuyasha knew. He would rather know the truth than remain in ignorance. 

There is no blame, simply truth. Inuyasha knew that if he wanted to know the truth, he had to have the courage to accept it. He had to accept whatever happened.

He _had_ to…before it was too late.

~*~

Kagome's eyes narrowed, as she took in ragged breathes of the freezing air. The cold air stung as it filled her lungs, refreshing her painfully inside and out. Dirt was stuck under her fingernails and she was covered in brown mud as her fingers dug through the earth in an attempt to find her dropped and lost ring. The fallen half of the Shikon no Tama. Her engagement ring. Blood mingled with the mud, staining her clothes as she saw a tinge of a pink light somewhere ahead of her hand. She began to reach for it when a scaly, clawed foot stepped on the light, stopping Kagome from grabbing it.

"My plan was to kill Inuyasha AND get the ring but I guess…for now, this will have to do. Now the only thing to figure out is whether to let you live to see Inuyasha's death, then kill you or, kill you now and then kill Inuyasha, after he sees your dead corpse." Daemon smirked and looked as if he was in deep thought, if that was possible. 

Kagome emitted a low growl from her throat. She hated this so much. Why did he have to threaten everybody's life? Why did he have to keep bringing it up?

Death takes everything from you; death destroys you **_especially_**when it doesn't take **_you_**_._ It brings pain among everyone it touches…Kagome hated it so much…so much…

She didn't want to cause Inuyasha any more pain…she just wished that she could take his pain, bear it, and let him live his life painless. She wanted to get out of this place, but she couldn't. She couldn't change how she felt, but she needed to. She wanted to run.

But running all the time was bad for you. You might miss seeing something important if you run all the time. Like your friends. No matter how far Kagome had ran, she'd never found Inuyasha, even though it sometimes had felt as though Inuyasha was just a step behind her. So she spent half her time searching, and half her time just trying to relax. It had the same success rate as running everywhere, any way. When she had finally stopped looking and running, she had found Inuyasha. She had found what she had been looking for when she _stopped _looking.

And now, Kagome was slumped on the ground, staring up at Daemon with fearful eyes. Resisting the urge to run away, for you miss important things when you run all the time, Kagome took a deep breath. She looked down, watching the pink glow of the Shikon no Tama waver under Daemon's foot. If there was some way she could make him move…

Huffing with annoyance and the will to fix her mistake, Kagome pulled herself up to her feet, standing strong. Behind her back, she gripped a jagged stick that she had picked up off of the ground. She lifted her chin up, staring into Daemon's cold, emotionless eyes. "I will not let you win." Kagome hissed between clenched teeth. "This world and the people in it mean too much for me to lose them now. Not when I just gained them back."

"You foolish girl." Daemon chuckled, brushing her off as if she were a mere bug. "Sometimes having a strong will isn't the greatest thing." He muttered, his words actually holding some truth. "Sometimes, it can bring about the end of you. Sometimes, you need to compromise because if you keep fighting…you'll lose all dear to you, including _yourself_."

"**SHUT UP!!!" Kagome let out a broken scream as she charged at Daemon, slamming into his body full-force. It caught the demon by surprise but he was much bigger and stronger than Kagome and her puny attack had barely even moved him. Resisting the urge to laugh out loud with amusement, Daemon readied to stab the girl with his claws when an aching throb began to numb his foot, causing him to jump backwards. Looking downward in shock, he gasped as he saw the source of his pain. A sharp stick was protruding from his foot.**

He quickly ignored the wound, for it was minor to him and would heal quickly. It was like a mosquito bite but it was enough to catch him off guard. Before he could reaction or realize what Kagome had been planning, his jaw dropped as she grabbed her ring from the ground. Turning on her heel, she sprinted for the fence. If only she could get the Shikon no Tama to safety…maybe there would still be hope.

"**_KAGOME!!!_" A male voice cried from the general direction she was running in. Looking up, she spotted a flash of silver hair and instantly knew who it was.**

Daemon's vision turned crimson with anger as he snarled, charging at the girl. Lifting his hand in the air as he advanced on her quickly, he swung his razor claws, aiming them directly for her heart through her back.

Inuyasha screamed in a blind panic as he realized what was about to happen…


	30. The Last Notes

**Lauren: **Hey everybody! Wow, I almost feel like I'm slapping chapter after chapter out, but I'm sure that nobody minds and I don't either. I've got some good news too- I'm not sick anymore! I'm just about over my cold. I've got tomorrow off and I'm going skiing all day, which will rock. Let's just pray that I don't run into any trees or they don't run into me! XD I don't want to go swish, swish, SPLAT! I've also got four new songs to add to the soundtrack! And Shinjitsu no Uta is sung by Do As Infinity.

**Fuel- Won't Back Down **(Thanks Shorty!)

**Shaun groves- The Last Notes**

**Ayumi Hamasaki- No More Words**

**Ayashi no Ceres- Raindrops**

**Asilin-** Yeah, he's probably ticklish. Hehe…let's try it!!

**Raiye-** -hides from her- Hey! Long time no see. I've missed you! Welcome back! Please don't hurt me!

**Like-anyother-** Yeah, cliffhangers are a must-have for me. I love just torturing you guys! Well, I don't do it totally for pleasure. It's cool to have a cliffhanger because then the readers anticipate the next chapter even more.

**dragon fire-** Oh, oh, oh! I want to be painted sky blue! Then I'd run into walls and make body prints of me! Okay…wow…I'm scary, I'll shut up now! XD

**Dark Angel Himeko**- Aww…I hope you get your computer back! Thanks for the song information!

**Glarie-** You ARE special! Everybody is special! ^_^ Yeah, Kikyo is in this fic. I've sort of forgotten about her in the last few chapters but we'll see how she's doing at Kagome's house soon.

**Inuyasha-loves-Kagome**- GET WELL SOON! –glomp-!! 

**Kawaii Bunny-** You're welcome! That's odd because when it emailed me your review it says it's from 0? Oh well, just type in Kawaii Bunny so I know it's you! =)

Thank you so much for the reviews, each single one means a lot to me! I'd like to quote something I once read somewhere. "Writers are raised by the readers" And it's true. Please feel free to write whatever you want when you review. Thanks again! Also, if I can figure out something cool, I_ might _give a little award to (hopefully) my 1,000th reviewer!****

**~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~**

**~By: Lauren~**

**-Chapter 27-**

**"The Last Notes"**

Inuyasha screamed in a blind panic as he realized what was about to happen…he tried to jump over the fence or rip his way through the metal wires but his body would not comply with his minds orders, for he was frozen in fear and he was too far away to get there in time.

Just as Daemon's claws reached her skin, Kagome's foot dung into the soaked earth, causing her to lose her balance. With a quiet 'ohmf', she landed face-flat on the ground, while the threat of Daemon skewing her was gone- for now. 

As Kagome crashed into the ground, her ring went flying from her hand, tumbling on the ground about six feet ahead of her. She gulped, the hairs on the back of her neck sticking straight up as she shivered. Time seemed to slow for what happened next. The ebony haired girl felt her heart thudding madly in her chest as her hand groped the ground, digging her fingers into it as she picked up a handful of dirt and gradually lifted her head up to gaze over at Inuyasha. Her eyes glazed over a moment as she looked at his face, her mouth opening a crack as a single tear slid down her wet cheek, blending in with the cold rain.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, clenching Tetsusaiga tightly in his hand. Snarling, he lifted his arm to slash through the fence with his sword but he paused for a single moment, looking at Kagome- the woman he loved.

Her bottom lip began to tremble as her eyebrows furrowed together. Her lips moved ever so slowly as the words she spoke came out as mere whispers, only loud enough to reach Inuyasha's ears.

"I…I'm…so…sorry…" She murmured, stuttering for words. Kagome knew what was coming. Quickly and in a blur of movement, she rolled over onto her back, throwing her handful of dirt into Daemon's eyes. The demon stumbled backwards while releasing a roar of anger. Time once again sped up, returning to normality as the sound echoed against the rain and Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga, slicing the metal fence in half as he burst through it.

Scrambling forward on all fours, Kagome grabbed her ring and with fluid motions, tossed it to Inuyasha. The hanyou lunged for the half of the Shikon no Tama, grabbing it in his fist mid-air before quickly shoving it into his pocket. Smirking with triumph, he landed and turned around, ready to slice Daemon in half but at that second…Inuyasha's heart broke in half instead…

Hissing with anger and fury, Daemon wiped the mud from his eyes then dove forward at Kagome, who was still on the ground. He crashed into her, his razor claws slicing through her chest as if her skin were paper. She felt the pain. In under seconds, the incredible and unexplainable pain of burning, sharp spikes tore deeply through the flesh of her chest. She let out a high-pitched scream and instantly her eyes squeezed shut tightly from the throbbing. Her body drained of energy and her mind was a blur from the aching impulses as a red trickle of blood began spewing out of her wound. Blinded with pain and short of breath, she struggled to stand upward but she was much too weak to handle the challenge. Her wound was searing painfully now from being so exposed to the crisp air and the cold rain while her face paled. Wincing, she found herself falling downward in pure agony, Daemon's claw sliding out of her body inch by inch, making it only so much more painful. Breathing slowly from the torture, she grimaced, waiting for the dreaded impact. Even though everything seemed to hurt to such an incredible level, still, no matter how much pain she felt and would feel, she knew something even more incredible. She had been able to save her half of the Shikon no Tama.

A shrill scream reached Inuyasha's ears before it was carried away with the wind and drowned out in the rain.

Chuckling, Daemon pulled his bloodied claws out of Kagome's body, letting her fall forward and slump to the ground, droplets of crimson blood landing next to her. Quickly a puddle began to surround her, mingling with the mud and rain. The demon stepped back a few feet, watching with mirth as Inuyasha scrambled to Kagome in shock. The sensation was overwhelmingly unexpected and had caught her entirely unprepared. She grimaced quickly and bit her lip to prevent herself from releasing another painful yell. It was hasty, that fleeting yet surging emergence of pain, erupting as if out of nowhere, as if out of the night skies themselves, hitting her like a sharp bullet to the heart. Kagome didn't know precisely how to describe it or think of it- not that there was even time to do so- just because though it felt as if it were pain, at the same time, she couldn't quite say she felt hurt anymore, as if in a non-sense way, it was now some oddly existing form of _painless_ pain. It was as if it was so immense, it was numbing. She didn't understand that and didn't have time to understand it. Kagome could barely even hear herself think, or make herself do so as it felt as if all her blood was rushing out of her. All she managed to notice was the cold earth and her vision swiftly impairing, only able to see a complex swishing of nightly colors before her, trees blending in with Inuyasha, pale moonlight blending with the dirt of the ground, forming a palette of murky and unclear darkness that was as easily disappearing into absolute nothingness.

He couldn't blink- he couldn't even breathe. Inuyasha collapsed onto the ground next to her, gathering Kagome up in his arms as he choked back a sob. Without warning he scooped her up quickly off the disheveled ground, maneuvering his body into a sitting position before setting her carefully on his lap, keeping his arms wound around her tightly in a comforting gesture. He pulled her onto his lap and Kagome felt strong arms envelop her soul like a dreamy blanket around her body. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second as she gave into the warmth she was incased in, smiling at the feel of someone showing her the affection she had longed for so often. Quickly Inuyasha's clothing began to take on a dark red color as Kagome weakly blinked her eyes and made strange, quiet whimpering sounds of pain. They died down slight as she felt a hand stroking her raven tresses, yet it did not ease away the great pain she felt throughout her entire body. She sniffed, tilting her head against Inuyasha, her eyes red and puffy. Inuyasha clung to her tightly, pressing her up against his chest while her face rested on his shoulder. He exhaled a ragged breath as he used the hand that was caressing her hair to bring it up to her face, shakily brushing the wetness off of her face with care. He could smell it- the stench of that deep gash, that cut searing through Kagome's chest, searing so deeply that it went through her entire body, tinting both of their clothes a frightening shade of red.

Kagome wheezed, coughing slightly as she breathed in his intoxicating scent. He had a distinguished, musky male scent mixed with the smell of a field. A tiny smile crept on her face as she whispered, "I'm…sorry... I-It was like…I-I knew…I w-was on the e-edge of a cliff…but then…I…j-just went ahead a-and jumped off a-any way. L…like I knew it was g-going to hurt when I…hit…but…I'm sorry…I love you…and I-I…want you t-to know… that…"

Inuyasha's heart wrenched inside. He felt so upset, so alone, so scared and so _responsible_. He let out strangled whimper as he curled his hand around the back of her head and drew her forehead-to-forehead with him. He tightened his embrace around her, "Keh…shut up right now you idiot. Everything's going to be all right. You'll live…we'll live together…I'll kick Daemon's ass…I'll make him pay. You just wait…you'll be okay…"

Kagome's thoughts stopped roiling and cleared for a moment as hope feathered upward from deep in her belly. She gasped as liquid traveled up her throat, choking her before she coughed, blood splattering on the ground next to her. "I've g-got to purify the Shikon no Tama…" She muttered.

"What makes you so sure that it's personally up to you to do anything?" Inuyasha gaped at her, his body trying to suppress the violent trembles that were seizing him from fear.

"I-It's s-so…cold. I'm so…cold. Y-you're…you're so nice and…w..warm…" She shivered, sinking against him.

Where the fence used to be, two shadowed figures dashed to the scene. Sango and Miroku both froze, studying what lay before them while Shippo buried his face in Sango's shirt. Daemon was standing in the shadows, grinning madly while Inuyasha was clinging onto Kagome's limp, crimson form. Tears accumulated in both Sango's and Shippo's eyes as the young boy tried to run forward to Kagome but the former exterminator held him back.

Kagome knew they were there- she could feel it. It was only to her reassurance that she was in company of other friendly figures besides Inuyasha. Though her exterior image showed only misery and pain, she was very grateful for the silent three that had been like invisible support hiding away, the comfort in knowledge that when she felt that all she cared for most were on the verge of deserting her, three incredible companions stood on guard like readied soldiers on high alert. They had been doing a lot for her, mainly Miroku and Sango, most especially indeed. The two of them had been around Kagome for at least two days straight now, putting up with her awkward antics and her glum resentment to everything, always there bright and early to hours late at night. She hoped that now, they would be there for her just this one more time.

"You need us? We're here for you, you know." Sango stepped forward, speaking partly to Inuyasha and partly to Kagome. She did not hesitate to offer her assistance that she knew would be needed.

"Same here." Miroku added respectfully, adding in a meek smile while fear consumed his insides. She couldn't…she wouldn't…Kagome could not leave them…

"What can we do?" Shippo cried through sobs as his tiny frame shook.

Kagome stared at them from Inuyasha's grip, blinking softly with a quiet nod of thankful appreciation- the gentlest image she had projected in a long time.

A steady stream of tears splattered down Inuyasha's cheeks, trailing down his neck onto Kagome. "You know…when you're going crazy tryin' to find something…only you can't find it, cause it's missing. That's how I was before I met you. Then, soon as I stopped looking, turns out its been there all along. Ya know? Somehow…you were always there and I never saw it…" He cringed, his face wrinkling together in anguish. "H-how do you do it Kagome? How?"

Kagome took in a shallow breath, "As long…as there is life…there's hope. As long…as I can hope…I have faith. That's…what kept me going…" The world around her went hushed and dim, the only sound in her ears the frantic thrumming of her own heartbeat and the ragged rush of breath; a dark curtain of blackness was tugging at the edges of her vision, crowding in on the world. "Y-you know…I-I've always…w-wanted…" Her neck twisted as she glanced at Inuyasha, noticing the concern and fear in his eyes. Accompanied with an overpowering sense of light-headedness and an impulse to either gag or pass out, she last managed to give a fleeting glance to the diamond-studded star sky way overhead, gazing motionless towards her confused figure miles below, a choked breath fighting to escape her, before the world around her rushed up coldly and all turned a dark, pitch black.

Inuyasha tensed as he felt Kagome's body go limp and slacken, her hand dropping from where she had once been clinging onto him. His jaw dropped as his tears quickened, his heart shattering into pieces as panic crawled into his throat. "You always wanted…what? Kagome, answer me! ANSWER ME! What have you wanted?! K-Kagome…no…stupid idiot…wake up!! WAKE UP!!" He held her out before him, shaking her roughly. "TELL ME! You didn't finish what you were going to say!! TELL ME! WHAT?! KAGOME!!!"

Miroku closed his eyes in the background, shaking his head sorrowfully while Sango let out a gasp and a sob. She turned, collapsing and burying her face in Miroku's chest as she cried. The former monk wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently while she cried, Shippo squashed between them.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!! WAKE UP DAMMIT! KAGOME, OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!!! OPEN YOUR EYES!! **_WAKE UP!!!_" Inuyasha bellowed, his trembling hands running along Kagome's face. He traced the outline of her jaw, her lips, and her cheeks as he brushed back her wet hair. Cradling her against him, he rocked back and forth as he let out heart-wrenching cries. He leaned down, pressing his warm lips against hers. "You've still got so much to do…you can't leave now…not when we're finally all together…wake up…dammit…you can't leave now. ****_YOU CAN'T!_" Inuyasha's face contorted in pain as stood up, gently resting Kagome's body on the earth. ****_"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _He let out a heartbroken cry as his mind swam, the Tetsusaiga dropping from his hand and clattering to the ground, landing next to her body. The outline of his vision began to blur with a crimson color as he cracked his knuckles, letting out a scream of fury. His eyes narrowed as he turned to Daemon's smirking figure, a low growl rumbling through his chest. Behind him he heard Sango and Miroku give a startled yelp as many shadow creatures emerged from the trees surrounding them. **

"Inuyasha, snap out of it!" Miroku cried, watching in horror as the hanyou's eyes turned from their beautiful amber color to a sickening blood red. "We've got to get the rest of the Shikon no Tama from Daemon! Keep control of yourself! There's still hope!"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as his vision filled fully with red and he felt the throbbing pain in his heart fade until it was numb. Purple-black stripes decorated his cheeks. He had only one thought in his mind at the moment:

**_Kill_**

He let out a blood-curdling battle cry as he lunged at Daemon, his dull mind a blank slate of red coloring, just like the world around him. Inuyasha jumped into the air, his image a blur in the rain as he quickly came down on Daemon, his claws slashing through the creature's arm. Daemon spun around as he winced, the grin that had once been on his face now erased while silver colored blood dripped down his arm. The scowl was instantly replaced with a smile as Daemon's skin grew over the wound, making his arm as good as new. With a thud, Inuyasha landed on all fours behind Daemon. Before the demon could spin around though, Inuyasha had already dashed forward, his claws penetrating through Daemon's shoulder as he flew through the air.

Inuyasha let out a grunt of pain. Daemon's claws slashed forward, slicing his back open as blood splattered onto the ground. The shock of the blow had caught Inuyasha off guard and he crashed into the ground brutally, tumbling forward a few feet as he winced from the impact and the wounds on his back. If Inuyasha had been conscious of his friend, he would have heard their own cries as they battled with the shadow creatures.

But Inuyasha was not himself anymore- even a blind person could tell that much. He was lost in his own grief and insanity…

~*~

Voices faded in and out, swimming in the reddish darkness beneath Kagome's eyelids; she had a vague sensation of being moved, and of strong arms encircling her, but it was all hazy and dim, as if in a dream. She could feel time creeping by, and had a definite sense of movement from around her, but it was as if she had been bound from head to toe and left at the foot of an immense chasm. She could try to break free, try to move, try to scream, but nothing would set her free- she would stay here until someone found her and released her, and until then, all she could do was wait. The one thing that she was thankful for was the absence of the pain that had so recently plagued her.

The waiting seemed to last forever. Darkness swirled around her, dizzying and complete, and there seemed to be no end to it. Suddenly, however, there was a shaft of light, piercing in through the blackness like a flare of sunlight, and then there was another, and another. Warmth crept into her chilled limbs, bringing back feeling and sensation, and it felt suddenly as if she were floating up, floating _out _of the darkness…

But just as she was about to burst through the last layer, something changed. Icy fingers clenched around her ankle- bony, clawed and painful. She was dragged down a few inches and Kagome didn't dare glance down, knowing what she would find, knowing who was holding her and not wanting to see those too-large, glowing red eyes staring hungrily into her own…


	31. It’s Not the Destination It’s the Journe...

**Lauren: **Ugh…if this chapter came out slightly cracked up…I blame it on me being sick. Yes folks, right after I got over my cold, I got this weird flu thing going around. I swear, almost everybody is getting sick right now! _! So many people are absent from my school or else they're hacking away in class. I had a fever Saturday morning then it went away and I was semi-normal but it returned this morning, although it wasn't as bad. It went away after a little while. I swear, when I talk, I sound like Dark Vader or something! According to my mom, she's either going to get me better or kill me with the amount of medication I've been taking (Tylenol, Penicillin, Cough Syrup). Remember everybody, DON'T-MIX-MEDICATIONS-TOGETHER. It's a very, very bad thing. ANY WAYS, this whole rant was beside the point, sorry! I don't own the song: Mugen no Kaze (Eternal Wind) from Ayashi No Ceres (By GeSANG). Wow…this story is getting a bit longer than I expected, especially considering I wanted to end it around 30 chapters. Oh well, I don't think anyone is going to complain about a few more insert nervous laughter here. Guess what? I won a free anime DVD by submitting a lot of reviews for a promotion thing at discountanimedvd.com so I bought 'Whisper of the Heart'. It's an anime movie by Hayao Miyazaki and it's really good! Here's a website about it: 

Cataluna- Haha, well, I don't _think _I've been sliced up by claws before. ^_^;; I've had other injuries but none of that sort. I just tried to imagine being sliced up, which wasn't very fun, that would be very painful!

Nytshad- Gnawing my legs off? OUCH! That would hurt XD My cat tries to gnaw my legs off all the time but right now, even HE'S sick! See, I told you, EVERYONE is sick! Even my CAT!

Princess Sapphire- Sorry if that was a bit confusing. The thing grabbing Kagome's ankles is Daemon. He kind of represents all the pain, bitterness, hurt, betrayal, etc that's she's suffered and it's sort of symbolizing that it's all dragging her down, somewhat to her death, almost like hell. I don't know, I'll just say it's the medicine talking!

Shorty- Yeah, after you told me about it I downloaded it and I love it! Thanks!

Like-anyother- Hehe D Sorry about that! Don't worry, all will be explained eventually. See, the Shikon no Tama's power is causing Daemon to regeneration. But, like anything, if he's hit fast enough and many times, it could probably slow him down a lot.

Kawaii Bunny- Oh man, when you mentioned Inuyasha in an asylum, I got a freaky mental picture of Naraku being Inuyasha's psychiatrist. 

Inuyasha-loves-Kagome- I'm glad that you're all better! Ugh, I guess I spoke too soon.

dragon fire- Aww…I'm a pretty blue Skittles. THANK YOU! –glomps her and all the paint gets on her too-

MaboroshiTsuki- Don't worry, I LOVE long reviews! Hehe…Mullet Mobile…that's great. I'd laugh my head off if a car turned into a mullet. I don't have a car just yet since I only have my permit but I'm going to name it when I get it! XD Owie…-rubs her head from where Anne smacked her. Sticks her tongue out at her- Muahaha…thanks for all the great reviews, they really make my day!

T'laren- -pat pat- I missed you so much! It's great to have you back!

Goddess-Yueha Vixenelf- Hehe, actually, what you wrote was really good!! Your review was very awesome and all descriptive. You're talented!

Stephanie-chan- No, you are not mean! I totally agree with you…action isn't really my thing. I still need to work on it. Plus, Inuyasha fighting Daemon scenes are even harder to write than other action cause they can only really punch, kick and slash. Emotion is more my department. ^_^;; You know what they say, great minds think a like. Although, if we think a like, I now feel very bad for you!! XD Ah I just wrote this out then received your other review for chapter 30…aw…wow…what you said really touched me. I'm bouncing with glee! –glomp- Thank you so much! You're so nice! I tried to make the action scenes better in the last chapter…I really poured it all out in it…I just hope the action is bearable in this chapter. ^_^

**~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~**

**~By: Lauren~**

**-Chapter 28-**

**"It's Not the Destination- It's the Journey"**

Kagome paddled frantically upwards, her arms thrashing in the thick black sea that surrounded her, but the fingers stayed clasped tightly around her, no matter how much she struggled. She tried kicking, screaming, twisting, writhing, but nothing seemed to work, nothing seemed to help! She was being tugged down, deeper and deeper, and the glimmering surface was growing increasingly more distant. It was fading. _She _was fading.

And…it was hopeless, wasn't it? Daemon was always there; ready to drag her down just when she thought she was safe. The darkness was always there. She would never be free from it. She would never be free. 

_Never…_

As moments stretched into eternities, her struggles began to slow, her thrashing limbs going limp against the dark and certain hopelessness. Suddenly, a single memory consumed her mind.__

~*~
    
    _The light of the sunset spreads,_
    
    _Coloring your profile_
    
    _Oh sky, don't lose_

_Those enchanting colors_

~*~

**~* Flash Back *~**

As Kagome's grandfather lay on his deathbed, she gripped his weak, rough hand in hers. A few stray tears made wet trails down her cheeks. He looked so frail right now…since when had he grown so old and thin? So weak and pale? Disgusting puddles of crimson blood surrounded him, soaking up into his tattered clothes and the papers of a protection spell. Kagome had to swallow many times as vile filled her throat, threatening to bubble over at the sight. Large, open wounds covered his body, muscle and white bone showing clear as day.

"GRANDPA!! GRANDPA! HOLD ON!!" She cried frantically, squeezing his hand reassuringly in her own. "Who did this to you!? Grandpa!! **GRANDPA!"**

How he was able to talk, Kagome would never understand. She strained to hear as he muttered to her.

"K-Kagome…this is what you must listen to…no matter what…" With his other hand, he reached up towards her, trembling as he placed it over her heart. "T-this is where true…strength lies. In the days to come…you must be strong. In your heart…you hold loyalty and faith. You h-hold love for your…family and friends…you hold your l-love of life." He coughed, a trickle of blood running down his chin to mingle with his beard. "I-If you hold it fast…this is the only strength…t-that will not d-diminish with time. P-Promise me….you will n-never f-forget…K-K..agome…"

She nodded in panic and shock, "I promise!! I promise!!!!" Kagome stuttered, her words slurring together as she quivered. "Grandpa…grandpa d-don't…die…!! Talk to me! Answer me!"

But her cries went unheard as his limp, old hand dropped from her own…

**~* End of Flash Back *~**

~*~
    
    _I guess everything fades_
    
    _And changes with time_
    
    _You to, will wave "bye"_

_As you walk on._

~*~

Kagome cried as she sank further into the darkness, "I **_was _too weak to save you grandfather! A naïve child, who didn't understand the rules of this life…but then…I guess, neither did you grandfather. You never understood that the only strength in this world lies in one's own abilities. Everyone else is just noise. So you see, grandfather, I didn't break my promise to you. I just…stopped believing…"**

She squeezed her eyes shut; hearing the creature below her cackle at her submission and- rather half-heartedly- stretched one arm up above her head. It was hopeless. She knew it was hopeless, and certainly that simply offering an opportunity for rescue wouldn't guarantee one. It had never worked before, after all- and she had tried. She had screamed as Daemon attacked her in her home on that sticky summer night of January 20th, pleading for someone to help her- she was weak and couldn't reach the window to climb out and escape. She couldn't climb out…she couldn't reach… But even knowing it was hopeless, she had stood there, poised on her tiptoes with arms stretched high above her head, fingertips just brushing the sill, and had prayed that someone would reach in and help her…

But no one had, and as those glistening claws scratched jagged red lines on her stomach, sinking into her skin, she had known that she would never escape.

It would be no different now.****

~*~
    
    _But there are some things that don't ever change,_
    
    _That can't ever be put into words:_

_The feelings that fill your heart._

~*~

But just as she was about to draw her arm back down to her side, there was a sound above her as of a warm, beloved voice, speaking soothing words that even the black sea couldn't swallow. Instinctively, she tilted her head up towards that voice, descent slowing, ever slightly, as Daemon paused in confusion.

And suddenly strong, sturdy fingers wrapped around her outstretched wrist, and as she floated there, unable to breathe for the shock, they began to very steadily tug her back up towards the surface. The thing beneath her gave a shriek of anger and dismay, trying to drag her back down, but the hand that rose from the surface…it was too strong. Renewed hope surging through her, Kagome kicked her feet wildly, and it helped to propel her even more quickly upwards- she was only inches short of the surface when the bony, clawed fingers finally slipped from her ankle, and she was free.

~*~
    
    _Pain, come now,_
    
    _Become an eternal wind._
    
    _Keep blowing,_
    
    _To wrap around your stooped-over shoulders._
    
    _I am always watching you_

_Even if you're in a far off place._

~*~

Hot tears trickled down his neck as Inuyasha looked upward and let out a scream of rage. His head lulled forward as he stared blankly at Daemon, his face taking on a perturbed look while a growl emitted from his chest. Daemon slashed his claws at Inuyasha, stabbing deep into his side as he let out a whimper of pain. Ripping them out of his skin, as droplets of blood flew out, no one noticed half of the Shikon no Tama- Inuyasha's ring- go flying out of his torn pants, landing only a few inches away from Kagome's lifeless body.

Rain fell down to the earth as Sango and Miroku both busied themselves with destroying the shadow creatures that kept rapidly appearing and attacking them. Miroku tossed Sango his pocketknife, the girl catching it as she slashed forward, the shadow creature in front of her letting out a straggled cry before disappearing. They both had to fight- they had to fight for Kagome. They would not allow her sacrifice to be useless. Also…if they were to stop fighting…then they would start thinking…and the pain of losing their friend would surely start to take over. Around Sango the world seemed to spin as she began to blame herself. If only they had gotten their sooner. They were suppose to save her and they were all suppose to live happily ever after…that's how the story was suppose to end! But now…now she was gone! What was the point? Everything was useless without her! 

Inuyasha's body was numb, even in his youkai form. He couldn't stand to feel this pain, this heartbreak. Streams of tears fell from his cheek and he didn't understand why. Reaching forward with a clawed hand, he brushed at his tears then looked at his finger. "Why am I crying? WHY?! WHAT IS THE POINT!?!?!" He stood up as an ear-piercing scream of agony erupted from his throat, his eyes flashing as his hair flew out wildly into the air. He lunged at Daemon, his claws tearing through the demon everywhere. He would slice through his arm but when Daemon tried to retaliate or regenerate, Inuyasha would already be slicing somewhere else on him. Silver blood spilled into the dirt as Daemon could only stand there in shock, Inuyasha a blur around him, hitting him every second as his whole body throbbed in pain from each new wound. How could he be moving so fast…?

Before Daemon knew what was happening, Inuyasha had slashed into his chest blindly. It felt as if his body was being drained, as if he was weakening, and the pain he had previously felt seemed to amplify. That was when he realized it. Looking down in shock at the gaping wound in his chest, Daemon realized that the half of the Shikon no Tama he had…wasn't there anymore. His eyes scanned the garden but he couldn't see, it was impossible to see- there was too much rain and mud, making the scenery hazy and almost blinding. Letting out a roar, black negative energy erupted from Daemon's body, pushing Inuyasha backwards and to the ground, away from him. Inuyasha's skin began to sizzle with pain as the energy surrounded him and the demon stood up, angrily looming above his fallen figure.

"WHERE IS IT!? GIVE IT BACK TO ME!!!" Daemon screamed, silver blood evaporating from the energy while his eyes frantically searched for the jewel. "JUST DIE!!" His anger seemed to replace his lost power as he was consumed in hate and malice more so than he was before.

"CALM DOWN INUYASHA!" Miroku jumped up and began to run towards Inuyasha. "Stop this right now! If you don't think clearly you'll be killed!"

**"STAY-AWAY-FROM-ME!!"** Inuyasha snarled at Miroku, ready to kill anything that came near him, but his eyes never left Daemon's figure. He stared up at the demon before he jumped into the air, diving at Daemon to stab at his chest again, but as soon as his claws came into contact with his skin, they seemed to blaze with pain. Inuyasha yelped as he felt his skin singe but he didn't care- his mind was in a blind fury. He continued to attack Daemon, who was standing there chuckling, and with every blow it only injured Inuyasha more, causing his skin to peel and burn as blood spilled forth. 

Sango shook her head, "This isn't how it's supposed to be! We can't let it end like this! Not…like…this…She wouldn't want it to end like this…" She wiped her tears with the back of her fist. "Not…like…this…" Her voice ended with a whisper before she began to scream. "THINK ABOUT KAGOME!! Snap out of it, Inuyasha! Stop it! Snap out of it! Please! FOR KAGOME!!!"

Miroku turned to face Sango, "Don't lose hope."

"Hope?! There is none left!" She cried, "Kagome's dead and now…Inuyasha will be soon if he doesn't stop! No one can bring him back except for Kagome and she's gone! He'll be gone too!!! And then…then Daemon will win!"

"Shut up!" Miroku hissed, causing Sango to stare at him in shock. "We will be civil and we will save Kagome, no matter what! Even if we have to march up to God himself and demand her back!" He glared at her, causing her to shiver, "WE WILL SAVE HER!"

No one seemed to notice the two rings sitting in the muddy earth. Still…no one seemed to notice as both pieces began to emit a dull, pink light. The half that had been torn from Daemon began to drag through the ground towards the other half by Kagome. It was like a magnet, both pieces being drawn together. With a quiet whizzing noise, the ring that had been inside Daemon flew at Kagome's ring, both pieces smashing together with such a great force that the jewel tumbled into the air a bit, landing softly on top of Kagome's body.

~*~
    
    _If we are reborn,_
    
    _I will be born as myself._
    
    _Then I will find you,_

_Once again..._
    
    _Even though all things that have a shape_
    
    _Have limits,_
    
    _I want to tell you that there are some things_

_That never fade._

~*~

Kagome was now floating in a subtle mix of gray coloring. She curled up in a ball, holding her legs tightly against her chest. All around her was a gray void- not a bright golden surrounding, nor a pitch black surrounding. Daemon was gone for now…someone had saved her from him. Who had it been? The question plagued her but in her heart, Kagome knew it had been Inuyasha.

"It's so quiet here." She whispered, her voice echoing slightly. "I wonder why…there's no sound. Nothing to see. There's no point leaving…I won't have to deal with anyone. No one will be able to hurt me and…I won't hurt them. If I keep my eyes closed…I won't have to see what I don't want to see. I can't bear to become someone I hate. I've caused Inuyasha and the others so much pain. How long until it's over? Everything's so hard and it hurts so much, I just can't take it anymore. It's all so horrible! When will it end? I can make it end, for myself. But then why can't I just forget them all?! I can't though and I don't want to- but it _hurts. _Oh…Inuyasha…"

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha's voice called out to her. 

"Inuyasha!!" She yelled out into the gray void. "But no…I can't…if I go back…it'll hurt. They'll hurt me and I'll hurt them…a-and…"

"Now you're being silly. You can't treat love like that." A voice, one that sounded much like her grandfather's, spoke. "And besides, you can't keep hiding here. It's easier here, I know, but it's also dark and you're alone. There's nothing. _Nothing _can _happen_." In the distant, Kagome made out the faint silhouette of her grandfather. "Kagome…if you want to see _anything, _just open your eyes. I found that out once…and what we see is the most important part of anything. So is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Souta and your mother. No matter how painful it is, you must look and accept."

Once again, she heard Inuyasha called out her name in agony.

"There's something you need to protect Kagome. Something very precious. Okay, Kagome? You can do it. It's the only thing I want…" Her grandfather's form became clearer as it took on his familiar features.

"Grandpa…" Kagome choked. 

"You can do it Kagome. I just know it." He smiled warmly at her.

"I…can? I can…can't I? I-I have to try…no more running, from anyone. I've got to go back. I've got to speak up…I have to call out to him…" Kagome took in an unease breath, flashing her grandfather a happy smile. "I love you grandpa…thank you for all you've done…I-I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you…back then…"

"My dear, don't blame yourself." He chuckled softly, "It was never your fault." With that said, his figure began to disappear until there was nothing left. 

~*~
    
    _Just because you were nearby_
    
    _That alone enabled me_

_To walk even, this steep a road._
    
    _Loneliness, come now,_
    
    _Become an eternal wind. _
    
    _From now on,_
    
    _Keep blowing,_
    
    _Pushing at your back as you walk alone._
    
    _I want to save you with love unseen_

_Until we meet again someday._

~*~

Kagome stood up determinedly, taking in a deep breath. "**_INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! INUYASHA!" _**She screamed out into the gray darkness. And that's when she saw it- a faint, pink glowing light.

"K-Kagome…?" Inuyasha froze, a few feet away from Daemon, his breath coming in raggedly as his crimson vision began to fade and return to normal.

Kagome shivered as the welcoming warmth of consciousness began to return, and as she left couldn't help twisting her head down to look- and there it was. The darkness, with red eyes large and glittering with anger, was falling away from her, unable to keep pace with the speed and strength of that rescuing hand from before. The darkness would always be there, she knew, swimming in the murky depths in wait of her, but for now… for now…

She was safe.

"I did it…" She muttered.

Thankful tears on her lashes, Kagome opened her eyes.

~*~
    
    _Now, unchanging things are nothing but_
    
    _Continually glittering emotions_

_That have gone unspoken._
    
    _Pain, come now,_
    
    _Become an eternal wind._
    
    _Keep blowing,_
    
    _To wrap around your stooped-over shoulders._
    
    _I am always watching you_
    
    _Even if_

_You're in a far off place._


	32. Wings That Soar

**Lauren: **CONGRADULATIONS to Heather ( http:// www. fanfiction.net / profile. php?userid= 252785 ) for being my 1,000TH REVIEWER! –super glomp!- Thank you so much! Everybody, thank you, sincerely, from the bottom of my heart. You don't know how great this has made me feel and how much it means to me. You've truly helped me reach one of my dreams. When I first started writing this story, it was just a little idea that began. It was like a seed- it was tiny at first and I didn't really expect it to be much. I planted it and you all helped water it, letting the seed grow, letting my story flourish and slowly bloom into this beautiful flower. It started out as something small and now, it's so big. I never expected such a huge response and for that, I thank you. I'm dearly sorry for the long absence of updates. I'm finally over my sickness and I'm feeling much better, I only get a cough every now and then. I have no exact excuse for my slowness but if you truly want a reason, I've been kind of swamped down. I kept saying 'I'm going to write.' 'I'm going to finish the new chapter' but when I sat down to do it, I'd just stare at Word as if I expected the words to magically appear on the computer. Then, once I'd begin to type, it would already be time for me to go to bed. Honestly, I still had a few kinks in the story that I needed to fix to be able to finish it in the future. I had some things to figure out and I finally did. I've got it all planned now and I just need to write it. My friend can vouch for this, as I was pacing around like a lunatic at lunch on Thursday. My mind was a bit slow because of being sick and after I began to get better, I had testing at school. If you don't pass then you can't graduate in two years, so it was a bit on the stressful side. It was pretty easy but after you write an essay, you really don't feel like going home and writing more, plus, I swear, my brain had turned to mush after each day. To add to it all I found out recently that my grandmother isn't doing the greatest anymore and it freaked me out, as we're very close. If you're the religious type, please pray for her. Then I had a bunch of anime I'd downloaded and I really wanted to watch it, so I wasted hours watching anime on my computer instead of writing. On a side note, Fruits Basket is SUCH A GOOD ANIME! IT'S A MUST-SEE!! Wolf's Rain is very good also. And, **_FINALLY_, I got everything worked out and was able to finish off this chapter to post. I'm feeling myself getting back in my groove, I'm refreshed and I'm ready to write! Thank you so much for putting up with me and waiting! I'll try not to leave such a big update gap again! I apologize for it! I'm sorry and thanks again! I hope you enjoy reading the new chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it, even if progress was slow. Ah, I couldn't believe some of you guys thought I'd ended my story in the last chapter! I do love cliffhangers but I'm not THAT evil! I wouldn't leave a story off like that! Believe me, when it ends, you'll know! ^_~ I tried to make this chapter longer than normal to compensate for my absence. Enjoy…**

WarriorGL- Oh my gosh! I'd be honored if you painted a picture for my story! Thank you so much! I bet it'll be really good. If anyone cares to submit fanart, I'd be happy to post it on my site. Just email it to me here: watergoddess415@cox.net

Nytshad- Owie ::rubs her gnawed on legs:: Nope, I've never been dead before. I tried to image I was though, to write that scene. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you that you, well, died? I'm glad you're okay now though! –hugs-!

Foxfur- Oh wow, thanks for the wonderful review! I'll be sure to add those songs to the soundtrack since they rock! I downloaded them and I really like them! Thanks so much! Hmm, I think we'll have some N bashing in the future chapters. We can't forget about Kikyo and everybody at the clinic just yet, now can we? Nope, nope, we can't! I you're your plans for the perfect ending. Aww, that's so cute that your husband calls you Foxfur. I've been called Little Red before but my friends somehow nick named me "Ed" after Edward from Cowboy Bebop. It's like officially become my second name now. I swear, my teachers must think I'm crazy cause I've had my friend yell "ED!" across my classroom and I answered to it.

Kawaii Bunny- I love the happy face. I hope you get better soon though! –glomp-

MikoGoddess- Whoops, sorry about my bad spelling. Yeah, I meant Darth Vador ^^;

Cold Fire Phoenix- Thanks. Hehe, I tend to stray often also. Thank you, I'm much better now! Everybody's good wishes for me probably helped! –huggles-

Diamond- Sorry for any confusion. At the end Kagome opened her eyes, meaning she's still alive, barely hanging on. The Shikon no Tama rejoined and become a whole, which was part of the reason why Kagome is alive now, it kind of helped her to be 'reawakened' in a sense. You know, lend her its strength. Nope, Kikyo hasn't been brought up recently so you haven't missed much. There's still going to be a few more chapters.

I'd like to add these two new songs to the soundtrack, thanks to Foxfur!

**Barry Manilow- Weekend In New England**

**Barry Manilow- I Made It Through The Rain**

**~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~**

**~By: Lauren~**

**-Chapter 29-**

**"Wings That Soar"**

_"What do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha paused; his twitching ears even coming to a rest for a second. He gave Kagome a queer look before he lifted up his pointer finger and pressed it against her forehead gently. The girl stepped back even though Inuyasha wasn't really using any strength. _

_Kagome pursed her lips, letting a frown adorn her face for a brief moment. She raised an eyebrow as she took another step back, away from the hanyou, and crossed her arms. "I _WAS_ going to remove your subduing spell…you know…so you wouldn't slam into the ground when I said SIT!"_

_A tiny tremor went through the ground, causing Miroku and Sango to both glance up from the village. Through the night air, they heard a string of loud curses before laughter burst forth from them both. Shaking their heads, they returned to the conversation they were having, Miroku's healed hand clasping Sango's tightly._

_"You just HAD to do that, didn't you?!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome as if he was scolding a child. He grumbled to himself, picking grass out of his hair while he spat out dirt._

_"Just once more, for old time's sake." Kagome smirked, giggling. "But honestly, I'll remove it. I mean, there's no real need for it anymore. Naraku's gone…and I KNOW I can handle you and your little antics." _

_"Me? Antics? Keh, don't use such big stupid words." Inuyasha stubbornly crossed his arms, just as Kagome had been doing a moment ago._

_"Listen, do you want me to remove it or not? Maybe I should just say the… "S" word one more time…" She tilted her head, looking up at Inuyasha with a devilish glint in her eye. The hanyou had to wonder when Kagome had become so mischievous and silly, not that he minded._

_"Fine. Please, take it off." Inuyasha muttered, not realizing the blush Kagome gained when he said those words. There it was again- another one of her little giggles! Shaking his head, with a thought similar to 'what am I going to do with you', he bent down in front of Kagome._

_Kagome smiled, casually reaching forward to finger the green beads that made up Inuyasha's rosary. The beads felt warm under her touch and they were smooth to her fingers. Gently, she began to lift it off of Inuyasha's head. Because of this rosary, they had been forced to work together and she could bring Inuyasha under her control anytime she liked. But…the necklace had much more meaning than 'subduing' him. Somehow…that rosary had become part of him, in a way. It was odd, removing it. Kagome knew she could trust him now and she didn't need a necklace to control him, if need be. She had her own ways, after all. There was just…no need for the rosary it seemed. Plus, she had sort of promised to remove it when everything was all over._

_Inuyasha thought the same thing, for as Kagome took it off; he couldn't help but tremble slightly. When it was finally off of his neck, he somehow felt a bit…naked. He had become accustom to wearing the green necklace, although he was very relieved to be rid of that annoying slam-into-the-dirt feeling. It crept up on him and he never knew when he'd be doing a face plant._

_"Here, you can have it if you'd like." Kagome held the necklace before him, letting it dangle from her fingers in front of his eyes, the white teeth-like beads glinting in the sunlight._

_"Nah, it's okay. You keep it." Inuyasha sniffed the air, nudging the necklace towards her._

_"A-are you sure?" She questioned, holding the necklace in the air._

_"Keh, of course." Inuyasha snapped firmly, "Just take the damn thing!"_

_"Fine!" Kagome retorted harshly, but her features softened as she brought the necklace close to her heart. "Plus, now I can keep it handy and if you get out of control, I'll just smack it on you again."_

_"Ohhhh I DARE you to try that, you just wait and see what'll happen." Inuyasha huffed, eyeing her down._

_"Maybe I will." Kagome's smile widened as she slipped the necklace into the breast pocket on her shirt, letting it settle in the clothe close to her heart._

~* End of Flashback *~

"Kagome…KAGOME!" Inuyasha whispered, stumbling towards her stirring figure. "Kagome, are you alright?" If he truly wasn't so exhausted and confused, he would have been jumping into the air and tackling Kagome to the ground in a humongous embrace.

The garden was literally spinning before the raven-haired girl. Everything was a hazy blur, as if the world had been painted with watercolors and the colors were leaking into one another. After a few seconds, her vision cleared, and Kagome managed to pull herself up a few inches weakly, using her elbows as support. Her chest was numb except for a faint, aching throb that pained her with every move. She nodded and slowly let her eyes drift to meet his gaze. 

Her jaw almost dropped. Inuyasha was hobbling over to her, his outfit completely drenched in crimson red blood, dirty mud and rain. It was sticking to his body, showing off his well-formed muscles, while thousands of rips and tears littered it, blood flowing freely from his wounds. "T-thanks…" She muttered, concern radiating from her eyes as she watched him quietly. It hurt to even breath…

"Any time." Inuyasha smiled, slowly coming closer to her carefully. His entire body felt relieved to see her alive and OKAY. In fact, everything from when her heart stopped up until now was a complete blank in his mind. He just remembered an enormous hurt inside of himself.

Kagome let his words sink in and felt herself relax. Looking back into Inuyasha's deep amber orbs, she smiled. He collapsed to his knees next to her, gathering her in his strong arms quickly. Tetsusaiga sat near them both. Kagome smiled- she wasn't lost or alone. Inuyasha was right there and if she fell, he'd be there to catch her. Feeling a burst of love for Inuyasha, she pushed upward, even though it was painful, and kissed him.

Inuyasha blinked for a second, dumbfounded, before he realized what Kagome was doing. Pulling her closer, he kissed back, all the while thanking whomever was responsible for him to be blessed with such a woman.

Kagome pulled back a little, leaning her forehead against his while Inuyasha muttered, "Don't you **_ever _do that to me again." He ordered sternly, looking into her eyes with a mix of worry, fear and compassion.**

She silently nodded yes before she let out a squeak of surprise. Somehow, she sensed Daemon coming before she actually saw him. Grabbing Inuyasha's shoulders and maneuvering quickly, she pushed with all her might and both of them tumbled to the side, rolling over a few feet just as Daemon's claws sliced into the dirt where they had previously been.

Inuyasha jumped up to his feet, careful to set Kagome down gently, before he grabbed Tetsusaiga in a flash. The sword felt good in his hands and he could almost feel its power coursing through his veins. He held onto the hilt tightly, his knuckles turning white while he gave the sword a test swing in front of him. He turned, glaring at Daemon while he wielded his sword. Daemon took this moment to relax, his body wildly trying to recover from the terrible blows he had received. 

"Inuyasha, be careful!! Where's the Shikon?!" She called out loudly.

At the sound of the voices, both Miroku and Sango spun around from the battle with the shadow creatures. Their eyes widened at the sight of Kagome- alive. Rejoicing, they slashed at the creatures before dashing over to Kagome's side, bringing the girl into a bone-crushing hug.

"Sorry about that guys…" She muttered, blushing as she rubbed their backs gently.

"Don't EVER do that to us AGAIN!" Sango sobbed, stuttering over her words as she squeezed her friend tightly, terribly afraid that this was all a dream. What if Kagome was still dead? What if she was imagining this all happening? She had nearly lost her friend and it had scared her to death…it was like reliving the loss of her family all over again…and she knew she'd never be able to bear that again. Inuyasha and Miroku probably felt the same way. It was slightly strange because no one knew how to react to Kagome being alive. They all just felt a huge sense of relief and…thankfulness. After all, it wasn't every day that one of their close friends teetered on the edge of life and death. Maybe things like that happened in the past but this was a different time. Worry still consumed them though, after all, it wasn't as if Kagome's wound had instantly healed or anything. It was still there in all of it's sickening red, the only difference now was that the bleeding had almost stopped. The blood had begun to dry, crusting over the wound to slow fresh blood from replacing the old.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Kagome muttered, choking back sobs. 

"Shh…It's okay…" Sango whispered reassuringly in a way only a best friend could. "Don't you see Kagome? Right now…you are alive. So live."

Kagome stood there, completely flabbergasted. 

It was so simple. Why hadn't she realized it before?

"I…I…don't understand…" The ebony-haired girl replied, her face crinkling together in slight confusion.

"We'll always listen to you Kagome, whether you're angry or sad…we'll always listen. We love you. We love everything about you- the good _and _thebad." Miroku answered her, smiling slightly, even if it came out lopsided.

Inuyasha turned from his stance of facing Daemon, half of his dirtied face showing, the other shrouded in his silvery hair. "Every day…I want to eat meals with you Kagome. I want to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. I want to laugh with you. I want to cry with you. I want to smile with you. I want to talk with you. I want to study with you. I want to grow old with you. I want us to be worried together. I want you to hear what I want. I want to be with you always…whether you have doubts, fears, sorrow or just plain joy. I'll take the bad with the good, just like Miroku said! I want to experience it all with you- _all _of it. Because I want to believe…I want to believe in us…I want to believe in happy endings…I want to be with you! It's all right if you get angry…although it might be hard. But you can't just disappear! Disappearing is like giving up!" His voice trailed off before he snorted indigently. He didn't even notice the tears that crept down his muddy face, leaving a clear trail behind them. "Sometimes…I want to go back and erase all the painful times we endured…I want to erase all the sad and hurtful moments…but then I get this feeling…this thought…that…even if I went back and erased all those times…somehow … somehow…the joyful times would then be gone too. We just have to take…things how they come…"

Kagome shivered, gritting her teeth as sweat slowly started to drip down her brow. "But I don't understand…why? Why…after all of this…can you still just sit there and still stay by my side? How…can you accept me so easily…? It's okay if you can't love everything…you've looked at the real me. I thought about it my whole life, wanting to be troubled. It's okay to be selfish. It's okay if you don't love my ugly self. Even so…you still want to be with me…" Water began to fill her vision. "It seems stupid. I thought…nobody… nobody would say to me the things you do. Inuyasha… Inuyasha…why are you… saying the one thing I want to hear right now? Why is someone like you…with me…crying for me? Why? I…just…I…why…" Her voice began to waver as her vision blurred once again, but this time, this time…it was from tears. Kagome brought her hands up to her face, balling them into fists, which she pressed tightly against her eyes, futility attempting to stop her tears. 

"Because…Kagome…just…because…" Inuyasha smiled faintly, "I love you. And, after all, I could ask you the exact same thing. How did you accept _me _so easily? A hanyou? A reincarnation of a hanyou? Why?" He turned back around, his gleaming eyes landing on Daemon's angry form. "I think you know the answer, in your heart…"

Trembling, Kagome nodded slowly. "I…I understand…I think…I think…I understand…" Her heart was pounding like crazy; it was thrusting in her chest so hard she thought it would explode. Everything was winding inside of her- the fear, the adrenaline, the rush, the pain, the _joy_, the panic, the worry- everything. "I'm scared. But…but…from now on…together…together…I want to be with you! I'll…I'll _never _regret _any _of this!!" Kagome screamed, her voice portraying so much emotion that the trees seem to shudder and the rain ceased pounding so hard against their backs for a brief second. The flowers were drooping under the rain with their heads bowed while their leaves were brutally ripped off. She dropped to her knees, the impact causing a tiny splash of mud to splatter into the air. That's when Kagome saw it- a pink glowing ball to her right. Weakly, Kagome leaned forward, stretching her body out like that of a regal cat. She could just reach it- and it felt warm against her fingertips as she attempted to gather it in her hands. Finally, she managed to pull the Shikon no Tama close enough that she could grasp it in her hand tightly, causing her skin to tingle with an odd sensation. 

She was right- just as she thought- it was the completed Shikon no Tama. Kagome gasped, not sure how the two pieces had ended up together. Either way, she was not one to question it at the moment. Smirking, she waved the object in the air and yelled out to Inuyasha, "I'VE GOT IT!! I CAN PURIFY IT NOW!" Kagome smirked, pulling herself into a sitting position on her knees. The smirk slowly grew into a smile as she lifted her clenched hand into the air. Her grip was firm and strong as she felt the Shikon no Tama inside it almost begin to move. It was vibrating.

Inuyasha's jaw went slack as he realized what she was about to do. "No- KAGOME! DON'T! YOU'RE TOO WEAK TO TRY NOW!" He yelled over the rain as he tried to scramble over towards her while keeping a close eye on Daemon. The rain lifted his words away as the mud caused him to lose his footing and slip, letting Inuyasha clumsily thud to the ground with a splat. He pulled his upper body into the air using his weary arms. Mud caked his numb face as his eyes looked directly at Kagome. The others too seemed to comprehend what was going on and both Sango and Miroku's eyes widened. They turned, giving Kagome the same shocked stare that Inuyasha had.

Kagome looked at the three, a smile still played across her lips. "I'm not too weak to purify the Shikon no Tama." A quiet laugh escaped her rosy lips, "After all, I have you all as my strength." A sober look passed on her face but it was gone as fast as it had appeared. One would think they had imagined it or it was a trick from the rain. Inhaling a deep, cold breath, Kagome prepared herself. "…Remember…no regrets…" With a final nod at her dear, beloved friends, she tightened the clasp she had on the ball of Shikon no Tama. "Don't worry, I won't run anymore. I won't hide. I won't let the darkness get me…" A brilliant pink light poured forth from her hand, illuminating up the entire garden. It blinded all occupants, causing them to turn away and shield their eyes. It was spectacular, dazzling, luminous, radiating and stunning- and yet so much more. No mere adjective could describe the sight as the pink color began to change rapidly. It went from rose to cherry to pink again, then to cyan to honey brown to sea blue to a sunset orange and through so many more colors. It was a million colors at the same time and yet…it was one. 

If everyone's thoughts weren't so focused on what was happening, they'd surely be worrying about the sight they were creating and if anyone left in the clinic was watching them. Heck, if anyone saw then the clinic would probably be overrun with new patients. I mean, it wasn't that Inuyasha wouldn't mind having new people to make more money off of, but he could only take so much work. Plus, after this, he was thinking of taking a long, **LONG vacation. Maybe even start a new career. As long as he had enough money to support himself and Kagome, then he was happy. **

He, and the others, could only stare in complete awe and astonishment at what was taking place. They were speechless and fully take back. Even all of Daemon's attention, along with his shadow creatures, was turned towards the girl and the blinding light that surrounded her. Nobody could move- nobody could even dare to move a single muscle. 

Sango couldn't help but think to herself, "I hope the night ends soon. I hope tomorrow's light is clear and bright…and it dazzles my eyes."

As fast as the pink light appeared, it was gone. Regaining his senses, Inuyasha shook his head to stop his vision from swimming wildly with colors and focused in on Kagome. She was standing up tall, her hand that had been in the air now lowering itself until it was level with her heart. Her eyes were shut and all of her hair was flying around untamed. It was as if a huge gust of wind was swirling around her, causing her soaked and blood stained clothes to rustle, causing her hair to whip about her face, causing the flowers to tremble and the earth to shake. All around her was movement and a faint, pink light that had been lowered to a less-blinding limit. It was as if someone had begun to shut the blinds, blocking out at least half of the light. Last time…last time Kagome had attempted to purify the Shikon no Tama…it had been so different. There had been a flash and before any noticed, Kagome was on the ground, unconscious and barely breathing. His thoughts interrupted, Inuyasha looked on in surprise as one of Daemon's shadow creatures dared to approach the girl, running full speed towards her with fangs bared and claws held outward. Inuyasha began to leap forward to protect _his _Kagome but stopped as the creature disintegrated the moment it touched the wind that surrounded her. A choked cry emerged from the shadow, filling the air before it became silent once again. Not even the nightly crickets chirped- all was silent. Eerily, even the rain was missing its normal pitter-patter. As much as Inuyasha hated to admit it, he was helpless. It was up to Kagome now. 

Kagome's eyelids fluttered open and Inuyasha felt his breath leave him- a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. 

Her left eye was totally black while her right eye was pure white. There were no more pupils or anything of the sort- it was only black and white. Tiny bubbles of blood began to seep out again from Kagome's wound but it didn't appear to affect her. She stood as still as a statue, the Shikon no Tama clenched tightly against her heart in her hand. 

Inuyasha knew Kagome wasn't with him anymore- she wasn't there at all. That wasn't the girl he loved. She was somewhere else now…somewhere that he couldn't be…a place where no human had gone before. A place where humans didn't belong.

She was inside the Shikon no Tama now. 

Behind him, Inuyasha could hear Sango quietly sing softly to herself.

_"If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again_

_We live our lives_

_Wandering to the ends of the earth._

_Believing in you, now I begin my journey with you,_

_In search of the light._

_As we live on,_

_We lose a little bit more._

_Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,_

_We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out"_

~*~

The world grew fuzzy around her, streaks of gray slicing through the solidity of the garden, and there was a sound like rushing air, a sound like a train roaring by at a hundred miles an hour. Trembling, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut before she opened them again. Tendrils of black swirled around her, circling her in dark ribbons but not touching her. It was drawing her upwards and moments later, she found herself in a mist of empty, endless darkness, her only company a warm, round pink light that pulsed like a beacon in the distance. It was like a lighthouse, calling out to her. She wasn't sure how she knew how, but she propelled her body forward, floating through the darkness like a ghost. In a way, she felt like she was a ghost. As that sphere of pink grew larger, a warmth began to travel through her body, and Kagome knew that finally, _finally, _she was where she was supposed to be.

She was not alone anymore.

The Shikon no Tama whispered into being in front of her, floating from the pink sphere like a rosy mist; its body was that of a beautiful, slender young woman with fiery auburn hair and a pink-white glow ripped over her flesh like a flame. She was clothed in a simple gown of silken, pure white. It fit her loosely and at the same time, perfectly, like a glove. 

"A-are you…the Shikon no Tama…?" Kagome whispered, a tremble in her voice. The mere sight of her brought tears stinging to her eyes, but she forced them back with all of her strength. Anger was clenching in her muscles and trembling through her limbs, and if she didn't focus on it, if she didn't cling to it, she would never be able to find the courage to say what she had to say.

When she finally spoke, she was shocked that her voice didn't quaver. "_Why?_" she demanded, fists balling at her sides now. "Why did things turn out like this? Why didn't my last wish come true? Why did you refuse to grant it so long ago?"


	33. The Way It Really Is

**Lauren: **Hey everybody! Thanks for all the nice reviews! I hope this chapter isn't too confusing; I tried my best at explaining things. If you don't understand it though, please tell me and I'll try to explain it better for you in the next chapter. Wow, it's been a long week but this weekend has been pretty good. I'm going to be out of town until Tuesday. I hope everyone's doing okay! Please review! And for those of you who don't know who Midoriko is, it's explained in the first paragraph. You learn about her also in manga 11. I don't know why but I don't have much to say in here so, until the next update, please enjoy and I'm sorry if it seems a bit short! 

I'd like to add to the soundtrack:

**Lisa Loeb- The Way It Really Is**

Ying-lin Hu- A sequel, you say? Hmm…it's a possibility but at the very moment I'm not planning to. Truthfully, I never even thought of that! At the moment I'm just concentrating on getting it done before I make a commitment to writing more, but if I do decided to make one, I'll be sure to tell everyone. 

Stephanie-chan- Thank you so much. Your last review on chapter 31 really touched me. That's all I can say…it seriously left me speechless…it was just…so nice…-GLOMP- THANK YOU!! 

Princess Sapphire- She'll get out cause she's not stuck in it. Kagome's consciousness/ 'spiritual body' sort of like got sucked into the Shikon, so she could talk to Midoriko and make her wish.

Nytshad- Aw, hope you're okay when that happens. Wow, that would be interesting and scary. You're so brave! –big, starry eyes-

Riley- I use Microsoft Word to write my stuff on. I'll have to check out Nadisco sometime, when I get more money.

Queen of Shadows- I'm sorry for the confusion! Basically, Kagome's consciousness/her 'spiritual body' is inside the Shikon no Tama and she's talking to Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon no Tama. Her eyes were black and white because it symbolized good and evil, like the yin and the yang. In the Shikon no Tama, there is a huge battle going on between demons and a miko, so it shows the two sides in her eyes. Does that clear it up? I hope so! If you have any other questions, feel free to ask.

Like-anyother- Yeah, it's mainly like the yin and yang! You're right! You get a cookie!

**~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~**

**~By: Lauren~**

**-Chapter 30-**

**"The Way It Really Is"**

"So…you're Midoriko…" Kagome muttered, remembering the story Sango had told her of the Shikon no Tama's past. A huge mass of demons had tried to destroy a village but couldn't because of the village's miko, Midoriko. She could purify and destroy a demon with a single energy blow. The demons decided to combine their souls and merge into one soul within a mortal man who loved her. They weakened and destroyed Midoriko and ate into her but, before dying, she unleashed a final blow of power and trapped her soul and the souls of the demons into her heart where a sphere formed. The sphere was the Shikon no Tama. Inside the jewel, the souls of the demons and Midoriko continue to fight, and the fight is only affected by the holder using the jewel's power. Whether it is for good or for evil. If it were used to do evil, its demonic powers from the demon's souls would increase and it would be indestructible. But, if it were used to do good, it would be purified and would be likely to vanish forever.

Kagome growled softly in her throat, "Why didn't you grant my wish? I wanted everybody who died because of Naraku to come back, I wanted him to be destroyed much easier and for all of us to live together safely and happily."

Now, the woman's eyes seemed to bore deep into Kagome's soul, but rather than a violation, it was a sensation as of being wrapped in warm, loving arms and held close. "Your last wish could not be granted." She rumbled, in a voice somehow soft and deafening at the same moment. "I did not allow it to happen because I knew you would meet again in your time. Even though they might possess different bodies, they are still the same soul. If I had allowed your wish to come true, you would only later realize the error in it. You see, Kagome, you wished that everything would have been different- you wanted a different ending, an ending without the pain of loss. You wanted your friends to be born in your world and not experience the pain they had to go through to find the Shikon no Tama and fight Naraku. It was a selfish wish, to want them to all be together with you. The fates of your friends were altered by your presence in their time, as the entire world was altered by it- why were you so quick to undo that alteration, when the end was good?" 

Midoriko smiled and again, hot tears stung at Kagome's eyes. "You wished to save your friends and their families. You wished to give them another chance at life- another chance to survive with the people they love. But merely changing their surroundings could not change their fates. You can_not _change their fates. But, do not fear; they will have another chance. They will have infinite chances, in their next lives and the ones beyond it, and they will find happiness. They will live to an old age- they will guard you as they have guarded you now and in the past, and cherish you for all you have done for them. Don't you see?"

Kagome stared blankly ahead and listened.

"The whole purpose of the Shikon no Tama, the whole reason it was created wasn't _just _to trap the demons that attacked my village. It was made for you to use it to wish light and dark, good and evil, to be balanced. One cannot exist without the other. Light cannot exist without darkness, just as darkness cannot exist without light. One is nothing without the other, just as love cannot exist without hate. Life cannot exist without death. Happiness cannot exist without sadness. The Shikon no Tama was created to be used for this _exact _moment, it was _meant _for you to wish for balance at this _precise _moment. If I had granted your selfish wish of changing things back then, then the Shikon would not have disappeared or been purified. It would have still existed and caused much trouble. It would have still existed until it was used to create balance and if it had granted your wish of changing fate, then everything would have been thrown terribly off balance. Everything would have been a mess and the world would have been lost to an eternal darkness. That is why I refused to grant your wish." 

Midoriko looked at Kagome softly, "I understand though, you were ashamed that you couldn't purify it and that it didn't grant your wish, so you lied to the others that you were too weak to purify it. You would rather lie and try again later than to let the others know that you couldn't do it and that it wouldn't work for you. You didn't want them to think that everything had been for nothing- you thought you were a failure and you were useless. But Kagome, you were wrong. Even if you had told them the truth, it wouldn't have made a difference. They would have still loved you for all they were worth. Over time, when you were in the clinic, you forgot this and came to believe your own lie, that you were too weak. But…you remember now. You constantly pondered 'why didn't the Shikon no Tama grant my wish?' Because it _knew _of its purpose. It _knew _that if it granted your wish, it would still exist in the world and not disappear. It knew that in the future its mission was to balance light and dark. It _knew _its sole purpose was to create balance in the world. It would have failed if it had granted your wish and it would have failed if it had turned Inuyasha human when Kikyo possessed it. It knew that later Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and everybody would be reborn in your time. So, it was a little different than you expected, they didn't have their memories, but reincarnation was better than what you wanted. They are still _there._ After the Shikon no Tama didn't grant your wish and it was separated, it became the rings, to wait to later be rejoined and complete its purpose."

"But Kagome…" The woman shook her head. "To undo all that you have done in this world, in the past time, is to cheapen your own purpose. It is to cheapen _my_ purpose. Victories are not so plentiful that you can risk throwing them away in search of a better one. It was a lesson you needed to learn, and now you have. It was in your hands all along. You could accept the world you are in now, the world where nothing was altered and your friends suffered the same pain and death they did the first time…" Her smile grew gentle and as Kagome watched, inexplicable tears warming her cheeks, Midoriko reached forward and cradled her face gently with her palm. "Or you could change it," she said softly. "You could realize that you have no control over the fates of your friends, no more than they have control over yours, and that the only way to alter their lives is to let them go. You must move _forward_, Kagome. If your eyes stay eternally focused on what lies behind you, on the lives you _failed _to save rather than those you _did_…then, what will anything you accomplish be worth?

You will always find each other. I swear it. But the world you live in now is in jeopardy. Everybody's lives are in danger. If you accept this, then their fates can be altered anyways. Sango might be able to save Kohaku. Shippo might be able to grow up with you as a mother. You and Inuyasha can be together, instead of separated. If your last wish had been granted, then you would have been separated in the end. But it was not granted and you have a second chance now."

Kagome stood there for a moment, weeping silently, one hand pressed to her heart as if trying to feel the warmth of her heart within her. "For awhile, we were happy," she whispered and in her mind's eye, she couldn't help glimpsing the day she and Miroku had played Dance Dance Revolution against one another- the day she had managed to forget the terrors of her situation and just exist. Just be. It had been beautiful. "W…what will happen? I…I don't know if I understand…" she muttered, "Will they still remember?"

"Of course. This is real…what has happened to all of you is real. It's not the affect of your failed wish or anything; they all came together as they should. You tried to control their fates…you tried to change things but you've learned that you can't. Maybe in the next lifetime there will be less deaths in their families or less pains but what has happened should not- and cannot- be undone."

Kagome shook her head, thinking to herself, "I'll let you go, everyone. I love you all…I love you all so much. But I'll let you go, because if I don't, how will you come back to me?" She smiled tearfully and knew…she _knew_…they could somehow hear her at this very moment. "Everyone…thank you for everything- and for caring about me. But…" She swallowed and it seemed in that moment she could feel Midoriko's palm against her cheek, warm and reassuring. "But…I have to make an appropriate wish for the Shikon no Tama." Kagome coughed as she searched for words to go on. "You all taught me that I'm not worthless. I've always thought I was a nobody and you all taught me…you taught me to believe in myself, and to believe in what I've accomplished." Her voice grew soft. "We fought to help the world. It would be selfish to wish to change things, if it meant not helping the world. But…" She closed her eyes, a mist of tears pricking against her eyelids once again. She felt Midoriko's support and after taking a deep breath, she was able to continue. "But, I'll see all of you again, soon. We'll always be together! And…and happy. I know we will."

Then, Kagome knew the connection was dissipated. 

"Midoriko," she said firmly, feeling that warm summer breeze rustling around her again, ruffling her clothes and whipping her long black hair around her shoulders, "Make this world be in balance once again!"

Midoriko inclined her head, a light of pride gleaming from her eyes, and said simply, "It will be done."

~* Flash Back *~

_Kagome wandered down to a nearby stream, tired from the days hard and long battle. Luckily the demon's blood had missed staining her school uniform, instead deciding to cover Inuyasha from head to toe. That made quite a funny sight, for the smell was too much for sensitive nose and he fainted, while she had only received a few mud stains._

_Reaching the slow running water, she dropped down into the cool grass and slipped her shoes off along with her socks. She swung her feet into the slightly cold water and smiled, sinking onto her back, using her elbows to support her upper body. _

_This was one thing she loved about the Feudal Era. For all of its chaos, it could be equally calm and peaceful. It would be hard to find such a place in Kagome's world today. She loved just to sit there; listening to the bird's sing and watch the clouds float across the clear blue sky. She had never seen a sky so blue before._

_That's when Kagome decided that this was what life was all about. It wasn't about the blood and heat of battle or the great joy of victory, or the incredible despair of defeat. It wasn't about the adrenaline rushes of adventures and action that seemed to constantly plague her and it wasn't about the painful stab of hurt or loss. _

_Life was supposed to be like this…just taking part in simple pleasures that she enjoyed each day. The companionship of real, true friends that would be there for her within a second…the hot, summer days where she could play outside and the cold winter nights she could spend curled up in her cozy bed with her fat cat. The springs that she could sit around smelling fresh flowers and the autumn's that she could watch the leaves fall._

_THAT was what life was all about…it was able the little ups in a person's day…_

~* End of Flash Back *~

"Kagome!!!!" Inuyasha cried out, totally at a loss of what to do. Faintly, in the back of everybody's minds, they could hear Kagome speaking to them. "What's going on?!" The hanyou yelled, not understanding a thing, but no one else seemed to either.

"She's…she's making her wish…" Miroku muttered in the background, dropping to his knees as he held a hand in front of his eyes.

A flash of vivid, intense, golden-pink light filled the garden once again, engulfing all of them in its warmth as it surrounded the clinic, then spread to the streets. It was opening further and further until everything- the city and beyond- was bathed in golden-pink. Oddly…nobody seemed to notice this except for the group in the clinic's garden. Inuyasha froze, his eyes adjusting to the brightness, when he heard a choked cry of anguish. 

He turned around, finding himself face to face with Daemon. The demon was wincing, steam coming off of its body while it seemed to fight against the brilliant light. An eerie darkness surrounded Daemon, protecting him, but it was rapidly shrinking and being replaced with the light. Inuyasha grinned, fighting against the pain that was coming from his wounds, as he lifted Tetsusaiga into the air, the demon grew weaker and weaker by the moment.

"You…you can't win…how…how…can this be happening…how…?!?!?!" Daemon cursed, letting out a roar as his body burst in hot, orange flames. They licked at him like burning tongues. 

"Where there is light, it can drive out darkness." Inuyasha smirked in triumph, "Keh, the taste of your own medicine is always the most bitter…"

With one single, strong blow, Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga, slicing through Daemon's already disintegrating body. Daemon let out a cry of fury before he exploded, his body shattering into thousands of pieces and disappearing as a wave of darkness flowed from where he had once been. It crashed into Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo, causing all of them to fly backwards. Sango, Shippo and Miroku slammed painfully into the metal fence, the wire cutting into their skin, while Inuyasha flew into the hard concrete of the clinic building. The four all slumped to the ground, unmoving.

 A darkness filling the place where Daemon had once been before it was completely covered in golden-pink light.

~*~

**Author's Note: **Now, for anyone who is confused, here are the notes I made before I wrote this chapter. It might help to sort things out if you didn't understand what happened or was being said.

~Kagome wished that everything that had happened because of Naraku would be undone. She had wished that everything would have been different, that they would have had a different ending. She wished that they would have been born in her world and not experienced the pain they had experienced through the Era of finding the Shikon no Tama and fighting Naraku. She (selfishly?) wanted them to all be together with her. But the Shikon refused to grant her this wish. Its whole purpose of creation was for Kagome to use it to wish light and dark (good and evil) to be balanced. One cannot exist without the other. Light cannot exist without darkness just as darkness cannot exist without light. One is nothing without the other. The Shikon no Tama was created to be used for this exact moment, it was _meant _for Kagome to wish for balance at that _precise _moment. If it had granted her selfish wish of changing things, then it would not have disappeared / been purified. It would have still existed and caused much trouble. That's why it refused to grant her wish and Kagome, ashamed that she couldn't purify it and that it didn't grant her wish, lied that she was too weak to purify it. She would rather lie and try again later than to let the others know that she couldn't do it and that it wouldn't work for her. She didn't want them to think that everything had been for nothing- that she was a failure and was supposedly 'useless'. Over time, in the clinic, she had even forgotten of this and came to believe her own lie (that she was just too weak at that moment). Why hadn't the Shikon no Tama granted her wish? Because it _knew _of its purpose. It _knew _that if it granted Kagome's selfish wish, it would still exist in the world and not disappear. It knew that in the future its mission to balance light and dark would fail if it granted her wish. It knew that later Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and everybody would be reborn any ways in Kagome's world. So it was a little different than Kagome expected, they wouldn't have their memories, but reincarnation was best. They would still _be _there. So it didn't grant her wish, it separated and became the rings to wait to later be rejoined and complete its purpose~

Did that help? I hope so, but if you have any questions, do feel free to ask them in your review. Thanks! This is the final stretch- only a few more chapters to go!


	34. End of the Rain

**Lauren:** I'd like to congratulate InuSayianPrincess for being my 1,100th reviewer! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Ahh, we're nearing the end, it's so close! Just a little bit more! I can't stand it! In one way, I don't want it to end because this story has just been so much fun to write and I love hearing from all you guys. I've met so many wonderful people through this story. Yet, in another way, I'm kind of glad it's ending because afterwards I can focus all of my energy on "The Difference Between Walking and Running" or on any other new stuff. Either way, thank you for sticking with me this far, I am forever grateful to your kind and helping words! Thank you for sitting down and reading my stories. It's been a busy weekend and I want to get this up for everyone ASAP, so here are my quick responses to any questions.

Ame Tenshi- No, Kagome wasn't going to die and isn't. She sounded like she might in the last chapter with what she said to the others, because truthfully, she had no idea what would happen to her after she made the wish. She didn't know if she would live or not or anything, so she said that just incase. 

Heather- I do feel special! You should too! I'm glad you liked how I portrayed Midoriko because frankly, I was really unsure of how to. I just knew I wanted her to sound wise and powerful in a way, so I'm glad I got her across well.

WarriorGL- Picture! Picture! I'd love to see it when you make it! I'm sure you can do the last scene justice; you're a fantastic artist!

Nytshad- I loved that review, very nice. Hmm…Kirara? I never thought about bringing her back but now that you mention it, maybe I can find a way to work her in. Maybe Sess too! XD Just curious, as my memory seems to have failed me, what is Kirara's back story?

Dincht Girl- THANK YOU! That was a super-awesome cool review, I loved it!

Asilin Kheldarson- Bernard! We forgot! He's still tied up in my closet! XD Haha!

Like-anyother- Ek, no one died in the last chapter so no one is going to be reborn!

InuSayianPrincess- In the end, basically Kagome's wish got granted and while Daemon was dying because of her wish to balance out the world, he sent out a 'shock wave' of the sorts that knocked everyone back, unconscious.

Riley- Maybe, I'm not quite sure of a sequel or not. I'll get into their peaceful life a little in the end of this. But, if a good idea hits me, I might write another story to go with this one. It all just depends, you know?

**I'm adding to the soundtrack:**

**Martina McBride- There You Are**

**~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~**

**~By: Lauren~**

**-Chapter 31-**

**"End of the Rain"**

The golden light died down before it finally disappeared, leaving behind tiny sparkles that lingered on the flowers for a brief moment. With the soft and gentle touch of the light, the flowers whose heads had been once drooping now looked up at the sky, as the rain slowed to a drizzle before ceasing all together. The garden had grown eerily quiet from the ruckus that had recently taken place and its surroundings dimmed. But, it didn't turn completely pitch black, for the sun was just beginning to rise, and so it remained a sketchy, faded gray color. Broken tree branches littered the ground while the fence was beaten up, cut open here and bent there, but no one would ever suspect the real reason for why things were in this shape; they would merely blame it on the night's storm that had finally passed.

Four bodies were slumped on the ground: three by the battered fence and one against the wall. In the middle of the garden, Kagome stood up tall, her arms outstretched and her eyes shut. As the light faded, her hair settled down, now dry from the wind that had once surrounded her while her skin seemed to pale. The wound on her had lessened in severity, making it less life threatening. Her feet settled on the grassy earth, squishing into the mud, before the aura of the Shikon no Tama that covered her completely disappeared. Her hands lowered themselves to her side ever so slowly before the one that had been clenching the Shikon no Tama opened…left with nothing but air inside.

A cricket began to chirp quietly from somewhere nearby.

A tree rustled as a bird popped out and flew off.

A few leaves scattered as a soft gust of wind swept past.

Life was returning to normal.

It was a beautiful night with no more clouds in the sky to prevent the gorgeous moon from reaching out to all her children. A few shimmering stars remained, sending out their radiate light.

Inuyasha groaned, rolling his head from side to side. Everything was hazy and it felt as if someone had thrown a wool blanket over his mind, not to mention that his entire body ached. He tried to lift his arms into the air but it hurt to move, for his clothes were literally plastered to his body and with every move he made, it pulled at his skin and his wounds. The events of the nights flashed through his mind as he realized something.

Kagome had made her wish!!

Daring to open his eyes, he carefully lifted his eyelids, his surroundings only a blur before it began to come into focus. He froze, his heart hammering madly.

Kagome was standing a few feet away from him, her body visibly trembling. Her eyes were opened only slightly, making them appear to be tiny slits. Her cracked lips broke into a tiny smile before her eyes shut. She thought to herself, "Some things are just meant to be; but once people put their hearts into what they believe in, those impossible things come into being." And then, as if in slow motion, she fell sideways, thudding into the ground and splashing up mud.

Ignoring the needles of pains that his nerves sent through his body, Inuyasha dug Tetsusaiga into the earth, using it to pull himself to his feet. Once upright, he began to limp over to Kagome as quickly as he could. When he reached her, he dropped down next to her, his heart pounding even faster as it filled with fear. He grabbed her shoulders, turning her onto her back as he shook her lightly.

She didn't respond.

Leaning down, Inuyasha pressed his ear to her chest and sighed in relief when he heard her heart beating faintly, but steadily, inside of her. His ears twitched as they picked up the sound of something moving. Turning his head, he watched as Miroku stood up and almost fell back down instantly.

Swaying back and forth, Miroku coughed before he saw Inuyasha and Kagome. "I-Inuyasha…is she…okay? Are you o-okay…?" His voice cracked with every word, coming out hoarse.

"Yeah. What about you guys…?" He replied, nodding towards Sango and Shippo who remained unmoving.

Miroku knelt down, checking both Sango and Shippo's pulse. "Yeah, just banged up a little." He called back to the hanyou. Looking at Sango now, he gently brushed back a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. He winced when he noticed the wounds that littered her back from the fence; after all, he also knew how painful it had been. Leaning forward, his lips brushed tenderly against her cheek, causing her to stir. 

"Mmm…Miroku…not now…I don't feel very good…" Sango muttered, her body shivering in the cold night air.

"I know…" He whispered, "It's okay, everything is all right now. We'll be home soon and you'll be feeling better, I promise." His heart filled with emotions from the recent events and one single, powerful emotion stood out among all the others. Something mixed with relief and love. 

He had been so torn apart and angry when he thought they had lost Kagome. Then, when he saw Sango so battered up, the thought of losing her entered his mind and he was pretty much scared completely. It was then that it hit him how much he really loved her and how much he really needed her.

The hanyou sheathed Tetsusaiga by his side. "Yeah, let's go home." He muttered, picking Kagome up bridal style and stumbling towards the others. When he reached them, Miroku gently lifted up Shippo, placing him on Kagome's stomach, careful to avoid her wound. After that, he turned towards Sango, carefully picking her up bridal style also.

Of course, his perverted side had to kick in right about then. He began to rub her backside and Sango unconsciously slapped him in her sleep, leaving a lovely red handprint on his cheek.

Inuyasha chuckled wearily, shaking his head at his friend before a noise caused him to stop in his tracks. His eyes glanced in the direction of the noise and his breath caught in his throat as he watched a flashlight beam begin to come around the corner.

"Ayame, there is nothing out here." A voice stated. 

"I swear I heard something Kouga!" A female voice replied, obviously Ayame. 

Wait a minute…hadn't Kouga been dating Kagura? Or was that someone else? Inuyasha decided that he had been away too long and that things must have happened and changed. Either way, this was for the better. Inuyasha had met both the girls and frankly, Kagura freaked him out a little while Ayame was a nice girl. He could see Kouga and her together happily.

"There is nothing out here, it was probably the rain or some animal." Kouga snorted, his voice getting louder as he neared the garden.

"Hmph, you're just mad because you want to continue the fun we were having before I heard that noise!" Ayame sneered, blushing slightly. 

"Maybe I'll have to report this… Kouga isn't doing his nightly duties properly. After all, you're not supposed to bring friends or girlfriends into the building." Inuyasha thought to himself while smirking, gaining an upper hand with his rival. 

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, his face filled with a look of pure panic. If they were caught, all hell would surely break loose. With a quick, painful leap, Inuyasha jumped over the fence, landing on the other side while Miroku ripped his way through it hurriedly. They both dashed behind the building into the darkness as Kouga and Ayame walked into the garden.

He shined his flashlight all around the garden to prove to Ayame that nothing was there. "See, there is nothing, it was just the rain." He sighed. "Jeez, look at the mess it made. I just hope I'm not the one that has to clean it up." With a smirk, he shut off his flashlight to tease his love, but failed.

"Look Kouga! It's a moon's rainbow!" Ayame jumped up and down, pointing up into the sky towards the moon. The boy looked up and sure enough, there was a very faint rainbow. Putting his arm around her, Kouga and Ayame both wandered back inside the clinic.

"A moon's rainbow?" Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed together in thought, for he had never heard of such a thing. Kagome stirred in his arms and for a brief second, he and Miroku ducked around the corner and looked up at the moon.

Sure enough, there it was. From the last mist of the rain and the pale moonlight, a thin shimmer of colors streaked across the sky before it slowly faded away. Turning towards Miroku, the two of them walked about a block down the street before stopping.

"Do you think this will turn back into my car?" Inuyasha questioned, nodding towards Tetsusaiga. "Because I really don't want to walk all the way to your house."

"Maybe, try it." Miroku replied, grunting as he leaned against a brick building. A few minutes ago Sango had woken up and demanded that she was allowed to walk. After arguing a bit, Miroku finally let her down and now the two were limping along, supporting each other. After all, everybody was completely exhausted.

"Here it goes." Inuyasha muttered, holding his sword sideways in the air while he yelled out, "Tetsusaiga!" The sword began to glow brightly and he released it from his grasp, dropping it to the ground as it changed shapes into that of his car. Smiling and letting out a sigh of joy, he placed Kagome in the back and waited for Sango to get in next to Kagome. He had to drive, after all.

"I don't think so." Miroku glared at him, stealing the keys from his hand. "Out of all of us, I'm positive that you and Kagome are the most exhausted and I'm not letting you fall asleep at the wheel. Get in back there." He pointed to the back seat and with an indigent snort, Inuyasha clambered in. He wasn't going to argue with Miroku, because what he had said was true.

Sango got into the passenger's seat, holding Shippo now, while Miroku got into the driver's seat and started the engine. Chewing his lip, he began to drive to his house, but not before he turned to Sango and asked her not to let him fall asleep. After that remark, her eyes stayed wide open but that was far from what was happening in the back seat.

Inuyasha had placed Kagome's head on his lap, letting her stretch out over the other two seats. His warm fingers kept gently stroking her cheek, sometimes going in tender circles. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, drifting off into a sweet sleep.

After making it home safely, Inuyasha carried Kagome inside while Sango carried Shippo and Miroku trailed in behind them.

They all but collapsed down onto the beds, slipping off into a well-deserved and extremely long sleep.

~*~

"What is taking them so long?!" Kikyo grumbled to herself as she sat up in Kagome's room, trying futilely to ignore the bright pink bed sheets and the teddy bear that was staring her in the eyes.

Why did she have to be stuck in such a repulsive room?!

"Aggghhh!" She exclaimed, slamming her face into a pillow as she let out a muffled string of curses.

~*~

Inuyasha sat in a wooden chair, propped up next to Kagome's bed. Well, technically it was one of Miroku's beds but lately it had come to be hers. Four days had passed since the destruction of Daemon and the purification of the Shikon no Tama. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Shippo had all slept on and off for two and a half days, leaving many places and people wondering where they had disappeared to. Inuyasha was covered in white bandages, many of them littering his body in random places, but all in all he was okay. Nothing was broken; he had only been beaten up a lot. Truthfully, he had sustained many fatal injuries and was probably only still alive because of his demon blood. Speaking of demon blood, Inuyasha hadn't been able to turn back to his human form, mainly because the Shikon no Tama was what sealed it away and kept him in his human form, but the jewel was not handy anymore, for it was thankfully gone.

Inuyasha didn't know what he was going to do about that. I mean, it wasn't every day that he would show up to work as a hanyou.

Sango and Miroku were also bandaged up, although their wounds were a lot less severe. Shippo was the one who got past with the least injuries. Those three were currently in the room next door, laughing, cooking up lunch and blaring the radio with music. 

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. Kagome was still asleep. She had been unconscious for all four days now, ever since she had collapsed before him in the garden. Her wounds had probably been the worst but luckily they had been treated properly with the help of Miroku's neighbor who happened to be a doctor. Thankfully, a doctor who didn't ask questions. He had said that Kagome was suffering from exhaustion also and would probably sleep for a while. Inuyasha knew it was because she had used up so much energy to purify the Shikon no Tama. He knew she would wake up sometime soon, but he still couldn't help but worry.

Inuyasha rested his head in his hands, leaning his elbows on his thighs. Without even realizing it, he began to sing quietly.

_"The days pass by and change,_

_We live our lives_

_Wandering to the ends of the earth._

_Closing off the way back,"_

And then, suddenly, another familiar voice joined his softly.

_"We walk on for eternity._

_We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,_

_Unable to cry out, for eternity..."_

The song had finally reached its end- it had finally been finished.

Smiling up at Inuyasha, Kagome whispered, "Good morning."

~*~

**Author's Note: **Don't worry, that isn't totally the end, although I find that spot a cool place to leave off, if it wasn't for Kikyo and the whole blood sealing thing. We've still got a few more things to wrap up before it's over. Also, here's a lovely new mistake I made that I thought I'd share with you all.****

**Spelling Mistake: **"And, as if in slow motion, she fell sidewalks, thudding into the ground."

Fell sidewalks? I didn't even know that was possible!

Also, I just thought I'd point out to symbolic things in this chapter, incase no one noticed them.

The end if the song signified the end of this chapter of their lives. This whole ordeal is over, just as the song is, and now they're ready to start a new one. They are ready to begin a new song and a new chapter in their lives, whatever it may be. The song might change tunes and words, but it will always be their own.  

The whole waking up and good morning thing is also significant. Why do we say good morning? Because it is the start of a new day and we greet it with good morning. Just as a new day has arrived, a new part of everybody's lives has begun with one another. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and Miroku are all starting a new day in their lives- a new beginning. It is a chance to do things different, to start a day anew, and a chance for change. In a way, Kagome is greeting the new day in her life…the new part of it…the new beginning she now has to live life to its fullest, along with Inuyasha and everybody else.


	35. He Sprouted Dogears, Isn’t the Weather N...

**Lauren: **Hey! Wow, I'm getting this one out a bit earlier than normal. See, things have been coming along slower than normal because it was slightly hard writing out the whole climax of the story. I had to get everything figured out and put in there perfectly, but now that it is over with, the last few chapters should hopefully be done sooner, as long as I don't get backed up with homework. Again, thank you for all of your support! Is it just me or are my author's notes getting shorter every chapter? Haha, I don't know! Oh and as you read through, maybe you'll notice I made a reference back to Chapter 1- Visitations. 

LOOK!!! I GOT MY FIRST PIECE OF FANART EVER!! It's from the very talented MaboroshiTsuki (http:// www. fanfiction.net/ profile. php?userid= 263517 ) 

Please go check it out because it's very good! Here's the link (remember, remove the spaces): http:// www. geocities.com/ watergoddess415 /fanarttome 

If anyone else would care to send me fanart, I'd be happy to post it on the page above. You can send it to me here: watergoddess415@cox.net  Thanks!

Asilin Kheldarson- Yes we should! We want more toys! Wow, you're comment on a good morning led me to write a Fushigi Yuugi piece about good bye. Thanks!

Dincht Girl- He's cute with black and silver hair! Hmm, Sango and Miroku are already a couple in this fic, but I'll for sure have some fluff for them somewhere. Also, Kagome _is _old enough to adopt if she wants to. I don't remember what I said her exact age in this fic is but she is at least 18 / 19 / 20 if not a bit more possibly. –shrugs- If I get up off of my lazy butt, I'll try to calculate it all out.

Like-anyother- I LOVE the song "Concrete Angel" and I totally agree with you about "At The Beginning", that song really fits them.

Nytshad- Aw very cute Kirara story! And yes, Ayame is the wolf girl who shows up later claiming to be Kouga's fiancée. He _did _promise to marry her a long time ago when they were younger, under a 'moon's rainbow' but when she finds him later on, he pretends he doesn't remember. He does this because he wants revenge on Naraku for killing his clan and he doesn't know if he'll make it out alive, so he plays dumb because he doesn't want to hurt her. T_T It's so sweet- I love that episode. It's somewhere in the 80's I think

Himeko- Sorry to hear about your cat! I hope she's okay! I haven't read "Lord of the Flies" yet but I am going to have to in a few weeks. Ugh, I don't want to!

ying_fa- Yes, it is very overwhelming. It really shocks me how much support I get, I love it, but I always feel bad/guilty if I take long updating! XD I just try my best.

The Weasley- Thank you! –glomp- One day I want to write a book. I'm thinking about hopefully taking up a career as a novelist or journalist of the sort when I'm older. It will be a lot of work but I want to do it! And you guys help give me more determination! 

**~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~**

**~By: Lauren~**

**-Chapter 32-**

**"He Sprouted Dog-ears, Isn't the Weather Nice Today?"**

"I'm so hungry…I could eat a horse or even an elephant!" Kagome moaned, pushing herself weakly up in bed. Inuyasha jumped to his feet, carefully arranging her pillow to lean against the backboard of the bed, so that she could comfortably sit upward against it. For some reason, he avoided touching her.

"Slow down and take it easy. You haven't really eaten much since you've been asleep. We managed to get you to drink some water but that was mainly it." Inuyasha replied, shifting uneasily. For some reason, there seemed to be an odd tension between the two, as if they both were straining to keep up the conversation. What would happen if silence enveloped them?

After sitting uncomfortably like this for a moment, they each opened their mouths to speak.

"Ah-" They both muttered.

"Sorry, you go ahead first." Inuyasha grinned politely for once, nodding at Kagome.

"No, it's okay, you go first." Kagome answered, holding back a sigh. Why was Inuyasha being so… nice to her? Even when he was arranging her pillow for her, it was as if he was afraid to touch her, like she would break with any contact. She wasn't a glass doll.

"Keh, go ahead Kagome." Inuyasha snorted, causing some of the tension to drain slightly. Good. At least he was acting semi-normal.

"Well…" She shifted, fidgeting as she suddenly found the bed sheets interesting. "D-Did… I purify the Shikon no Tama…completely? Did my wish come true…? Is Daemon gone…? Is Darkness and Light in balance now…?" 

Inuyasha nodded, his lips forming a tiny smile. "Yeah, you purified it. You kicked major ass out there. Everything is in order and Daemon's gone forever now." He chuckled and more of the tension drained. "But, are you sure you're okay? You really…scared me out there…" He trailed off, his voice disappearing in a whisper.

"I'm fine." Kagome gently whispered back to him, "I told you I could do it." Leaning forward, she rested her hand tenderly on top of his, giving it a light squeeze.

Finally, Inuyasha dove forward, pulling Kagome into a tight, gentle embrace. He leaned against the side of the bed, both of his warm, strong arms holding onto Kagome, afraid to let go. "I…I thought I was going to lose you…" He choked out, trying not to break down, which was a hard task to do. A hot teardrop broke through his barriers and it slowly made its way down his cheek until it was soaked up into Kagome's shirt.

Kagome's expression went from surprised to a softened look of understanding. Like a mother would do to a frightened child, she soothingly ran her fingers through his hair, rubbing his back while he clung onto her. "I'm sorry I scared you like that…but it's all right now…everything is over…"

Before Inuyasha could react though, a bounding ball of orange hair jumped onto the bed, causing it to shake as Shippo wiggled between the two, attaching himself to Kagome affectionately. 

"I thought I heard someone talking!! You're okay! You're awake!!" Shippo squealed happily with joy, clinging onto Kagome's shirt in her stomach area while he nuzzled against her.

Smiling down at the boy, she tousled his hair playfully. "You were so brave back there Shippo!" She exclaiming, giggling quietly as he beamed up at her.

"Guess what Kagome!" He cried with excitement, nearly bouncing up and down again. "Guess what! Guess what!"

"What?" Kagome laughed at his antics, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Everybody is gaining their memory back!! Even more now!! Bit by bit! It's coming to everybody in fragments and it's coming slowly, but at least they're remembering!" Shippo grinned proudly at being the first to tell her the big news.

Kagome blinked, the deal she had made with the higher-beings finally returning to her memory. They had promised to return the memories to her friends. At least they had held up their part of the bargain, although she wasn't quite sure whether this was a good thing or not- the returning memories, that is. Well, it wasn't like there was much else she could do, and besides, her friends wanted the memories back.

"Kagome! You're awake!!" The familiar voice of Sango exclaimed and before she could even reply, Kagome was pulled into a bone-crushing hug, which was then followed by one from Miroku.

"I'm glad you're okay now." The former-monk smiled warmly, giving Kagome a wink.

She nodded, "Me too. Thanks for everything you guys." Kagome beamed up at them, before she suddenly realized something. 

Inuyasha was still in his hanyou form.

Noticing the raven-haired girl looking at his dog-ears, Inuyasha shrugged, figuring out what she was probably thinking. "I can't change back Kagome. The Shikon no Tama was purified and it disappeared…I don't have anything to seal my demon blood away with temporarily. Oh and speaking of the rings…" Digging into his pocket, he pulled out something in his hand. Opening it up, two golden rings sat next to each other in his palm.

"How…?" Kagome muttered, picking one up and turning it in the air, noting how it glittered beautifully and was identical to their previous rings, yet it didn't have the pinkish glow from before.

"Kouga found them in the garden when he was cleaning it up and Shippo was able to nab them for me when he went in for a session. I guess when the Shikon halves joined it still left behind most of the gold band from the rings. I got them fixed up for you." Taking her creamy white hand in his, he carefully slid her ring onto her ring finger. He smiled, sliding his own onto his finger. "I got mine resized too, so it fits now." 

Kagome blushed, smiling back at him bashfully. Somehow, she felt as if she had fallen in love with him all over again, complete with the butterflies that filled her stomach. "Wait a minute…" She trailed off, giving the group a quizzical look. "If Shippo went to the clinic, then did you go to work looking like that…?" She pointed at Inuyasha's hanyou features.

"Keh, no! He got assigned to a new doctor since I've been gone so much. Hmph, I'm surprised they haven't even fired me yet." Inuyasha sat back in a chair, crossing his arms while Sango and Miroku looked thoughtful in the background. 

"What are we going to do about this?" Miroku pointed to the hanyou features just as Kagome had previously done.

"I don't know, maybe no one will notice?" Inuyasha smirked, shrugging innocently, which was a feat in itself to pull.

Kagome smirked, clearing her throat, musing, "I mean, Naraku or Kouga ain't gonna notice! It's like, "Hey, look, Inuyasha's eye color changed! He dyed his hair white-silver too! Plus, he's conveniently sprouted dog-ears and claws! That'll keep the patients here, oh by the way, isn't the weather nice today?" Her squeaky, high-pitched voice finished mocking him.

Everybody in the room grew silent, giving Kagome an odd look.

"Did you knock your head when you fell?" Inuyasha questioned, making a banging motion with his head and his hand.

"NO!" She snorted indignantly, crossing her arms and turning her head away stubbornly. She stared out of the glass window, her eyes following the intricate design of tree branches and their green leaves. The sky was a soft, stunning shade of light blue while a few billowy clouds floated past lazily. As she stared out there, the others began to worry a bit at her silence, for they were afraid they had offended her. Kagome gasped, spinning around again so that she faced her friends while declaring, "I REMEMBER!!" 

But her gasp caused them all to jump back, surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Give me a frickin' heart attack why don't you!" Inuyasha huffed, clutching at his chest.

She ignored his comment. "While I was asleep…I was dreaming…" Kagome muttered, "And I was remembering things too…the higher voices talked to me for a bit. They wanted to congratulate us and tell us that things will be in order now for a very, very long time. I remember now though!"

"Remember what?" Sango's eyes widened with interest.

"Well, if you guys remember, back in the feudal era, Inuyasha had to wear a rosary around his neck. It was a subduing spell for every time I said 'Sit'" Kagome smirked as Inuyasha visibly flinched as she said the "S" word. "Any ways, before the well was sealed, I removed the necklace from him. I kept it with me and brought it over to my world and, as you all know, the well was sealed after that. But to the whole point of this conversation, the voices told me that if Inuyasha wears the rosary, it will subdue and seal away his demon blood, since the Shikon no Tama is gone now. Then he'll return to his human appearance and everything. So he only has to wear it and he'll be human, but if he takes it off, he'll return to hanyou form and if you ask me, that might come in handy. Luckily this time though, he can remove the rosary if he wants. I don't have to be the one to take it off." Kagome finished, brushing her hands together proudly.

"That's wonderful!" Sango declared, amazed at how perfect everything was working out. Kagome had made her wish, the Shikon no Tama was purified and gone, Inuyasha had a way to return to his human form, Kagome and Inuyasha could settle down now….

"But one problem…" Kagome frowned, her brows creasing in worry.

…Maybe Sango had spoken too soon…

"The rosary is in my room…at my house…" She sighed, "You know…the shrine…with Mom and Souta…" Just the thought of returning home caused a throbbing headache to form.

"So…?" Shippo peered up at her in confusion.

Kagome shook her head, looking down at the boy as she blushed from embarrassment at what she was about to say. "That means I have to go back home to get it. I haven't been to the shrine in years. I haven't seen my mother in forever. In fact, the last time I saw her, I had to be sedated…because I tried to attack her through the glass…" She let out a bitter chuckle, memories of that 'visitation' returning. "I wouldn't mind seeing how Souta is doing though." Kagome thought to herself.

"It can't be that bad…to return home…?" Miroku gave her a questioning look but that disappeared as he received a dark glare from her. "Okay…maybe it is…" He muttered.

"But what will we do if we can't get the rosary? Inuyasha can't just stay like this…" Sango spoke up. "Kagome, if you can beat Daemon and purify the Shikon no Tama, then you can for sure stand up to your mother." 

Kagome rolled her eyes, looking over at her friend. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. But…either way…I have to try, right? If not for myself, then for Inuyasha."

Everybody nodded as silence filled the air, golden sunlight cascading into the room and dancing across the white bed sheets.

"Well, I think I'll go whip up some food for you Kagome." Miroku smiled, pulling Sango along after him by her arm. 

"Don't eat it! His cooking is terrible!" Sango joked, trailing after him. She stopped, looking over at Shippo. "Hey, come on! Give the two a little private time!" Laughing at the way the two blushed, Shippo bounced out of the room along with Sango, who shut the door quietly behind her.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "Don't worry, you can stand up to her." He stated firmly. "I believe in you."

"Yeah, I know." Kagome nodded, content. "Thanks." With that said, Inuyasha crawl next to her on the bed, the two cuddling close to enjoy just being together.

~*~

"Oh gosh…I can't do this…" Kagome walked down the side of a busy street, approaching the entrance to the shrine that was enshrouded by green bushes and yellow flowers before she turned around and headed away from it again.

Inuyasha grabbed onto her shoulders, stopping her before she could try to run away. "Yes, you can." He stared into her eyes, scowling, a black baseball cap pulled down over his dog-ears. 

"I can't! She hates me! She'll send me back to the clinic when she sees me out! I just…I can't go back in there! There are too many memories I don't want to think about there." She wiggled in his grasp, punching at him lightly while a lingering smile graced Inuyasha's lips. For a brief moment, Kagome forget about her challenging task and smiled back softly, sidestepping people that were rushing by. Then, a thought struck her.

The crowd was still there, but they were no longer alone.

Looking up at Inuyasha, Kagome let out her breath before inhaling deeply. "Okay…let's go get this over with…"

~*~

Kikyo grumbled as she poked her food with her chopsticks. Glancing over at Souta, whom was happily munching away, she growled angrily, glaring at his cheerful mood.

The boy felt her eyes burning into him and so he turned, looking back at her with an equally furious glare. 

Kikyo glowered, making a face at him.

"Moooooooooooooom!!! Kagome's being scary again!! MAKE HER STOOOOPPP!!" Souta cried, yelling at his mother who was busy in the kitchen.

"Kagome, STOP SCARING YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!" She yelled out to her supposed 'daughter'. Ever since the girl had arrived, she knew something was up. This was not her Kagome and yet, there was nothing she could do to figure out where her real daughter was. Whatever was going on, she wished it would stop soon.

Kikyo sunk into her chair, wishing that she could be ANYWHERE but HERE. 

Suddenly, there came a timid knock from the front door.

Kikyo lunged at her chance to get away from the family for at least a few seconds. "I've got it!" She called, hopping up to her feet and dashing to the door. Sliding it open, her jaw dropped as she saw whom it was.

Kagome and Inuyasha both wore equally shocked expressions. "K-Kikyo…?" She stuttered, letting out her breath. At least her mom hadn't been the one to answer the door.

"THANK GOD IT'S YOU!" Kikyo cried out in joy, for once a huge smile breaking wide across her face. "I'm going to go, now that you're back and everything. See you!!!" She shot back in the house quickly, grabbing a few of her things before she bounded out the door and down the street. The whole she was muttering under her breath, "I'm free! I'm free! I'm finally free!"

Giving each other a perplexed look, Inuyasha and Kagome both turned back to the open doorway, not quite sure what to do now or how to respond to what they had just witnessed. Maybe Kikyo needed a trip back to the nut house…

"Kagome dear, who's at the door?" A quiet voice called down the hallway before a shadowed figure abruptly appeared in the doorway. It was her mother, still as tall as her daughter with curly chocolate brown-black hair that was now streaked with some gray while a few wrinkles graced her face.

"Hi…mom…" Kagome muttered nervously, lifting her hand in the air to give her a feeble wave. "I'm back…?" She forced a smile on her face; waiting for whatever reaction her mother would have in store for her.


	36. Family Reunion

**Lauren: **Hey everybody! Guess what time it is for me right now? SPRING BREAK TIME! Yeah! Finally, I can rest and relax and hopefully finish this story off soon. I might be going on vacation for a few days tomorrow but I'll try to write more when I get back. ^_^ I finally have _time _to write! It's amazing. And guess what else? My birthday is coming up! April 15th! I can't wait! I signed up for my classes next year and here are what they probably will be:

Honors Survey of American Literature

German 5-6

Algebra 3-4

Chemistry

US History

Ceramics/Into to computers

And lastly, want to know what I just realized? Today is the official 6-month-anniversery of "Where Did You Go"! Yes, this fic has been going on for half a year, six months! That's the longest I've ever worked on a fic and this is definitely the longest fic I've ever written chapter wise too. Weird huh? Later on in this chapter, I'm going to make some reference to past episodes. The one about her mom hugging her is from episode 48 and the one about the moth demon is from the Inuyasha movie. So any ways, please enjoy the new chapter and review!

**crew-hanyou-** Yeah, you understood that part correctly. The necklace can't be used to actually subdue him with saying, "Sit" because he's in human-mode when he wears it and if it _did _subdue him, it would cause major damage. So, thanks to the higher-powers, it only is used to subdue his demon blood. Also, the story IS almost over. I just want to get a few ties knotted up so that everything can work out perfectly in the end, with no questions or confusion.

**InuSayianPrincess**- Yeah! That's the same hat he wore in episode 82. I love that hat too! It's so cute! And to answer your other question, no, Naraku, Kikyo, and Kouga (etc.) are not going to get their memories back. Kagome wished only for her close friends to regain them (basically Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha).

**dragon fire-** Haha, yeah, I had fun! XD –tries to unlock computer room door- HELP MEEE! I need fooooooooooooood!!!

**TalonKarrde-** Hehe, that's pretty cheap .01! Hmm, I'd do a sequel for free but only if I get the inspiration and story idea for one because I wouldn't want to make some boring sequel after this or make one of those second story things that just suck compared to the first, ya know? I want to wrap everything up in this but there might be room for a sequel or maybe a side story (Miroku & Sango?). All I can say is 'We'll See'!

**Dincht Girl-** Nah, I don't think anyone will try to rip off his necklace, although that would be really bad. If I were Inuyasha, I'd probably entertain myself by taking the necklace on and off and watching myself change constantly. I wonder if it would like self-combust or something! XD I'd be like "Look! Magic! Black, silver, black, silver!"

**~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~**

**~By: Lauren~**

**-Chapter 33-**

**"Family Reunion"**

Ms. Higurashi stood still as a statue, gaping at Kagome and not really noticing the guy with the odd silver-white hair next to her.

Kagome could only stare back, unconsciously quivering. In fact, at this very moment, she decided she would have rather faced Daemon instead of her mother.

Finally, after a few seconds of silence, while Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, Ms. Higurashi spoke. "K-Ka…gom…e? Is that…really you…?" She leaned forward, inspecting her daughter. Yes, this was not the girl that had been living in her house recently, that much was for sure. Much had changed since she had truly last seen her daughter. There seemed to be a sparkle of joy, a shimmer of life, lit in her cinnamon eyes that had once been vacant. Her ghastly pale skin had taken on a slightly tanner shade and her hair had a luscious bounce and glimmer to its raven color. Even the girl's lips curled up in a nervous smile, but at least it was a _smile_ instead of her past scowl.

"Yes Mama…it's me…" Kagome answered, her trembling voice barely above a whisper. She took in a deep breathe, managing to scarcely calm down her racing heart.

"Where have you been?" Ms. Higurashi's voice took on its usual motherly tone before she began to regain her senses from the shock of seeing Kagome. "And what is going on?! Are you even allowed to be here? Did you sneak out of the clinic and send that look-alike girl here? Did you?!"

"Mom!" Kagome snapped back, her voice terse.

"Do you still believe those silly stories? Who was that girl? What have you been doing?" She looked at Inuyasha, taking in his strange hair and his appearance. "And who is that?!" She trailed off, sputtering madly to her daughter while pulling them inside the house and slamming the door shut.

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to calm her rising temper. At one time, she and her mother had gotten along perfectly. Her mother had been the kind, concerned, sweet mother. But…somehow, after the well was sealed, when Kagome began to change, they started to grow distant. Bit by bit, their relationship fell apart until all that was left was pieces scattered across the floor. Since when had she become so untrusting of her daughter? Since when had things gotten so out of hand between the two? Next to her, Inuyasha reached over and firmly, yet gently, took hold of Kagome's hand. He squeezed it reassuringly, giving Kagome that extra amount of bravery that she needed. Frankly, she was getting quite sick of taking crap and the usually quiet girl decided to raise her voice for once. "**_MOM!! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!_**"

Ms. Higurashi's jaw dropped as she paused mid-sentence. She clenched her mouth shut, twitching slightly as she tried to hold back her tongue. _"What?"_ She managed to state, gritting her teeth. 

Kagome smiled, happy for once to have the upper hand in the argument. "First of all, that girl was a friend of mine who was helping me out. I had some business to attend to before I came to visit you and I knew the only way I could take care of it was if I got her to impersonate me. Second of all, I'm allowed to be out here. I was stamped sane and released from the clinic, wasn't it? Third of all, this is Inuyasha." She turned towards the said man, her fear diminishing with each word and supporting look from him.

"Nice to meet you, again." Inuyasha held out his hand, which Ms. Higurashi ignored.

"I've heard that name before." Ms. Higurashi glared at Kagome. "That is that boy you used to rant on and on about. Don't tell me you found some poor sap to pretend to be him?"

"MOTHER! **_STOP IT_**! Don't you trust me? Don't you believe in me?" Kagome pleaded, her emotional barriers breaking down as she fought back a choked sob. She would not cry. She would not let herself cry in this battle. 

"I once did Kagome, I once did, until you lost yourself." She replied plainly to her daughter, her anger calming as a melancholy mood settled down around her.

"But I never really _lost _myself mom. Nobody believed me. Nobody believed what I said! That was what caused me to act crazy. And then…then grandpa died because of a demon…because of a mad creature..." She explained calmly, knowing that Souta was in the room next door, listening intently. 

"You're still muttering about this nonsense?" Ms. Higurashi sighed, running a hand through her thinning hair. She began to plead. "_Please_ Kagome, I'm scared for you if you keep acting like this! Will you just explain everything to me? I don't want any trouble from you _or _the clinic."

And that was when Kagome noticed it. Since when had her mother become so frail? So old? Looking over her now, her mother appeared to be very weary and tired. Tiny wrinkles graced her face and hands while her chocolate brown hair was beginning to turn gray. She looked thin, as if she hadn't been eating very well for a while and truthfully; it looked like she was made of glass. Kagome was afraid any moment she would crack and then break into a thousand pieces. Past memories of worrying over Inuyasha or Shippo suddenly returned to her, making her realize something.

Now Kagome understood. Her mother was like this…she was so weak…because of worrying about her only daughter. Their relationship hadn't turned sour because of her mother. It was because of _her_. It wasn't Ms. Higurashi's fault that she didn't remember anything of Kagome time traveling. To her- no, to _anyone_, what Kagome had spoken of would probably sound like the ravings of a lunatic. And so her mother began to worry about her because she _loved _Kagome. Because of her worry, she tried to take different measures to help Kagome. She tried everything and anything because…she just wanted her daughter to be happy and obviously these past supposed memories where tearing her apart. Then, especially with what had happened to Kagome's grandfather, Ms. Higurashi had decided that there was nothing else she could do. It was out of her hands- everything she tried to do for her daughter would only be turned against her and thrown at her in an argument. And so, she sent Kagome to a clinic, hoping it would possibly cure whatever pain she was feeling.

Not because she thought her daughter was crazy.

Not because she didn't _believe _her daughter.

But because she knew her daughter needed _help _and it was the kind of help that she could offer, or at least, she didn't think she could. She wanted her daughter to be happy, to live life to its' fullest and not to dwell on some fantasy story. She just…hadn't known what to do and Kagome couldn't blame her for that.

She knew that Kagome would grow bitter and resentful towards her for what she had done, and at times, she regretted it also, but…Ms. Higurashi just didn't care. As long as her daughter was _okay _in the end, she was happy.

Kagome could hate her guts for all she cared, but it was only a small price to pay to see her daughter _finally_ **happy**. 

Why hadn't she seen it before? Why hadn't she understood? Instead, Kagome had become blind to this and angered. She began to detest her mother and the things she did. But, in the end, her mother was only human. She made mistakes just as Kagome did and she had only done what she thought was best for her, even if Kagome didn't quite agree.

How did Kagome understand the feelings of her mother now?

Because she felt the same way towards Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Souta and her mother also. If something was terribly wrong with any of them, Kagome would do everything in her power to set things right. She would rather Inuyasha hate her than for him to be unhappy. As long as he was content, then she was too. As long as Shippo was safe, healthy and joyful, then she was too. As long as Sango and Miroku were okay, then she was too. And if anything were to offset this balance, she would do everything in her power to fix it. Just like she had done with Daemon. She would rather sacrifice herself than to watch her friends suffer.

And Ms. Higurashi would have rather sacrificed herself than to watch her daughter suffer. All the while Kagome had been locked up in the clinic, ignoring doctors that tried to help her, Ms. Higurashi had been sitting there fretting and worrying about her daughter. She had grown thin to the bone, barely eating her meals while working hard to support Souta and keep him happy while also paying the bills for Kagome.

Right now, she just looked like an old, poor defeated woman.

Tears now brimming her eyes, Kagome dropped Inuyasha's hand from her own and ran forward, collapsing against her mother while tightly wrapping her arms around her. Her arms encircled her mother with some space to spare. She was trembling now as she realized the mistake she had been making all along about her mother. Kagome leaned down slightly to bury her face in her mother's shoulder, holding on to her as if her life depended on it. She breathed in the sweet, comforting scent she always had- lavender from the garden and the smell of cake icing from the kitchen, while memories of all the times her mother had been there for her flooded her mind.

The many times her mother took care of her while she was sick. The times she had caught Kagome when she had fallen or bandaged up a scrap. The yummy lunches and dinners she never failed to cook for her. The time she had comforted Kagome when the girl had decided to stay with Inuyasha, even if he loved Kikyo. The many times she washed and scrubbed her dirty school uniforms clean. The time she had reassured Kagome when the well had been temporarily sealed and she was scared because she had shot Inuyasha with an arrow, for she had been under the control of a moth demon. On the days at school when children's father's came in to talk about their jobs, her mother would always show up, happily chattering on about what she did, even though Kagome's father was gone. She had always walked that extra mile to make sure Kagome was okay. There were so many times her mother had been there for her, never failing to not pull through. 

Ms. Higurashi was stunned at her daughter's sudden change in attitude. She stood still for a moment, her arms held in the air slightly while Kagome held on to her tenderly and cried. Slowly and gently, she lowered them and wrapped them around her daughter, rubbing her back in circles while leaning her head against Kagome's. "Shh…it's okay honey…I understand…" She whispered, her vision blurring from water. Blinking her eyes, two tears dropped down her cheeks, which were then followed by another pair and then another, until both mother and daughter had been reducing to a crying mass on the floor.

"I'm so sorry mom…I'm so sorry…" Kagome's muffled voice said into her mother's shirt.

"I forgive you. It's okay. I'm so sorry too Kagome. I wish I could have been there more for you…I wish I could have done things differently and that they wouldn't have turned out like this…" Ms. Higurashi answered between sobs, neither of them paying any to attention to Inuyasha. 

"It's okay. Things are fine like this mom. We can start over. It's never too late to start over…" Kagome sniffed, her tears slowly dying down until they finally halted. Both women held on to one another in a forgiving embrace; something they had longed for always. For both of them, it felt so good to be forgiven. Not only that, but it seemed like a pact was being made between them. Neither of them would question each other about the past.

The hanyou began to sniff the air, trying to pick up Kagome's faint scent along with that of the smell of old beads. Kagome was all right now and all he had left to do was get the rosary back. He sauntered up the stairs, sniffing through the hallway until he reached a shut door. Hesitantly, he opened it up to be met with a furry of fur while a fat cat scampered across his feet. Inuyasha growled, remembering the fat cat Buyo, before he entered the room, sneezing. Yes, he had been correct. It was Kagome's old room mixed with the scent of Kikyo and a lot of dust. It was still set up the same way it had been left the last time Inuyasha had been in there, technically in his last life. He picked up the smell of old wood and began to rummage through Kagome's drawers. Inuyasha pulled open a drawer to be met with a bunch of her old school uniforms. Pulling some out and digging through the pockets, he let out a pleased snort of triumph as he tugged the familiar rosary from one of the random outfits. He held it up in the air and the faded wood almost glistened in the sunlight that filtered into the room. He fingered the smooth, greenish-blue beads and the white teeth before standing up straight, pushing the drawer shut with his foot. Of course, he was too preoccupied to notice Souta watching from the open doorway and the scent of dust covered up the boy's smell. 

Praying that it would work, Inuyasha nervously pulled off his baseball cap, his dog-ears twitching this way and that towards any sound. He quickly pulled the rosary down over his head until it settled on his neck. He felt his entire body pulsate and tingle for a brief second before the odd feeling disappeared. Looking into Kagome's mirror, Inuyasha's jaw slacked at his reflection. It was him…except his hair had returned to its black color, his ears were now that of a humans, his fangs and claws were gone and his eyes had returned to a purple color flecked with a tint of amber. 

From the doorway, Souta smiled and walked away. He always knew Kagome had been telling the truth, even when everyone else didn't believe her. Something had always told him to believe her and Souta knew his sister didn't lie, even if it was something as preposterous as what she had claimed.

Inuyasha grinned, proud that the rosary had worked and plus, he thought he looked pretty damn sexy in that necklace. Turning in the mirror, he then fled from the room and back downstairs, just in time to see Kagome and her mother breaking apart from their embrace. Before either of them could even realize he had been gone, he was standing back in the same spot he had left.

Kagome sniffed, dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve. She turned to Inuyasha and then to her mother before she did a double take. Her brows furrowed together in confusion before she noticed the familiar rosary nestled around Inuyasha's neck. From there, she could pretty much figure out what had happened. 

Luckily for her, Ms. Higurashi didn't notice the obvious changes in the boy. The events that had just unfolded were something that she would never forget and they had not really involved him, and so her mind was too preoccupied with joy to notice the changes.

"Mom…this is my fiancée, Inuyasha." Kagome grinned proudly, turning from her mother to Inuyasha. "And that IS his real name. He was…one of the doctors that helped look after me…" She blushed softly. "He helped me get over my past and look to the future. He helped me live again mom…and I really, really love him. And you want to know what? He loves me back just the same." Her gaze slid to the carpet so that she could escape Inuyasha's slightly embarrassed, loving look.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Higurashi." Inuyasha held out his hand, which Ms. Higurashi shook gently.

"Oh dear…I'm sorry about all this confusion." She muttered, wiping the remnants of her tears away.

"It's okay." Inuyasha politely replied, trying his best not to be rude, which was a miracle for him in itself.

"Wait a minute. Did you say fiancée?!" Ms. Higurashi turned towards her daughter, a look of perplex surprise on her face before it turned to one full of delight. Where her cheeks had once been dry, new tears returned; tears that were happy for her daughter.

Hearing something shuffle in the background, Kagome's eyes turned towards the open doorway from the living room. Standing in the doorframe was Souta, grown up taller and more mature than when she had last seen him. He smiled softly at his sister, before giving her a knowing wink.

Kagome grinning, running over her little brother to ruffle his hair and them pull him into another tear-jerking hug.****


	37. Always, Time After Time

**Lauren: **Congratulations to ArtemisMoon for being my 1, 200th reviewer!! Thanks a ton! Wow, and so here it is, the last and final chapter. Please enjoy it, I worked extra hard! I finished writing it on Wednesday/Thursday but never got around to proof reading it until now. I think part of me wanted to put it off because it's always hard to end something, but it must be done. I'll stop chattering away here and get onto the review responses and then the final chapter of "Where Did You Go"! 

**I'd like to add to the soundtrack:**

**"Taking Over Me" By Evanescence **

Thank you to **Shorty **for adding this to the soundtrack!

**TalonKarrde**- $1.01? Hmm…not bad. With a dollar, I could make a collect call! Ah…there is goes again, my horrible sense of bad humor. ^_^ Like I said, I'll have to think about it. If the idea pops into my head and I get some inspiration or the energy and fuel to write it, I will. I just don't want to promise something that I might not do for sure. Everybody, just keep a little eye out for more every once in a while. If anything, I'll announce it as a little side note as an addition after this if I ever do decided to write more. –munches on pocky- thanks by the way! ^_^

**T'laren**- 10 pound tin of fudge?! Thank you very much! Lauren must go on a diet after she chomps that baby down! XD 

**Aiko[ShokoraYasha]-** YOU got an Inuyasha plushie too?! Wow! I am proud to say, I SLEPT WITH INUYASHA! XD Haha, more bad humor there. I got my very first plushie EVER for my birthday on Tuesday from my pal Anthony! It's an adorable lil' Inuyasha and I love it to bits. I sleep with it every night. ^_^ The world is in natural order with an Inuyasha plushie.

**Goddess-Yueha Vixenelf-** I urge you to post it! ^_^ Be brave, be bold and proudly post whatever you are writing. Just always work at polishing your skills, write as you believe you should, ya know?

**Dincht Girl-** I like Jello too. Now I really want some! I'm hungry! ^_^;; It would be entertaining to watch Inuyasha change his hair from black to white constantly! Ugh, school, don't even remind me. I have STAR testing for the next two weeks, starting Tuesday. It's not that it's really hard; it's just busy work and a pain in the rear! _! 

**LankazDiamond-** Yeah, I thought of the possibly of Kagome's mother seeing Inuyasha's ears and believing her daughter but it just seemed that it might bring up some complications and would need more explanations and whatnot. ^^; I thought I'd just be better with them forgiving each other and not questioning the past, it would deepen than bond than for her mother just to see she was wrong and have to live with even more guilt. You get what I mean? But heck, who knows, maybe one day in the future she'll see Inuyasha go hanyou! Hehe XD

**Dark Angel Himeko-** Aww…I'm sorry to hear about your kitty! –huggles- Poor thing…and all that money T_T I wish you the best. My kitty, Skittles, is all fat and fluffy n' weird. He's silly but friendly. He likes to chew my homework, knock things off of my desk and play with pens.

**ArtemisMoon-** I missed you, but welcome back! Haha, I am a queen of procrastination too! Wow, you work at a tax office. Guess what? My birthday is on tax day! How weird, huh? Hmm and to answer your question…like…the original Inuyasha _was _reborn, while with Kikyo, she was reborn because her soul in the end basically became separate from Kagome's since it's been in the clay figure so long. So she was reborn. Wow. I'm confusing myself. O_o I suppose I never totally thought that out, sorry! And you want to know what else? You know those people who always read the last page of a book before they actually read a book? I'M ONE OF THEM! ^_^;; I just don't do that with fanfic, considering most fanfic I read aren't finished yet! And wow, a 'Sit' necklace that responses to 'Write!' Now that would be most interesting and yet scary at the same time! –guards her neck protectively- Hehehe…

**dragon fire-** Yeah, I was in there for a while and I still am. But the food was good! Thank you! Bribing me always seems to work XD

And now, on with the chapter!

**~*~ Where Did You Go? ~*~**

**~By: Lauren~**

**-Chapter 34-**

**"Always, Time After Time"**

"Hold still!!" Sango scolded Shippo angrily, her voice cutting through the air as he went bounding away from her grasp, fidgeting in the prim black and white suit he had on.

"I'm Okaa-san's flower BOY! _Not_ flower GIRL!" He laughed, sticking a lollipop in his mouth. It had been seven months since the battle with Daemon and things had settled down a lot. Kagome and her mother had spent many afternoons catching up and talking while she and Souta continued teasing each other as siblings often do. Things between the brother and sister seemed to have not changed since Kagome's time traveling days, except they seemed closer and they both claimed they argued about more 'mature' subjects. Inuyasha had decided to quit his job as a psychiatrist and instead took up a career as a detective for a police agency he had been recommended to. Even Kagome was working at her family's shrine, trying to rejuvenate it after all its long years. After a bit of debating with her mother and some compromising, Kagome finally convinced her to let her buy an apartment near Inuyasha's. Ms. Higurashi wouldn't allow her daughter to live with a guy until they were married, so she instead opted for near him. Even so, the two already had a house bought near the shrine, and were waiting to move into it after the wedding. The couple had been spending the last month frantically trying to arrange the wedding along with fighting a case in court.

A case to adopt Shippo. All would have probably gone well except for the fact that Kagome had lived in a psychiatric ward in the past. It was strange; no matter how much she wanted to forget the past, it always seemed to come back and bite her in the butt. But that was okay, the two of them worked together and got through it, winning Shippo over in the end. It also helped a lot since Shippo wanted to be adopted by them and only them along with the fact that Naraku had some friends in high places. And so now, he was officially their child. 

Shippo turned towards his new partner in crime, sticking out his tongue. The young boy had found out recently that the 'Thunder Brothers' had been arrested and were now being trailed for murder, which settled the boy's soul immediately. 

"Well…well…I don't care!" Kohaku retorted, sticking his own tongue out at the younger boy.  A few months ago, Sango's younger brother Kohaku had shown up mysteriously, having been found in a hospital far away from home. He was okay for the most part, having managed to survive the horrible freak car accident in which Sango's parents had been killed. He had told his sister it was strange, that he could barely remember the actual accident and what had happened afterwards. The hospital claimed they had found him abandoned by the side of a street nearby and he had been in a coma up until recently. Oddly, when Sango asked the date of the day when he had come out of his coma, it matched the exact date of when Daemon had been destroyed. She knew the two were somehow linked probably but it didn't matter anymore; all that mattered was her brother was safe now. Kohaku couldn't remember a lot of what had happened, although it hadn't been that bad. He had managed to survive and was back with his big sister now. Sango had taken him in and luckily for her, he also took a strange liking to Miroku, although she prayed he never picked up on the former monk's lecherous ways.

Sango sighed, having a hard time keeping the two kids under control. "Come back here so I can put your tie on!" She dove after the rusty mass of red hair, hoping to get Shippo before he caused some horrendous accident, like staining his white shirt with something brightly colored. She grabbed him, hooking on his tie around his neck so that he was forced to stay still. After a few quick loops, Sango finished up the final touches. Grinning at her brother, she licked her finger and smudged his hair back until he whined. "Now you two, BE GOOD and keep your outfits looking NICE or else…you know what I'll do to you…" She glared at the two, huffing threateningly before a soft smile graced her features. She thanked God every single moment for sending her brother back to her, unharmed. She ruffled his hair, giving him a tight hug while Kohaku rolled his eyes at his sister's antics. Sango stood up then and walked out of the room, heading down the hallway to help Kagome get ready along with her own self too.

~*~

"I'm so proud of you." Miroku patted Inuyasha on his back, receiving a glare from his friend. "Thanks for letting me marry you guys even though you wanted me to be your best man. It was nice of you to let Souta be the best man too!"

"You're welcome." Inuyasha replied, busily fixing his long hair in the mirror while wondering if his necklace clashed with his tuxedo. Luckily it was mostly hidden under the collar. "I just wonder if Sesshoumaru and dad are going to show up or not." He muttered, crossing his arms nervously.

"You're brother, right?" Miroku lifted an eyebrow, having not heard much of this 'Sesshoumaru' person.

"Yeah." Inuyasha spun on his heel, pacing across the room as his heart nervously fluttered.

~*~

"All this hair spray is killing me!" Kagome gagged, trying to get away from Sango who was hunting her down with a hairspray bottle. "If anyone lights a match, I think my head will blow up!" She joked, poking her hair to see if it was frozen solid yet from all the hairspray Sango was pouring on it.

"It has to stay looking nice!" Sango argued, giggling at her friend.

"I doubt even a tornado would mess up this hair." Kagome sneered, bursting out in nervous laughter. After a few minutes, she turned to Sango. "I can't believe I'm actually getting married." She stared at herself in a nearby mirror, tears forming in her eyes to cloud her vision.

"Don't cry or else you'll mess up your make up!" Sango grabbed onto Kagome's hand, bringing up a Kleenex to dab away the moisture from her friend's eyes. "Kagome, you look beautiful." She whispered.

"Thanks." Kagome grinned, looking at herself in the full-length mirror now. 

"Just one question I've been thinking about." Sango whispered just to be sure no one heard. "Will Inuyasha live longer because he has some youkai blood inside of him?"

Kagome pondered this in silence for a moment before she spoke. "Inuyasha and I have both talked about this before and here is what we figured out. Because he has a little demon blood, he heals a bit faster than a normal human. But it's not a big difference, especially since he wears the rosary. We figured out he'll probably live a bit longer than the average age of males, but, get this. Because I purified the Shikon, some of its magic affected me. Remember how afterwards my wound had healed a bit? Well, apparently because I purified it, it has somehow given me the power to heal a bit faster than a normal human also. It's not enough that it's noticeable, but it's enough to make a difference. Because of that, we figure I'll live pretty long too. Let's just say, Inuyasha and I might be beating the world's oldest man and woman, but that's all." Kagome shrugged. "We don't know if this is for sure though, it might not be correct, but we know for a fact he doesn't have enough youkai blood in him to make him live super long like he did in the past and because of the Shikon's powers, it has made us about even."

Finishing her explanation, Kagome turned back to the mirror. Her dress was made out of a silky material, which clung to her form, fitting her every curve as it sculpted itself to her body perfectly. It billowed out slightly after her waist while the top part was off the shoulders. Thousands of sparkling silver jewels were sewn in a trail across the neckline, creating a pattern of swirls. The sleeves just strapped around the edge of her shoulder, only about an inch and a half thick. She had a simple, white choker around her neck that glittered with a hint of silver. Silk gloves that matched the color of the dress were pulled up to her biceps with two silver bracelets on both of her wrists while a pair of delicate high heels where strapped tenderly across her tiny feet. Silver and pale gray-white eye shadow decorated her eyelids lightly, glittering every time she blinked. Faint pink lipstick painted her lips as she smiled at herself. Her ebony hair had been pulled up, twisting in the back in an intricate design of swirls, but a few curls had been left down, framing her delicate face. Little white roses and silver ribbons had been tied into her hair, each placed a bit above her ears while a frosty white veil was clipped onto the back of her head, from the swirls of hair, and it flowed down to her knees. She seemed to sparkle with every step or movement.

"Look at yourself Kagome. This is the moment you've dreamed of, the moment you've waited for all of your life. You're going to spend forever with the man of your dreams, the guy you've been chasing forever." Sango sniffed, suddenly becoming emotional as Kagome turned and hugged her. Sango was one of the best ladies, along with Kirara. The best ladies sported a soft, light pink dress that was strapless and was designed to be slimming, hanging straight down with silver sparkles in the thread.

"Hey, pretty soon we'll be switching roles!" Kagome grinned. "I mean, with you and Miroku getting engaged and all."

Sango blushed, smiling as she looked down at the ring on her finger. "Yeah." Silence enshrouded the pair for a moment while Ms. Higurashi placed some final touches on Kagome's light makeup.

"But I still can't believe Miroku is going to be the one marrying us. Since when did he have a place in the priest hood? Since when was he approved for marriages?" She blinked in confusion.

"I have no idea." Sango nodded. "But apparently, he does. The church saw it and approved of it and everything."

"We better get a move on!" Her mother exclaimed, interrupting them while she helped Kagome get a pair of diamond earrings into her ears.

"Where'd you get those? They're…beautiful…" Kagome whispered, looking at the earrings dangling from her ears.

"They were mine. I wore them when I got married." Ms. Higurashi smiled warmly, wrapping her arm around her daughter. "Thank you Kagome, for everything. And thank you for letting me be the one to give you away, since your father is gone."

Kagome nodded while Sango gave her one last hug then disappeared into the church. She took in a deep breath, readying herself as she and her mother weaved their way to the entrance of the hallway. Instead the church, white ribbons adorn each pew while a red carpet was trailed down the center, the carpet ending with a white over hang that had been set up while the priest stood a step up above everybody else. Intertwined in the over hang were apple blossoms and thousands of colorful flowers, such as white roses, while the sweet aroma they gave off floated in the air. Scanning the pews and the people standing up near the front (the best man and the bride's maids), this is who was there:

Souta stood up front next to Shippo, who had proudly thrown flower petals all over the aisle. Inuyasha stood at the end of the aisle while Miroku stood up on the tiny platform, adorn in gold and white robes. Sango and Kirara stood to the opposite side of the guys. In the front pew sat Sesshoumaru, Rin and his weird friend Jaken. Next to them was Naraku whom had an arm loosely hung about Kikyo's shoulders. In the other row to the left of them sat Kouga with Ayame cuddling up against him. Behind them, Kagura glared daggers at the back of Kouga's head but stopped as piano music began to play softly. Her sister Kanna sat next to her along with Kaede. Myouga, Yura and Inuyasha's father sat behind Sesshoumaru and behind THEM sat Hojo and a mass of Kagome's old friends from school. More people cluttered the room, surprising her that she even knew this many. It was ironic to her, how all these people had such odd pasts interwoven with one another and now here they all sat peaceful, save for a couple quiet arguments.

Then she saw him. There was Inuyasha, standing up tall at the end of the aisle. He was dressed in a stunning tuxedo that fit his muscular body perfectly. His raven black hair had been tamed and pulled back in a loose ponytail that hung down his back while a few free strands framed his face. Kagome felt her breath escape her lips gently. A sudden hush filled the church as everyone's eyes turned to the back. Inuyasha lifted his head up and took in a sharp breath as his eyes met Kagome's.

Her heart was beating faster and faster as she took soft steps down the aisle way. She linked arms with her mother, leaning against her for support because she was too afraid of tripping or her knees getting weak. Ms. Higurashi turned and gave Kagome a warm smile, tears filling her eyes. She was giving away her little Kagome, the girl she had raised from birth. The Kagome that would tackle her little brother and spray him with water in his face when they where little (not that they still didn't do that). The Kagome that would stay up late making sandwiches for them to eat. The Kagome that would want to sleep in her room with her when there was a thunderstorm. And now she would be going to someone else. But they would still be together always, as a mother and daughter forever. She wanted Kagome to be happy and in the past days, she had discovered that she couldn't have picked anyone better for Kagome to be happy with. Tears of joy threatened to overspill from Kagome and Ms. Higurashi's eyes but both women took in a deep, settling breath, pushing them back.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome approaching him slowly. His mind flashed back to the moment they had first met, the true day, the moment she pulled an arrow out of his chest. He snorted and held back a laugh at how arrogant and silly he had acted, almost killing the girl. Watching her now, he decided she looked like a goddess. And she was going to become his wife, no one else's. She had picked him out of every guy she could have had. She had picked Inuyasha and he declared he was going to make her the happiest girl alive, always.

Kagome stepped up next to Inuyasha, her eyes still lost in the depths of his own. All she knew was she loved Inuyasha and she wanted to spend forever with him. 

Miroku began to speak. "Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here to witness the union of Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha…" He spoke on, moving through motions and words. Finally, he reached the vows. "Do you, Inuyasha, take Kagome Higurashi to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." His voice never faltered, not once as he stared into her eyes.

Miroku grinned as Inuyasha slid a golden ring onto Kagome's finger. "And do you, Kagome Higurashi, take Inuyasha to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." She muttered the words as if they might break as she said them. They were so fragile, held so much meaning she didn't want them to be lost. She wanted to hold them in her heart forever, the two words that meant she would be with Inuyasha forever. Forever, and she didn't want forever to ever end. 

Inside her mind, she suddenly remembered something her grandfather had once told her, when he had actually stopped his silly antics and had grown serious when Kagome had questioned him about her grandmother. He had said, "Love makes you go mad. It's not trying to see him every day, trying to hold his hand as often as you can. It's what is left over afterwards. And don't wait for him to ask you for a blanket, if he is cold, warm him up. If you think he's hungry, make him something to eat. And he should do the same for you."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Miroku smiled, lifting his eyebrows at the word 'kiss'. 

A huge cheer erupted throughout the church, leaving not one single corner silent while the couple pulled each other into a tight embrace and their lips came together in a soundless kiss. Kagome put all the love she felt in that one simple action and Inuyasha responded in kind, their kiss deepening by mutual understanding, growing to encompass their entire minds and wipe away all consciousness of the outside world; nothing existed for the two except one another. Her fingers had tangled themselves in his surprisingly soft hair while his hands were holding her to him and it was pure bliss.

Finally, Miroku stepped in. "Come on, break it up you two! There are children watching!" He laughed as the couple pulled apart, their faces blushing tomato red. Kagome's body shook with excitement as she looked up at Inuyasha. "We're finally…m-married!" She squealed softly. "I love you."

But she was cut off as Inuyasha put a finger to her lips. "Shh. I know, and I love you too. And I want you to know that I'll always love you, forever. You always remember that."

"Hey!! You have to throw your bouquet of flowers!" Sango pointed out as the couple trailed down the aisle, everybody clapping while most of the girls cried, leaning on the guy's shoulders.

"Oh yeah!" Kagome muttered, looking at the bunch of white roses and other flowers she held in her hands. She turned around towards everybody who had crowded around her at the church entrance. "I'm going to throw the flowers and you know the tradition! Whoever catches it is the next to get married!"

"I'm going to catch it! I'll be the next to get married!" Kikyo grinned, giving Naraku a kiss on his cheek while he blushed faintly. 

Kagome turned around. "Ready everyone! One, two, THREE!" She shouted as she threw the flowers over her head and into the air.

Kikyo sprinted after the bouquet as a mass of girls tripped over each other, landing in a pile of limbs and legs. "NOO, IT'S MINEE!!" She yelled but suddenly, the flowers landed in the hands of Sesshoumaru, who strangely instantaneously blushed crimson red.

"No fair! He can't catch it, he's a guy!" Someone complained.

"So, Sess, who's the lucky girl?" Inuyasha joked, elbowing his brother who only gave him a flat look. "Aww come on! You can tell us!"

"I'm gonna marry him!" Rin declared, tugging onto Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's sleeve.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Well, you do that." He winked at the adorable girl before turning over to his wife. He liked that, his wife, even his mate, his Kagome. His one and only love- the girl that stole his heart.

~*~*~*~

Kagome smiled happily, sinking into the warmth of the arms that encircled her. For once, she was content and she knew as long as she was with Inuyasha and her friends, then she would always be content. She always would have her faith, hope, friends and family. And who knows where she might be in the future…

They'd seemed to have already started a family, what with Shippo and all. Even Sango and Miroku were beginning to look like a family as they watched after Kohaku. Kirara had agreed to help raise Kohaku, moving into a house near Miroku's. Yes, the three had moved into Miroku's large household and Kirara would always be nearby, part of the family too, like a sister to Sango along with Kagome and the others. It was quite odd, seeing everyone and everything settle down for once after all the chaos they had been through. In a way, it was like this was the ending that was really supposed to be meant for them.

Wait. Kagome took that last thought back. At one time, she might have said that this was her happy ending. But, she had learned that there where no happy endings because…

…nothing ever ended. Inuyasha and Kagome were only beginning. Their story was still continuing; they had only finished a few chapters of it and where opening to a clean page to write more. It would always go on. 

A neat little feeling in her heart made her think that heaven would pale in comparison to being in his arms. She sighed, nuzzling against the chest she was being held against. Golden sunlight filtered through the window blinds, announcing the arrival of a new day, filled with its own worries, joys, anxieties and ideas. She would take one day at a time. There was much to be done, after all, they had just returned home from their honeymoon. They still had to unpack their things into the new house and put away all the wedding gifts they had received. Kagome was glad there were a few guest bedrooms in the house, for she was sure they'd have many interesting people and friends over often. She closed her eyes, not wanting to leave the bed and Inuyasha's arms. She had forever with him. Always. They had all the time in the world to hold each other like this, but even so, you never know what might happen tomorrow, so she took everything in, not wanting to forget it and knowing she never would, never in a million years.

The warmth of the blankets lazily strewn across the bed. The warmth of Inuyasha's body held against hers. The soft sunlight shining through the slits in the blinds. The tingle of Inuyasha's hot breathe against her skin. The rise and fall of his chest. The quiet, little snoring noises he made. The chitter-chatter of a bird outside their window. The softness of the blankets. The gentle feel of his hands holding onto her. Everything.

It was perfect. In a way, Kagome had finally begun to find, and create, her happily ever after... 

She smiled, knowing she would have to break the wonderful news to her mother eventually. It was something that would make her mother even more joyous than she already was. It would make Inuyasha happy, ecstatic and very nervous at the same time too. 

She opened her eyes slightly, her heart filling with joy as she rested her hand on her abdomen. She didn't know how she knew, but she just did. 

In time, Shippo would have a little brother or sister.

Kagome grinned, holding back the giggles that tried to escape her lips. She felt like a schoolgirl, trying to contain their laughter so their teacher wouldn't hear, except she was trying to keep quiet so Inuyasha could still sleep. She failed, letting out a sound somewhere between a high-pitched giggle and a snort.

Inuyasha stirred, blinking his eyes wearily as he glanced over at her, his unruly hair giving him a messy look. "Good mornin' to you too." He grumbled, pulling an arm over to rub his eyes. 

Kagome just looked at him, a tiny smile playing across her lips.

"Keh, what's so funny?" He questioned her, raising an eyebrow. 

"Nothing." Her smile broadened as she snuggled closer to him, surprising him slightly before a soft smile graced his features also. He wrapped his arm around her again, letting it return to the place it had previously been resting, while using his other hand to brush back a strand of her hair and tuck it tenderly behind her ear. She sighed happily, knowing that neither she nor Inuyasha had to constantly say to one another "I love you" because…they just didn't have it. Their actions spoke more for their words, or at least Inuyasha's did, and that was something Kagome had learned from him. 

He closed his eyes, inhaling her sweet scent while burying his face into her hair. Something about her seemed a bit…different. Even with his demon blood sealed away with the rosary, he swore he could still sense things sometimes.

"I've got to have a little talk with you later on about something." Kagome grinned, knowing she'd just sparked his attention. "Something about another addition onto the family." 

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, causing his eyes to nearly bug out while he pulled Kagome away from himself slightly, staring down at her in shock, his jaw slack. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?!" He demanded, his face paling in neither fear but general shock.

Kagome nodded, biting her lip to contain her joy as she was suddenly pulled into a bone-crushing, yet still gentle, tender hug. He looked down at her; his eyes radiating all the feelings he felt for her. For his Kagome. 

She smirked mischievously, hoping to gain a bit more shut-eye while ignoring his continuous questions. 

How long had she known? Had she gone to the doctor yet? He'd take her there first thing today! How was she feeling? Could he get her anything?

Eventually, he took the hint and quieted down, grinning proudly to himself. Him- Inuyasha- a father! He would be the best father ever! Daughter or son, it didn't matter, as long as his little baby was okay. The room silenced once again, each having their own thoughts that rushed by them a million at a time. 

They'd have to buy baby things soon. Good thing they had an extra room right next to theirs, but of course they'd keep the baby in their room for a while. They'd have to go to the doctors as soon as they got up. They'd have to break the news to everybody sometime. Good thing they both had well-paying jobs. In a way, the pregnancy was slightly unexpected, but at the same time the both of them had been hoping for this, knowing they were ready. Sometime during the honeymoon they had agreed to take on whatever came their way, bumpy roads or not, because after all, life isn't all fun and games. You have to add up the little good things each day and be thankful for them. You've got to try and understand things, have empathy for others, compromise and so much more. They had agreed they both wanted a child sometime but the timing didn't matter exactly when. They would try to be ready whenever it came and with raising Shippo, they felt ready, even if people can never really be ready for what the future holds. 

Suddenly, Kagome felt the mattress shift and it almost seemed to grow lighter, as if Inuyasha had left her side and had gotten out of bed. She blinked, not quite sure what to make of it, but after a few minutes, she felt the weight return and a warm hand rest on her forearm. She turned around, coming face to face with his deep, purples eyes flecked with amber. Inuyasha leaned forward, bringing her lips against his own to lock in a passionate kiss, feeling as if fire was rushing through both of their bodies. After they broke apart, the two looked at each other, their faces flushed slightly, amethyst eyes gazing into cinnamon eyes while they both wore matching smiles.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome blinked after regaining her senses, having sworn that the man had gotten out of bed only a moment ago. "Where did you go?"

Inuyasha gave her a quizzical look, wrapping his arms around her. "No where. I was here all along." He replied casually, his hand unconsciously resting over her heart.

-The End-

**Lauren: **I can't believe it's over! T_T –sobs uncontrollably for a bit before recovering slowly- I worked a while on this last chapter because I wanted it to be _perfect_ with the _perfect_ ending. Was it? Did you like it? I tried to make this one extra long, and page wise, it _is _the longest chapter throughout the entire story. I just can't believe it's really over. It's almost like a shock for me. I believe that this is probably my _favorite _story I've ever written and I really had a ton of fun writing it! It is the longest story I've ever written chapter and page wise. It is the longest _running _story I've ever written, taking a grand total of six months. It is the most detailed story I've ever written, meaning I had to think a LOT of it out and do a lot of future planning to be able to get everything to come together, for it was filled with many technical things to be worked out. I think I got everything explained and if I forgot any minor detail, it isn't coming to mind at the moment. Please review with _any _comments for your thoughts are always welcome and I'd love to hear what you all thought of the ending. I hope it pleased everybody and you all liked it! 

This is my most popular fic and what is funny is when I first began to write this, I was happy to get six reviews, thinking it would be a short fic with the few reviews that I used to normally get. And them BOOM! I got such a huge response that this story turned into this huge tale. And do you all know what the point of that was just now? 

THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU! That's right, I'm talking to **_YOU_**! Everybody who is reading this at this very moment! **_THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! _**You really don't know how much you've done for me. I'm just a girl who enjoys writing and I'm so happy that you guys like to read my stories. Your reviews have filled my day with joy, bringing a smile to my face and laughter too. Each and every single review was read carefully, their words taken into consideration. You've really helped boost myself up too with the idea of me wanting to become an author. Thanks to those that always stuck by my side, reviewing faithfully each chapter and thanks to those who read silently but didn't always review, thanks to everybody who took the time to read my story. And as odd as this might sound, I'd also like to thank my male fans, it means a lot knowing that I have so many different age groups and male/females reading it. It makes me feel really good knowing I can get different kinds of people interested in this. Either way, a writer would never exist if it weren't for the readers and so, one last time_; I thank you _all _for_ _everything_.  

How odd, I finished this only a few days after my birthday! I started it when I was fifteen and finished it at sixteen! I'll miss working on this story but keep an eye out for other stories of mine or a possible sequel. I've always got some idea or another spinning around in my head.

And lastly, just a little extra thing I'd like to share with everybody for your enjoyment and laughter. My friend Kim and I had fun trying to figure out a good job for Inuyasha and our conversation turned out to be a bit…interesting. Either way, here it is.****

Lauren: hey, what would be a good, modern job for Inuyasha?

Kim: hmm...-thinks- anger...haha

Lauren: lol anger management XD nah, really

Kim: I can't see him as anything ^^; construction worker XD (damn that red hat)

Lauren: haha! Let's say he is making a job switch from a psychiatrist to a __________ blank

Kim: chiropractic XD

Lauren: LOL!

Kim: he'd...need one, actually

Lauren: Yeah. This is so hard _

Kim: child daycare XD

Lauren: lmao!

Kim: yup

Lauren: oh jeez, that would be scary

Kim: lmao. Janitor

Lauren: XD XD XD

Kim: muhahhaa!!!

Lauren: it's janitor Inuyasha!!

Kim: o_o we can call him 'bob'

Lauren: and he can clean up student's trash...hmm anything else?

Kim: hmm

Lauren: gahhhhhh -brain explodes- MOBSTER! He would actually look really good doing that…hey, what about a fireman or a cop?

Kim: oooo cop!!! hahaha!!

Lauren: should he be like a detective or police officer?

Kim: IY: -in cop uniform- Hey! Get down on the ground, you bastards!! haha...Detective..he can track XD 

Lauren: Plus, in his last job, he had to use his brain to figure out problems so he can figure out cases in the police department too! And kick major butt!

And so, with that final note…

Thank you and, until next time, see you later!


End file.
